


Fire N Gold in Our Eyes

by ErlenmeyerKat



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: An OC that's fashionably Evil, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Broken Engagement, Demon vs Demon for Mika, Drama & Romance, Erik needs a hug, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, It's Erik of course there's smut, M/M, Mika wins Erik back, Mika's been updated, Oral Sex, Seduce Me 2 Demon Wars, Seduce me AU, Slice of life with demons and magic, Some Yaoi, Sorry not Sorry Erik, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 103,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErlenmeyerKat/pseuds/ErlenmeyerKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a year after the Demon War and almost a year since Mika and Erik's engagement and lives fell apart. But they were recovering: Erik removing his mask and gaining his confidence back, Mika learning to give him the support he so terribly needed, and his brothers helping both find their love again. Now Erik's on the cusp of success with a premiere spotlight in New York's Men's Fashion Week. </p><p>Martin Crawford was not expecting the haute couture he found when he first accepted the modeling job. He was even more surprised to find the designer was also a demon. It brushed him the wrong way to see another in his territory but the money was good and if Erik could afford him, he could have him. He didn't mind tying himself to the designer's brand. That was, until he saw Erik's girl: a beautiful debutante who inherited her grandfather's fortune 500 company.  Mika’s eyes were only for Erik but somehow the demon kept pulling back from her. What a waste! Then again… Martin always did like a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I believe in me and you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU fanfic of the Visual Novel Seduce Me and Seduce Me 2, Demon Wars world. I own nothing of this, it's all Michaela Laws' and her teams'.  
> This occurs after SM2, where Mika was romanced by and chose Erik. I don't keep up on all the canon of Michaela's world and some I am blatantly ignoring for the sake of the story, but I try to keep the characters in-character.  
> Prompted by corvus-niveus-albus, this is my gift to them, who asked that Erik get some love from a Mika who wins him over after SM2 and treats him well.  
> Of course I'm going to mess with them.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

It was the inaugural New York Men’s Fashion Week and excitement hung in the air as the entire fashion world watched. Martin Crawford looked out over the chaos backstage, prepping for the premiere runway. People were packed practically shoulder to shoulder, the runway models standing out as small islands of calm while their looks were set. He had to admit, he didn't expect the haute couture he now saw when he first accepted the modeling job. To hire an editorial model was no small thing, mostly reserved for the mega-brands and master ateliers, but the look was just what he wanted. Perhaps it was time for him to consider going exclusive.

The designer was an unknown, new to the fashion industry, but the Nehraine line was elite in Martin’s opinion. His suit was custom made, along with the four other sets of clothing he would be changing through for the show. The fabric pampered his skin in a way so many of the Houses wished they could and rarely, if ever, did. The charcoal gray brought out the blue in his eyes, contrasting nicely with his light blonde hair. He looked forward to the photos and the public's reaction. It would be one more jewel in his portfolio.

Nehraine’s founder and designer fussed with Martin’s collar, adjusting the lay of the suit jacket yet again as Martin stared off into the distance. He was still able to subtly catch the man’s motions from the corner of his eye. It was a little trick the model picked up early to gauge the audience and keep pace with those around him, without ever looking straight at anything.

Man was a relative term. Martin had been surprised to find the designer who held his current contract was also a demon. Most stayed away from the public eye, though it was a point of pride for Martin that he hid in plain sight. It brushed him the wrong way to see another in his territory, and half-incubus at that, but the money was good. He was one of the best and if Erik could afford him, he could have him. At least Erik was relegated to the back, his fashion the only thing on display as the designer, himself, preferred to hide behind his brand for the time being. It added to the mystery, allowed the apparel to speak for itself. Martin was more than happy to step up and claim the spotlight as the face of Nehraine.

Growing curious again, he glanced over and studied Erik. They’d talked on the phone and had video conferences through the agency to set the show, but this was the first time he saw Erik in person. The designer himself didn’t notice, too wrapped up in the finishing touches. _He’ll have to be faster than that if he’s going to get through the show,_ Martin thought with a smirk. It was obvious this was Erik’s first time, but Martin had to admit he was holding his own.

They were both of a height, Martin’s six-foot-two frame only giving him a couple inches on the other demon. Erik’s lavender eyes were half-hidden by a long sweep of coppery-pink bangs, his hair short in the back. His lithe build, narrower than Martin’s, was hidden beneath the silk buttoned shirt he wore. A simple burgundy vest draped over his shoulders to hold a few of the tools of his trade in its pockets. He was thin, even for Martin’s standards, his black leather belt cinched with room to spare around his narrow hips. His movements were graceful and reserved. Erik could have been modeling his own attire, with a little training.

Martin had to refrain from giving an ironic snort. _I finally meet another full-blooded demon and he’s one of THOSE designers: reserved and too conservative with their conventional, classic style. No fun at all._ Luckily, the designer's natural hair color and eyes were enough to shift him towards exotic for the humans around them, they wouldn’t suspect. Still, it was a little disappointing. After all, the entire place seethed with sexual energy, invigorating to Martin. Erik barely seemed to register it. _He is way too focused. It's almost a shame._

_More for me._ The corner of Martin’s mouth quirked up as he reached up and brushed a hand over his tousled hair. His eyes danced as his stylist tsked and hurried back to artfully tidy it back into place. _Whoops. Whatever._ Erik’s lips thinned as he considered the model, his gaze finally meeting Martin’s eyes. Martin gave him a small shrug. _Sorry._

Erik held back his sigh. Martin was an arrogant one, but also one of the most prominent male models in the business and he wanted his debut to be perfect, an event to remember. The model looked good, made his clothes look good. The show would be ground breaking and things would only go up from here. Erik could feel it. A small sliver of pride slid into him as he wondered what Mika would think when she saw it. He let himself dream a little of how she would smile when the models walked the runway.

He was surprised to find that Martin was a demon but really shouldn’t have been with those looks. Still, a full-blooded demon of Lilith; Erik had never expected to meet another after Diana. He knew that he and his brothers weren’t the only ones to escape to the human realm from the Abyssal Plains. Most were half demons of Lilith, the incubi and succubi able to blend in and survive much easier. For Martin to be full-blooded, though, he would have to be second generation at least, born and raised in the human realm. No wonder he felt different. What kind of powers would he have? Erik held back. This was not the time or place for him to use his magic, no matter how curious he was.

“Erik!” He saw the model’s bored eyes suddenly light up as he heard his name called over the din. _Mika._ His girlfriend and so much more called him from across the room.

Most of the crowd turned to look at her and Mika flushed, embarrassed at the sudden attention. Her short floral dress and heels made her stand out among the suits and menswear of the models, the black aprons of the stylists. She'd gone exploring today while he prepared for the show. Her long dark hair looked windswept and there was a happy glow about her. Erik noticed more than one regard from the male models in the room held interest. A few of the backstage photographers even snapped pictures of her, any attendee of Fashion Week considered fair game to capture on film. He couldn't blame them, the excitement in her eyes had him longing to pull her into his arms, too. And it was his name she called.

“Mmmmm.” Erik heard Martin hum in appreciation next to him as Mika made her way towards them. He felt himself bristle at the way the model’s eyes ran over her. “I don’t think I’ve met you before.” Martin purred as she broke through the press of people to step up to them.

“Hi!” Surprised, Mika couldn't help but stare as she realized who Erik was working on. She'd known the supermodel would be here. Erik had worked hard with the agency to secure him for the show, but she hadn't expected to meet Martin, let alone that he'd want to talk to her. He looked like he did in the magazines and the way he was looking at her in person? It made her want to shiver. No wonder Erik chose him.

“Princess, what brings you back here? I thought you would be in your seat by now.” Erik frowned and stepped forward to slide an arm around Mika’s waist. She pulled her eyes away from Martin and smiled back, flustered but happy to see Erik. He turned her away from the model’s view, shielding her so he could speak to her. Martin lifted an eyebrow, amused as his stylists closed back in to finish with him.

“I’m sorry. I wanted to wish you good luck and it was weird being alone. Then the reporters were being nosy..." The show was crowded, packed with people of the industry. Everyone knew each other. They were talking around her as she had sat awkwardly by herself, only to suddenly become the center of attention when someone from the press recognized her as the Anderson Heir. The thought of going back to that, even though she wanted to see Erik's show, made her cringe inside.

Mika paused, noticing how tired Erik looked. The show was taking its toll on him. She inched a little closer, leaning into his arm as a half-hug. He’d naturally take energy from her.

“You are always so good to me,” Erik murmured with a sad smile before pulling back and looking down, his face flushing a little. It was true he needed energy, but he would only take it from her and he didn’t want to make Mika tired before the show. She was enjoying Fashion Week and he looked forward to hearing about her adventures over dinner. He could wait to spend some private time with her once the show was over and they could finally relax. “I’m sorry I haven’t been able to give you the attention you deserve today.”

“Nonsense, Erik! You’ve been busy and everyone looks so good. I’m so excited for you! They’re going to love your clothing.” Mika knew he was nervous, the tension eating at him. In the past, Erik would have been obnoxious, flirting outrageously with her as he fought his nerves, but now? She held back her sigh, pushing the sorrow down inside. They were in a crowd and he had invested a lot to get to this point. No doubt that contributed to his reservation. If Erik needed her to be the bright one for both of them today, she could do it. He might have trouble seeing it himself, but what he was doing, what he was creating here, was incredible.

Erik looked back up at Mika, surprised at how confident she sounded He saw how she beamed up at him and his eyes softened as he realized he didn’t give her enough credit. _She believes in me._ It made him think he could succeed, that it wasn’t just another dream.

Mika raised a hand to Erik’s cheek, lightly brushing her fingers over it before leaning forward to place a small kiss on his lips. “Good luck,” she murmured into his ear before hugging him tightly.

“Thank you, Princess,” he whispered back before she released him. Erik’s hands slid to hold Mika by the waist, keeping her close, his nerves settling a little from her proximity. He recognized the perfume he had bought her yesterday and inhaled deeply, loving how it mixed with her scent as he looked into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her so badly. “I promise when this is over, we’ll celebrate your Birthday however you wish. We can go into Chicago; I’ll get reservations for us.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Mika shook her head. “We have a whole week before then and all I really want to do is spend time with you.”

Martin walked over, leaning into their conversation and startling the two. They had forgotten the large audience packed around them. “Not to interrupt.” He flashed his most welcoming smile towards Mika. “But you know you can stay here for the show if you wish. It’s customary for the designers to have a guest or two back here for support.” His smile widened as Mika turned her head from Erik and looked up at him gratefully. “There’s plenty of monitors to watch it on.” He waved at the screens scattered around the space. Mika could see the runway from different angles, the crowds sitting and standing while waiting to see Nehraine’s debut.

“Really?” Mika stepped away as Erik released her, his eyes narrowing as she turned towards the model.

“Sure.” Martin looked her up and down, delighted in the way the fabric wrapped around her curves, the smell of her perfume giving him a sense of her quality. He refused to acknowledge Erik’s territorial glare.

Erik choked down his frustration. _There isn’t a ring on her finger anymore,_ he reminded himself bitterly. Not so long ago, he would have been the one shamelessly flirting with Mika. Not that he thought Martin was a real threat.

Mika loved him; Erik knew it. He just couldn’t seem to build up the boldness he typically managed. His nerves were fraying with the upcoming show and he was burning through energy like mad. Holding her was helping, but it didn’t help that she had caught the attention of another demon. He couldn’t risk making a scene.

“Martin Crawford.” The model offered his hand to Mika, smiling as she took it. He held her hand in his, giving it a friendly shake with a caress of the fingers that left her palm tingling.

Faced directly with that light blue gaze, Mika couldn't help but feel flustered. All the sighs and squees she and her friends had had over Martin in the magazines rushed back to her, some not so long ago. But those were magazines. Martin Crawford was standing there, right in front of her! Suzu would flip and Naomi would faint! She felt like a gawking fan girl. She couldn't help flushing in embarrassment.

“Ah, Anderson. Mika Anderson.” She stammered, ducking her head in a nod before darting her glance back up at him. She quickly pulled back the locks of hair that fell into her face.

“The debutante who inherited her grandfather’s toy company?” Martin grinned. _This is getting even better._

“Um, yeah. You heard about that?” Mika tilted her head as she looked up at him. She couldn’t help but be surprised.

“Sure!” Martin laughed. “Your company and story are famous. I just went to your store while out shopping the other day. Quite impressive.”

“Really?” Mika blinked. She and Erik had stopped in the store as well to check it out. They’d Skyped James, Erik’s older brother and CEO of the company, to compliment him on it.

“Sure! My kid sister loves the Teddy Bear Picnic toys.” Martin chuckled. “They’re so cute, I had to get them for her!” He laughed at himself.

“Oh, I designed those!” She had personally created the dolls over her last internship with Matthew, one of Erik’s younger brothers who led product development. She couldn’t help but be flattered.

"You did?" Martin looked at her, impressed. "Then I'm so glad to meet you. You did a great job!"

Mika’s eyes brightened and Martin’s danced as he saw her starting to relax. Erik’s frown deepened.

“You should head back to your seat, my love,” he said, wrapping an arm back around Mika’s waist and pulling her away from the other demon.

“Oh, let her stay!” Martin protested, giving Mika a wink. Erik frowned openly at Martin for a second before Mika turned back to him.

“Please?” she begged. She really didn't want to go back out there, alone.

Martin’s expression was devilish as Erik struggled with it. The models ran around in various states of dress and undress as they frantically ran through the entire line, often in only their underwear as the handlers and stylists rushed to get them into the next outfit to wear. The idea of Mika observing all that, while he would be busy checking and adjusting each before they stepped out on the runway, made Erik uncomfortable. Just seeing how the other demon was looking at her, he knew it wasn’t a good idea.

“Love, I…” Erik looked back at Mika, saw the sadness in her eyes, the disappointment. He paused. He wanted her to see the show, in person, out in the audience; but he couldn’t deny her. He couldn’t say no.

“Alright.” He capitulated with a sigh.

“Yes! Thank you, Erik!” Mika grinned and threw herself into his arms, giving him a kiss as he gasped and tried to catch her. Her lips closed over his and Erik felt himself blush as everyone turned to stare at them, chuckles and whispers filling the room once more.

Camera flashes went off. Uncomfortable with the audience, Erik gently pushed Mika away and reluctantly she stepped back. Not that he didn’t appreciate it. A small smile broke through to answer hers, but she was making it hard for him to not want more. Clearing his throat, he addressed the crowd, getting them back on track for the final minutes of preparation. Mika watched him give his pep talk before he turned back to her.

“I’m sorry Princess, but I have to go. I will make it up to you.” Erik vowed, finding her a nearby seat off to the side by one of the monitors. He lightly kissed her forehead before stepping back towards the models and the needs of the show.

Martin watched them, intrigued. Mika’s eyes were only for Erik, but somehow the demon kept pulling back from her. _What a waste!_ Then again… Martin always did like a challenge.

 


	2. I hear the future is calling me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My lovers, my team, and dreaming in between.  
> -Mystery Skulls

The chaos of the show was fantastic, beyond anything Mika had thought it would be. _A complete male-strom,_ she chuckled to herself. She watched as the models lined up, many of them giving her a smile before turning to their work.

Erik was walking the line, changing things here and there. A pair of shoes were quickly switched between two of the models. A scarf was snatched from the hands of an assistant and draped around the throat of another. Each change took the look that much higher, bringing his clothes to the front edge of vogue. Mika smiled as she saw him work his 'magic'. Erik fit right in with the models; capable and handsome, directing them to be the very best. _To think he had worried about it._

The lights flashed, then went down and the music started. Mika’s eyes shifted to the screens to see the first pair of models walk out onto the long runway as they left from the head of the line. It was surreal, almost off-putting, to see how their facial features changed to a flat, distant look before they hit the runway. Their bodies shifted into a pacing walk that was almost a strut but not, as if the audience wasn't even there.

The runway was set-up with a small stage at the opposite end where the models paused to strike mild poses. Turning their heads, their bodies, they displayed Erik’s apparel from every angle as photos were snapped. Voices murmured across the floor, questions, comments, and exclamations. Then the two were back, the next pair stepping out. They moved so quickly, yet Erik had set the pace at 2/3rds to allow a more thorough introduction with fewer, more select pieces than the traditional shows.

The models stepped out in pairs, trios, at one point a line of five moved out onto the runway. The only single model to step out on his own was Martin, giving him the full attention of the audience. He had turned to Mika when he saw her notice him in the line, gave her a smile and wink as he looked past Erik at her, before stepping out into the lights. As Mika watched him on the monitor, she could feel the charisma flowing from the model. His features were not quite as neutral as the others. A flash of personality, a very male personality, shown through in his walk, the look in his eyes. There was a reason he was so popular and she was seeing it in person.

When Martin walked, he reminded Mika of James. He had a presence, a strong bearing, but she could only describe it as sexy rather than reserved. _Comparing Martin to James, are you crazy? And James is sexy, too!… in his own way._ She just... when she saw Martin looking like that, it made Mika want to blush, she couldn't help herself.

And then he was back stage, shedding clothes right in front of her as the handlers snatched each piece away and brought the next.

Mika’s eyes went wide with shock as Martin undid enough buttons to loosen his shirt. He pulled it over his head, his abs tightening before turning, the broad muscles of his back showing as his hands flew to his waist and his pants dropped off his hips. The next shirt was already swirling around in his hands to slide onto his body. The next pair of pants, with their belt already threaded through the loops, was quickly pulled up to cinch around those well-defined muscles and hip bones.

“Having fun?” he asked her.

Mika’s eyes shot up to find him chuckling down at her as a handler stepped up and slid a tie around his collar, buttoning his shirt and tying the tie in a perfect knot. her blush flared so hotly, she could practically feel the room warm. The rush of embarrassment at being caught staring made her feel faint as she forgot to breathe. _How could I?_

“Relax.” Martin gave her an understanding, albeit teasing smile. “I’m a model. You’re supposed to look at me. And hopefully, you like what you see.” Mika's naivete, it was absolutely adorable! _What on earth is Erik thinking not to be all over that?_ Martin slid the shoes they dropped for him on and turned away from her with an extra flourish to get back into the line, leaving Mika a hot mess as she shook her brain, trying to think of something, anything to say.

“He does love to tease the girls.” Another runway model with long, straight black hair commented, amused, to Martin’s stylist as he stepped past Mika to also get into line. His hand gave Mika’s shoulder a consoling pat before grabbing a tie for himself from one of the handlers.

Mika started at the contact, finally able to pull herself out of it. She bit back a groan, embarrassed at her weakness. Feeling guilty, her eyes shot to Erik buried in a crowd of assistants as he continued to quickly tug, straighten, and then nod his approval to the models before moving to the next one. He hadn’t noticed. _Thank god._

Determined not to have it happen again, Mika turned back to watch the show. Her smile broke through as she watched the clothes that she’d seen Erik slowly and painstakingly create over the past few months crossing the stage. The monitors displaying the audience showed the studious attention the critics were giving the clothes, the photographers taking photo after photo as the models walked the runway.

“They’re loving your man’s work, Meeks.” Martin called over his shoulder. He had returned and was quickly disrobing again.

Mika turned at the sound of his voice. _Meeks?_ She cast a look towards Martin, catching another flash of tight underwear, before quickly turning back to the flat screen. _Don’t look. Don’t blush._

“Do you really think so?” she asked shakily, keeping her eyes glued to the monitors. She didn't hear his pleased chuckle.

“Definitely, just wait. Watch the woman with the jeweled sunglasses. When you see her smile, then you know Nehraine is golden.” Martin shook his head to shift the hair slightly out of his eyes, rolled his shoulders before his handlers slid his cuff links into place.

“Who is she?” Mika turned to ask him but Martin was already back at the line, Erik giving him a pleased smile and a nod before sending him out onto the stage again. Seeing them interact with each other made Mika suddenly realize she was being foolish. **You’re supposed to look at me. They’re loving your man’s work.** This was their job, their work. Sure Martin looked...phenomenal, but he was supposed to. This wasn’t a seduction or anything. Martin changing clothes was the same as Mika filling out a report at the Toy company. She allowed herself a small smile, laughing at her own foolishness. It was enjoyable business, definitely, but it meant that Erik was succeeding. It was Erik's clothes making him look that good.

The thought made her excitement flare for Erik's accomplishments once again. This was one of his dreams come true and she was here to share it with him, able to watch it happen. Mika turned back to the monitors, enjoying the show with a new perspective. She watched the mystery critic in the audience. Martin returned and this time Mika managed a shaky smile at him as he walked up.

“All of you are definitely looking good out there,” Mika tried to compliment him in a general manner, tried to play it cool. Martin’s pleasantly surprised look quickly smoothed back into his playful grin.

The pace was picking up, moving to the finale and final round of modeling. Erik’s clothes had shifted from business through casual and now into formal with black, or exclusively in Martin’s case, white tie.

Mika still couldn’t completely suppress the small thrill at having a supermodel in front of her, couldn’t keep her eyes from a quick peek as he shed his clothes, not remembering to turn his back to her this time as he stripped. _I’m only human._ Somewhere, Suzu was cheering her on. Mika decided she would consider it a sacrifice so she could give Suzu all the details of the show. Besides, Martin might be eye candy, but Erik was much, much sweeter.

“Thanks for the compliment!” Martin's voice broke into her thoughts and Mika turned back to him, finding him fully dressed once more. “I aim to please.” He gave Mika an elegant bow and a roguish smile, enhancing his charm, his magic subtly toying with her. To see him dressed as such, white tie and tails, bowing to her, made Mika hear Erik call her a princess again in her mind and for the first time in a long time, she giggled. It was music to Martin's ears and he vowed to speak with her again once the show was over. Mika's gaze slid back to Erik as the model left her to take his place at the back of the line.

Erik looked him over, met his eyes. Martin had the audacity to grin at him, knowing full well Erik had seen his little show. It had taken every bit of control not to stride over there and pull Mika away from the model. It was just exhaustion, leading to his uncharacteristic jealousy, Erik was sure. After all, he trusted Mika and while she was looking at the other demon, he was the one taking her home.

"You're a lucky man, Nehraine." Martin sighed as he straightened his own cuffs before Erik could. "Congratulations." Erik blinked, surprised by what might be sincerity before he realized he'd taken too long. It was time for the model to go on stage. Thinning his lips, Erik flashed Martin one last warning look as he approved him, sending him out for the finale.

For the first time since the show started, Erik looked over to give Mika a tired smile. His heart warmed as he saw her watching him and he reached a hand towards her, beckoning her. He didn’t have to ask twice. Mika shot up from her seat with a smile to hug him tightly as Martin stepped out into the limelight to finish the show.

Behind Mika’s empty chair, on the screen, the audience observed Erik’s crown piece with applause as Martin strode between the dual lines of models. He stood at the head and posed upon the stage. The critic smiled.

*

  
The success of Nehraine was explosive. People were everywhere, mostly trying to get to Erik. Mika watched, her hand tightly linked with his as Nehraine’s public relations group went into overdrive to handle the press, the photographers, even the other designers all trying to approach him.

“Congratulations, Erik.” A warm male voice cut through the chaos, making both Erik and Mika whirl around in surprise.

“Brother!” Erik smiled broadly and reached out to shake hands. His brother only chuckled and instead pulled him into a quick hug before releasing him and stepping back. Decorum could be damned today as Erik's star shined.

“James!” Mika beamed at the oldest of the incubi brothers before stepping forward and hugging him, too. “What are you doing here?” she asked as she returned to Erik’s side.

“I couldn’t miss Nehraine’s premiere now, could I?” James chided Mika mildly as he straightened his jacket. A Nehraine original, of course. The only one in the building not on the runway as Erik custom made it for James, himself.

“I suppose not.” Erik chuckled, happy to be able to finally show his brother his success. For the first time, he saw James as a peer. This time, he enjoyed the spotlight while James watched from the sidelines.

“I was able to borrow the company jet; Matthew's making sure everything runs smoothly in my absence. I’ll only stay overnight. I had to attend a few meetings today to justify the trip but I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” James explained. “Damien wanted to attend as well, but… Consider these his regards along with mine.”

“Of course! I really appreciate it.” Their youngest brother, Damien’s power of mind reading would have been pure torment with the sheer number of people around them. He could shield a little but there was no way he'd be able to handle the constant crowds here. Much as he would have wanted to come, it was better that Damien stay home. Mika and Erik understood. Just as they understood Sam wouldn't be caught dead at an event such as this.

“You were right Erik. The waiting list is off the chart. I’ve already doubled security.” Allyce Mineau; Erik’s coordinator, administrator, and all-around savior laughed as she walked up to them. Chic in slacks and designer blouse, she was glowing with excitement. She tucked a stray tendril back into her up-twist as she flashed Mika and James a smile and showed Erik her tablet.

She hadn’t really doubted it. Ally wasn’t a designer. Instead, she specialized in business management in the fashion industry; loving the glamour, the luxury, the drama. One look at Erik’s work, a chance happenstance at a small design competition, and she left the fashion Houses in Paris to be the first to join him. He was an entrepreneur and he’d need the help, while she desired the challenge. The expertise and experience she had from working twenty years in the industry would go a long way to see that his star rose to prominence. “The models are already on their way.”

Mika perked her eye brows up. _On their way?_ She glanced around and noticed that the people around them had changed. Martin and the other runway models were nowhere to be seen.

“And the other?” Erik asked, his eyes sliding to look at Mika for a second before rising to meet his brother’s.

“We have it all arranged. Everything is in order, as you specified.” Ally smiled, signaling to one of the handlers.

“Perfect.” Erik finally let himself relax, relieved as the older woman flipped through her notes on her tablet.

“It sounds like everything is well in hand,” James commented, taking his cue to leave the two of them and stepping back towards the crowd.

“Are you leaving so soon?” Mika asked, frowning.

“I’m sure I’ll see you again later.” James nodded with a small smile. Ally shared an amused, knowing look with him, subtly handing him an envelope as he passed her on the way out.

“Well, we'd better hurry then,” Erik spoke up, his voice filling with anticipation. He nonchalantly loosened his hold on Mika’s hand and slid his fingers along hers, subtly caressing her as he spoke and drawing her attention back to him.

“Hurry?” Mika asked, confused as Erik slid an arm around her waist. Ally nodded and turned to cut through the crowd, Erik hurrying Mika along behind her. "Where are we going?"

“You’ll see,” Erik whispered in her ear as they broke through a pair of doors in the back, cut through a hallway, and rushed out past a loading dock.

“Gustavo and I will see you two there,” Ally called over her shoulder to them with a wave as she turned away and walked towards a car. Mika recognized Ally's husband waiting behind the wheel and answered his smile and wave.

“Bye, Ally!” she called after her, only to turn back to Erik and see the stretch limousine, driver standing ready with the door open, waiting for them. “What? Erik.” She almost stopped in her shock, but Erik laughed and drew her to the car.

He ushered her in, his eyes dancing at her surprise, delighted as Mika ducked down and scooted across the wide, plush leather seat. He slid in beside her and the driver closed the door. Mika looked around, her eyes wide. A crystal vase of long stem red roses adorned the mini bar while a large box, tied with a red bow, rested on the seat across from them. Quiet piano music played, Mika recognizing it as one of Erik’s recordings, one of her favorites.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Erik explained, picking up the box and laying it in Mika’s lap before sliding an arm back around her shoulders.

“You didn’t have to.” Mika looked up at him, feeling a little overwhelmed.

“Well Princess, I kind of do.” He laughed and guided her hand to the tail of the bow. “But I wanted to make it as enjoyable for you as possible.” Still unsure, but willing to go along with it, Mika opened Erik’s gift to find an elegant, short red evening dress, designer shoes tucked in alongside it. “Nehraine is hosting an after party at the Gilded Lily tonight and we are expected to attend. Before it, though, we can enjoy a quiet dinner together," he explained proudly, then leaned in closer. "But you’ll have to hurry,” he purred in her ear.

Mika felt him shift, saw a wisp of magenta magic and found Erik sitting beside her in one of his own designs, a formal evening tuxedo with a red tie to match the dress. Her heart skipped a beat as she took in how handsome he looked, how predatory he had become. His confidence had definitely returned and it thrilled her.

“That is so not fair, Erik!” Mika playfully lamented as she realized she’d have to change in the limo on the way to the restaurant.

“On the contrary, I think it’s incredibly fair.” Erik chuckled. “You saw all those models changing, now I get to see you.” His smile grew mischievous as Mika blushed. He had caught her staring. “Only this time, I get to touch... and so do you.” Erik’s voice deepened, his words sending a pleasant shiver down Mika's spine as he set the box aside and pulled her to face him, straddling his lap. His hands slid up her thighs before gently gathering the hem of her dress to pull it over her head.

“You are a wicked man,” Mika chided him, curling her hands back around the nape of Erik’s neck as she leaned in to kiss him. “And I love it,” she murmured before their mouths crushed against each other.

Beyond the privacy screen, the driver took the long route to reach their destination.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit:  
> Forever - Mystery Skulls - Sorry couldn't find official video  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A288rRYeKPk
> 
> Fire N Gold - Bea Miller  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gAFgPAtfGs


	3. I’m a bad boy and I need to dance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein everyone needs to dance

The crystal chandelier spiraled above their heads. Mika leaned into Erik’s hand against her hip, rested hers on his arm and let him lead her into the dance, swaying and slowly spinning them as the jazz band played. Couples stepped out onto the floor to join them as they opened Nehraine's after party. Despite the crowd already packed throughout the club, Mika felt as if they were in their own world. She moved closer to dance with Erik cheek to cheek.  
  
The club was completely overhauled for the event. The jazz band with it’s singers, the art deco, the models in their tuxedos, the champagne; it was like stepping back in time. It was the roaring 20s once again, the swinging 30s with gilded exuberance. Mika adored it. It truly was Erik’s style and he went all out. He’d made it a party for himself, first. It was as though he was letting people join him in his celebration, rather than trying for their approval. She could tell the guests were impressed. Once again, Nehraine stood out.  
  
Erik’s cologne teased her and she nuzzled him, felt him draw her even closer into more of a sway than step. She hadn't seen him like this in a long time. It was difficult to rebuild a relationship. The stress of working to build a business only added to it. This entire trip: their mini vacation in New York, the show, his success, this party; it was all something they had desperately needed.  
  
Everything about Erik was so much more. His confidence was the strongest she’d ever seen, his personality playful, ecstatic as he let it all soak in. They’d teased each other throughout dinner, little flirts and touches as they’d laughed and exclaimed over the sudden success of the show. Mika had sipped some wine in a toast with him, but really it was Erik intoxicating her this night. She loved it, loved him. The entire night had become a seduction that had her wanting to steal away with him.  
  
Erik pulled back and met Mika’s eyes as they danced. She was so vibrant. Their time in the limo had only been an appetizer for the two of them and he yearned to sink his teeth into her figuratively and literally. Mika’s smile was sultry as she saw Erik’s sly grin grow a little wider. She was definitely the girl for him. He could tell what she was thinking, her energy flowing in and through him. Her scent was slowly driving him mad. As they danced, his hand slid along her hip and back behind to pull her up against him. He gave a subtle squeeze and caressed her before returning his hand back to her waist. It made Mika blush and lick her lips. Erik’s eyes followed the movement of her tongue, his hand gripping her a little harder.  
  
**I’m confessing that I love you, over again.** The words of the song echoed their feelings. They were falling in love again.  
  
Erik dropped Mika into a dip and leaned down to kiss her, Mika clinging to him as he savored the feel of her mouth yielding to his. It was electrifying how she bolstered him and Erik was thankful for it. Thankful for the gorgeous woman in his arms. He truly was falling in love with her again, deeper than before.  
  
He swept her back up onto her feet as the song ended, only to give a devilish grin as the piano broke into a familiar beat with the drums, bass, and horns. Mika laughed, delighted as she recognized it. Erik cocked a brow, inviting her to join him for the next dance, their mood shifting back to playful once more. The couples on the floor were stepping away to give the remaining dancers room. It had been almost two years since they'd done this, but with the swing music starting, Mika couldn’t stand still anymore than Erik could. Sharing his grin, Mika lifted her hands and Erik grabbed them, sliding her into the beat.  
  
Allyce had been delighted when she heard Mika and Erik used to swing dance. It gave a chance to show another side of the designer in the midst of the mystery and let him enjoy the party with his girl. She’d brought in a few professionals to fill the floor, as well as letting some of the models out to give a good show as the guests enjoyed the ambiance and feel. It was all about the experience and PR was ecstatic with how it was being received. The event was a win, all the way around. Ally sipped her champagne, satisfied, as her husband stepped up to her.  
  
“Seeing you watch him, it makes me nervous.” Gustavo teased beside his wife, indicating Erik on the dance floor with his rocks glass. The Argentinian was hoping for some samba or a tango with her after the business of the evening. He would not be surprised if Ally had already planned it for them. If not, he was sure he could talk the band into it. The mood was loosening and the alcohol was flowing.  
  
“You have nothing to worry about.” Ally cracked a smile, still watching the couple. It was good to see them so happy together. She was worried when she first started working at Nehraine and saw they were having trouble.  
  
Erik wasn’t one to speak of his personal life, but his brother James had given her a few details; enough that she could keep an eye on his brother for him. Speaking of whom... “Erik is nothing but a gentleman, as you well know.” She kept her eyes straight as she saw James walk up to them from the corner of her eye, intending to thank her for the invitation. “As opposed to that handsome devil, James.”  
  
Ally’s lips quirked as the brother in question almost choked on his drink. “He’s caught half the single girls’ eyes in the room, and quite a few of the married as well. Even I’m tempted.” She teased as James flushed.  
  
“Madam, I’m flattered, but I would have to decline such a gracious offer.” James managed to compose himself, as Gustavo appraised him with a look that was half amused and half serious.  
  
“You better, James. I do not share.” He answered for her, sternly.  
  
Ally laughed and pat her husband on the shoulder. “Relax, dear. I’m only having a little fun at James’ expense.”  
  
Knowing his wife, Gustavo let it go and offered his hand to James, the two giving a brisk shake. “Your brother throws quite a party with my wife.” Gustavo commented, indicating the couple on the dance floor. “Do you dance, James?”  
  
“I might.” James gave a small smile and searched about the room. “We’ll see what the night brings.”  
  
Mika fell into the beat, her feet shuffling with Erik’s before being snatched up and lifted. He swung her down and she slid through his legs to jump up behind him and matched steps with him in a slip and slide. It was exhilarating to dance with him and it explained why he chose this particular dress and shoes. They were perfect for it. They hadn’t done this for so long, but her body remembered the moves and she found herself falling right back into it, moments into the song.  
  
They’d danced so much that first year. Some of Erik's brothers had joined them for lessons, going out to the underground swing nights in Chicago. Erik pulled her into a sweetheart, her back against his chest, her arms crossed as he held her against him. He couldn’t resist landing a kiss with a subtle nip at her ear before spinning her out. Nor did he miss her hum of appreciation. His anticipation clicked up another notch with hers.  
  
Others around them joined in the dancing, making Mika feel like she’d gone back in time even more so. Mika caught the sight of Martin dancing further down the dance floor with a woman who looked like another model. He was having fun, laughing along with the other dancers.  
  
_What a wonderful night!_ Erik ended the dance pulling Mika into a double dip before sweeping her into his arms and giving her a tight hug as they smiled at each other and fought to catch their breath.  
  
“Let’s get something to drink, Princess. I’m going to have to talk with some of the guests.” Erik tucked Mika close to him, loving the feel of her arm around him as his own circled her waist. Her smile was bright as he walked them off the dance floor towards the others.  
  
“Don’t leave me too long.” She chided in his ear, giving him her own little tease, before leaning over to give him a kiss on the corner of his mouth and releasing him. Mika's heels made her almost his height, making it easy. Pleasantly surprised, Erik nodded.  
  
“Keep an eye on this one. She is trouble when the music's playing.” Erik warned James.  
  
“How did you even get her to leave the dance floor?” Allyce teased, flagging a waitress for the two.  
  
“Who says she’s left it?” James gave a sly smile of his own, placing his drink on the waitress’ tray and sliding off his jacket before suddenly pulling Mika out onto the dance floor himself. She laughed as he stole her away from Erik.  
  
James and their brother Matthew had attended their dance classes as well and with the help of a few books, James became one of the top of their class. He’d kept it up over the past couple of years as he dated, enjoying the intimacy and energy it allotted him, while maintaining a casual distance from his partners.  
  
Erik shook his head and chuckled as he watched his brother abscond with his girl.  
  
“Well, it looks like she’s gone for the night.” Allyce commented as James and Mika ran out onto the floor, James pulling Mika right into a Lindy flip. He threw her around the dance floor with ease, almost matching the professionals. Mika would be well distracted.  
  
“You should have held on to her tighter.” Gustavo gave a chuckle, patting Erik on the back in consolation. "Back to business, then?" he prodded. The sooner the two finished the rounds, the sooner Gustavo could pull Ally from her own work, too.  
  
Erik smiled and nodded. He took the offered drink from the waitress, slamming it to feel the burn of the alcohol down the back of his throat. Allyce pulled out her tablet, recognizing Erik steeling himself and settling back into business mode to maneuver through the shark-infested waters of the fashion world.  
  
“There are quite a few guests you should talk to tonight. Shall we make the rounds?” she asked, pulling up the guest list and corresponding photos.  
  
“Yes. Mika’s in good hands and I want to get back to her as soon as I can.” _James will take care of her._ Erik thought, grateful that his brother was here to see that she had fun while he had to work. He couldn’t help but think that might have been James’ plan all along. He wouldn’t put it past him.  
  
Erik brushed his bangs back with one hand, taking in the room and choosing the first of his targets. He cut a sharp figure, standing out even among his clothing and the models. Ally wasn’t sure how Erik did it, how he won so many over so quickly; but she knew these next steps were going to be crucial and to see Erik like that, ready to work his magic, she knew they'd handle it.  
  
-  
  
_Another Demon?_ Martin watched as James danced with Mika. Martin, himself, had left his most recent dance partner at the bar. The pickings here were good, but he’d already had the pleasure of getting to know most of them and he wasn’t interested in a repeat tonight. The fashion world was big and yet surprisingly small. It was why the new players attracted so much attention. Perhaps that was why his eyes kept returning to Mika.  
  
Her legs flashed as James spun her, her color high. Martin could feel Mika’s energy from where he stood, she was giving off so much. It was like walking past a bakery and smelling the sweet treats inside. He wanted a taste.  
  
Mika laughed in the arms of her dance partner, hugging him and begging for a break. James smiled and agreed. They didn’t see anyone they recognized right away, Erik still be busy with his guests. James left her at their reserved table as he went to the bar to get them some water, the waitresses busy in the throng.  
  
"Meeks!" Martin saw his chance and took it before she could sit down.  
  
Mika jumped, startled, and spun to face him, her short dress swinging about her to give him another tantalizing flash of thigh. “Martin!” Mika laughed at herself and relaxed as he stepped up beside her. “Are you having a good time?” she asked.  
  
“Definitely.” She was the best looking girl in the house, hands down, and Martin poured on his charm. “You dance like you were born to it.”  
  
“Oh, no. That was all James.” Mika waved her hand absently. “I just really enjoy it. I could dance the whole night and still be at it in the morning.”  
  
“Really?” Martin lifted his eyebrows. He wouldn’t mind putting that to the test. Her scent was heavy. It was laced with Erik’s, but that was of no consequence. Martin liked what he saw and nothing could keep him from it.  
  
“Yeah, I love it.” Mika laughed.  
  
Erik was busy, buried in a crowd of sycophants and competitors looking to size him up and get some of his genius to rub off on them. Basically, people trying for photo ops and the chance to brag that they were at the most elite after party. The line was down the street outside and Martin had heard more than a few prominent celebs had been brought through the doors. In fact, half the people around them were famous, though Mika didn’t seem to notice. It made this the perfect opportunity to snatch her up.  
  
“Then I should get you back out there.” Martin reached for her, with hand and magic, only to see Mika step back from him. Surprised by it, he paused and blinked.  
  
“Thanks, but James went to get us some water and I really need the drink.” She told him, fanning herself to try and cool down. The bar was getting warm.  
  
Martin turned and saw one of the waitresses with a tray of champagne flutes. A small gesture from him, a bit of his incubus magic, and she came right for them. He grabbed two, passing one to Mika.  
  
“I can’t.” Mika shook her head. “I’m not 21 yet.” She tried to hand it back, but Martin had already dismissed the server and wouldn’t take the glass.  
  
“Don’t worry Meeks. We’re celebrating your man’s success. I'll chaperone you.” He lifted his glass and clinked it against hers, letting the crystal chime out into the music. “To Erik and Nehraine.” He smiled broadly before lifting his glass to his lips for a sip. He watched as Mika debated for a moment, before she tipped her glass up as well. The bubbles tickled her nose and throat and she almost coughed at its dryness, her thirst leading her to swallow half the glass without noticing it.  
  
“Well, at least I’ll be 21 soon.” she gasped, trying to justify her decision.  
  
“Oh really? When?” Martin nonchalantly rolled the stem of his flute between his fingers.  
  
“Next week, Wednesday.” Mika told him proudly. “Erik and I are going to celebrate it together. I’m really looking forward to it. I’ve been planning a special dinner and everything.”  
  
“That sounds delightful!” Martin toasted her again. Mika hesitated a second before following suit. She was excited about it and it seemed like bad luck not to toast to her plans. She thought of how Erik would be surprised when he saw it all and with a rush of anticipation, Mika finished her champagne.  
  
“Mika.” She couldn’t keep from cringing and biting her lip as James came up from behind her. His gaze went from the empty wine glass in her hand to the supermodel talking to her with his own glass. With a bit of a frown, James passed her one of the two bottles of mineral water he had in his hands and lifted the empty flute from her other hand as she flushed, caught.  
  
“James…I, ah…” Mika quickly gulped down some water to relieve her dry throat and to prevent herself from having to explain. James sighed, recognizing her avoidance tactic.The miss was still young, despite how often she seemed much older.  
  
“And you are?” James turned to focus on Martin as he held Mika’s empty flute out with a bit of his own magic. A waitress quickly took it from his hand. James had seen the incubus’ tricks from across the room and two could play at that game. Martin’s eyes narrowed, recognizing James’ message when a subtle wave of magic hit him, startling him as he felt its compulsion.  
  
“Martin Crawford.” Martin suddenly introduced himself in deferment to James. James didn’t take his offered hand.  
  
Martin felt odd. James’ eyes were watching him and for the first time in a long time, he was uncomfortable, out of control of the situation. He couldn’t break away from James’ penetrating gaze and found himself stepping back, holding his breath.  
  
“I met Martin at the show today.” Mika stepped in, sensing the tension and confused by it. She laid a hand on James’ arm and pulled his attention from the model.  
  
Martin almost gasped in relief. _What was that?_  
  
"He’s Erik’s top model.” Mika explained, wanting James to understand. Martin was a friend, one of Nehraine’s.  
  
“Actually I was just hired for the show, but with how well the it went today, the agency mentioned an offer to go exclusive.” Martin told them, somehow compelled to explain himself to James. Mika flashed him a supportive smile that made Martin relax a little. “Naturally, I’ve accepted. I’ll be working with Erik for the next year.”  
  
“Really?” James drawled as he raised an eyebrow, pinning Martin once more.  
  
“Love, my apologies for leaving you so long.” Erik stepped out of the crowd and back up to them looking between the two demons. He’d left Allyce to complete the last of the interviews, wanting to get back to Mika before the party ended. James broke his stare to turn to his brother and give him a reassuring smile while Mika stepped forward and side-hugged Erik as he beckoned her back to his side.  
  
“There’s no need to apologize. I’m afraid James and I danced the night away.” Mika admitted sheepishly. She was feeling a little tipsy after the champagne and Erik’s arms were inviting.  
  
“Somehow I thought that would happen.” Erik replied in a teasing tone as he looked at her, obliging her snuggle by closing his arms about her in a brief hug. He looked up and saw James’ nod. _Thank you._ Erik mouthed silently to his brother. _Anytime._ James replied, his look softening as he saw how happy Erik was.  
  
Remembering the other demon, James turned back only to find Martin gone. He was certain Martin had taken the hint. It was interesting to James to see that the famous model was an incubus. He’d had some contact with demons here in the human realm, but kept it at a minimum. No matter. If Martin was working for Erik like he said, James would definitely see him again.  
  
The incubus watched from across the club as Erik pulled Mika back onto the dance floor, taking the dance he was meant to have with her. If only James hadn’t interrupted them and spoiled his fun. _What was all of that, anyway?_ Annoyance flared and Martin barely remembered to keep his composure, keep the half smile on his lips. Erik was dancing close with Mika as another slow jazz song filled the air, the band switching back to ballroom dancing to give the swingers a break.  
  
That should have been him. That should have been him with Mika curled around him, swaying and sighing. Martin wouldn’t be able to approach her again tonight, not with James there.  
  
It was a small setback, but the game was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit:  
> Bad boy good man – Tape Five  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8Wx80TZ8OQ
> 
> Direct Quote:  
> I’m confessin’  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=brjgJyQqsQs


	4. Dreaming that we could be sticking together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loving from a long distance.

Monday night and Erik stood looking out over the city of New York from his hotel window, the lights from the other buildings sparkling behind the reflection of him on the glass. He couldn’t deny Nehraine was a success. He'd finished the last of the meetings and interviews today, leaving his brand firmly embedded in the media and industry. They already had a prominent time reserved for one of the platforms for the Fall show in February, the CFDA granting him the slot. Allyce had spent the day working on venues, the fame of Thursday’s after party giving them more opportunity than they would have thought with such short notice. It was a tiring whirlwind of work with even more to come. He was looking forward to it.  
  
Right now, however, Erik was missing Mika. Exhilarated after Nehraine’s party, they had barely made it to their hotel room before diving into bed together; first to delight in each other, then to curl up exhausted between the sheets. He’d had to leave her still asleep on Friday, as Ally and he covered more meetings. Saturday he made up for it, the two of them happily spending more time together, but Mika had to fly home yesterday to attend class and now he could feel the distance between them.  
  
Erik felt like he’d barely seen Mika, compared to everything else he was wrapped up in. So much had been happening, his sense of time was completely mixed up. The worries were starting to come back, the fear that he was missing something, doing something wrong, not doing enough for her.  
  
Mika’s birthday was coming up. They were both looking forward to it. He still had to work a little longer on her present. At least he’d be flying home in the morning. Right now though, he wanted to hear her voice. Erik picked up his phone, dialing Mika’s number.  
  
It didn’t even ring before she picked up.  
  
“Hi!” Mika sounded breathless.  
  
“Hi.” Erik smiled, imagining her diving for the phone. It actually wasn’t far from the truth. Mika was sprawled on their bed in one of his t-shirts, a sandwich on the bedside table, the television on in the background. She quickly snatched up the remote, shutting the TV off.  
  
“I miss you…” Erik heard the words echoed by her just as he said them. He smiled broadly as he shook his bangs back from his eyes. He could hear her smile on the phone.  
  
“Jinx.” Mika teased, before sobering up a little. She missed him. Erik had traveled for work before, but with how quickly everything was changing, Mika knew he’d be leaving her alone more and more. Her insecurity had crept up on her today when she finally had time to think about it. Things were getting better, but now it would be even harder for them to find the time to be together. Still, she wouldn’t let it bother him. She didn’t want it to hold him back. She would focus on that.  
  
Mika was glad he was on the phone with her now, that he'd kept the tradition of calling her every night while they were apart. She rolled over onto her stomach, bending her knees to kick her feet up in the air and let herself fall into the conversation.  
  
“Is everything okay?”  
  
“Everything is perfect Princess, except you’re not here with me.” Erik slid his other hand into his pocket and started to pace along the bank of windows in the hotel room.  
  
“I couldn’t miss my exam.” Mika pouted. She had wanted to stay with him. New York had almost felt like a dream. The past week had been one of the best in her life, but her classes called and Erik had his own work to do.  
  
“How did it go?” He asked.  
  
“Aced it.”  
  
“Like always.” Erik chuckled, turning back around to continue pacing. Mika always worried about her exams, but she was the smartest girl he’d ever met. He knew James was hoping she would work with Anderson Toys after she graduated. Erik wouldn’t blame her if she did, it was her family’s company, but a part of him wanted her for Nehraine.  
  
“Not always.” Mika smiled. “No Skype tonight?” She asked, surprised he hadn’t tried to video conference with her. Not that she minded. She was looking awfully casual and would have hidden from the camera. She liked looking good for Erik, but sometimes on these quiet nights she liked being lazy.  
  
“Mmmm. I thought you might want to be more comfortable.” He answered, knowing how Mika liked to let go when he wasn’t home. It was cute. He couldn't help thinking of her in a beat up old T-shirt and panties. He'd caught her in them a couple times and it turned him on more than some of the fanciest lingerie she’d worn for him.  
  
“You know me so well.” Mika laughed, rolling over onto her back. Erik looked back at his reflection in the glass, reaching up to loosen his tie.  
  
“So, how about you tell me what you’re wearing instead, Princess?” He purred, undoing the knot to leave his tie hanging open around his collar.  
  
“Truth or Dream?” Mika challenged him as she licked her lips. They hadn’t played this game in awhile.  
  
“Let’s start with truth and go from there.” Erik broke into a smile.  
  
“Alright, but you first.” Mika teased.  
  
“I’m wearing the Noir No. 10, but not for much longer.” His flirt was like honey, sweet and warm, making Mika close her eyes and smile as she pictured him in the sophisticated black suit.  
  
“With scarlet?” She asked, toying with her collar.  
  
“Of course. It is my color.” Erik affirmed. “I am taking off the tie, though.” He lowered the phone to his throat and slowly slid it from around his neck, letting the sound of the fabrics rubbing together whisper into the phone. Mika shivered in a good way.  
  
“Mmmmm.” She could only imagine. “The shirt, too?” She closed her eyes to see him in her mind.  
  
“As you wish.” Erik slid his fingers down the buttons, undoing them one by one with one hand. He paused for a second, savoring the thought of her, before reaching down and undoing the top button of his pants. His hand slid to the buckle of his belt.  
  
“I wish I could see you.” Mika mourned a little, sliding a hand over her chest. Erik stayed silent until her phone gave a quiet chime. Surprised she saw she had a text from him. Mika opened it to see a picture of him laying back on the bed; shirt open to show his bare chest, top button of his pants, along with his belt, undone.  
  
“Erik!” Mika cried out, surprised. He looked so good…  
  
Erik gave a sly chuckle, imagining Mika’s reaction and hoping she liked it. “I can’t wait to see you again, Princess. Perhaps I’ll be there, just like this, in person when you get home tomorrow?”  
  
Mika bit her lip, still gazing at the photo as she sat up on the bed. “I’m a very, very lucky girl.” She breathed into the phone with a sigh.  
  
“Your turn.” Erik’s smile grew wider as he leaned his head back into the pillows. He closed his eyes to imagine her, to imagine what he wished he was doing to her right now, his fingers lightly brushing his stomach.  
  
Mika blushed furiously. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to handle it, he was riling her up so much. “I…I can’t.” She put her face down into the duvet on their bed, embarrassed and wanting to squee at the same time.  
  
“Lavender or scarlet?” Erik pressed, thinking of her two favorite colors, one of which just happened to be his.  
  
At that moment she actually couldn’t remember what color they were, he had her so flustered. Mika peeked an eye open, looked under the hem of the shirt. “Pink.” She chirped into the phone, amused that he hadn’t guessed.  
  
“Ohhh.” It was more a moan than exclamation that sent a flood of warmth into her core. There was a rustle over the phone and Mika found her mouth going dry as she suspected what Erik was up to. Or for.  
  
“The pink ones.” He whispered. Cotton and adorable as hell.  
  
“They aren’t that sexy.” Mika chided him.  
  
“On the contrary, they are extremely sexy. Especially on you.”  
  
“You’re crazy.” She tried to dismiss it with a laugh.  
  
“In love with you.” Erik finished and she smiled again. “So, only the pink ones?”  
  
Mika felt her body flush. She couldn’t believe she was dancing on the edge of phone sex. Somehow Erik always found new ways to bring out her blushes. She had to admit it was fun, and that picture... A wicked grin curved her mouth and feeling bold, she set the phone down and pulled the T-Shirt off over her head, laid back on their bed and picked the phone back up.  
  
“Now it is.” She murmured, her tone sultry. It shot a spear of lust straight through Erik’s body.  
  
“And do you have a picture for me?” He inquired, his voice low and hungry.  
  
Mika smiled coyly from where she lay. “No. You’ll just have to dream.”  
  
“Mmm, it’s never as good as when I’m with you.” Erik tilted his head back, eyes closed. He thought of his lover, imagined Mika touching him, her hand on him.  
  
“No. Tomorrow will be so much better.” Mika sighed thinking of him with her and wishing tomorrow was already here.  
  
Then they were silent but for some quiet sounds and whispers, later talking and catching up until Mika finally fell asleep, the phone lying on the bed beside her head to keep the call open all night. Erik loved and missed her terribly as he heard Mika’s soft breathing. Still awake, he thought of her and them while he waited for dawn to arrive and the flight that would finally bring him home to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title credit:  
> Jenny – Walk the Moon  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7ar0wdK4vc


	5. It’s not easy having yourself a good time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Martin decides to start making his own plans.

  
Martin threw an empty suitcase on the end of his bed and checked the flight information on his app. He’d be in Chicago late tonight. That would give him plenty of time to meet with his other account reps over the next couple of days, before planning the photo shoots for Nehraine. His other clients might be more than a little pissed at losing him, but oh well. Besides, a bit of magic and they’d be fine with it. He’d run damage control before when it suited him.  
  
His eyes strayed to the magazine on his bedside table, flipped open to a photo of the designer he was now partnering his career with. It was from the after party, Erik smiling into the camera, sexy and satisfied with Mika on his arm. She wasn’t even looking at the camera; it annoyed Martin. Her green gaze was centered on Erik, when it should have been looking out from the page to meet his now. A fucking magazine and he couldn’t even pretend.  
  
What was Mika doing right now? That’s right, she had mentioned her birthday tomorrow, mentioned making it a special night for her and her paramour. The incubus who couldn’t even kiss her in a crowd without blushing and stammering awkwardly, Martin thought, remembering Erik’s behavior backstage at the fashion show.  
  
A girl looking like that, looking at him like that, he’d have her in a private nook in a heartbeat, moaning his name as he took her. The mental image made Martin hum and lick his lips. He was hungry again. Sending out a wisp of magic, he grabbed his phone as his grin returned. He had an idea. A deliciously, wickedly, awful idea.  
  
-  
  
Madeleine sat back in her chair, running a hand over her silver hair and pulling her half-glasses up onto her forehead to glare at her assistant. “Did I say I wanted to take any calls?” She growled, letting the girl quake as displeasure filled the air.  
  
“I’m sorry,” The assistant squeaked. Madeleine had no idea what her name was and didn’t care. She would be out the door in a week at this rate. “But, it’s from him.”  
  
Madeleine slapped the magazine proof back down on her desk. As the head editor, she insisted they do a full print just for her perusal and approval. Thirty years in the industry gave her that privilege. The crack of the paper against her desk was oddly satisfying. “Which him? There are a lot of hims out there and you are wasting my time.”  
  
“Ca..Crawford.” The girl managed to stammer out.  
  
“Martin?” Madeleine sat up straighter, arched a brow as her mouth thinned and stretched in a satisfied smile. “That dear boy? I wonder what he wants.” Thoughts of a particularly satisfying evening after the Milan fashion show danced across her mind and she blushed, making her assistant stare.  
  
The old hag had a crush? The girl couldn’t help but stop and gape.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Madeleine snapped again, noticing the girl’s look. “Get out!” The assistant ran for the door, closing it behind her as Madeleine spun around in her chair to look out the windows at the city of Paris, picking up her phone.  
  
“Martin! Dear! This is quite the surprise. I thought you might have been avoiding me. I didn’t get to speak with you in New York.”  
  
“A new line?” Madeleine sat up straighter, pulled her glasses back down onto the tip of her nose and pulled out her tablet. “Nehraine? Well of course I’ve heard of it. This is **me** you’re talking to. They’re a chic little custom shop, to be sure.”  
  
The Nehraine website came up, a few well-placed images. One of Martin, himself, leaning against a car she recognized as the same she bought him last year, though she wasn’t so predictable as to buy him one in red. “Really? You really think so?” Madeleine swiped to a few more images, studied the line and form. “Well, Antoine has lost his sense of style and most of his friends. Perhaps I could arrange for a little change in the schedule to occur… And the designer, what was his name?”  
  
-  
  
“Erik with a K, lovely.” Martin threw a few more items into his suitcase. He wasn’t sure how long he’d stay in Chicago. There were several photo shoots as well as a few other things he was interested in. His eyes slid back to Mika’s picture. Perhaps he’d have a reason to stay longer. “But you will need to hurry. They’re locking the slots in two days.” Making the timing just right.  
  
Martin’s roommate Gabriel, wearing jeans and a tight t-shirt, wheeled his own bag up to the doorway of Martin’s bedroom before stepping in and flopping down on his stomach on the bed next to the case. The other model knew how to make a sprawl look good, looking up at the incubus from beneath his lashes. His long black hair fell over his gray eyes, making him shake it back before he reached out and snagged Martin’s belt with his index finger.  
  
“Just what are you up to, réver?” Gabe inquired, taunting Martin’s Americanized French as he talked to Madeleine. Gabriel himself was fluent, his own mother from Paris. His father was from elsewhere, explaining his good looks and how he’d first met Martin.  
  
Martin looked down at him with a smirk. His eyes gave a flash of gold that had Gabe’s smile widening, his body reacting to the incubus' enthrallment before Martin looked away. First he had to handle Madeleine.  
  
“I knew you would, Maddy. I just knew you would like it. You’ll love him when you meet him!” Martin continued on the phone. He reached down with his other hand to run it through Gabriel’s hair as his belt was unbuckled. “But keep this a secret, dear. I can’t have the designers thinking I’ll do this for just anyone.”  
  
Martin gave a silent gasp, his mouth dropping open to deeply inhale as he glanced back down again. Gabe was always so enthusiastic. Martin let his hips roll with the tugs on his clothing and body, keeping it quiet. “He is definitely special. You’ll see.” He smirked as he spoke to the fashion editor.  
  
Closing his eyes, Martin tilted his head back and gave a little moan. “Ohhh, I do believe you are going to owe me one, Madeleine.” He gave a laugh. “Alright, three or four, but I don’t want to hurt you.” He laughed again, louder at her response. “Stop it! You’re exciting me, dear.” His fingers dug into the back of Gabe’s head as his hips rolled forward again. Martin didn’t want him stopping. A pleased hum from below had him grinning and arching his back to slide forward, moving deeper. “I’ll see you soon enough.” Martin gave another chuckle and ended the call, tossing the phone on top of his suitcase.  
  
“And you!” Martin exclaimed, looking down at Gabe, his appetite whetted with the energy filling the room. “Roll over.” His eyes went golden as he climbed over his roommate on the bed, reaching for Gabriel’s belt.  
  
They had enough time before their flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit:  
> I can’t decide – Scissor Sisters  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E0EBOFL_VwE


	6. Can I begin again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika reflects.

Mika slid the silky scarlet slip dress over her head and smoothed it down her body, watching in the mirror as the fabric flowed over her, hugging her curves briefly only to slide down and ripple with her movements. Elegant, it was what she most wanted to be, what she most wanted to be for Erik. She had spent days finding it in New York while he worked, choosing it specifically for today, tonight.  
  
It was her day, twenty one years. Her parent’s hadn’t called, but she hadn’t expected them to. Naomi had wanted to throw her a party. Suzu had wanted them all to go clubbing. But what Mika wanted to do, over anything else, was to spend it with Erik. She wanted to give this night, her night, to him.  
  
Mika stared at herself in the mirror, studied her face, her hair, her eyes. It was the typical critical examination every woman goes through in times of doubt. She was nervous; though the good days now outweighed the bad, though they had been so happy in New York. Still, Mika doubted herself. She doubted because they had doubts, because she hadn’t seen it coming when they failed the first time...  
  
Mika’s eyes strayed to look over her shoulder in the mirror, to the small decorative wooden box on Erik’s dresser. They were in there, along with some of his other most cherished keepsakes. Mika knew Erik would never discard the couples’ engagement rings they had so lovingly picked out together. The scroll work engraved into the bands, the twin rubies catching the light and flashing out, the inscription “Ever yours” looping in their own handwriting to rest against each others skin as a secret between them. Their promise.  
  
The rings were still there, in their own velvet box, a box she had only seen twice. Once, when Erik opened it for her, when he made her the happiest she had ever been. It was the start of a shining time that neither of them had seen tarnishing at first. The second time she had seen that box had been one of her darkest days. Again Erik had held the box; but what had once been removed with love and excitement to slide over their fingers, a golden promise between the two of them, had failed. Their dreams, their promises were consigned to the darkness once more, to wait or to die.  
  
Erik had fought with her, in the days before they fell apart. It was anger she had never seen before, that was deep within him. He didn’t yell, Erik never did. Instead it came out in his words, cutting her, leaving her to bleed after she finally realized what he was saying. She couldn’t believe it, didn’t know where it was coming from, and her own anger lashed out before she burst into tears.  
  
Her sudden tears had startled him. He had moved to comfort her, but stopped himself before he touched her. Instead, Erik had walked out, mumbling something about going to see his brother Sam. Mika had felt so lost, full of fear from his words and hurting because she hadn’t known what to do. _What was wrong with him?_ She had done the only thing she could think to do. She had called Damien.  
  
In hindsight, Mika now understood why Damien had passed her off to James. No one could do tough love like James.  
  
“He was so mad, James. He's never been angry with me, not like that.” Mika had hugged her arms tightly around her body as they sat on the sofa in the sitting room. She couldn’t help but notice how James sat as far from her as possible, his long legs crossed, hands resting on his knee as he spoke with her. She’d resented how calm he’d looked, while she felt like a mess.  
  
“Erik isn't like the rest of us, miss.” James had patiently explained. Mika knew that; it was what drew her to Erik in the first place.  
  
“But he's never fought with me before...”  
  
“And didn't that seem strange to you?” James interrupted, causing Mika to pause. “How he never disagrees? Erik needs acceptance. He needs to feel worthy.” He looked her square in the eye.  
  
“Have you ever thought of him?” James' voice was curious, but his words were harsh. It was like he was examining her. Weighing her reactions on some unknown scale. “Demons, just like humans, need to be in caring, sharing relationships.” He explained. Mika felt the flush rise in her cheeks, her anger spark at his implication.  
  
“You don't know anything, James.” Mika retorted, wrapping her pride around her just like her sweater.  
  
James’ eyes had flashed, his own anger finally showing. He had glared at Mika, looking down on her. “I know you haven't thought of him at all. I know that if your grandfather had seen your behavior, he would have been ashamed for you. I know Erik needs someone who loves him for being him. Someone who teaches him how to be himself, how to accept himself. I had thought you were that person.  
  
“You have only taken from him. When do you expect to give, miss?” James’ words were cold. “If you do not change, Erik will leave you.”  
  
“Leave me?” Mika had given a shaky laugh. She couldn’t believe what James was asking her, telling her. “We're getting married James. Why would he leave me?”  
  
“You asked why he fought with you this morning. Now I am telling you. Things need to change. In a relationship, you need to fortify each other. Of anyone in the world, you should be the one he can count on. Erik needs someone who encourages him, who raises him up. Like he raises you.”  
  
“I have...”  
  
“No, you have not.” James’ rebuttal was sharp, sound. “Miss, I admire your persistence, your strength in other matters, but my brother needs you to be supportive. His life has not been an easy one and trust is essential to help him open up and break the bonds of his past. If you cannot manage it, then our brothers and I will see to it that he finds someone who can.”  
  
“James!” Mika was shocked. How could James say such things to her? Erik trusted her, didn’t he? She was supportive. She let him help her all the time...  
  
Mika blinked.  
  
Just the other day she had _let_ him...  
  
Mika paused, her fear deepening. James watched her closely. A glimmer of hope lit in his eyes as her thoughts came out on her face.  
  
She had done something for Erik, she had, she had...  
  
Mika flushed. Each occasion, as she went back in her memories, involved letting him do something for her, asking him to do something. Telling him what she wanted. It was all about her.  
  
But Erik told her what he wanted! He wanted to make her happy...  
  
Mika's mouth fell open and she pressed the back of one of her hands against it. The last time she could remember doing something purely for Erik was well over a year ago. Maybe two. It was early fall and they had been at the Lake, the water finally warm and comfortable after the hot summer.  
  
Mika had been tired, wanting to go home, but Erik had loved sitting on the sand, watching the waves as the sunlight began to dim. He looked content. So instead, Mika had asked Erik if he wanted to go for a walk along the beach. She remembered his bright, warm smile as he realized she'd do it because he wanted to. Shyly, he’d accepted. He'd taken her hand and walked with her long after the sun had set, casting loving glances at her as well as the water. Once the sun had set, Mika had pulled Erik into the water, kissed him and seduced _him_ , making love to him in the lake.  
  
Mika smiled briefly at the memory even as she realized she was crying. Erik never asked for anything; he always had a hard time accepting any kind of gift. So she'd stopped trying. The feeling of that night, Mika missed it. She couldn’t believe how long it had been since she’d felt that way. _How could she have been so blind?_ She was ashamed.  
  
James finally moved to Mika. He wrapped a hand around hers. “Do you understand now?” He had asked her. “You're the one person he needs to love him.”  
  
“I've been so wrong, James.” Mika whispered, unable to meet his eyes. “How could I do that to him?”  
  
“Sometimes people get into patterns and time flies quickly. Before you know it, it's the only way you know how to be.” James had answered her, sadly.  
  
Mika finally realized why James' brothers all admired him, why they followed his lead.  
  
“Thank you, James.”  
  
“You're welcome.” James had given her a small smile, squeezed her hand in support. “Don't let it overwhelm you, just let it change you for the better. Earn his trust again. Help Erik see that he isn't the mask, but the man beneath it. Support him. Love him. Talk with him about anything and everything. Make your relationship a partnership.”  
  
“I will.” Mika vowed. James’ eyes had flashed proudly. _Not I’ll try, but I will._  
  
“Then everything will be okay.” James admitted, pulling her into a hug. It was like opening a floodgate and Mika’s tears flowed with her guilt.  
  
Mika brushed a tear from her cheek and looked back up in the mirror. She took a deep breath to try and settle her emotions, met her own eyes.  
  
Looking back on it all, she hadn’t known any better. _Kindness is a skill to be learned._ Mika knew that now. You were born with nothing but wants and needs, thinking only of yourself. Everyone had to learn to think of others. You had to learn how to be with other people, how to care for others, how to be kind. The more you practiced it, the better you became. It was not a skill her father deigned to teach her or her mother dared to. It had taken James to open her eyes.  
  
Mika really hadn’t noticed when Erik had pulled back, when she started walking in front of him and he followed her, head down. Mika hadn’t recognized how easily letting someone give you everything sometimes changes you into becoming someone who expects everything, then begins to demand it.  
  
Enabling. An insidious, cruel trait that lurks inside everyone to bend the world around them, whether they intend it to or not. Erik had enabled Mika’s selfishness, her self-centered focus. He had been kind enough for the both of them, so she didn't need to be. Mika had enabled Erik’s codependency, his servile needs to please. After all, if she enjoyed being served and he enjoyed serving her, where was the harm in that? But was it ever good enough? Was he ever good enough for her? Those thoughts had plagued him. In the end, it had only fed his self-deprecation.  
  
The challenges of the Demon War had only made it worse. It was no wonder they had fallen apart afterward.  
  
Mika pulled her eyes from the dresser and straightened her hair. Stepping back had been a good idea. What they were building now seemed much stronger than the simple fulfillment of feelings before. Erik was opening up to her and she to him. His hesitance, his self-disparagement still appeared now and then, but Mika felt he no longer doubted her affection for him. They were both working on their relationship, both building their future together.  
  
And Erik was thriving. He had his own business, doing what he loved. He was succeeding, the show in New York making that obvious. He played the piano and composed on the side, his music an eloquent background to his life. His relationship with his brothers was stronger than ever.  
  
Mika had feared when she learned of the brothers trying to talk Erik out of their marriage, even before the Demon war, before her talk with James. His brothers had tried an intervention with him, kidnapping him from the house to talk, just before their wedding date. They must have hated her for what she did to him.  
  
“We were worried about you, both of you.” James had later confessed to her, when she finally had the courage to ask. “Sometimes relationships, though the attraction is strong, aren’t the right choice.” He would know. James had been through a couple messy relationships. His high profile life as a CEO made him a target and it had taken its toll before his experience caught up with him.  
  
“You’ve changed.” Matthew had admitted. “For the better, now. Erik’s got his own issues, but I think you’re a good pair, now that you know.” He had tried to cheer her up. Matthew had already married, choosing his partner carefully. Taking it step by step behind the scenes to make sure everything was perfect, for both of them, before introducing her and bringing her into the family.  
  
“Eh, Shit happens.” Sam had hugged Mika, given her a soft smile and ended the conversation even as it began. Sam, had been Sam.  
  
Damien had pulled away from her. For a long time he had been quiet, had been distant, though he smiled his support, hugged her and gave the occasional praise or comment to bring her focus back to what was real. They were attending the same university, but for a time she hadn’t seen him at all and when she did, it was only with the family.  
  
Finally Mika had confronted him in the home he and James shared. They were the last of the brothers to be single. James had insisted on taking care of Damien, continuing to be the father-figure. With her new-found perception, Mika suspected he needed to, suspected Damien needed it as much as James did. Loneliness was especially harsh for an incubus, though Damien seemed to prefer being by himself more often than not.  
  
“Damien, I...”  
  
“It’s okay.” He had instantly reassured her. “Don’t worry about it. You needed your space, your time together to figure it all out.” Mika had sadly nodded, agreeing with him.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” She finally pointed out the huge elephant in the room. Damien’s mind-reading capabilities could have saved her so much heartbreak if he had told her what her and Erik were thinking.  
  
“Would you have listened?” He had met her eyes, his voice soft and sad. “Would you have really listened and changed?”  
  
“Of course!” Mika had tried to defend herself, saw his unchanging expression. It was hard. Hard to admit, hard to swallow her pride at that moment as he watched her, knowing exactly what she was thinking. That she could have dropped all the blame right in his lap. She would have, she realized. It would have become his fault one way or another, if she had even got herself to admit to the trouble she and Erik were having in the first place.  
  
But Damien hadn’t left her to fumble on her own. There had been a few times he had shown up. Dropped a word or two, a comment as they ate dinner with the family. There had been a few times he had gone out with Erik, just the two of them. Times Mika now realized Erik’s confidence had come back a little higher, a little more happiness in his eyes as he looked at her. Times Erik had shared a little more of himself with her.  
  
“You’re right.” Mika had admitted. She dropped her pride in the dirt where it belonged after all the trouble it had caused her. “I’m sorry, Damien.” She had apologized, cried as she realized she had been awful and unfair to him as well.  
  
“Hey.” Damien had stood from the table, pulled her up into a hug, there in the kitchen. “It’s alright. You’ve changed so much, for the better. I’m proud of you.” He sounded like James. He was getting taller too, she had noticed, surprised. Damien had held her tenderly for a minute before gently pushing her away. “I’m happy for you, both of you.”  
  
“But Damien, how will I…?” She had tried to ask him, tried to voice her fears over whether she could ever truly win Erik back.  
  
“You will.” Damien believed in her.  
  
Damien had then sat her back at the table, guided the conversation to other topics, safer topics. Their friendship had only grown stronger from there. He was the closest brother to her now. They were all friends, family, but Damien was a little more.  
  
Mika brushed the small tears from the corners of her eyes, checked her make-up in the mirror. She would look perfect for Erik. Damien had loved her idea of celebrating her 21st birthday as a special night with Erik. He had gone shopping with her for groceries that morning, had given the dress she was now wearing a thumbs up and a teasing look.  
  
Mika and Erik’s intimacy had been returning with a passion in the past couple of months, she chuckled to herself at the pun. Erik’s returning confidence, along with her new-found awareness of him, made everything brighter, even more intense. Mika strived for those moments when she could give him more, when she could assert her feelings for Erik and make him the center of the world. It had been hard for him to accept it at first. He still had times of reluctance, uncertainty, but she was breaking through to him and it made all the difference. One day, she would see the delight and happiness in Erik’s eyes to stay, and this time it would be real.  
  
One day, she would see that box again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit:  
> Begin Again – Rachel Platten - not Taylor Swift’s.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulZjcBxqI4c


	7. All I need is you and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik Unmasked.

Erik finished the last of his sketches, reviewing the color palette for the custom piece once more before signing off on it. His mind was full of music, he had been humming as he drew, his heart giddy. Surprised, he stopped to wonder for a moment. He was finally feeling like someone. Someone who deserved that beautiful woman waiting for him to come home and celebrate her birthday with her.  
  
_So this is what it’s like to be yourself._ Erik thought, as he packed up his laptop. Mika and he, they had found each other again.  
  
_No, not again._ They had finally found each other. The happiness he felt, the joy he had seen in her eyes, the time they spent together talking, being. Maybe… Maybe it was time. Maybe it was time to try again.  
  
Erik let his eyes scan the large studio: the mannequins, the piled bolts of fabric, the sketches laid out, the patterns cut and pinned. Nehraine’s stack of orders was a foot high. It would take over a year to fill them all, if he wasn’t already planning on expanding. The others had left for the day, leaving Allyce and him to close the shop. Erik snatched up his briefcase, pulling it's strap over his shoulder and giving Ally a farewell nod as she looked up at him from her desk. He pulled his phone from his vest pocket to call Mika and let her know he was on his way home when they heard the shop door open, voices echoing back to them.  
  
**_-Ten Months Ago-_**  
  
Erik pulled the empty box from within his dresser. He hadn’t known why he kept it then, but he knew now.  
  
Erik had believed in the dream, heart flying with his love for Mika; but that was what it was, a dream. One that hadn’t made it to reality. He had tried so hard. He had wished so hard. He kept wishing, kept turning away from the truth, as things grew worse and worse. He kept looking past what was standing right in front of him. Her eyes, her words, shifting so slowly; so slowly he didn’t see them changing. He hadn’t seen how their lives had changed, bit by bit, until the real picture was staring right at him. In a way, he felt he deserved it. He had known it would happen.  
  
**You’ll regret it. I promise you. You’ll regret loving someone like me.** How true his words had been, from that night so long ago.  
  
Erik had loved Mika. He had loved her so much. He still did, but he couldn’t stay. He couldn’t stay with her, with the memories, with the fear and dread that any second she would turn from him again.  
  
It had hurt Erik so deeply, stabbed into him to see the loathing in her eyes, the glares. The words she had spoken, possessed or not, still lurked in the back of his mind, creeping out of the shadows to hit him when they could cause the most pain. How many nights had he laid on that bed beside her, staring at the ceiling, reliving her hate over and over, hearing her scorn echo over and over as he tried to justify enthralling her?  
  
_How he’d deluded himself. How they’d fallen into such an illusion._  
  
Erik hated himself. Hated the power that he had to use, just to make her tolerate his existence. What type of life was that? What kind of relationship was that? Even as a curse, it couldn’t have come from nothing. Magic didn’t work that way. It still pulled it from something within her. Perhaps Mika didn’t hate him, but the seeds were there, the base of it had to have been there. Repulsion, revulsion. And she wasn’t the only one.  
  
When he’d returned to the demon world, it had all come back. With the war, the demon lord’s reign would be destroyed or they all would be. Either way, Erik’s rank meant nothing. What little privilege and protection he’d had from being his father’s son, was gone. They were careful around his brothers, but he wasn’t with them all of the time. He wouldn’t hide behind James or Sam. No one wanted to pick a fight with Sam, and James…  
  
Once again James was the strong one. Silence followed him wherever he strode. His intimidation was obvious, his natural power giving him dominance over any demon that approached him. He was barely aware of his skill, it was so inherent in him. James had actually laughed; he’d forgotten about it! The human world and those they were with weren’t affected by it; but on the Abyssal Plains, the home world of the demons, everyone still bowed to their true Prince. Even when James didn’t care and couldn’t wait to get back to the human world, they deferred.  
  
They had spat and taunted Erik.  
  
“Your woman can barely stand you. What kind of incubus are you?”  
  
“Lost your touch, whore?”  
  
The mask was back, heavy on Erik’s brow. He had let the words come out, let the persona rule him once more. The taunts, the teases, the candy-sweet compliments flowing from between his lips to show he could still play the game. Erik slid back into it so easily, hiding it from Mika. The duel life he balanced in the Demon world felt like it cut him in half, but he couldn’t stop, didn’t know how.  
  
Some of the women of his father’s court had joined the rebellion. They had eyed him with scorn. Erik had burned more than one under his mother’s guidance and they did not forget. Others felt he abandoned them, and he had. Even worse were the cruel propositions, from both male and female. The touches that reached out from the darkness to grab him. The sneering, sickening whispers hissed in his ears, ordering him to kneel and serve. Demons demanding pleasure for their energy, as if he had no right to refuse.  
  
To some, Erik was a joke. To others, an eyesore, an embarrassment. But all of the eyes still held a level of desire, a level of lust that made Erik sick; made him pray and beg to the powers that be that Mika would not notice. That she wouldn’t see, wouldn’t hear, wouldn’t realize just how despicable, how disgusting, he was. She already despised him; he didn’t want it to get any worse. Didn’t want to show her just how right she was.  
  
The knowing looks were the hardest to face. Some still expected him to respond, to return to them despite Mika at his side. He was thankful Saero had trained her privately; the guard somehow seeing what was happening as Erik panicked silently. Erik had tried to manipulate it, obfuscate the worst of it from his love. Saero had looked at him with pity and helped him, even as his brother Sam pushed the guard and James intimidated Saero’s mistress.  
  
Erik had feared Diana would want his service. She had met his eyes for a moment, just as she had each of the brothers as they faced her once again. Erik’s denial was obvious from his stance alone and Saero had seen it, making the two of them allies before they even spoke a word to each other.  
  
The looks when Mika had run, cowered from him after he’d finally found her in the Demon world... Erik’s heart had broken for the millionth time in front of everyone. What he had tried to hide from his brothers, what they had tried to convince him of and he had denied, had become painfully apparent right in the middle of the war room, in front of everyone. They discovered Mika had been possessed, but the damage was done.  
  
Erik turned the velvet box in his hands. He noticed the flash of light reflecting off the ruby set in the gold band on his left ring finger. The memories of the past, of what he’d done while in the Demon world, combined with how Mika had treated him before, haunted Erik. He realized, possessed or not, Mika had treated him as he deserved.  He wasn’t good enough for her.  
  
He had sacrificed almost everything, and it wasn’t enough. Erik had visited Carrie and Sam the night before, when it had become too difficult for him. It had been the wrong choice. Or perhaps the right one.  
  
Sam and Carrie had fought as usual, bickering with each other; but every time they did, he saw the gleam still in their eyes, the love still there behind the disagreement. They enjoyed their fighting, Erik had thought to himself. It kept them both intact. Kept them both growing. Kept them challenging each other. It didn’t hurt them, didn’t stop them.  
  
Mika and he had never really fought, not once. She would push and he would capitulate. She would ridicule and he would agree. She would cry and he would avoid his feelings, bury them to hurry and comfort her. Until this morning. Their words had been harsh, tears had fallen between them, before their voices rose to his ridicule, to her screaming. He couldn’t remember, couldn’t recall if the love had been in her eyes. Was it still in his? He only knew how empty he felt now, how scared she had looked that he had fought back.  
  
**Always listen to your women. Serving them is your number one priority. Should they be uncomfortable, step back and be as submissive as possible.** The memory of his mother’s voice interrupted Erik's thoughts. It was his training. And it wasn’t working.  
  
His brothers had been right. His love, his service, was hurting Mika, stunting her. Carrie and Sam had grown with each other, together and as individuals. It shamed Erik to realize Mika and he had stagnated. He’d left Sam’s home quickly, called his brother Damien and went to visit him. He had tried asking Damien about it, tried to understand it.  
  
Damien and James shared a house near Mika and Erik. Luckily, James wasn’t home. Erik wasn’t sure he could face his older brother’s judgment.  
  
Erik still thought of how Damien had looked at him, crushed, as they talked in the kitchen. “I’m sorry. I can’t help you, Erik.” Damien had tried to explain to him. He didn’t know where to start, didn’t know when it had all gotten so out of hand.  
  
Reaching the darkest of his despair, for the first time, Erik had considered taking his own life.  
  
“Suicide?! You can’t mean that!” Erik would never forget the horror on his baby brother’s face. The thought had just appeared. He couldn’t block it, couldn’t stop it, couldn’t hide the truth of it. He could only be thankful that James was working late as Damien broke down with him. It was a double blow, as Damien’s mother had taken her own life.  
  
Erik dropped down to the kitchen floor. He leaned his cheek back against the kitchen cabinets, turning his face from Damien, his knees pulled up to his chest to give him something to hide behind as Damien quickly knelt beside him. He fell apart as Damien’s tears dropped with his.  
  
“She loves you Erik. I know she does. It’s just...buried.”  
  
“My heart knows it, but sometimes I wonder: Is it enough?” Erik turned back, his mouth twisting as he shook his head at his baby brother. “And here I am, failing again by dropping all of this on you. I’m sorry, Damien. This isn’t your problem; I’m not your problem.”  
  
“You’re my brother.” Damien reached forward, clasped Erik’s forearm as Erik turned his hand and clasped his, the brothers holding each other tightly as if to keep one another from falling away.  
  
“What do I do Damien? What do I do?”  
  
“Forgive me.” Damien’s sad eyes held Erik’s as he whispered. “Zecaru.”  
  
Light flashed across the kitchen, Erik turning his head away.  
  
“Huh?” Matthew dropped into the room and looked around, confused. He heard the sound of Damien clearing his throat and looked over the edge of the kitchen island to see his brothers on the floor. Erik had a hand over his eyes, trying to keep his expression from showing, not wanting to see how his brother looked at him, unable to stand the shame. He felt so pathetic.  
  
“Erik...” Matthew’s jaw dropped as his brother crumbled before him.  
  
“Don’t call James.” Damien’s voice quickly snapped to his brother as Matthew rushed to crouch down beside them. James wasn’t at work. He was handling the other half of this, Mika having called them shortly before Erik showed up and summoning the eldest brother from his and Damien’s home.  
  
“You can’t keep going on like this, Erik.” Matthew gently laid a hand on Erik’s knee. Touching him, Matthew realized just how dangerously low Erik’s energy was. That shouldn’t have happened. Not with his brother living under the same roof as Mika, sharing a bed with her, unless…  
  
“He’s been avoiding her.” Damien clarified into the room. Erik wasn’t even listening as Matthew’s words overlapped those in his own head.  
  
Matthew was right. He couldn’t keep going on like this: the doubt, the fear, the sense of self-worthlessness. He was tearing himself apart, only to be raised almost sky high at her smallest smile, the littlest words of praise. Did she even mean them?  
  
“Of course she does.” Damien answered Erik’s mind. He squeezed Erik’s arm, pulled him from his inner thoughts to get his brother to turn and look at him.  
  
“But I’m...” Erik couldn’t finish it.  
  
“You’re not.” Matthew frowned at his brother, shook his head as Erik’s startled look turned to him. “It’s pretty obvious what you’re thinking.” Matthew quirked his lips a little, tried to pull out the foolishness for Erik to see. “And dude, much as you’ve tried to suggest and act otherwise, we all know she was your first and only.”  
  
Erik flushed, stared at his knees. It was true; he’d managed to save that piece of himself, at the expense of everything else. It was the only thing he hadn’t done and he’d held on to it like a precious gift, giving it to Mika so she had something of him. Something that hadn’t been tainted.  
  
“Just forget about that shit hole already.” Erik’s head snapped up at Sam’s voice. How long had he been standing there?  
  
Sam folded his arms and glared down at his older brother. “Get up.” Sam snapped and came forward as Damien quickly rose and stepped back to get out of Sam’s way.  
  
Sam grabbed Erik’s collar and pulled him roughly up onto his feet, ignoring Erik’s exclamation of surprise. “I’m not going to let you keep beating yourself up like this.” Sam growled as he pulled the back door open and shoved Erik out into the yard. They were men; they’d handle it like men. “You want it so bad? I’ll do it for you.”  
  
“What?” Startled, Erik turned around only to quickly duck, barely dodging Sam’s fist as his brother swung at him.  
  
Matthew and Damien stood off to the side, watching the two brothers move into the middle of the yard, Matthew jumping up on the porch railing beside Damien to dangle his legs.  
  
“Come on, pretty boy, fight.” Sam smirked at Erik, chiding him. “And no magic, Uzaeris.” He purposely used Erik’s Demon name, knowing Erik despised that side of himself, dragging the feelings up to burn them out. Sam stepped up and pushed his brother back with both hands. Erik’s eyes flashed with anger and he brought his own fists up, not noticing how Sam was feeding small bits of energy into him with each connecting hit, each block as they traded blows. “You wanna die? I can oblige you.”  
  
Erik’s eyes widened. “You heard?” He asked between breaths, between swings and dodging. Matthew’s head whipped to meet Damien’s eyes as his mind asked. Damien gave him a sad nod.  
  
“Yeah.” Sam admitted. “It was pretty obvious you were messed up tonight, so I followed you here.”  
  
“How much did you hear?” Erik felt the shame coloring his cheeks again, stumbled in their fist fight.  
  
“Don’t even go there. I heard enough. Enough to know you’re being an idiot!” Sam yelled at him, taking another swing.  
  
“You wouldn’t understand!” Erik yelled back, dodging as he shook his head, denying Sam’s words.  
  
“You’re right. My marriage is fucking perfect.” Sam snapped, grinning with a hard, feral edge. “Don’t be so naive, Bro. It’s work, hard work to share so much of yourself with someone else; to risk pissing them off or freaking them out. It’s hard for both of you. There are times you just want to smack the shit out of each other and times you’re so high, the moon can’t even reach you. That is if it’s real, if it’s right.” Sam pressed forward. “And this is both of yours’ faults.”  
  
“What?” Erik paused, dropping as his legs were swept out from under him as Sam spun down. He quickly rolled away, got back on his feet as Sam stepped back to let him stand.  
  
“Have you ever told her ‘No?” Matthew asked as the brothers gasped for breath. He also knew how hard it was to maintain a marriage. He’d married shortly after Sam. “Have you ever told her what you want, what you really want?”  
  
Erik flushed.  
  
“You’re not even giving her, or you, a chance.” Sam explained, nodding agreement with Matthew as Erik looked away from them. “It isn’t all flirts and doing what they want.”  
  
_But what was he supposed to do?_ His training, his persona…  
  
“Be yourself, not who you think she wants you to be.” Damien answered him.  
  
“Say what you’re feeling, not what you think she wants to hear.” Matthew added.  
  
“And when she’s being a spoiled bitch, for god’s sake, don’t marry her until you work it out.” Sam finished, hitting Erik in the mouth, hard. Erik skidded back, his feet digging ruts into the grass.  
  
Erik’s eyes flashed, his mouth thinning into a tight line as his anger flared. He came back at Sam with a vengeance, doubling over his brute brother with a blow to the stomach before catching him with an uppercut. “That’s the woman I love that you’re talking about.” He growled out, absently wiping the blood from his split lip, shaking in anger as Sam staggered back.  
  
“Then step back and talk about it with each other, before you both end up dead.” Damien quietly said into the silence as all three brothers met Erik’s wavering eyes. Sam stepped back up to him, put a hand on Erik’s shoulder to flood him with energy before he pulled him into a tight hug. He held him as Erik gasped, realizing what Damien was saying.  
  
_Mika was hurting as badly as he was._  
  
Erik held the velvet box, curled his fingers around it and sighed. His brothers were right. He turned and left their bedroom, went downstairs to meet Mika in the sitting room where she waited to speak with him.  
  
Things had to change. They had to step back.  
  
Instead, somehow, they had returned to their fight.  
  
“Did you ever really love me?” Erik’s accusation rang out between them.  
  
“Y...yes.” Mika’s voice faltered, startled at his vehemence. The fear was back in her eyes.  
  
“Liar.” Erik hissed, furious with her.  
  
“What do you want me to say?” She had snapped back, turned away from him.  
  
She was lying, she never really loved him. She probably pitied him, felt sorry for him. The thoughts fueled Erik’s anger. He let it. He needed it, needed it to push his way through this.  
  
“Where is this even coming from?” Mika demanded. How was she supposed to fix this?  
  
_From me._ Eric thought. _It's coming from inside me._  
  
“No more.” Erik’s voice was a dedicated whisper, a promise to himself. “I know I don't deserve you, but I can't take it anymore. Even in bed, you don't really respond. It's like I'm not even there, only you.”  
  
Mika gasped. Snatched Erik’s hand in both her own. “Erik, no! No, that's not true!”  
  
“Isn't it?” He asked, yanking his hand away, unable to meet her eyes. “It's like we're going through the motions. What sort of man am I?”  
  
“Erik, it's not what you think...”  
  
“No? I bore you. You barely care anymore.” He looked down, staring at the ring on his hand. “But I can't leave you. I can't make you find someone else, someone better.”  
  
“I don't want anyone else.” Mika panicked at the words coming out of her mouth. It was all coming out wrong. Why wasn’t she reassuring him?  
  
“Maybe, maybe it isn't about what you want this time. Maybe it's about what you need. What we need.”  
  
“Erik...” Mika stared at Erik, watched him in bewilderment.  
  
He pulled the box from his pocket, placed it open on the coffee table. Gritting his teeth, Erik slid off his ring and to Mika's horror, with a shaking hand, he pressed it into the small slot within the velvet.  
  
“I tried, Mika. Please know that I tried. That I loved you.” He whispered, head down, not meeting her gaze.  
  
“Erik, No!” Mika reached for his arm, but Erik pulled away from her. “Erik, I love you too! What are you doing? Why are you doing this?”  
  
Erik stood, gave Mika one last sad look and turned from her to walk away. Mika stared after him, her heart pounding in her chest, James’ words echoing in her ears.  
  
**If you do not change, Erik will leave you.** Was she too late already? Dumbfounded, Mika heard the front door open. Erik stepped through it and pulled it quietly closed behind him.  
  
_He's leaving me._  
  
James had warned her.  
  
**_He's leaving me._**  
  
She hadn't listened, hadn't truly believed him.  
  
**_NO!_**  
  
"ERIK!"  
  
Mika ran out of the room, somehow scrabbled the lock open and practically yanked the door off its hinges before dashing out into the light of the sunset. Erik was walking across the lawn away from her. He didn't stop, didn't turn to her. He didn’t look back.  
  
“ERIK!”  
  
Mika ran up behind him, threw her arms around his shoulders, dragging him to a halt. He stood there silent, head hanging down as she held him from behind.  
  
“Erik, I'm sorry! Erik, don't leave me! I didn't realize!” Mika couldn’t get the words out fast enough.  
  
“I'm sorry. I didn't realize...” Growing hoarse, Mika’s voice died away.  
  
Silence only met her.  
  
“I didn't know...” She whispered. “I can change. WE can change.” She rasped out, fiercely.  
  
“Please...” Mika felt Erik stiffen within her arms, but he was unmoving.  
  
“Please...” She cried into his back. Sobs shook her, in turn shaking him. Mika slid to her knees, grabbed and clasped one of Erik’s hands in both of hers and pressed her forehead to the back of it.  
  
“Please Erik, don't go.” She begged him.  
  
“I can't stay.” His voice was cold, his eyes hiding behind his hair. He could feel his mask.  
  
“Stay. We can work it out. I can be better.” Mika gripped his hand, squeezed it to emphasize her words, show him some sign of support. “You're the best thing that ever happened to me.”  
  
“Thing?” It was a bitter word as he repeated it.  
  
Mika pulled back from him as though she’d been slapped. She was only making it worse, but she had to try. “No. Don't twist it.” She pulled herself up onto her feet, ran around to face him, though he wouldn’t raise his head to look at her. “I love you Erik! Please, give me a chance. Give us a chance! Talk to me! I'll do whatever it takes. Whatever it takes to prove I love you. I don't deserve you Erik, not the other way around. But let me earn your trust.  
  
“Please...” Mika dropped her head, knowing it was too late, knowing she had lost him.  
  
Erik gave a deep wracking sigh. He was killing himself; but if he was going to, he would do it for her. “All right.” His tone was mild, quiet. “But we step back.”  
  
They did.  
  
Erik didn't leave, but he moved out of their bedroom that night. Mika had cried long into the evening before finally getting up and going to see him. Erik was standing by the windows in his room. She heard his quiet sobs.  
  
Breaking down, she ran to him, held him tight as they stood in the moonlight. She had to fix this. “Talk to me, Erik, please.  
  
"Just...talk to me. “  
  
Slowly, Erik's arms slid back around Mika. He pulled her close, clung to her with his eyes closed, cheek pressed against her hair. That night, they lay side by side in the dark in Erik's bed. Whispering, they held hands and talked until the early light of dawn.  
  
_**-Present Day-**_  
  
_I’m sorry I’m late, Princess. They’re offering me a slot for Milan. We just have to finish working out the rest of the details and I'll be right home._  
  
Erik texted quickly to Mika as Allyce occupied the group from Paris. It had taken him over two hours before he could break away from the group. He hadn’t been able to call Mika back, to let her know he’d be late. It was the premiere fashion magazine, the pinnacle of the industry, and they had flown here specifically to speak with him. They had come to try to convince him to participate in Milan Fashion Week next year and he could not deny them.  
  
A minute passed before she texted him back. _That's wonderful! I'll see you soon. I love you._  
  
Erik smiled, sliding his fingers along the side of his phone as if he were caressing her cheek.  
  
He would be home soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit:  
> Without you – Usher Ft. David Guetta  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doWIkO1GGVo


	8. When everything’s wrong, you make it right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Mika.

  
The dinner was a total loss. Mika looked down at the duck sadly. She’d never even cooked a duck before. _I guess I still haven’t,_ she though to herself. _At least not successfully._ It wasn’t the kind of meal to enjoy well-done. Sighing, she grabbed the pot holders and pulled the pan from the oven rack and placed it up on top of the stove to cool. The decorative orange slices looked like dried, dead wisps and she was pretty sure it wasn’t supposed to be that color, glaze or not. Mika closed the oven door and tossed the potholders on the counter. It was only a duck. She could order some Chinese; it wasn’t that late.  
  
Stepping back into the dining room, Mika blew out the candles. Their sticks were already half burned down and uneven, the wax of one having slid down the side to pool in the holder and then overflow onto the wood of the dining room table. _Shit._ She tried to pry it up, then realized it had soaked into the grain.  
  
With another sigh, she turned to pick up one of the butter knives she’d laid out in their place settings. Her wrist bumped the pretty crystal vase of flowers she’d woken up to from Erik, the small tag wishing her a 'Wonderful Birthday, with Love', still tied with a ribbon around the neck. She heard the crack as the delicate lip hit the table, the ringing note of the crystal breaking. This time she couldn’t hold in the frustrated sob as she stared at it, only to realize the water from the vase was flowing over the table and down onto the carpet.  
  
Mika quickly snatched up one of the linen napkins and tried to stop the water’s progression over the tabletop just as it hit the small wicker basket, full of fresh-baked rolls she’d made by hand that afternoon. The linen wrap in the basket, that had kept them warm for awhile, quickly soaked some of the water up. Mika cried out, snatching it up even as she knew it was ruined. It couldn’t get any worse.  
  
Trying to catch her breath, trying not to let it get to her, she set the basket down on one of the place settings and quickly snatched up the other linen napkin. Mika dropped to her knees to try and soak up the puddle before it had a chance to sink into the carpet, pressed the cloth into the plush fibers as she felt the tears start to escape.  
  
_Where is he?_  
  
Her phone gave a chime from where it sat on the table. Confused; Mika crawled over, reached up, and pulled it down to check the text.  
  
_I’m sorry I’m late, Princess. They’re offering me a slot for Milan. We just have to finish working out the rest of the details and I'll be right home._  
  
Mika stared at the message for a moment. Erik was still at work, downtown, a thirty minute drive. Something cold touched her knee and startled, Mika shifted to realize she had knelt right in the puddle. The edge of her silk dress had soaked up the rest of the water from the vase, the watermarks apparent on the delicate fabric.  
  
_No!_ Her heart broke. Everything, everything was ruined. Pressing her lips together tightly, Mika took another deep breath as she realized she had to answer Erik or he’d worry.  
  
_That's wonderful! I'll see you soon. I love you._ Mika’s fingers slid over the glass screen before she let the phone drop to the floor. Mika let herself cry as she stood and started cleaning up. She had to let it out.  
  
At least Erik would be home soon and that was the one birthday present that mattered to her.  
  
-  
  
Erik quietly let himself in the front door, juggling the small pink-ribboned cake box he held in one hand as he slid his keys back into his pocket with the other. The house was quiet, the ticking of the grandfather clock the only sound. He looked up and frowned as he saw it was almost one o’clock in the morning. He’d missed it. He’d missed Mika’s birthday entirely.  
  
Erik stepped through the foyer, went through the dining room, noting the roses he had left for Mika that morning were in a different vase. _Strange…_ He thought she’d like the Waterford crystal.  Otherwise, the table was bare. Stepping into the kitchen, Erik's nose was assailed by some scent, cloyingly sweet, mixed with charred notes along with a greasy smell. He eyed the small scattering of Chinese take-out boxes on the counter, a couple paper plates resting beside them.  
  
_Sorry, Princess._ Erik sighed, opening the refrigerator to slide the cake box in and taking the time to toss the takeout in the trash as well. He was hungry, but he wasn’t that hungry. Washing his hands, he quickly dried them on a kitchen towel and went back to the foyer, turning the lights out as he went.  
  
Mika had classes in the morning. He’d have to be careful not to wake her. Erik slowly climbed the stairs and snuck into their bedroom, trying to be quiet. He paused as he saw their empty bed.  
  
“Princess?” Erik quietly called into the room. He turned and leaned in to check the master bath, empty. Concerned, Erik stepped back out into the hall, looked up and down for any other lights on in the house. He poked his head into the study, though he doubted she’d be there. It had become more of his haven when he found Harold’s magic books, something Mika had no interest in exploring after dealing with Diana the first time. The study was empty.  
  
Quickly stepping back downstairs, Erik walked down the hallway. He checked the library, the billiards room, the conservatory on the end of the house. “Princess?” He even went back and double-checked the kitchen and laundry room. Wondering, he opened the garden door and stepped out into the night. The air was cool on his face, the moon only a small slice of light in the sky. “Princess?” Erik called a little louder as he walked up the path to the gazebo.  
  
It was where they’d first admitted their interest in each other. One look at it and he’d always remember Mika offering him her kiss, the two of them rolling in the grass. Even now he could smell the scent of her, mixed with the scent of the crushed leaves, the feel of her under his hands.  
  
The gazebo was also empty.  
  
_Where is she?_ Erik frowned. He quickly made his way back into the house. No longer trying to be quiet, he left the lights on as he walked. He strode through the kitchen, the dining room, turned to pass the sitting room when he heard a small sound. The scent of Mika's delicate perfume just curled out of the doorway to meet his nose.  
  
Surprised, Erik peered into the shadows to finally find her. Mika was asleep on one of the plush chairs in the sitting room. She’d pulled one of the soft throw blankets over herself and curled up there, waiting for him to come home. One delicate, sexy, high-heeled shoe poked out from under the blanket. Her hair fanned out around her head as she murmured in her sleep.  
  
Erik felt his heart warm as he took in the sight of her. Sighing again, Mika turned, rolled over to pull the blanket into her arms and curl around it.  
  
_Oh Princess…_ Erik blushed to see the outfit she was wearing beneath it. His heart lurched in guilt even as lust tempted him. The laced bustier, the black lace along her hip, let him see the soft rounded flesh beneath. The garter belt with its gold clasps reflected the light from the doorway into the dining room.  
  
Erik stepped forward and gently pulled the blanket from Mika’s grasp, moving to pick her up from the chair. He’d carry her up to their bed so she could sleep comfortably beside him.  
  
“Erik.” Mika murmured while still half asleep, realizing he’d finally made it home to her. She hummed, curling into his chest, to nuzzle him. Erik smiled softly and held back the impulse to wake her up and show her just how much he appreciated her lingerie.  
  
“Shhhhh, Princess. Let’s get you to bed.” Erik held her close as he wove the magic to transport them directly to their bedroom. He’d go downstairs and turn the lights off later.  
  
With a loving look, Erik gently laid Mika on the bed. He smoothed the hair back from her face and leaned down to pull the shoes from her feet. They were new, just like the outfit, a surprise for him. He stood back up and was reaching for the sheets when Mika’s hand stopped his.  
  
“Erik” He looked down at her to see Mika looking up at him, love in her eyes and more. His heart swelled even as his desire and her energy flooded him. Her hands reached for him, grasping his vest to pull him down to her even as her lips rose to meet his. Erik quickly kicked his shoes off and slid onto the bed with her. He closed his eyes to savor the feel of his love in his arms as his breath was stolen away.  
  
Mika’s lips brushed his and Erik kissed her. He pulled back to see the fire in her eyes, her knee sliding over his legs to rest her thigh over his hip.  
  
“You should sleep, love.” Erik murmured as she sighed, snuggling closer to him. He tried, but it was a weak argument as her mouth captured his once more. He couldn’t help but hum in enjoyment as her lips caressed his, her teeth tugging at his bottom lip.  
  
“I missed you.” Mika purred, arching against him. She slid a hand down his arm, inviting him to hold her closer. Erik slid his hand down to the small of her back, pulled her up against him. Mika’s smile widened as she felt his body’s response.  
  
“I missed you, too.” Erik tried to apologize, but Mika’s mouth closed back over his. Erik couldn’t resist sliding his tongue in to taste hers, his own purr rising in his throat. Mika’s hands went to his collar, unbuttoned his shirt as he deepened their kiss. She arched up against him, slid her body against his and Erik pulled away with a gasp.  
  
“Touch me.” Mika whispered, leaning forward to kiss his neck and Erik's hands roamed over her body. She sighed and pushed his collar back further. Erik moaned as Mika's teeth brushed over his collar bone. He realized he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to as her scent filled his nose and his hunger for her doubled.  
  
Wrapping his hands around her hips, Erik held her against him and rolled them on the bed to pull Mika up on top of him as he lay back. Mika straddled his hips and smiled down at him, her hair falling over one eye as she leaned forward to rest a hand on his bare chest. She could feel his heartbeat as his eyes took her in, roaming over the erotic garments even as his hands brushed over them.  
  
Meeting his eyes, she rocked her hips, sliding over him to let him feel the delicious friction through his clothes. Erik threw his head back and gasped. She felt the hard ridge of him slide along her, his body straining towards her. Mika's satisfied smile made Erik thrust up from beneath her, drive up against her, as he fed on her energy. She pulled her hair back, starting a delicious rhythm that had both of them panting as Erik took in the hot sight of her grinding on top of him.  
  
Erik memorized every inch of her, every sigh and moan as they teased each other. His hands slid over her bustier. His clever fingers dipped down into the low-cut garment to circle and rub, before sliding the fabric down and leaning up to take her in his mouth. The sounds coming from her were like a song and impatient, he dismissed his clothes to feel the fabric rub along his length as her smooth thighs rubbed his hips.  
  
Mika chuckled, then gasped as Erik's hand moved between them, making a small adjustment to let him slide past the lace. His fingers brushed upwards, making her cry out as Mika sank down onto him. He let her set the pace as his fingertips stroked beneath the fabric, her body shuddering as he teased her. Her hands slid over the muscles of his abs as he arched up beneath her to move deeper, her gasps coming faster until he felt her shudder, felt the clenching of a small release as she moaned his name.  
  
Erik kissed her deeply as he took over, keeping up the rhythm of their bodies, pushing hers to keep spiraling up as he grabbed her waist, shifted onto his knees and lowered her to lay back on the bed. His hands slid along her legs, guiding them up to rest her calves against his shoulders, his fingers dancing along her garters and stockings as if he were playing the piano. His hips slid forward to meet hers, sliding even deeper in their new position. Mika’s eyes closed as he hit just the right spot, making her shudder and writhe beneath him, crying out as she raised her hips to meet his. Erik plunged deeper into Mika as he moaned her name, spoke words of love as he picked up the pace, driving her crazy beneath him as they both raced to their release. She screamed as he felt her let go, felt his own hold on his body snap as he thrust into her, riding her through both their pleasure.  
  
Breathless, they both dropped back onto the sheets, the sweat cooling their bodies as their hands met and their fingers linked.  
  
“Happy Birthday, Mika.” Erik smiled up at the ceiling before both of them broke out into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit  
> I Need Your Love - Calvin Harris feat. Ellie Goulding  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AtKZKl7Bgu0


	9. By the way, what the hell are morals?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee and Macaroons and some Conversation

Martin sat, legs crossed, as he looked out the window at the people passing by. The little Viennese cafe was popular, the baked goods lightly sweetened, the coffee strong. If he closed his eyes and imagined really hard, ignoring everything around him, he might believe he was in Europe. Picking up the small cup, he sipped the espresso. No. He was still in the States.  
  
“You were right.” Madeleine sat across from him, digging in her clutch purse to pull out a cigarette. “He was very interesting.” She smiled, sliding the cancer stick between her lips.  
  
Martin looked back to her, wrinkling his nose as the tang of the tobacco hit it. “Must you? You know the humans have banned smoking in restaurants here.” He didn’t enjoy it either.  
  
Madeleine cocked a brow, deliberately meeting his eyes as she slid a fingertip over the end of her cigarette. It lit with a bright cherry that she brushed once more before dropping her hand away and inhaling. The smoke filled her lungs, the chemicals within flooding her bloodstream to give her the little rush she craved. Rolling her eyes she slowly released the plume of smoke up into the air between them. Her smile curled as Martin leaned back, barely containing his disgust.  
  
“As if I care what we ‘humans’ have outlawed. They’d burn me if they only knew.” She chuckled dryly at the sentiment before coughing lightly. The patrons at the tables around them glared and whispers broke out as the restaurant’s clientele complained.  
  
“Do you mind, dear?” Madeleine cocked her head at him. Martin sighed and waved a hand negligibly. Immediately the noise stopped, everyone going back to their business as if nothing was out of the ordinary.  
  
“Much better.” Madeleine smiled, taking another drag.  
  
The waiter quickly stepped up with a plate of macaroons and a fresh cup of espresso, placing it in front of Martin. “On the house, sir.” He smiled, taking Martin’s empty cup and saucer from the petite round table with a bow before stepping back. Martin ignored him, instead leaning forward to poke at one of the pastel cookies with a finger.  
  
“I didn’t know you were hungry.” Madeleine leaned back in her chair, her look turning arch as she considered the model in his tight jeans, t-shirt and sport coat. “We could have gone somewhere more comfortable.”  
  
Martin kept his features mild. Madeleine was a bitch, but the term witch was much more apropos. Much as he hated to admit it, he had to be careful with her. “My dear, I am always hungry for you.” He purred, letting his eyes slide to gold to give the old girl a cheap thrill. At her age the thought of rough sex was more appealing than the act itself. It was a game he preferred as well, rather than having to physically couple with her.  
  
“Mmmm.” She purred, feeling the warmth and shivers course through her body. It was better than the cigarette and Madeleine crushed it out on the edge of her saucer. “Your grandfather was just as much of a playboy. He knew how to get what he wanted, too. Granted, him I kept locked in my boudoir for a few days.” She sighed, remembering the past. “We both enjoyed it immensely.” Laughing, Madeleine turned her regard back to the young incubus in front of her. If only… but then again, youth had its own problems to deal with. She had slowed the clock, but wouldn’t go back without serious repercussions to her power and freedom.  
  
Martin chuckled with her. His grandfather had been quite the playboy in his day, growing with the power of Hollywood, one of the original kings of California. Martin’s father had followed suit, becoming deeply involved in the booming technology of his time, one of the pirates of silicone valley as the family’s investments and philanthropic funding fed the information age. Both had been careful in maintaining their lineage, taking their time before continuing their legacy with Martin’s pure blood grandmother and mother. No doubt they expected him to find such a mate as well. As if. Still, he had plenty of time to play with the humans before having to face those discussions.  
  
“You do know where he’s from, don’t you?” Madeleine watched Martin with amusement.  
  
“I don’t recognize him from any of the Families.” Martin admitted. They were a small community, a tight group within the human world keeping some of the Demon world’s customs, but mostly living as a hidden aristocracy within the supernatural underworld. The angels let them mostly rule their own, as long as they didn’t disrupt things too much with the humans. They had to, otherwise this world would become a battle ground among all the different races of the plains. Humans were too weak. The Angels were needed. Not to mention Martin’s and the other families were here for a specific reason: the Demon world sucked and the human world was better. Why wouldn’t they fight to preserve it with the Angels, so long as their own lives had the freedom they desired?  
  
“You wouldn’t.” She picked up her coffee and gave it a sip.  
  
“Fresh blood...” Martin hummed as he realized it. There had recently been an influx of Demons. The war in the Abyssal Plain had driven some to desperation and the small handful with the means to had actually made it into the human realm. He wasn’t aware of any new triarchs though, meaning Erik’s wasn’t a family of consequence.  
  
Madeleine realized Martin didn’t know about the brothers. True she hadn’t either, and had actually spent quite a bit of energy this morning in divination, but you would think the Demons would be more knowledgeable of their own. The boys had been hiding here for three years after all. How had they kept themselves out of it? Still, Martin was young and more interested in playing than politics. That would change with time. Or not. His sister could head the family if he stayed irresponsible, it would be more entertaining for Madeleine.  
  
“Straight from the Abyssal plains.” Madeleine agreed. “So why are you so interested in this one?” She asked. Martin couldn’t have wanted him for a union if he didn’t know Erik was of a royal house.  
  
“He’s a talented designer. I like what he has.” Martin grinned, dodging the question with the truth so she wouldn’t suspect. Madeleine wouldn’t help him if she knew it was over a girl.  
  
“He is good.” She acknowledged. “He’ll be showing in Milan. It didn’t take much to convince him.”  
  
“He knows you have the power to make or break his business.” Martin laughed. “Does he know…?” He raised a hand lazily to indicate Madeleine herself.  
  
“Oh, no. I’m not getting involved in that, yet.” She chuckled. “You’re more than enough Demon for me to handle dear boy.” And from what she had learned, she didn’t want Erik to know. He had power. His shields were more sound than her own, and the name… Nehraine, from the old arcanic tongue. It translated to nowhere, only because it encompassed everywhere. The term was like shouting “I exist” and therefore couldn’t be used to bind the bearer. Erik knew magic and he knew it quite well, while his brothers were accepted as wards to the Anderson name. _Leave it to Harry to cause such chaos..._  
  
“Do...” Martin hesitated, thinking of the fashion week after-party. “Do you know anything about a brother of his? A demon named James?” The question was nonchalant. That wave of power, the level at which he was forced to defer, still puzzled him. It made him a little nervous. Martin’s family were the charmers of the world, able to sway and manipulate the humans with ease. A trait carried directly from the Royal House of Lilith, a bloodline maintained here in the human world. That hadn’t been charm James had used and whatever it was, it had been strong.  
  
“Not at all.” She smiled with a tilt of her head. “Should I?” It took all of Madeleine’s willpower to hold herself steady, hold her shields tightly over her mind and emotions. From what she could gather, all of the brothers had power, each strong in their own way. And James led them all.  
  
“I suppose not. He’s a rather boring one.” Martin shrugged. He’d figure it out eventually.  
  
Madeleine nodded and sipped her coffee. _That boy has no idea what he is playing with._ Martin was either extremely lucky to tie himself to the brothers, or a fool to get in their way. Either way, Madeleine was sure it was going to be amusing to see how it all played out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credits  
> Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing – Set it Off  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJkj3DgW8Y0


	10. You gotta let go, come with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends for the win.

Mika pushed the slice of cake around on her plate with her fork. It was good, her favorite: dark chocolate sponge cake with whipped cream and strawberries from one of Chicago’s best bakeries. Erik must have picked it up during lunch yesterday. She fingered the sad little birthday candle she’d found in one of the kitchen drawers and lit for herself. So far her wish hadn’t come true. Erik hadn’t walked through the door yet to share her cake with her.  
  
Mika knew it wasn’t his fault. That she should be happy for him. That him being busy meant he was succeeding and life wouldn’t be like this forever. It was a transition as Nehraine grew; it was just growing pains. But at the same time a small part of her resented it. She knew it was stupid of her to feel jealous over his job. Besides, it wasn’t about her anymore, it was about them. She’d just been focusing so much on their relationship, maybe that was the problem. Not to the detriment of her studies, but it had taken a good chunk of her time. _It kept me busy and now I have no idea what to do with myself._ She thought sadly. It was like Erik had taken off running with his life and she was just standing there.  
  
Her phone suddenly broke out into song, the loud music rocking out into the room. Mika quickly snatched it off the table beside her and answered.  
  
“Hey Anderson.” Suzu sounded like she was in good spirits. “Are you ready?”  
  
“Ready? Ready for what?” Mika asked, confused.  
  
“For your club crawl, Duh!” Mika could practically hear Suzu roll her eyes. “You better eat well tomorrow because we are going to cel-e-brate!”  
  
_That’s right!_ Mika cringed. She had forgotten they’d planned a Girl’s Night Out to celebrate her birthday tomorrow, in lieu of the actual date. Suzu had been going crazy trying to decide where they should go. “I’m not so sure that’s a good idea. Erik’s been really busy lately.”  
  
“All the more reason to get you out of the house.” Suzu justified. Mika heard Naomi in the background, realizing the two were together in her car. With a pang, Mika wished she was there, too.  She realized she was sulking here at home. Suzu was right. Giving herself a mental shake, Mika stood to clear her plate.  
  
“I think I need it.” She laughed into the phone as she slid the cake box back into the refrigerator.  
  
“That-a-girl! Maybe Darren can come and bring a few cute friends…” Suzu teased. Naomi’s new boyfriend was the latest news for the trouble trio. A fellow pre-med student who was just as sweet as the quiet blonde but also able to convince her into more adventurous behavior, much to Suzu’s delight. It was why their nights out had recently expanded to involve their boyfriends, so long as they accepted the girls were in charge. Meaning Suzu was in charge.  
  
“Suzu…” Mika warned with a smile, leaning back against the kitchen counter. Single with a fury, that was Suzu. The idea of going out was starting to cheer Mika up already.  
  
“Hey, he can’t expect you to just sit around waiting for him.” Suzu laughed. “Besides, he can meet up with us after work, too.”  
  
Erik always told Mika to go out and enjoy herself with her friends, and maybe he would meet up with them downtown. It had happened on more than one occasion. If not, he was always happy to see her have fun, always laughed at her Girls’ Night Out stories the next morning. She was just complaining about being bored; this would be far from it!  
  
“All right.” Mika agreed, her excitement starting to build.  
  
“Great! We’ll pick you up tomorrow, get some deep dish, and then the real fun starts. Get ready girl, it is going to be wild!”  
  
Suzu hung up and Mika stared at the phone for a second. Just what was she getting herself into? But at the same time, it did sound like a lot of fun. More dancing… and now that she was twenty one, she could get into the good clubs without the worry of sneaking in and getting caught. She flushed, remembering some of Suzu’s antics before her friend finally turned twenty one a few months ago. They had all been waiting for Mika to turn, she was the last of them. It was new trouble for their trio, that they’d been looking forward to for months. Years, really.  
  
Mika was tempted to call Damien and see if he wanted to join them too, but he tended to shy away from Suzu’s “adventures”. Mika didn’t blame him. She was uncomfortable with half the things that came out of Suzu’s mouth, she couldn’t imagine reading her mind. Plus they’d be drinking; probably not a good idea to have Erik’s brother right there for her first night of clubbing, just in case she thought or did something awkward. Still, she loved her friends all the same and if anyone could make her Birthday memorable, Suzu could. She’d invite Damien next time.  
  
Cheering up, Mika went upstairs to figure out just what to wear.  
  
-  
  
“You’re doing it again.” Gabriel commented, enjoying the lazy afternoon. The half-demon lay on the couch, one leg cocked. He idly surfed on the tablet propped against his leg without looking up. Martin stopped in his pacing to look back at him.  
  
“Doing what?” Martin’s voice was clipped. He ran a hand through his hair, his other hand tucked into the back pocket of his jeans to keep him from fidgeting with it as well.  
  
Gabriel shook the hair out of his eyes and gave him a flat look. Martin wasn’t hungry. So only one thing was left to make the incubus so agitated. Without saying another world, Gabe picked up the fashion magazine from their coffee table, letting it drop open to the page where the binding was most bent to open. Another photo of the designer and his girl.  
  
“So which one is it?” Gabe asked casually, setting his tablet aside. This wasn’t new, though it was surprising how long it was taking. Usually Martin saw, took, then on to the next.  
  
Martin stepped up and snatched the magazine from him with a dissatisfied grunt.  
  
“Come on, Rêver.” Gabe prodded, even as he sympathized. Martin still cringed internally at the reminder of his poor French, though he knew he’d never get Gabriel to drop the nickname. “I am your wingman, am I not?” He gestured to the magazine and Martin dropped it back into his hand. “Both are pretty, but you are not one for the obvious choice. My Rêver doesn’t want a boss in his life, let alone his bed.” His tease was gentle. “Is that why you hesitate? Boss’ girl? I don’t see a ring.” Gabriel scanned the photo closely before lowering it and looking back to him.  
  
“I don’t want to rush things.” Martin grudgingly admitted, folding his arms and turning away. Gabriel’s eyes widened. He almost laughed but managed to hold it in. Not rush things? Martin had the patience of a two year old. This was new.  
  
Martin crossed the room, slouched down into a chair. “It was her Birthday a couple of days ago," he mentioned off-hand. "Should I get her a present?” He asked, toying with the cuff of his shirt. It sounded nonchalant, but his eyes lifted to pay close attention to Gabe’s reaction.  
  
“Happy belated Birthday to her.” Gabe teased his friend lightly. “What girl doesn’t like pretty things?”  
  
“True.” Martin mused, breaking into a brief smile.  
  
“What are you thinking?” Gabriel asked, laying the magazine, photo up, on the table.  
  
“I’m not sure. Not clothes...”  
  
“The girl of a tailor? No.” Gabe shook his head, smoothing the pages.  
  
“Jewelry?”  
  
Gabe hummed, reaching to the glass of water sitting on a coaster beside him. “Shiny.”  
  
“What do you think?” Martin asked. Gabriel paused, his hand over the glass, his slender index finger reaching down into it to just touch the water. It’s surface rippled. Without looking up, Gabe continued, dipping his fingertip into the water. With a smooth gesture he circled Mika’s image in an inward spiral, wetting the page before dipping his finger back into the glass.  
  
“I think you cannot be captured in an item. You are an experience, Rêver.” Gabriel slid his fingers under the page, his thumb sliding over the image of the lovers. With an abrupt gesture, Gabe tore the page straight down the middle, let the ripped paper drop to the floor. He held the glass out to Martin. Brightening at the subtle magic, Martin leaned forward and took the glass, put it to his lips.  
  
“Let Mika enjoy _you_ tonight.” Gabriel chuckled as Martin drank.  
  
Erik’s half of the torn picture lay at their feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit:  
> Bad Habit – The Kooks  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3tUh-x-fp8Q


	11. Gotta have you, I’m moving closer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liquor? Martin's starting to know her.

"He was late for your Birthday?" Martin called out into Mika’s ear, trying to let her hear him over the din of the nightclub. Her scent, her perfume, her energy; it was a heady mix filling him as he glanced down at her low backed minidress. The music vibrated through them, the bass pounding like a lover's heartbeat. It was posh, the waitresses in the highest heels Mika had ever seen. Martin looked back up at Mika’s face, the play of the lights on her hair. She looked better than he remembered.  
  
Mika was glad they had found a small standing table off of the balcony in the VIP section. It gave them a good view of the club and the multi-tiered dance floor. Naomi and her boyfriend Darren were already out there, the two unable to resist the beat. Exams had been brutal for them this week, their competition fierce. Mika didn't blame them for wanting to escape and let the music take them away together. Suzu was off getting shots, making new friends at the bar. She already knew more bartenders than she had family members.  
  
“He didn’t mean to miss it.” Mika looked at the models spread out in the lounge, some still made up from their photo shoots that day.

The clubs were packed that night, so Mika and her friends had chosen their top pick and settled in line to wait. It was such a coincidence that Martin had decided to hit the same club. She hadn’t expected to see him. He surprised her, noticing and approaching her before she even turned around. It made Mika feel special, elite. She flushed as she remembered the gaping looks of the other girls in line as Martin slid an arm around her. He’d pulled her friends into his group, Suzu practically dying, and walked them all in without a glance at his fans as the bouncers deferred to him and his party!  
  
“He missed it?” Martin repeated, his voice shocked.  
  
"Yeah, but it wasn't his fault.” Mika defended Erik. “Nehraine’s going to show at another fashion week.”  
  
“I heard something about that.” Martin dipped his head down as he forced the small smile back from his lips.  
  
“It’s just a lot more complicated than we first thought it would be. All the publicity, the orders..." Mika replied with a small shrug as she looked up at him. The number of celebrities and upper-crust demanding Nehraine originals were overwhelming and requests were through the roof. It was a good problem to have, Mika reminded herself for the hundredth time.  
  
Martin looked at her incredulously. He shook his head, appalled. "No way! There is no way in this world I would let some stupid job keep me from celebrating my girl's birthday. You deserve better, Meeks. What's wrong with him?" Martin put a hand on her back in sympathy, his fingers lightly stroking her skin.  
  
"Wrong? There's nothing wrong with him..." But Mika felt a stab of sorrow. She had to admit, it had hurt. It had hurt seeing everything she'd worked on that day reduced to a pile in the trash. It had hurt knowing that for a brief time it had all been there for them, waiting just as she had been, only to disappear as if it had never even existed.  
  
Mika hadn't texted anyone or talked to anyone about it, not wanting to bother her friends and sound selfish. __Oh no, my super-successful hot boyfriend had to set up another fashion show in Milan and left me alone for a night!__ The brothers had their own lives and there was no way she was going to bring it up to Erik. He'd just go into another round of guilt and self-blame. Mika just couldn't do that to him. Instead, she'd taken another shower and dressed up for him again. She’d been saving that particular outfit for a rainy day and it had rained, for her. She had really, really hoped the night would have been more special.  
  
"Everything's wrong with him, if he's not putting you first! What kind of guy does that?" Martin's voice pulled Mika from her thoughts.  
  
“No, it’s not like that.” Mika blinked, fighting the disappointment. She’d been trying to get Erik to NOT put her ahead of everything else. She couldn’t complain about it now.  
  
"Look, I know you like him, Meeks. It's alright to be upset. I’m sure things will get better for you.” Martin thought for a moment as Mika looked up at him. He didn't like the sadness he saw in her eyes, ignored the fact that he'd been the one to put it there. Erik was the one who missed her birthday, after all.  
  
“You know what? That's it. I'm taking care of you tonight." Martin gave her a supportive hug and flashed his most winning smile, satisfied as he saw Mika's start to light back up. _She deserves better._ Martin thought to himself. She deserved some good treatment. He'd get that beautiful smile back on her lips in no time. _Fuck the loser. ___  
  
Suzu returned, Gabe walking with her carrying a tray full of an array of colorful shots. He set them up on the table as Mika’s eyes went wide. They were supposed to drink all of those? Martin gave Suzu a wink that she answered with a bright smile before the two turned back to Mika. She could only shake her head, they were such a pair of troublemakers.  
  
Suzu picked up a glass that was cherry-colored and handed it to Mika before lifting her own glass for a toast. Martin and Gabe raised theirs up and Mika joined them. "We are going to dance and drink and celebrate your day until the sun rises, Meeks!" Martin yelled out over the din.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Suzu seconded. The shot glasses clinked above their heads. They slammed them, the others taking them like pros while Mika fought not to cough at the sticky sweet burn sliding down her throat.  
  
“Way to go, Meeks!” Cringing at the astringent after-taste, Mika saw Martin watching her with amusement. She blushed and smiled back as he gave her another side hug. She was going to do this. She was going to have a good time. She would leave her worries behind, let the music take her where it would and just "be" for a night with her friends.  
  
Martin leaned down, his voice reaching Mika's ear again. "This is only the beginning. Let go tonight! I'm here to catch you." His lips accidentally brushed the curve of her ear as he spoke, sending a fluttery shiver down her back. It made Mika give a small giggle at the sensation as the liquor hit. She smiled and nodded before reaching over to take the next shot as Suzu held it out to her with a wicked grin.

With a cheer all around, the glasses clinked overhead again. The liquid spilled, catching the lights like gems in the night showering down over them.  
  
-  
  
Erik’s fingers danced over the piano keys, trying one more time before he stopped and shook his head. It still wasn’t right.

Mika was out with the girls. It was the first time Erik had been able to work on the piece since he’d made it back from New York, without worrying that she’d hear him. He'd wanted to have it finished for Mika’s birthday, wanted it to be perfect. He’d sworn to himself he'd finish it, but it wasn’t working.

Erik could hear the music in his head. Putting it down, catching it in the keys, was another matter entirely. He just couldn’t focus. If anything, he was making more of a mess of it. Right now, he was only getting more frustrated.  
  
With a disappointed groan, Erik gathered the sheets off the piano’s music rack and slid the penciled staff paper into his case. He had canceled all of his appointments for tomorrow. He'd take a day off and pamper his Princess the whole time, instead.  
  
Erik left the conservatory, heading down the hall. The mansion was empty. The timed lights gave it a warm glow but the absence of his love left him feeling lonely. He pulled out his phone, rereading Mika’s text.  
  
_Don’t forget, I’m out with the girls tonight. Join us if you want!_  
_Suzu's buying_  
:)  
  
_I love you._ <3  
  
Briefly Erik thought about going out and finding them, surprising her. He could text Naomi, she’d at least answer. But Mika was with her friends, she was having fun. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t exhausted. He didn't want to bring them down.  
  
Instead, he made his way to the sitting room and kicked off his shoes. Erik picked up the cashmere throw and dropped down into the same chair he’d found Mika in yesterday. He remembered how she had looked, the feel of her in his arms, as he smelled her perfume in the soft fabric of the blanket and smiled to himself.  
  
It was his turn to wait.  
  
-  
  
The club pounded around them, Mika feeling herself floating on the surreal cushion of alcohol and sound as they danced. The DJ was spinning some of her favorite music and Mika couldn’t hold herself back even if she wanted to. The room spun pleasantly and Suzu laughed beside her, Gabriel dancing with them as they enjoyed the less crowded VIP platform.  
  
Mika tossed her hair and smiled up at the lights. She felt a hand curl around her waist to pull her in for a closer dance and looked back over her shoulder to find Martin had joined her. His body moved with hers to the beat, his eyes reflecting the golden glow of the spotlights as they hit him.  
  
“Dance with me.” Martin leaned forward and spoke into Mika's ear, his hand holding her against him. The music seemed to fill her as his hips rocked with hers. She saw Suzu giving her a thumbs up before turning to dance closer with Gabriel. Mika turned her head back towards Martin, seeing his lips curve from the corner of her eye, the warmth of his body flowing into her.  
  
It struck her then. Martin was attractive as sin. She saw more than one jealous look as he turned her to face him and they moved deeper into the beat, shifting towards one of the corners of the dance floor. His arms kept Mika close and steady and Mika gratefully held on to him, keeping to the beat as their bodies moved together. She wasn’t as steady on her feet as she’d thought.  
  
Suzu gave Mika another wicked smile and wink. Gabriel hadn’t moved from her side all night. They were a hot group and were only getting hotter as the drinks took effect and clothing was shed in an attempt to relieve the sweat from dancing. Mika was glad to see how much Suzu was enjoying it. The friends she had made through Erik’s work were fitting right in with them.  
  
She couldn’t help but smile to herself. Even just a few years ago, when she turned eighteen, Mika would never have believed she'd be doing this. She would never have thought of herself as popular or that she’d be lucky enough to have someone like Erik. Missing him, a little piece of her hurt. She wished he was there right now, dancing with her.  
  
Martin noticed the flash of a frown, the sad glimmer in Mika’s eyes. He moved in closer to shout in her ear over the noise. “Are you having a good time, Meeks?”  
  
She quickly smiled again and nodded. “Yes! Thank you so much!”  
  
“It’s the least I could do.” Martin pulled her closer to make it easier to talk. Mika was feeling more than a little tipsy and Martin let her lean on him, pausing in their dance to let her catch her balance. “Steady there.”  
  
Mika blushed as she saw the looks from the other girls on the dance floor. Martin noticed and chuckled. He placed a hand on her cheek and turned her head from them to make her look at him. “Looks like they’re jealous.” He teased.  
  
“I can’t blame them. You’re sexy as sin!” The alcohol loosened Mika's tongue, her filter no longer intact as her previous thought spilled out. She blushed furiously. Of course he knew she didn’t mean anything by it. He knew she was with Erik.  
  
Even though they were dancing so closely, Martin had kept it at that. Just dancing. It had made the night more fun. It was like dancing with one of Erik’s brothers, she felt so comfortable with him.  
  
_What a thought! A few drinks and you’re imagining he’s another demon…_ Mika laughed at herself. She was looking forward to when she’d get home to Erik, to her own demon. With a smile, Mika stepped back out of Martin's arms. “You should go dance with them!” She gave him a light push towards one group of girls.  
  
Martin’s smiled widened and he gave an amused laugh in return. Her inhibitions were going and it pleased him to no end to hear her compliment. He ignored her suggestion.  
  
“You think I’m sexy?” He wanted to hear her say it again.  
  
“Coy doesn’t fit you, Mr. Crawford!” Mika taunted him, stepping back into the beat. She let it sway her again, or maybe it was the alcohol, or both. She hadn’t really drank before, never knew it felt like this, so warm and tingly and like she was flying. She couldn’t keep the grin off her face as she teased him.  
  
“I suppose it doesn’t.” Martin chuckled. “But since you’re my date for the night, should we give them a bit of a show?” He conspired with her, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
“Date?” Mika laughed, then paused, uncertain.  
  
“I mean, I’m your escort. Like James at the party.” Martin corrected, using magic to quench the bit of unease in her eyes and flashing his best friend smile.  
  
Martin cocked his head towards his admirers, his eyes flashing in the club lights again before sliding both arms around Mika. His body once again slid against hers to move to the beat more suggestively than before. “Let’s tease them a little. It’s just some fun, some dancing. After all, your guy would be doing this with you if he were here. Just consider me his stand-in.” Martin shrugged and laughed playfully.  
  
He was such a rogue, Mika thought. Mischievous. He reminded her of when she first met Erik. Martin pulled her closer as the music shifted to a harder beat, a rhythmic pulse that had them moving against each other in a way that made Mika blush and her thoughts scatter at how good it felt. She didn’t notice the gold in Martin’s eyes before her mind shifted back to Erik.  
  
_Mmmm._ The thought of Erik dancing with her like this… Mika tilted her head back and closed her eyes, thinking of her incubus, missing him. Her mind slipped away from the club as she dreamed. They would dance close, just like this. They'd feel each others bodies for hours, Erik holding her, teasing her. That was until he’d steal her away into a dark corner, hidden from eyes. He'd put his hands on her, hold her up and their bodies would follow the beat in an even more intimate dance. Mika flushed at the thought.

Erik would have fun here, he was probably home from work. She could call him right now. Summon him to dance with her. It seemed like a good idea. Mika started to murmur Erik’s true name, felt the brush of lips against her own.  
  
_Uzaeris..._ It was quickly followed with a harder kiss, a hungrier kiss that tugged at her energy. It was a kiss she desperately wanted. A kiss that pushed thoughts away and had her body flaring with heat as she sighed and melted into Erik’s arms, their bodies wrapped around each other. A deep purr answered her.  
  
_That wasn’t Erik.._ Mika’s eyes flew open as she realized it. She hadn’t really called his name.  
  
Martin saw the look on her face, the panic, and reluctantly pulled back from her. _Slow down._ He warned himself. _Slow and steady._ It was hard. He was hard. That kiss... But he wanted Mika to come to him. Wanted her to want him first. He wanted to win this game.  
  
“Your man’s lucky, Meeks!” Martin licked his lips in appreciation.  
  
_Martin._ Martin had kissed her. Mika couldn’t keep the blush from flaring across her cheeks, her eyes wide. It had felt like...  
  
“I’m gonna grab some water, do you want some?” Martin asked, acting like he had just shook her hand.  
  
_What was that?_ Mika absently nodded as he sauntered off. He paused to speak with Gabriel and Suzu as he passed them. The girls around Mika exploded into squeals and conversation. Mika felt her stomach drop, a twist of fear and shame coiling in her belly.  
  
“Anderson, that was soooo hot!” Suzu bound up to her, leering. Gabe followed behind her with his own grin.  
  
“You saw?” Mika frowned. Only one other man had ever kissed her besides Erik. His brother Sam had given Mika her first kiss, just before him.  
  
The kiss was really bothering her. Sure the brothers kissed her cheeks in greeting occasionally and hugs were common, but nothing like this. Yet at the same time, Martin was acting like it was nothing, normal, and Suzu and Gabriel weren’t concerned, either. Was she over-reacting?  
  
“Sure I saw it.” Suzu clapped her on the back. “Me and half the club.” Mika’s cheeks flared again. Even Suzu was considering it a joke, a bit of fun.  
  
"But Suzu, Erik..." Mika tried to voice her fear.  
  
"Would be cheering you on, too." Suzu laughed.  
  
Mika wasn't so sure.  
  
“It was a good show. You two look good together.” Gabriel explained. “Ever think of modeling?” He smiled and guided the two girls back towards their table.  
  
“Not really.” Mika replied, embarrassed by the flattery and her foolishness. _A show…_ That was what Martin had said. _So it was nothing?Something they did with everyone? No meaning, no feelings behind it?_ Just some fun, Martin had said. Posing for the crowd.  
  
But it hadn’t felt like it.  
  
Martin returned with a handful of water bottles. He passed one to Mika with a pat on the shoulder before handing out the rest and moving to talk to a couple of his friends. Mika couldn’t help but watch him as Suzu and Gabriel started planning out her modeling career, Suzu pulling out her phone to look up the designers they thought would best suit her.  
  
Martin’s eyes met Mika's for a moment through the crowd before turning away from her. Mika shook her head, trying to clear it. How could she have ever thought Martin was Erik?  
  
**Your man’s lucky.**  
  
At this moment, Mika didn’t think so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credits  
> Pretty Little Psycho-Porcelain Black  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJ-_ENvdvNs


	12. Why are you my clarity?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you know?

Martin sat on the cold stone, leaning back on his hands beside Mika. They had closed the club then headed for the lakefront, Gabe and Suzu joining them in Martin's rental car. Mika's University had a path along the shore and they'd walked along it for awhile, talking and enjoying the night air, before settling on the blocks at the edge of the water. The sky was just starting to shift towards gray as they looked out over the lake.  
  
Mika glanced at Martin, feeling better. He seemed to realize he’d made her uncomfortable. He hadn’t tried to kiss her again. No more shows. Instead, they’d started talking. Really, she was finding she could talk to Martin about anything. For once, she didn't have to worry about Suzu’s drama, Naomi’s reserve, or the link of him being one of Erik’s brothers. It was kind of nice.

Martin still complimented her, teased her. He still flirted shamelessly with her and he was a definite hugger, even more so than Damien. But for the most part, it just seemed to be his nature, like Erik. 

Mika watched the waves and realized she felt safe with Martin. He had taken care of her tonight, just as he said he would. He'd bought most of the rounds, kept making sure she drank water, and danced with her whenever she didn't have a partner. It was the start of a new friendship, she hoped.  
  
Gabriel and Suzu whispered beside Martin, hands slowly straying, chuckles passing between them. Finally Gabriel stood and pulled Suzu to her feet.

“I will see you later, Rêver.”  
  
“Yeah, don’t wait up Anderson.” Suzu’s smile was as excited as Gabe’s.  
  
“I won't.” Mika smiled back at her friend. She wasn’t surprised. She had been expecting it since she saw them move together in the backseat of Martin's car.  
  
“I’ll see Mika get’s home safely.” Martin called after them, letting Gabe know to find his own way home.

 _There goes another one._ Mika thought as her friend turned away. She saw the two link hands as they walked. _Or maybe not._ She pulled her coat a little tighter around her as the stone chilled her. Martin glanced over to her and shifted a little closer to rest his hip against hers. She gave him a questioning look and he made a defensive gesture. "For warmth, Meeks." He explained.

Mika hesitated for a few seconds before finally nodding. Her eyes were becoming drowsy as the excitement of the night wore off. The alcohol was beckoning her towards sleep.  
  
“It’s good to see those two together, they suit each other.” Martin commented, breaking the silence. “Gabe’s last girlfriend was a complete bitch. She only dated him so she could say she was with a model.” His words were a little bitter.  
  
“Really? Who would do something like that?” Mika frowned. Suzu was a player and had loved that the boys were models, but she wasn’t that shallow. She’d never hurt any of them. Whatever those two made of the evening, it would be understood between the two of them. Suzu had rules.  
  
“A lot of people, actually.” Martin shrugged beside her. “It’s why so many of us are single.”  
  
“Then it’s happened to you, too?” She asked.  
  
“What? No.” Martin quickly answered without looking. He definitely didn’t want to see what Mika’s pity looked like. “No, Meeks. I don’t get involved. I have friends. Sometimes we’re intimate. But I haven’t met the one I want to settle down with yet.”  
  
Martin looked back out over the water as Mika nodded, understanding. She was lucky to have found Erik. The silence stretched, the breeze blowing the lake's clean air over them as the sky slowly shifted from gray to lavender.  
  
“Meeks, what do you see in Erik?” Martin’s voice was quiet.

“Hmmm?” She hummed at the question. She had been dozing a little while Martin thought, hadn’t noticed how his eyes had shifted to study her.  
  
Martin had pulled his magic back from her. For some reason, he was now in friend mode. It was chafing him, going against his nature. Seduction, enthrallment, he should have had her already; but when he’d seen the fear, the guilt in Mika’s eyes after their kiss, he realized he had to step back.

What was wrong with Erik? Martin hadn’t seen the demon use his powers even once on her. Not while they held each other, not while they danced, not while they kissed... Not once. Why was that? It sounded like they’d been together for years. YEARS. And he wasn’t using his powers. What was that even like? Pretending to be human for her love? Why would Erik even want to?

Why was he doing the same thing now?

Even when he had used his powers, leading Mika to that kiss, she’d broken away from it just thinking about Erik. What was up with that? How did that even happen? Martin had all of them wrapped up in his charm tonight: Suzu, Gabriel, everyone around them. Mika should have gone along with it. They hadn’t even been able to get her to relax after he’d kissed her. And that kiss...

Martin’s magic had tried to seduce her. Mika had accepted his enthrallment, was eager for him when their lips first met. She had practically pushed her energy into him before suddenly pulling away. Was that what Erik had?

“Why do you stay with him?” Martin had to ask the question.

“Mmmm” Mika’s mouth curved into a soft smile and she tilted her head back a little unsteadily to look up at the sky with wavering eyes. The alcohol was definitely flooding her system.

“I love him.” It was a fact. A statement Martin had already heard more times that night than he cared to for a lifetime. It made him want to be sick how often she said it.  
  
“But why do you love him?” He made his tone playful, casual. "How do you even know you do?"  
  
“I just do. I’ve known it since I first met him, when he first kissed me. I love his flirts, his teasing. He makes me laugh and feel special. He calls me his princess and sometimes I feel like I really am one. We can talk about anything and everything. He knows me, the real me. He knows I can be selfish and mean and crazy sometimes and he teases me or chides me or even fights with me over it. He’s making me a better person. He makes me want to be better.”  
  
The world was lightening around them, dawn quickly approaching behind the lake’s horizon. Mika pulled away from Martin. She sat up and turned back to look at him, meeting his eyes with a dreamy smile, but it wasn’t the alcohol talking.  
  
"Erik makes me feel like I’m his whole world and its overwhelming, and beautiful, and terrifying to realize that while he says I’m his, I know it just can’t be true. It can’t be. Because  _he is my whole world ___and how can I be his when he’s holding everything that’s me within him?"  
  
The sun broke on the horizon, flooding everything around them with its fire, making Mika a dark silhouette as Martin faced her. It let him turn away. Shakily, Martin got to his feet. He pulled Mika up beside him before he steadied her swaying with an arm.  
  
“Let’s get you home, Meeks.”  
  
-  
  
Erik woke to the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. He groggily sat up, clutching his head as his neck screamed at him for sleeping at such an angle. With a moan, he sent some healing magic to it, slowly stretched it while waiting with his eyes closed until he could finally sit up straight again. _Much better._  
  
He looked around the room, realizing it was light out. Morning had come and the girls must have kept Mika out all night. She had to be exhausted, but he looked forward to seeing her smiling, excited from a night out with her friends.  
  
With a small smile of his own, Erik decided it was the perfect morning for them to grab a quick shower together and then he would curl up in bed with her. He had no doubt alcohol was involved last night and he'd heal her hangover as she slept. Stretching his back, he walked to the front door, opening it to welcome his princess home.  
  
“Morning!” Martin’s voice was cheery as he called out to Erik.  
  
What…?

Erik stopped dead as he saw Mika wasn't with Suzu and Naomi. It was the incubus. Martin had Mika in his arms as he proudly walked up the steps, carrying her like she was his bride.

Erik’s throat locked as he stared. Mika’s eyes were closed. Her body was curled in towards Martin’s chest, one of his hands on her thigh under the edge of her dress to hold her legs up. Erik saw the ripple of the dress' fabric as Martin’s fingers brushed her flesh.

“The night was a little too much for her.” Martin chuckled as Erik’s eyes flew to his. Martin made it to the top of the steps and pushed past Erik into the house. Erik was too numb to do anything but move back; he automatically closed the door behind them. Martin paused in the foyer, giving an impressed whistle as he spun around with Mika to look at the house. It was almost like they were dancing.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Erik finally managed to get the words out. His body was rigid, his blood like ice. The shock shifted into anger as he glared. He wanted to snatch Mika out of the incubus’ arms but at the same time couldn’t believe it was really her.  
  
“Bringing her home.” Martin laughed, his eyes dancing in cool amusement. “The poor girl passed out.” Erik felt a white hot rage stab through him at the demon’s words. She had passed out? That only meant one thing to an incubus.

“Where are the bedrooms? Oh, I bet they’re upstairs.” Martin turned for the stairs when Erik’s hand shot out to grab his shoulder. Martin jostled the girl and Mika made a small sound, her head lolling away from Martin to drape her hair over his arm.  
  
“Put her down.” Erik growled out, his grip tightening.  
  
Martin flinched. He shook his head as if Erik was being unreasonable. “I’m trying to, unless you want me to just drop her on the floor.”  
  
“Put. Her. Down.” The echo of Erik’s demonic voice filled the room, though his glamour still held. He pulled Martin to face him.  
  
Erik’s eyes flashed magenta as he grit his teeth. His hand dropped away to clench at his side. A magenta spiral of magic circled him. It was moving as if it had a life of its own, reaching towards Martin. It grew, ethereal tendrils flowing and thickening from it as they twisted and twined in the air around them.  
  
Martin’s eyes went wide, the cocky grin dropping off his face. “Fine! Fine!” He quickly nodded, stepping back from Erik into the sitting room to lay Mika on the couch. One hand smoothed her dress back down her thighs making Erik snarl.

Mika gave a quiet moan and rolled away to tuck her face into the cushions as Martin straightened and moved away from her, his hands up in a placating gesture.  
  
“Relax, Nehraine. She’s okay. She’s fine. She just had a little too much to drink...” Martin slid some calm into his words as he locked eyes with Erik. He saw the ethereal magic waver, the tendrils slowing, as Erik looked past Martin to Mika.

“You should take care of her.” Martin quickly and carefully nudged the coercion into the other Demon’s mind, sliding around his rage to pull Erik’s protective nature forward. “She needs you to take care of her.” Martin recognized and tugged the need to serve to the forefront as well, to flood Erik’s thoughts. The fists at Erik’s sides loosened, his glare turning glassy.

“Mika needs you to take care of her, Erik.” Martin poured more energy into the charm. He finally saw Erik’s eyes waver with indecision, the tendrils pausing in their motion. It was taking too long.  
  
Holding his breath, Martin sent another suggestion. This time it wasn’t towards the other demon.  
  
“Erik?” Mika’s voice was a whisper as she tried to wake up. Hearing her call him, it finally broke through to the other demon. Erik dropped his magic, the tentacles vanishing before he passed Martin in his haste to go to her.  
  
The second Erik passed him, Martin turned and ducked out the door. He left it open as he hurried down the steps to his car; his body was shaking as he dove behind the wheel. He couldn’t pull out of the driveway fast enough.

Martin had never seen magic like that before. What was that?  
  
_What the fuck was that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit:  
> Clarity - Zedd  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxxstCcJlsc


	13. Walking on the sunny side of the street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika's After Party

“Princess?”  
  
Erik knelt down beside the sofa and ran a hand over Mika’s hair. “Princess, are you okay?”  
  
Mika came up out of the darkness to feel the sharp stab of pain in her head. Moving to sit up, her eyes went wide as she felt her stomach protest. Letting out a strangled sound, she quickly shoved herself off the sofa using Erik's shoulder as leverage. Mika launched herself forward to run for the bathroom. She barely made it.  
  
Erik whipped around, shocked as she dashed out of the room. The sounds that followed had him cringing. He couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped him. After all, she was the one who decided to go drinking with Suzu for her first time.  
  
Erik stood up and noticed the front door was wide open with a frown. He’d almost forgotten in his worry for Mika. _Martin._ The incubus had left. Erik knew he was in town for some photo shoots, some video clips. He hadn’t expected to see him with Mika again. How did that happen? The way he’d been holding her like that, carrying her. The gall of him…  
  
The sounds started up from the bathroom again and Erik shook his head to clear it. Right now, Mika needed him to take care of her. He’d deal with Martin later. Tucking away his anger, he headed to the kitchen. She usually had a couple sports drinks in the refrigerator for when she went running.  
  
Mika knelt in the dark on the bathroom floor, one big ball of misery. It tasted worse the second time and her throat burned from the alcohol passing through it again. Considering how much her body was aching and shivering, some of it had to have made it into her system, but she felt like she’d just thrown up the whole bar. All she could taste was tequila. Ugh…  
  
“Princess?” Erik quietly called from the bathroom doorway.  
  
“She’s dead.” Mika croaked, covering her eyes. She was glad there wasn’t a window in the bathroom as she fought another wave of nausea.  
  
“I don’t think so.” Erik’s voice lilted, he couldn’t hide his amusement.  
  
“Suzu killed her. Murdered her with Patrón….”  
  
“Yo! Anyone home?” Sam’s voice called down the hall. Mika moaned and curled into an even tighter ball. “Carrie wanted me to drop this off for you...” Erik turned to him and moved to close the door when Sam noticed, a huge grin spreading across his face. Sam pushed past his brother to step into the bathroom and looked down at Mika.  
  
“Whoa! You were mixing...” He laughed. “Looks like it was a fun party.”  
  
Mika could only moan. _Not Sam_ …  
  
“She was right to have me bring this.” Sam held up a thermos and lunch bag and passed it to Erik, gesturing for him to take it to the kitchen. As Erik walked away, Sam flipped on the bathroom light, making Mika flinch and try to cover her eyes even more. “You weren’t dumb enough to drive, were you?” He asked.  
  
“No.” Mika mewled.  
  
“Good.” Sam didn’t think so. Mika wasn’t stupid.  
  
He grabbed one of the decorative hand towels hanging on the bar and ran it under the cold tap, wringing it out before handing it down to her. She gratefully took it.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
Mika tried to nod, but the nausea hit her again and she dove back to the toilet. Sam reached down and caught her hair up, turning his head away with a cringe as the last of the liquor made its exit.  
  
“You want some breakfast?” Sam asked as she pulled away and flushed. “We could have Zecaru make you some eggs...” He grinned.  
  
The flash of light had Mika crying out, blinking as her eyes watered. The thought of eggs made her stomach turn.  
  
“Huh?” Matthew popped into the room with them, bare-chested, wearing a pair of sweats. His hair stuck out at every angle as he blinked sleepily. “Dude!” He grimaced as the smell hit him, realizing where he was at and what the situation was as he saw Mika’s huddled form on the tile floor.  
  
“Princess here needs some breakfast.” Sam commanded, swinging his thumb out to the hall to kick Matthew out of the room. Erik was just returning from the kitchen as he saw his other brother coming out.  
  
“Sam!” Erik tried to reprimand him, but Sam was already turning back to look down at Mika with a malicious grin.  
  
“You’re lucky. It could have been Raestrao.”  
  
The room flashed again to have James standing in the middle of it, buttoned down shirt and trousers already impeccable, wearing a pair of gardening gloves over his hands.  
  
“What?” James blinked, saw Mika on the floor and Sam’s shit-eating grin and shook his head. “For the love of… Sam!” Mika squeaked as James’ voice rose. She cowered at his feet and James flinched. “I’m sorry, Miss.” He started as Mika moaned and reached for the lid again. “I…” James quickly backed up, “I should leave you alone.” he stammered while hurrying out. He pushed Erik back from the doorway and into the hall in his rush to avoid the scene as Mika let loose once more, though it was mostly dry heaves now.  
  
Sam snatched her hair up again just in case. “Don’t worry, we’ve all been there. Well, maybe not Izroul. He knew better from seeing us.” Sam’s smile couldn’t grow any wider as the room flashed a third and final time to have Damien pop up in their midst. Barefoot, he was just buttoning the pair of jeans on his hips, lipstick on his cheek, his hair messy as well. He relaxed as he realized it was a false alarm, but was glad he’d pulled on his jeans before answering the call as Mika blinked up at him.  
  
“Looks like someone else was having a party, too.” Sam chuckled, amused beyond belief.  
  
“Sam...” Damien sighed with a shake of his head. He’d head back to the dorms later to pick up the rest of his clothes. He knelt down and rubbed Mika’s back gently. “Don’t worry. He’s just making a point.” He whispered to her as he stood back up and headed towards the kitchen where Matthew was already cooking.  
  
Damien clapped his brother on the shoulder as he passed Erik in the hallway. “Let him in, Sam.” Damien called back. Erik turned his head back to the bathroom and frowned at Sam as his brother shrugged at him.  
  
Sam turned back to Mika and folded his arms, looking down at her.  
  
“Learn your lesson?” He asked, the amusement gone from his voice.  
  
“Yeah.” Mika’s voice was pitiful, but she had.  
  
“Too much and that shit can kill you.” Sam warned her before offering her a hand up. Meekly, she took it, not even wanting to think how bad she looked at the moment. “Promise me you’ll be more careful next time.”  
  
Mika paused, not wanting to nod with the pain in her head or speak with how torn up her throat felt. “I promise.” She rasped out, choosing the current lesser of two evils, knowing Sam wanted to hear the words. She meant them. She didn’t want to go through this again, or think of what Sam would do if there was a next time.  
  
“Alright. Heal her up, lovebird.” Sam passed her on to Erik before heading to the kitchen, himself.  
  
Sam decided he’d stop teasing the poor girl about it. One day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit:  
> The sunny side of the street – The Pogues  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PpNgc5ZbYeE


	14. I hate that I want U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst lies are to yourself.

  
Martin slammed the door closed behind his back and threw his keys up on the kitchen counter. They missed the small wicker basket and slid across the granite to drop off the far side onto the floor. He ignored it and stormed through their rented apartment, shedding his jacket and shirt before heading into the master bath. Gabriel wouldn’t be home for hours or possibly days. Either way, it left Martin alone with his thoughts.  
  
He flipped the shower on, turning the water to hot before sliding out of the rest of his clothes. Freed from the fabric, Martin stretched and let his glamour drop to stare at the demon in the mirror. Slender ash-gray horns arched up and back from his hair like a scimitar oryx, reaching a hand span past the back of his head. His marks, deep indigo, ran up his back along his spine. They split out into curving spirals to wrap forward around his hips to his abs and over his shoulder blades while the middle mark ran up the back of his neck to a point at the base of his hairline. They were a testament to the beauty of his blood. One day he’d model with them; he’d stand before the camera and show the world.  
  
With a growl, Martin stepped through the glass door into the steam to stand beneath the overhead shower. Looking up, he let the water rain down on his face, run down his horns, before turning around and dropping his head to feel it flow through his hair. He ran both hands over his eyes, wiping the water away before slamming a fist sideways into the tiled wall.  
  
_Fuck._  
  
All night. All night he’d prodded and coerced, letting his charm wrap around Mika, building up to win her over. He’d had that whole group dancing to his tune, leading her towards that kiss, towards him. Only to have her break it right as he finally drank from her. It was just enough to wet his lips, just enough to taste; before she pulled away, before she looked at him with those eyes. No one had ever done that to him before. She denied him.  
  
And what does he do? _Let’s be friends…_ Martin’s moan twisted into a growl. His fist connected again, causing the tile to crack, fine lines radiating outwards.  
  
What was wrong with him? He should have just gone up to her, yanked that pretty little brain right out and had her begging for him. Instead, he spent the rest of the night trying to make her happy with him again, following her around like a damn dog.  
  
**I’m your escort, like James…** Fuck James. Him and his mind games...  
  
Martin tilted his head back to let the water flow over his face again. What the fuck was he thinking? What was this girl doing to him? He leaned sideways, resting his head against the tile to feel the cool, smooth surface against his cheek. The water poured over his back, down his long legs, before it circled down the drain. He clenched his fists and released them, staring at his palms. A thin ribbon of blood ran down the side of one hand where the edge of the cracked tile had sliced him. He didn’t even feel the sting.  
  
Mika was right there. Right in his arms. Then it was back to Erik this and Erik that.  
  
**He is my whole world.**  
  
_How?_  
  
If Mika only knew. If she only knew her boyfriend was a tentacle-wielding demon scared to use his own enthrallment. Martin felt a shiver like ice down his back despite the steam, despite the hot water scalding his skin a light pink.  
  
He had the powers of Lilith: coercion, charm, suggestion, compulsion. His magic recognized base motivations, feelings, drives, and it allowed Martin to manipulate others with it. His grandfather’s power had been legendary. You could still feel the compulsion subtly flowing from his acting whenever his movies played. The magic was still alive, though his grandfather no longer was. Martin’s father wasn’t as lucky. His power was average, though he hid it well. Only to have the family strength, the power in the blood, come back into the line with Martin.  
  
Martin kept it quiet, though. He maintained the subtlety. His grandfather had recognized the danger to their family and warned him. The Triarchs weren’t as involved with their wards in the past: the leaders of the demons in the human world had mostly just lived their lives.  
  
Now however, the politics were sharper; the in-fighting more vicious as the human world itself moved from direct combat to battles on every level be it business, influence, territory. Now it was a global scale and the number of demons in the human world had risen over time as the families bred with each other and blended with the humans. If the Triarchs knew just how strong Martin was, he’d be conscripted to work for them and he could kiss his freedom goodbye.  
  
So instead he played weak and it had worked well, so far.  
  
But Erik’s magic… All demons could summon weapons, things to defend themselves with. That wasn’t what Erik had summoned. What Erik had summoned was like a manifestation of his hostility in living ethereal form. It was a beastly representation of his own id, a Lovecraftian nightmare in shocking pink.  
  
Martin flushed as he thought of how he’d panicked. How he’d run from Erik. But who could blame him? No one had that magic. He would have heard about it. Mika said they’d dated for three years. Erik and James had been in the human world for three years, and this was the first time Martin was learning about this? No way. Madeleine had said they were fresh blood.  
  
_She lied to me. The old bitch lied to me,_ Martin realized. He’d take care of her later.  
  
Right now, Martin wanted answers.  
  
He walked back into the main room of the apartment, his glamour back in place, wearing a fresh pair of jeans. Water droplets still scattered down his back and arms as he shook out a clean white t-shirt. He slid his arms into it and pulled it over his head, rolling his shoulders as it clung to his damp skin. Propping his tablet up on the table, he sat down in one of its chairs and hit the app.  
  
It would be early in California, but he was certain his father would be up already.  
  
“Hey, Dad.” Martin smiled as the video image of his father came up on the screen.  
  
“Martin.” Will Crawford turned his attention away from his laptop to his own tablet and studied his son carefully. Other than age, the two were similar in appearance. Both were blonde and blue eyed, tall and fit. It was the Crawford look. “You’re looking well. We saw the photos from New York, the news.”  
  
“Yeah? Did you like them?” Martin asked leaning forward towards the screen with a smile.  
  
Will nodded, “Your mother thinks you aren’t eating enough.” he admitted.  
  
“There’s only so many girls in New York, Dad.” Martin teased, his father chuckling with him.  
  
“You definitely have Lilith in you.”  
  
“How is mom?” Martin’s voice became quieter, a hint of worry in his eyes. His father visibly sighed.  
  
“She’s hanging in there. She’s outside with Trice, if you want to speak with her.” His father offered but Martin knew neither of them wanted to disturb her. Her health was fragile, ever since she’d bore Martin’s sister. Trice had been a blessing, but at a high cost. It was hard on a female demon to bear children away from the Plains. A risk Martin didn’t think was worth it.  
  
“No, that’s okay. Just tell her I love her.”  
  
“I will. Martin, about this new clothing line...” Will wasn’t sure how to continue.  
  
“About that, dad.” Martin interrupted “Nehraine’s a demon, too.” Will went still as he watched his son over the video conference, his expression flat, though Martin didn’t seem to notice.  
  
“Is he?”  
  
“He’s only been on Prime for the past three years. He has a brother named James. Do you know if they’re in any of the families?” The induction of fresh blood into a family was always brought before the Triarchs for approval. Martin’s father was the Patriarch of the Crawford family, in charge of the West Coast since Martin’s grandfather had died. It was a role Martin or Trice would have to take up one day.  
  
“No, I can’t say that I do. Why do you ask?”  
  
“His magic seems a little... unconventional. Maybe you and the others should look into them.” Martin wasn’t sure how much he wanted to divulge.  
  
“You aren’t breaking any of the rules are you?” Will’s voice grew more stern. Martin was his son, but that didn’t mean he didn’t acknowledge that his son was a selfish fool at times.  
  
“No.” Martin quickly reassured his father.  
  
The rules were very straightforward. There were only a handful you really had to know: Don’t kill another demon unless it’s defense, don’t reveal magic or the supernatural to the humans, and don’t fight with the other families. Though, the third was more of a guideline as all the families messed with each other.  
  
“Then my recommendation is to stay away from them.” Martin’s dad reasoned. “Model his clothes, but otherwise, just leave them be.” Martin nodded and satisfied, Will ended the call.  
  
Martin stared at the blank screen for a second before backing out of the app. “Sorry, dad. I just can’t do that.” Without a family, Erik and James had no protection. The idea of them hiding away the past three years, of Erik hiding behind his Brand, made sense now.  
  
But more importantly, Mika was fair game.  
  
Will ended the call with his son, closing the tablet’s cover before sitting back in his chair. He let out a deep sigh, fear warring with frustration. There was nothing he could do.  
  
He had known it wouldn’t last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit:  
> I hate u, I love u – Gnash  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BiQIc7fG9pA


	15. You’re dealing with a wildcard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When gambling, the boys run the table.

**Three years earlier.**  
  
The demon Triarchs gathered in their true forms. Each was summoned one by one by the heralds, their bodyguards answering the summons first. The stoic warriors stood behind their masters, silent and watchful, keeping the confidences they heard in every meeting. The Triarchs, each a head of their family, spoke in low tones, moving to sit where it was most advantageous to discuss unions or grievances. Matriarchs, Patriarchs, they held hundreds of demons and thousands of half-breeds in check in the human world, while constantly working to maneuver the delicate ebb and flow of power in their favor.   
  
Only Andril maintained his seat at the head of the table, Ionna standing behind his right shoulder. They looked gruff and mismatched: Andril being short and stocky of build, dark, hairy and bald at the same time; while Ionna was tall, fair and willowy.  Her leaf-green eyes were assessing all for him, her mouth a thin line while her hand rested on the curved dagger in her belt.   
  
Their family had been mid-tier, dwelling in the Crimean Mountains. Andril had always had a steady interest in politics to ensure their people were properly represented.  It had brought him a decent amount of attention and respect among his peers, a recognition that he was less biased than the flashier families. Now all demons were his family, Prime itself was his dwelling. The Triarchs were the demons he led. They had chosen him and he was grateful for it, despite his annoyance at what he had to handle.   
  
Andril now knew half his job was to handle mostly petty grievances and spoiled whining, along with the occasional murder between the families. It was the latter that he had Ionna keep watch for. No house had taken out another in his reign and none would. The other half was where the true difficulties lie: handling their relationships with the other races of the Prime plain. Angels, devils, not to mention the human wizards and witches. Demons were a minority, the ones who made it to the plain, few and far between.  
  
 _They think the Demon Lord would fight for this?_ Andril thought as he looked around. Things had been especially tense, with extra attention on the demons of Prime. The others didn’t believe the brute would stop with just the Abyssal Plains.  
  
The home world was currently being ravaged by War, the leaders there moving their armies against each other. One prominent Brute, declaring himself Lord among the queens, was slowly making his way to conquer them all. It was why the families had set up their leadership as they had.  Andril’s sources brought him new horrific details every moon, even the Angels were starting to take interest. He would be damned if he saw this world fall to the same foolishness.  
  
Calister, sitting at Andril’s left hand, stood to call them all to order. His white teeth gleamed, matching the ivory horns twisting over the crown of his head, in contrast to his deep, dark skin. His brown eyes flashed in annoyance as the last whispers died.   
  
“We will begin. There is much to discuss this night.” His Nigerian accent gave a lilt to his words that softened his directness. He waved a hand and the tabletop glowed, illusion forming a listing of the night’s business before each of the leaders. “You will see...”  
  
A flash of light filled the room, making the Triarchs cry out in surprise. The guards moved to intercept, but Andril raised a hand, his mild demeanor replaced with an intense command that they all obeyed.   
  
The room was warded with a century’s worth of magic. Who would dare interrupt? Who could…?  
  
The light faded to show five young men, a chevron of demons still with their glamours, the central of which stepped forward as whispers filled the room.  
  
“Please, pardon our intrusion.” He was tall and mild looking, wearing a business suit with a pair of glasses balanced on his nose. _American._ More than half of the whispers scorned. A glance down the table at Crawford, head of one of the prominent families in the States, revealed the incubus had no idea who the young demon was.  
  
“My name is James and these are my brothers: Erik, Sam, Matthew and Damien.” Each nodded in turn as their name was called, not really looking at anyone specifically in the room, but taking in everything.  
“It has come to my attention that I have been remiss in introducing myself and my family. That ‘permission’ from and ‘servitude’ to one of the main families was required for our continued stay here.”    
  
Andril recognized them now. There had been reports of a group of demons being pulled into the Prime by one of the prominent American warlocks. His eyes slid to Devon, one of the central Triachs from America and the most likely to have approached the brothers. The reptilian demon frowned, his saurian eyes narrowing at the unexpected petitioners. Andril didn’t trust him, but it was one of Devon’s responsibilities to notify newcomers in his territory that they must ally with one of the families.  
  
“You killed the messenger.” Devon’s accusing hiss filled the room as he glared at the brothers.  
  
The brother named Sam took a step forward with a harsh laugh. “If by ‘messenger’ you mean the assassin you sent after us, then yeah. I killed him” The guards’ demeanor shifted, taking umbrage at the obvious threat in Sam’s voice.  
  
Andril raised his hand again, quieting them. His eyes met James’, recognizing a leader when he saw one. “Continue.” Andril instructed and James nodded.  
  
“I wanted to clarify the situation for you, before we have any other... unpleasantness.” James’ gaze sharpened and Andril felt it. He felt a push of power like none he’d experienced before. He saw the reactions of those around the table as it came across the room towards him. A wall of fear hit him, trying to dig in.   
  
The room immediately broke out into chaos, the guards instantly reacting. The sound of Ionna pulling her blade rang out along with the other weapons in the room.   
  
Everything happened at once.   
  
The brother named Sam disappeared from his position, the brother named Matthew drawing from his pockets. Half the room’s guards dropped as Sam ran the line, striking each with a blow to incapacitate them before returning to his place, faster than a blink. The other half also dropped as daggers flew through the air, their pommels striking temples and brows to knock out the rest. The final dagger struck and embedded in the table right before Ionna, leaving her the lone guard still standing.  
  
The Triarchs moved to gain their feet, Calister raising his hands to cast, when the room erupted with ethereal magic. Tendrils poured out from the floor, circling them. Long, narrow ethereal ropes shot into the air to bind each into their seats, leaving Andril to stand alone beside Ionna as the peerage struggled.    
  
“Silence.” James’ demonic voice echoed across the room. The wave of command, of pure intimidating force slammed through them all. Calister’s hands dropped, his mouth clamping shut over his teeth.  
  
“We are not asking for your permission. We will stay. And we will not ally ourselves to any Family.”   
James moved further into the room to stand at the far end of the table, his steps slow and steady, his eyes meeting Andril’s.  
  
“You’re the sons.” Andril marveled. He had only just learned of their disappearance from the Plains. If this was what the Demon Lord had at his disposal, they were doomed from the start.  
  
“We were. Now we only wish to leave all of that behind. We will start over, here, living in peace.” James clarified.  
  
“The laws...” Andril found it hard to say anything against James, his presence demanded respect. The way the others were looking at the Demon Prince told Andril that and more. James could walk across this room and take Andril’s position at the head of the table with little resistance, if he wanted to.  
  
“We will follow the rules, so long as it does not hurt our own Family, and we will not involve ourselves in the politics of the Triarchs.” James turned his head to the side to catch his brothers’ looks with one eye. All four nodded their agreement.  
  
James turned back to meet the eyes of everyone at the table.  “In exchange, you will leave us alone. As far as you are concerned, this never happened and we do not exist.”   
  
Each Triarch gave their word, the brothers watching them, until it was Andril’s turn. He considered the option. The brothers were dangerous, but it would be more dangerous not to accept their offer of peace. They hadn’t killed anyone in the room, though it was obvious they could have slaughtered several of the rooms inhabitants, if they wished. James could have petitioned to be a Triarch, bringing their noble house to the table and chaos into the underworld as a son of the Demon Lord.  
  
If they could truly stay out of the politics of the Families, it would be the best for everyone.   
  
“I accept.” Andril met James’ eyes, giving his word.  
  
“Damien.” James kept his gaze locked with Andril’s as the youngest brother, quietly observing until now, stepped up and ran his eyes over each individual in the room. His eyes stopped on the demon Devon.  
  
“He’s lying. He means to betray everyone. He thinks he can use us to take out another Triarch named Ariana.” Damien continued to watch as the demon in question hissed, shaking his head in denial. A woman further down the table gasped. “He’s killed two others before and a boy named Michael, the heir of Thomas.” Damien’s eyes shifted to an older Demon whose face erupted into shock before he bellowed in rage, trying to reach across the table as Erik’s tendrils wrapped tighter about his arms, pinning him back to his chair.  
  
“How...” Devon hissed  
  
“Do you know?” Damian said along with him. “What sort of magic is this? How could you? He’s lying!” Damian’s words perfectly overlapped the reptilian demon’s own as they came from his mouth.  
  
“Matthew.” James’ command was decisive.  
  
A blade flew across the room to slam straight into Devon’s forehead, pinning his skull to the back of the chair, the hilt having crushed his forehead. The Triarchs all stared in shock.  
  
“Any others?” James asked his brother. Damien looked about the room once more.   
  
“No. They will all hold to their side of the agreement.”  
  
“Then it’s settled.” James raised a hand and Erik abruptly dismissed the ethereal bonds from the demons about the table, his magenta eyes flashing with warning. The Triarchs sagged in relief as James once more met Andril’s eyes.  
  
“We will take our leave of you now. Do not expect to hear from us again.” _If you cross us you won’t hear us coming._ The threat loomed in the air.  
  
James turned his back on the demons gathered, his brothers slowly turning in his wake to follow him. The doors closed behind them, leaving the leaders staring at each other and the dead demon in their midst. Silently, they all agreed.  
  
It never happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit:
> 
> Wildcard – KSHMR  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ux9vr4xfWj4


	16. Say my name and his in the same breath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of brunch.

Martin stepped onto the sidewalk, setting his car alarm as he dropped his keys in his pocket. Oxford, skinny jeans, and jacket; he slid his sunglasses up his nose to complete his look and headed towards Mika. Gabriel's spell connected them. It drew Martin to Mika, allowing him to find her, wherever she went. He wasn’t exactly sure what he’d say to her, how she’d react to seeing him. His hunger was already toying with him for the day, making him reckless. He’d have to be careful. Turning the corner, he finally saw her walking ahead of him.  
  
Mika walked out of her last class for the day, trying to decide what to do. She was taking fewer credit hours this semester, her classes only taking up her mornings. A part of her was tempted to head to Nehraine and help Erik, but she didn’t want to distract him. He’d spent the entire weekend with her, pampering her and insisting on taking care of her. It had been nice, but she’d worried a little, too. It had made her think of before. Maybe she should head to the Company to discuss starting another project with Matthew? It would at least give her something to do while Erik was busy, and she could help Matthew and James.  
  
A growl from her stomach reminded Mika that breakfast was a thing. A thing she’d missed by waking up later than she thought and rushing out of the house. Mika adjusted her backpack straps and popped her earbuds in, letting the music dictate her pace. Food sounded like a great idea and she headed for her favorite restaurant. Early for lunch, late for breakfast, brunch it was.  
  
Martin followed Mika to the small diner. It was retro and chic at the same time, reminiscent of the places he frequented in New York. Passing through the door, he sent a small spiral of magic at a passing waitress. She turned to meet him, ignoring the table she had been heading towards.  
  
“You are too kind.” Martin smiled as he reached up and took a mug of coffee from her tray. “Thank you for the coffee.”  
  
“You’re welcome.” The waitress stuttered shyly and blushed back, reaching into the tip pocket of her apron and putting the money for the coffee on her own tray to pay for it. “Do you want breakfast too?” She asked hopefully, turning her tray to show the food from the other patrons’ orders.  
  
Martin hummed and shook his head, amused as disappointment flooded the girl. “No, but I appreciate your generosity.” He winked, and shooed her away before taking a seat in a booth by the door. Martin chuckled as the waitress, surprised, apologized to the other patron for forgetting their coffee. He watched her as she hurried past to get another mug, tempted to flag her for some cream.  
  
Nonchalant, Martin turned his gaze on Mika as she sat at the counter. Familiar with the waiter behind it, Mika placed her order and tucked her backpack under her stool, pulling out her phone. She looked so good this morning; he could taste her from here.  
  
The weekend had been bland and dissatisfying. The one party Martin bothered to attend had been a vapid experience. The bed fellows he’d picked up from it merely curbed his body’s hunger, nothing else. There was only one person he wanted to see, one person he really craved. His past toys had all been quick to meet his interest. With Mika, it was different. He had never known the chase could be so frustrating and exhilarating at the same time.  Even if it was just a whiff of her perfume or a touch of her hand; Mika’s energy, her flavor, would trigger him. With those aperitifs Martin could edge through the day, savoring her as he won her over. Eager, Martin rose and approached her.  
  
“Mika?” He half-called, half-asked, in feigned disbelief, making her look up from her phone.  
  
“Martin?” Mika blinked, surprised.  
  
“I knew it was you!” He smiled. He stepped up alongside her to rest a hand on her shoulder. “The whole room lit up when you walked in.”  
  
“What are you doing here?” Mika asked as she shook her head at his compliment, dismissing it with her own smile as she turned to face him.  
  
_That’s a promising welcome._ Martin considered it permission to join her and took a seat next to her.  
  
“I just thought I’d get a cup of coffee.” He lifted the mug to show her before placing it on the counter in front of him. Mika made room for him, happy she wouldn’t be eating alone again. “Do you come here often?” Martin teased with the old pick-up line, cocking a brow.  
  
Mika fought for a straight face. “Actually, yes. The crepes are good; you should try them.” Mika accepted the plate that the waiter handed to her and moved it between the two of them to share. The waiter paused, eying Martin, before placing a second set of silverware on the counter and turning away. Sweet cream topped the delicately rolled crepes, sprinkled with a generous blend of berries and powdered sugar. The scent of the fruit mixing with the smell of her had Martin’s mouth watering.  
  
“I believe I will.” He picked up a fork and turned back to look at her more closely as she dug in with her own. “It’s good to see you survived your birthday.”  
  
Mika paused with the bite halfway to her lips and cringed, remembering they hadn’t parted the best way the last time she had run into him. He must think she’s so rude!  “I’m really sorry about that.” She set the food down and flushed in embarrassment. “Thank you for driving me home.” She added quietly. Erik had been so awkward when she had asked about it, avoiding the question; she must have looked like a total idiot.  
  
“Sorry?” Martin’s look was incredulous. “Meeks, what on earth do you have to be sorry about? I had a great time with you!” His look turned concerned. “You had a good time too, I hope?”  
  
“Yes, I had a wonderful time.” Mika was surprised. She thought he would have been at least a little off-put by her folly the other night. Instead, Martin was shrugging it off like Suzu would. _God, those two together._ She remembered their antics at the club. The thought made her smile and relax again.  
  
“Then that’s what matters.” Martin nodded. He nudged her fork towards her, relieved as she started eating again. So Erik hadn’t tried to turn Mika from him. Interesting. Oh, how he was going to relish plucking this little flower from the other demon.  
  
“Besides, over-indulgence was only to be expected.” Martin’s smile turned a little sly and he put his fork down. “I’d be remiss in my duties to you, fair princess, if I hadn’t made sure to spoil you.” Martin mimicked Erik, complete with a flip of his hand and a wink.  
  
Mika almost choked on her crepe. She tried to keep a straight face, but her grin broke through. He had Erik down perfectly. “Stop it!” Mika shoved Martin, almost pushing him off his stool, and he laughed out loud at her. She was secretly pleased at the tease. It felt like Erik was there.  
  
Martin’s eyes danced before he cleared his throat, turning earnest. “Seriously, I was really happy you were so relaxed around me. Fan girls are nice, but it’s hard to find someone I can just be myself with.”  
  
Mika warmed at the compliment. “Me, too.” She realized, feeling shy as she ducked her face down behind the curtain of her hair.  
  
“Don’t do that.” Martin murmured, reaching towards her and putting a finger under her chin to tilt Mika’s head back up. “You’re beautiful. Don’t hide.” Mika blinked at him, surprised at the quiet tone his voice had taken. Martin was surprised too. He quickly pulled himself out of it.  
  
“You know, Gabriel wasn’t kidding when he said you should model.” Martin recovered, looking her up and down appreciatively before tasting the crepes again.    
  
Seeing him back to his flirty ways, it broke Mika from the moment and had her dismissing him again. “You’re kidding.” Her, a model?  
  
“No, really. You should try it.”  
  
“I’m definitely not model material. Who would want me?” Mika laughed again. The idea was ridiculous.  
  
_If you only knew_ , but Martin didn’t want to scare her away again.  
  
“Indulge me. Join Gabe and me for a photo shoot tomorrow. We can try it after we finish the set for Erik’s Spring Line. I know the photographer; he’s a great guy, and his assistant would probably do it just for the experience.” Martin laid a hand on her shoulder. “It’s just some nice clothes, a few poses and some pictures. It’ll be easy…” He cajoled as she sat back, indecision warring with temptation. “They’ll be your first portfolio shots.” Martin looked excited by the idea. “Are you free tomorrow afternoon?”  
  
Mika paused. She was free, but the idea of being a model? It was insane! They’d take one look at her and laugh. She wasn’t stylish like Erik. Then again it might be nice to have a picture for him. Maybe he could put it on his desk at work, so he could see her when she couldn’t be there?  
  
“But what would I even wear?” Mika shook her head, torn. “You model mens clothing.” She had worn some of Erik’s clothes before, but that had been after Erik had been rougher than her own clothing could take. She blushed a little at the memory and quickly shook her head.  
  
Martin watched her for a second. Mika was so adorable, wanting to try it and yet scared of it, too. He was the perfect person to help her get the confidence boost she needed.  
  
“Oh, no!” He playfully mourned. “Looks like I have to take a pretty girl shopping.”  
  
“What? No way.” Mika shook her head. Her budget couldn’t handle it after all she’d just spent in New York. She was trying to help James and Matthew by investing more in Anderson Toys.  
  
“Consider it a belated birthday present. I insist.” Martin folded his arms.  
  
“You don’t have to.” Mika’s answer wasn’t as resolute the second time. Here it was again, an opportunity to do something different, to try something new.  
  
“Which is why I want to.” Martin picked up his coffee and sipped, watching her over the brim as Mika wavered with indecision. He could push her over the edge by calling it a present for Erik, but he’d be damned if he brought that loser up again to her. This was their time. Martin set the mug back down decisively. “Come on, Meeks. Let’s go find out just why it’s called the Magnificent Mile.”  
  
Mika paused to consider. It was her favorite area to shop in in Chicago, but she really shouldn’t. It might be something Erik would want to do with her later. She turned to answer just when her phone rang. Mika quickly picked it up, looking away as Martin leaned back to give her some room.  
  
“Erik!” Mika smiled. Martin’s ears could pick up Erik’s half of the conversation. Speak of the demon…  
  
“Princess.” Erik purred. “I thought of you and had to give you a call. I hope you don’t mind.” Erik brushed his hair back from his eyes as he sat back at his desk, phone pressed against his ear. He tossed the pen in his other hand aside and handed the fabric orders back to Allyce to handle, turning away to give his girl his full attention.  
  
“No, I was thinking about you, too.” Mika admitted. She blushed as she noticed Martin watching her, his smirk growing. _Princess._ He mouthed the word, only to have Mika eyes shoot wide. She clamped her mouth shut to hold back a laugh. Leaning forward, she slapped him on the arm to tell him to stop making fun of them. Martin playfully cowered on his stool.  
  
“I was thinking we could go out for dinner tonight, if you’d like.” Erik continued as he pulled up the website on his laptop. “We could go to the Signature Room.” Mika loved the view from the restaurant. It looked over the skyline on the 95th floor of the John Hancock building.  
  
“NoMI’s is better.” Martin whispered, referring to the elegant restaurant right on the Magnificent Mile. Mika leaned over and hit him again, making him chuckle evilly.  
  
Erik’s brow furrowed as he heard the unfamiliar sounds in the background. “Princess?” He asked. “Are you with Suzu?” Naomi would be in class.  
  
“What? No.” Mika glared at Martin.  
  
“Tell him I say hi.” Martin said out loud, while leaning towards the phone with an amused smile.  
  
Erik heard the voice, his breath catching as he recognized it. “Mika? Who are you with?” He didn’t want to ask but he had to know. Erik closed his eyes, praying he was mistaken.  
  
“Oh, Martin just happened to be here at Sunny’s.” Mika explained, suddenly feeling awkward at Erik’s tone of voice. “We’re going shopping.” She added, hoping Erik didn’t mind.  
  
_Yes!_ Martin couldn’t hold back his triumphant grin.  
  
Erik’s frown deepened. Again. The incubus had found her again.  
  
“Everything’s okay, isn’t it?” Mika asked, meeting Martin’s eyes.  
  
Erik was torn. He didn’t want to say yes, but saying no might be worse. The fear hit him as Erik realized Martin would take advantage of it. He trusted Mika, but he knew Martin. He knew his type. They were the same, after all. Mika might think of Martin as a friend, but Erik knew better. Hearing her talk about the model the way she had, it had been difficult to stand by; but he couldn’t force her to stay away. That would play right into the other demon’s hands. She would only become upset and Martin would have the lure of the forbidden.  
  
“Erik?” Mika asked tentatively. He was being so quiet. Martin’s look grew serious as he watched her. He waited for Erik’s answer with her.  
  
Erik hesitated. Martin might try to enthrall her. Erik had enhanced the protective wards on Mika against dark magic, but he couldn’t block demon magic from her, just as he couldn’t block it from the house. If he tried, he would be blocking himself and his brothers, too. _Mika’s strong._ Diana hadn’t been able to enthrall her, not without Mika’s permission. Her love for Erik had prevented it. _She loves me._ He reminded himself, but it was small comfort as that sleazy demon sat with her halfway across the city.  
  
Erik pulled in a deep breath. He hadn’t told Mika that Martin was a demon. It was too much. What if she compared them? His brothers had all stepped back from Mika when she had made her choice, but if their relationship weakened, Martin wouldn’t hold back. Erik’s fist clenched. He would have to take care of the demon, warn him off once and for all.  
  
“I don’t have to go.” Mika said quietly into the phone, trying to keep the disappointment from her voice. For a brief moment, she had let herself believe modeling might be a possibility for her.  
  
“No. No, it’s okay. Please, go and have fun.” Erik tried to sound enthusiastic for her. “You can tell me all about it at dinner. I’ll pick you up at home.” He couldn’t be with her all the time, Erik realized, but Hell if he’d let her have dinner with the player.  
  
“Thank you so much, Erik!” Mika cracked a relieved smile. “I love you!”  
  
“You’re welcome, Princess. I love you, too.” Erik answered warmly. He waited until she hung up the phone.  
  
Erik looked over to Allyce’s desk. Sensing his gaze, her head came up to meet his eyes. “When’s the next photo shoot?” Erik asked, his voice turning hard. She sent him a questioning glance, but quickly quelled it when she noticed his mood. Reaching for her tablet, Ally pulled up the schedule.  
  
“Tomorrow morning.”  
  
“I’m going to pay them a visit tomorrow. Don’t tell them I’m coming.” Ally nodded before going back to her work. She knew when to keep out of it.  
  
Erik stood and picked up his phone. His fingertip hovered over the screen. Thinking better of it, he put it back down. James didn’t need to know what he was thinking. He’d already heard the lectures about staying away from the other demons, about keeping his magic and powers hidden. So far the Triarchs hadn’t called their bluff. Considering Martin’s choice of career, Erik doubted he had much influence in the demon underground. They were too involved with the angels to let one of their own be so blatant.  
  
Erik swallowed his anxiety. He couldn’t keep Mika from her happiness, but he wouldn’t let Martin go after her without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit:  
> I don’t care what you think – Fall Out Boy  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Alh6iIvVN9o  
> just the music and lyrics (unofficial)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90MxRK0P1u0


	17. But now you can’t tell the false from the real.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik confronts Martin

Erik strode into the studio, ignoring the looks from the handlers and assistants. He stopped just behind the lights to glare at the incubus. Martin and two others were staged, set in various positions on the set of a high-end study. Martin leaned against a mahogany desk while one sat in a wing-back chair and another stood, facing him. The two gave nervous sidelong glances, but Martin ignored Erik. Standing his ground, Erik folded his arms to wait for them to finish, his thoughts gnawing at him.  
  
Mika had glowed last night at dinner. Her smile had been radiant and her attitude playful and full of joy. She had looked amazing: hair elegantly pinned up, wearing a new gold minidress and designer heels that stretched her legs in invitation. Dinner was spent talking and teasing between the two of them, like their past two years of trouble had never happened.  
  
Erik had barely been able to keep up. Fear and anger tore at him. He had spent the day pacing, fretting, snapping at his workers. Allyce had tried to send him home, but there was just too much to do. He’d finally gone to pick Mika up, saw her standing there like a dream knowing he hadn’t been the one to make her so vibrant.  
  
Taking her to bed afterward, Mika had been amazing. Erik had nearly lost it. Martin’s scent, his demonic presence still clung to her, even after their time together at dinner. Her energy had been drained significantly, a sense of Martin’s magic still lingering. It wasn’t strong enough for it to have been enthrallment.  
  
No doubt he had consumed it slowly throughout the day. Mika wouldn’t even have been aware of Martin draining her. It was a trick Erik and his brothers had used on her before she had started their relationship: subtly drawing it through touches, laughter and excitement, or gentle conversation; depending on their preference. It would have been exhilarating for both of them. Martin had wound Mika up and then passed Erik his leftovers. Erik’s demon side raged at the message, the insult to him. His hunger was still screaming from how little he could take last night without using his powers. And he wouldn’t use them. Not again, never again. He couldn’t.  
  
The photographer noticed Erik. He caught the eye of his assistant and nodded his head to have the girl address it quickly. You never wanted a client in a bad mood during a shoot. It could kill the energy in the room in seconds.  
  
Sarah set her camera down and quickly jogged over to Erik. Her short hair bounced with each step and she brushed her hands on the back of her jeans nervously as she approached.  
  
“Erik!” She smiled broadly, holding her hand out to give him a welcome shake.  
  
“Sarah.” Erik loosened up, curbing his hunger enough to return it. He clasped her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before letting go.  
  
It always made her blush. He was handsome as a devil and Sarah wished she could get him in front of her camera. Hell, she wished she could get him into her bed, but she knew unobtainable when she saw it. She worked with it every day.  
  
“How are you?” She asked, moving to try and draw his gaze away from the set.  
  
“Fine.” The word was clipped. Erik dialed back his anger and slid into his charm, though his smile was still sharp. He wouldn’t slip on the mask. He refused. He wouldn’t take her energy. “And you? Is it going well?”  
  
“Extremely.” Sarah glanced back over her shoulder at the men talking, gesturing and laughing. Regardless of what they were actually talking about, it still made them shine for the lens. “They’re going to break hearts and wallets.” Sarah laughed.  
  
“One can hope.” Erik forced a smile in return.  
  
Relieved that he appeared more at ease, Sarah guided Erik over to the bank of monitors where the photos were uploaded. One of the technicians was flipping through the last batch to remove any blurry or obviously imperfect images quickly while the lighting director and one of the graphic designers picked them apart for effects and potential adjustments.  
  
Erik’s critical eye ran over the images, taking in the look of his clothes. White teeth and shining eyes, broad shoulders tapering in to narrow waists, long legs in stances of power and charisma; the eye was drawn to them by the cut, the fold, the shine of a button. Fresh ideas filled his mind, but Erik put them on hold, filing them away for now. Sarah held her breath beside him as he perused the screens, as he fought to maintain a casual appearance.  
  
“We thought this would meet your expectations. Your sketches reflected similar settings. Unless you want to change it?” She inquired, wondering just what had made the fashion designer glare earlier.  
  
Erik shook his head. What he really wanted was to reach through the screen and choke the life out of Martin with his bare hands. He felt his magic surge with his anger, his hunger flaring along with it, and pushed it back down again.  
  
“Very nice. I look forward to seeing the final results.” He reassured her. Sarah let out a sigh as he continued to study them. “When will you finish?”  
  
“This is the last shoot for today. Tomorrow is outdoors. We’ll be on-site before dawn, early for the light.” She explained. “Will you be joining us again?” She inquired tentatively. If so, she would have to make sure they could accommodate him properly. As it was right now, all she could offer him was a bottle of water and a smile.  
  
“Thank you, but I doubt I will need to attend. I’m already addressing my concerns.” Erik turned back to her, shaking the hair back from his eyes and giving her a comforting smile. “Please, return to what you were doing. Do not allow me to interrupt you any further.”  
  
_You could interrupt me anytime._ Sarah thought, looking up at Erik’s eyes for a moment as she spaced. He gestured for her to go with one hand, making her realize she was staring. With a start, she hurried back to her camera.  
  
Erik released a breath. It had been more difficult to resist skimming from her than he thought. He turned back to the models, his resolution hardening. He couldn’t allow this to continue. He would put Martin in his place.  
  
A few minutes later and the photographer called it. Erik stayed back, waiting until he saw Martin split away from the other models and walk into one of the dressing rooms. He waited a little longer before he quietly followed the incubus.  
  
Martin looked up at Erik as he entered. He was just sliding into a suit jacket, changing back into his own clothing. A cut that wasn’t one of Nehraine’s, but made him look just as good.  
  
Closing the door, Erik’s eyes flashed magenta and Martin felt Erik’s magic brush against his shield in inquiry, checking his magic. It was an aggressive move, uncouth, but Martin would let it slide this time. _Poor man must be starving._ He thought, taking in Erik’s shaky demeanor.  
  
Martin met his eyes and purposely weakened his shield for Erik, just enough for him to have a glimpse. The Crawfords’ magic was well known. He wasn’t worried about what Erik might do. The demon couldn’t even enthrall a girl that wanted him to; his morals would prevent him from trying to harm Martin without prior notice.  
  
_Coercion, charm, manipulation, shielding, some healing._ His Arcana was minor, not even enough magic to identify Erik’s own skills. His strength was more difficult to pin down. Erik knew he’d have to be careful.  
  
_Manipulation._ **She needs you to take care of her.**  
  
Erik’s eyes went wide as he realized Martin had already used his power on him. His anger turned up a notch as he reinforced his mental shields. The incubus had caught him off-guard. That wouldn’t happen again.  
  
“Can I help you?” Martin studied Erik, his tone mild. Erik had appeared sooner than he thought he would. Then again, Martin had been rather blunt yesterday. Still, from the look on Erik’s face, his point was made. Erik might be itching for a fight, but their battlefield was elsewhere right now. Mika was getting her hair and make-up done on the other side of the studio without Erik’s knowledge. She had sworn Martin to secrecy after all.  
  
“You’ve been trespassing.” Erik met Martin’s eyes, forcing himself to look just as relaxed. “You’ve taken what does not belong to you.”  
  
“Really? How so?” Martin let a little amusement into his voice.  
  
“You know Mika is mine.” Erik practically growled.  
  
“I know Mika is her own woman. She can make her own choices.” Martin replied. “I don’t see your name on her, Nehraine.” Martin felt a rush of satisfaction as Erik’s eyes narrowed. _Oh yes._ Unconcerned, he looked down to adjust his cuffs as Erik seethed. “You know, Mika wouldn’t let me buy her any jewelry yesterday.” Martin mentioned, offhanded, before he slid his bright blue eyes up to look at Erik from under his lashes. “From what she said, you took your ring back.”  
  
Erik flushed, speechless. Mika had shared that with Martin?  
  
Martin shook his head sadly. “She looked so hurt when she confessed that little secret. As a friend, I couldn’t help but hold the poor thing and comfort her the best I could. Of course, I think she’ll feel much better when she sees my ring.”  
  
The strike hit with a deadly accuracy.  
  
“Stay away from her.” Snarling, Erik lunged for Martin, his fist connecting with Martin's jaw before reaching forward and catching him by the throat. Erik rammed the incubus up against the wall. His eyes flashed and filled with magenta, tentacles writhing out from the wall around them to pin the incubus’ arms. One tendril snaked out to wrap around Martin’s throat. Martin’s head slammed back with a heavy thud, cracking the plaster.  
  
Martin gave a wheezing chuckle. He sent a subtle call, not even bothering to fight against Erik or the tendrils as they pulled at him.“What are you going to do, Nehraine? Are you going to have your horrors tear me apart? Right here in front of all of these _humans_?”  
  
A knock sounded on the door. “Are you alright, Rever?” Gabriel’s voice called through the door.  
  
Erik and his magic froze, the tentacles loosening slightly, letting Martin continue. “There are rules, you know. If you do it, the Families as well as the Angels will hunt you and your brother down.” Martin managed to gasp out the threat.  
  
“Martin?” Gabriel called again, louder, concern coloring his voice.  
  
Erik grit his teeth, continuing to glare, and smothered the glow in his eyes. Martin was right. He dismissed his magic, Martin dropping back to the ground to stumble. Erik shoved the incubus away from him in disgust.  
  
“I’m fine. I’ll be right there.” Martin called out as he braced himself against the wall. He glared back, sliding a hand over his neck and wrists to heal away the burns from the tendrils’ twisting grip. He moved to smooth his jacket as Erik watched in silence. “You want to play the human? Fine with me.” Martin straightened his tie. “But I‘m not going to.”  
  
“Mika’s a lovely woman: intelligent, gorgeous, rich. Not to mention all that delicious energy just waiting, begging, for someone to wrap her up in ecstasy and drain her dry as they worship that body. But you can’t do that, can you?” Martin’s smirk turned nasty. “Such impotency doesn’t fit an incubus, Nehraine.”  
  
The words dug deep, but Erik kept his distance. He had to keep his head, not lose control. Martin was trying to make him lose it. He was trying to force Erik to give him an excuse to go to the Triarchs. Erik didn’t care if they came after him, but Sam, Matthew, they had families.  
  
Martin chuckled, folding his arms. “I don’t blame you for trying, though. Mika’s kiss is so, so sweet.”  
  
Erik’s eyes went wide. She hadn’t. “You’re lying.” His voice shook.  
  
“Oh, no. Her kisses are very sweet. That is, they are for me.” Martin grinned. “Absolutely delicious. She practically pours her energy down your throat.”  
  
Erik’s stomach dropped. Mika did kiss that way. Only one other demon would know, and that was Sam. Had Martin and Mika? No! No, she wouldn’t do that to him.  
  
“She melted in my arms before our lips even met, clinging to me. She was so eager for it” Martin delighted in the look on Erik’s face. _What was once only yours is becoming mine, Nehraine._    
  
“I know you’re lying. You’re trying to break us apart.”  
  
“Am I?” Martin raised his brows. “Do you see me using any magic, trying to coerce you with my powers? You’re the one glowing all over the room.” Martin stepped up to Erik. “I don’t have to use my powers, Nehraine. Mika kissed me of her own accord. She wanted to.”  
  
“She wouldn’t do that. She loves me.” Erik shook his head in denial. But then how did Martin know? Doubt started to creep in. Mika’s smile, her laughter last night. Erik remembered her beneath him, crying out for more. Her nails dug into him as she called out to him, as his heart cried out in denial and he held back from using his magic on her once more.  
  
“Yes, she does love you.” Martin agreed, his tone patient like he was talking to a child. “But here’s the funny thing about humans. They can love more than one and they can love one more than the other. It moves slowly at first, but they hit a point, a realization, and they’ll slide right into the other’s arms. They leave the old love behind for the love of the new.”  
  
“Mika’s not like that.”  But Erik’s words weren’t as sure. Last night her smile, her laugh, they may have been for him; but they hadn’t been from him. **You’ll regret loving me.** He always thought Mika could find someone better. He’d put her through more pain than he had any right to.  
  
“They’re all like that.” Martin couldn’t believe his naiveté. “I see how you follow her around. How you hold yourself back. Is that how demons treat humans on the plains? Or do they serve other demons? I was born here, Nehraine. I’m more human than you’ll ever be and more demon than you’ll ever let yourself be.”  
  
Martin caught Erik’s eyes and his magic followed, Erik’s doubts giving him a handle to hold him in place. In a smooth motion, Martin moved up to face him, only inches away.  
  
“Here, an incubus doesn’t serve, Erik. We take. Every bit we want. Everything they have to offer. They want us to. They LOVE it. It’s what we do. What we are. What they want.”  
  
Erik strained, held tightly by Martin’s compulsion. He was forced to face Martin, to face it.  
  
“If Mika comes to me, I will take her.” Martin spoke resolutely. “If she comes to me, I will savor taking her; every moan, every sigh, and every kiss. I will make her forget you ever even existed. And when she’s mine, when you see us, see her standing beside me on my arm, perhaps then you’ll realize what you’ve thrown away by denying yourself.”  
  
Erik shook his head, but his voice was lost. It only made Martin’s smile widen. Fighting it, Erik pushed at the magic. His mind threw shield after shield up to try and hold Martin’s magic at bay. He tried to break away as Martin lifted a hand, grabbing him by the chin  
  
“Perhaps a demonstration is in order.” Martin’s eyes flashed gold in the small changing room, filling Erik’s vision. Erik froze, feeling the pull of desire as Martin’s magic spiraled out like ropes to circle and bind him. His eyes went wide as the warmth slid over his skin and coiled up to quiet his panicking mind; as the thoughts of resistance, of fight or flight, shifted to want and need.  
  
Erik had never felt it before. It had always been he who enthralled others. His mind screamed as Martin’s charm filled him. The magic held him tightly as it slid a ball of desire down into him to fill his core. His body warmed with reaction, responded.  
  
“You are so very enticing in your own way, Nehraine. So righteous. So good.” Martin drawled the word. He let go of Erik's chin, slid a finger along Erik’s cheek. Erik’s eyes softened and he gasped as Martin’s grin widened. Martin stepped up to look Erik straight in the eyes. “You are so alluring in your ignorance of your own nature, but do not doubt it. You are one of us. Everything else is just a shallow lie. A lie you tell her every night as you lay with her.”  
  
Martin reached up, ran his fingers under Erik’s bangs to push them back out of his eyes, the incubus' long fingers sliding to cradle the back of his head. Erik couldn’t withstand the desire, tied to Martin as he was with the enthrallment. He leaned into Martin’s touch, breathless as the incubus leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “And in her heart, Mika knows it.”  
  
Erik’s clenched his eyes shut as the truth of it struck him, as Martin leaned forward and kissed him. Mouths caressing, breath mingling, Erik’s body shot through with golden fire as the incubus filled him with sexual energy, Mika’s sexual energy. It was heaven and hell.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, Martin broke the kiss. He stepped back and released Erik, licking his lips. Mika was sweet cream, but Erik was a deep red wine, heady and complex. Erik gasped, dropping to his knees. His body trembled with reaction and unresolved tension.  
  
“Don’t worry, Erik. When you see Mika on my arm, it will be because she wants to be there.” Martin stepped past him to the door, a smug smile on his lips. He paused, his hand on the knob. “And perhaps one day, when you can’t hold back any longer and all you want is to forget, you’ll come to me, too.”  
  
Martin left the room, satisfied with the images in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit:  
> Gold – Imagine Dragons  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXMcxaRR0TY


	18. You’re my dark star and now you’re falling away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika Models

The woman in the mirror was beautiful. Mika stared at herself. It was unbelievable, but her eyes blinked with Mika’s, her body moved to stand with her. The make-up artist stepped away from her, the hair stylist smiled and tucked their comb back into their kit, proud of their work.  
  
For the first time, Mika thought she could do it. She had reached the realization that morning in class that modeling was the way. It was the way she could reach out into Erik’s new world. She’d been feeling empty, left behind, but with this step she could close the gap. She could have something for herself and something new to share with him. She could stand beside him, be more than just his girl.  
  
Mika wished Erik was there, wished he was with her for this, but she had to do it on her own. She would fly or fall and she would see him on the other side. Mika reached for the door, hope and trepidation filling her. Her heart caught as she turned the knob and opened it. The light from the set shone brightly before her, the silhouettes of those who waited for her dark against it. She would take this chance, for her and for Erik.  
  
Martin turned as the door opened, seeing the light hit her as Mika stepped out into his world. Fear, excitement, her lips parted as she saw him, as she stepped through. What they had played with yesterday, putting together her outfit for today, had come together beautifully and she was wearing it for him. He had asked and she was here, for him. Mika moved to join him and Martin lifted a hand to help her onto the plain white set they used for portfolio photos.    
  
“Are you ready?” Martin whispered. Mika nodded, not trusting her voice, scared it would somehow break the spell they had woven to make her look as she did. “Don’t worry, Mika. I’m here for you.” Martin smiled as she took his hand and carefully moved forward in her heels, passing the lights to step onto the fabric draping the wall and floor.  
  
“Let’s have you both together first.” The photographer instructed, knowing it would ease the girl’s nerves before he would have her stand alone. Martin exalted. Mika would join him before the cameras to capture her, to capture them forever. He answered her smile as he moved with her, following the photographer’s guidance.  
  
She was almost ready. “Think of your lover.” The photographer instructed Mika, trying to give her the push she needed to set the mood and ignore her nerves. Mika looked out into the room, her mind focusing on one thing, Erik. Would he find her beautiful? Would she make him proud?  
  
Martin moved up behind her, his arms coming around her. “Think of me, Princess.” She heard Martin’s whispered hiss, felt it tickle her ear. Her nerves broke with her laughter. Everything fell into place as she let herself imagine Erik holding her. For a moment she could almost feel Erik out there in the darkness, wishing for him as hard as she was. She could almost feel him taking her energy like he would.  
  
-  
  
Erik knelt in the dressing room, wrapping himself in his glamour, making himself invisible to any humans that might enter. He wanted nothing more than to hide, to silence the thoughts circling in his head. Resting a hand against the wall, he rose on shaking legs.  
  
Martin’s magic lingered lightly, teasing, electric on his nerves. Magic that Erik also had. Magic that even now his inner self held tightly onto. The incubus within him cried out at being trapped in the darkness within him. It was sound that echoed Martin’s words.  
  
**Everything else is just a shallow lie.** But to use his powers, to put on the mask, was the biggest lie of them all.  
  
It was an illusion, a false feeling of love. Erik had reveled in wrapping Mika in these feelings for their delight, reveled in loving her as a demon. But then it had become the illusion of love, a lie that let them deny the inevitable, that had hidden the truth as they almost destroyed themselves and each other.  
  
Without that magic, Erik knew Mika’s love was real.  
  
Mika was his and Erik was hers. Their love wasn’t the illusion, it was them. She understood, she knew why he held back. She accepted him and his decision. Mika wouldn’t choose the incubus over him.  
  
Erik opened the door and stepped out, the bright lights catching his eyes. He looked out over the darkness of the studio to the small set in the far corner, only to see her.  
  
**_Princess?_**  
  
She was dressed in the clothes she had worn for him just last night, looking even more beautiful than before. Mika was glowing, reaching to take Martin’s hand, to step before the photographer, brilliant on the bare white set. Martin moved with her, whispering in her ear.  
  
Mika’s smile bloomed as she faced forward into the room. Looking straight towards him, it struck Erik’s heart. She couldn’t see him, behind the bright lights, wrapped in his glamour as he was. She couldn’t see Erik watching as Martin stepped around her, hand sliding along her waist, following the photographer’s guidance to embrace her from behind. She couldn’t see the silken cords of Martin’s golden enthrallment spiraling about her that Erik could see, the indigo swirls of his charm braided through them. Martin’s magic circled about them, around the lights, the photographer, reaching out to those watching from the sides: Gabriel, Sarah, the make-up artist, the hair stylist. Mika’s eyes were shining as they encouraged her.  
  
But Martin’s enthrallment wasn’t touching Mika. Martin wasn’t using his powers on her at all. They were the eye of the storm. Erik watched as Martin whispered in Mika’s ear. Her laughter rang out and her body relaxed into his. The delicate glow of Mika’s energy flared with love in the heart of the storm. It reached out, reaching forward until it touched Martin’s magic, flowing into the incubus.  
  
Erik felt his heart crack, felt the pieces breaking apart. Brilliant blue met violet eyes through the energy, the magic, the darkness, as the cameras snapped. Martin’s gaze met Erik’s, triumphant.  
  
Erik fled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit  
> Dark on me - Starset  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yntDx4Y4baw


	19. I will be the one to leave you in your misery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika realizes.

  
Mika shifted the garment bag on her shoulder, pulling its strap over her backpack’s, juggling both as she walked into Millennium Park. It was a peaceful, green shortcut through downtown on her way to the train station. Martin had offered to drive her, but with Erik working late nights, she had the time and she wanted to take it. She needed some time to herself to come down from the excitement of the day.  
  
It was surreal, the pictures from Mika's session looked like the covers of fashion magazines. The photographer and the camera had loved her. He was already offering to recommend her to an agency. It was a big step. Mika smiled as she thought of the prints in her backpack, safely held in a stiff binder, the files on her phone. She was excited to see what Erik would think. She had originally thought she’d frame one before telling him, but there was no way she’d wait that long now.  
  
“Mika, wait!”  
  
Surprised, Mika stopped and turned around to see Martin jogging up to her along the path. She looked at him quizzically.  
  
“It’s getting dark out. At least let me walk you to the train station if you won’t let me drive you home.” He explained, catching up to her. His chivalry made her smile.  
  
“It’s all right; I’ve lived here my whole life. I can take care of myself.” Mika answered, amused as she started walking again. Erik would have been the same way, insisting on it.  
  
“I’d rather I take care of you, Meeks.” Martin admitted looking sideways at her. She was back in her street clothes, but the connection he’d felt with her earlier as he held her was still just as strong, no matter how she looked. It compelled him. “You should come back to New York with me.” His thought just slipped out.  
  
“New York?” Mika stopped on the path, startled.  
  
“Yeah.” Martin stopped with her, turning to face her with a grin. It was a good idea. “You’ll love it. You’ll stay with Gabe and I. We could set you up with one of the top agencies.” He continued, excited at the idea. Their energy on the set, how she’d shone for him, it was undeniable. Dreams were unfolding in his mind. It would be perfect.  
  
“Martin… I don’t know what to say.” Shocked, Mika shook her head. Where had this come from? She truly was at a loss for words.  
  
“Say yes.” Martin searched her eyes as he moved in front of her and looked down into her face. He leaned in closer to her. He really wanted to kiss her again. His magic danced along his nerves, waiting for her answer, waiting to bind them even closer.  
  
“No!” Mika jerked back, avoiding his touch. “Martin, our lives are here. We can’t just run off to New York.” Incredulous, she stepped back.  
  
_No?_ Martin stared at her. Mika wanted him to stay here?  
  
“Erik’s work is here, and school, and so is Anderson Toys.” She explained with a frown.  
  
“Erik’s work?” Martin blinked. His face flushed as he realized she thought his offer was for both her and Erik. He gave an annoyed half-laugh in disbelief. “Meeks, will you just drop that loser already?”  
  
Mika’s frown deepened. “Loser?”  
  
“He isn’t good for you.” Martin stepped closer. He’d already handled Erik, he just had to convince her. He didn’t want to wait any longer. “You need to realize Erik’s leading you on, Meeks. He asked you to marry him, then took it back. That was almost a year ago. How long are you going to wait? You’re wasting your life on him!”  
  
“No...” Mika shook her head. “Erik isn’t doing anything of the sort. It was my fault.”  
  
“It wasn’t your fault, Mika.” Martin reached for her, but she moved back again. “Look at what he’s doing to you! Shoving you away, bored, in a corner at the fashion show; passing you off on that snobby brother of his at the party; ditching you on your Birthday, when he knew you’d been planning and working on it for days. Your birthday and he couldn’t bother to be there! He didn’t even try to come to the club with you, and you should have seen how pissed off he was when you got home. I had to talk him down before he hurt you. That dude is seriously fucked up.”  
  
_Erik?_ Erik wasn’t like that. He didn’t do that, he hadn’t meant to miss her birthday. _Erik had been angry with me?_ No. He should have said something. Why didn’t he say something? Martin was wrong, he didn’t know what he was talking about. Erik would never hurt her.  
  
“He’s expecting you to follow him around and do whatever he wants, whenever he wants it.”  
  
Mika couldn’t believe what she was hearing. That wasn’t Erik.  
  
“Martin, you don’t know him.” She retorted, her anger sparking. She brushed past him to keep walking. She didn’t have to listen to this.  
  
“You don’t know him, Meeks.” Martin called after her. “You think you love him, but Erik’s messed up. He’s not what you think he is. He’s not a normal guy.”  
  
“No, he’s not normal.” Mika snapped, turning back to glare at him. “He’s more, so much more than you’ll ever know. Don’t you dare say such things about him to me again!” She lowered her voice before she made a scene. “I know you think you’re trying to help me, but you can’t understand. You don’t know. Erik’s different. And along with everything else, I love that about him, too.” Mika confessed before turning away. She refused to stand there and hear him bad mouth Erik any further.  
  
Martin’s eyes widened. He stared after Mika as she strode away. **Erik’s different.** _No… No way._  
  
“Then you know?” Martin called after her. Mika stopped in her tracks, stood there as he came up to face her once more.  
  
“Know?” She asked him uncertainly.  
  
“About… Erik’s nature.” Martin finished lamely. He couldn’t say it. He couldn’t believe it. Mika knew Erik was a demon. She knew.  
  
Realization dawned on Mika as Martin stood, agitated before her. “You know about that too?” she whispered.  
  
“I…” Martin hesitated. How would he even say it? He’d never explained himself to a human. You just didn’t do it. Not until you were ready. Not until the pain of wanting was stronger than the pain of not having. Because if they didn’t accept it, if they turned from you, the angels took it away. All of it, every memory of you. It was too dangerous otherwise. You would be too tempted to keep trying when human nature doesn’t change, only to be rejected over and over until you went mad. Few humans had the capability to accept the truth. Many demons never told their human partners.  
  
If Mika knew...  
  
“How long have you known?” Martin asked.  
  
“Ever since I first met him.” She thought it was an odd question. The boys had never hidden their nature from her. “They told me, and Erik proved it.” Mika couldn’t keep the small smile from her lips at the memory.  
  
“You’ve known all along.” Martin marveled. They had told Mika and right away she had accepted it, accepted them.  
  
_She could love a demon._ Something flared within Martin, something he couldn’t believe but desperately wanted to.  
  
“Yes.” Mika nodded, turning serious again. “But… how do you know?” She asked, looking up at him. Martin felt ice cold. He felt his heart stop. If she accepted Erik, she might accept him. Meeting Mika’s eyes, Martin made his decision. He took the risk, stepped off the ledge to see if Mika would catch him, too.  
  
“We’re the same.” Martin admitted quietly.  
  
Mika blinked, stared at him for a moment as Martin held his breath. He waited, heart in his throat, half expecting the heavenly hosts to appear and crash down on them both. She studied him for a moment before slowly nodding.  
  
_**She accepts me.**_ The air rushed out of Martin’s lungs. For all his playing with the humans, he'd never imagined he could find one that would. **It’s hard to find someone I can just be myself with.** Those weren't just words anymore, weren't just another line to feed her. It wasn't just a dream. Martin wavered, wanting to drop on his knees in front of her and hold Mika forever. He wanted to pull her to him and kiss her til the world ended. Martin stepped closer, reaching a hand up to her.  
  
A loud crack sounded through the air, scattering the birds from the trees, turning distant heads. Martin stood frozen, his wide eyes watering from the sting as a bright red mark blossomed on the side of his face.  
  
“You used your powers on me!” Mika glared at him with indignation as she shook out the hand she’d slapped him with, her palm bright pink from the force of the strike.  
  
“What?” The words pulled Martin out of his shock.  
  
“At the club, when we kissed. You used your powers on me.” Mika’s anger was white hot. “That’s why you felt like Erik.”  
  
“Meeks, I...That was before I knew you.” Martin stuttered, trying to think of something, anything to say. “Before I knew the real you.”  
  
“You knew Erik was a demon.” Mika was practically seething. “You knew we were together, and you used your powers on me??” The audacity of it stuck in her throat.  
  
“That’s just it, Erik didn’t use his powers on you!” Martin fumbled, grasping at straws. He tried to reach for her again, but Mika quickly shifted back. “Demons don’t do that, Mika.” Martin’s eyes were serious as he whispered. “Enthrallment helps us feed, but it's love to us, too. He isn’t treating you like a lover.”  
  
It was true Martin himself had pulled back around her, but that was to prove he could win her by Erik’s rules. To prove he could take her without his powers, too. That was the reason. Erik already knew Mika loved him; he should have been enthralling her when he kissed her at the show, when he kissed her at the party.  
  
It was a sore point for Mika that had tears rushing into her eyes. It was true and it was her fault. Erik hadn’t touched her as a demon since the war. He wasn’t ready to trust that she truly loved him.  
  
“No.” Mika shook her head, denying it, stopping that chain of thought before it choked her. Erik didn’t use his powers because he didn’t want to use her, because it was too close to what he had had to do for his mother. That was why. _That was why._  
  
“Mika,” Martin tried to move closer, tried to convince her. He put a hand out to her. “It’s how we share ourselves. No demon would deny it to someone he loves. Why wouldn’t he want to make you feel good?”  
  
“No! Erik loves me.” Mika blinked at the tears slowly escaping down her cheeks.  
  
“It’s only pretend. He’s playing with you.” Martin tried to explain, tried to hold back his natural instinct to use his magic to convince her. She might recognize it. In her current state she might feel it and then he’d lose her. She’d fought him off in the club; she’d break his coercion even quicker now.  
  
_Erik loves me. I know it._ Mika struck his hand away. Anger won within her as she glared at Martin.  
  
“Show me.”  
  
_What?_ Martin stopped. He looked at her, unsure.  
  
“You say you’re a demon. I want to see it.” Mika snarled. Martin was lying. He wasn't a demon; Erik wasn't denying her.  
  
Martin felt his stomach drop out from under him. Show her? Show a human his true form? If she’d seen Erik, then it wouldn’t be as surprising to her. He’d dreamt of standing before the cameras. Yet, to stand before Mika, now... It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time, to be so exposed, to let her really see him.  
  
He’d already told her; he’d already made his decision. Martin stepped forward towards Mika, pushing her back under the trees, into the shadows, out of sight. Mika let him, but as soon as they were hidden, she stood her ground. Taking a deep breath, Martin let his glamour drop.  
  
Mika blinked. Her eyes traveled from Martin’s face up his horns, tracing their long, delicate arc back over his head. Silent, she lowered her gaze back down, over his chest, over the indigo markings curling down over his abs. She followed their lines down further.  
  
Martin’s body responded to her stare and Mika flushed vibrantly, turning away as his want for her became apparent. Martin actually felt himself blush, but he wouldn’t hide his desire from her. Standing here, before her like this, he was breathless. Waiting and wanting.  
  
“I believe you.” Mika whispered, her head still averted. She wouldn’t look at him anymore.  
  
“Mika...” Martin moved to take a step towards her, but Mika flinched. He wanted her to turn back, to keep looking at him. He wanted to see a spark of desire. He’d even take the shy glance she’d had for his body at the show; anything but the denial she was showing him now.  
  
“How could I have been so stupid?” Mika asked herself out loud. Martin started, his stomach dropping. “You tried to seduce me when you knew Erik and I were together.” Furious, her voice was deadly calm. “You used me, mocked us, lied to me. I don’t want to hear anymore. I don’t want to hear your twisting lies!” She suddenly yelled, fists clenching. She wanted to slap him again, strike him, but she didn’t want to touch him. Didn’t want to look at him. Didn’t want to go near him, ever again.  
  
Martin couldn’t think. He had no idea what to say. The house of cards, balanced so precariously on the gambling table between Erik and him, was falling.  
  
“You’re not my friend.” Mika ducked her head, her hair hanging forward to hide her face. She was hiding from him again. Her tears were sparkling in the fading light as they dropped down into the grass. “You’re a liar and you’re wrong. Erik loves me. And I love him.”  
  
“I never want to see you again.” Mika’s words were final. She turned and ran.  
  
Martin stood there, staring after her. He barely remembered to summon his glamour back, barely remembered to breathe. This pain, he’d never known it. He’d never felt like this before. Loss...he’d lost her.  
  
She had seen him. Mika had seen HIM, and she had left. Still standing there Martin finally realized it: Mika had left and so had he.  
  
**He’s holding everything that’s me within him.  
**  
**And I love him.**  
  
_I love her._  
  
-  
  
Mika ran, flagging one of the cabs on the other side of the park. Erik would have known Martin was a demon. He would have seen through the glamour. He’d kept it from her. Even though he had been upset when Martin brought her home from the club and had been so quiet on the phone yesterday, the fact that he hadn’t told her filled her with fear.  
  
She had to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit  
> Breaking Benjamin – Had Enough (not official, sorry)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQOwFS7pLhk


	20. Call my name and save me from the dark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without darkness you never see how bright lights can shine.

Erik fled back to their home, trying to understand what he had seen, trying to control what he was thinking, what he was feeling.  
  
Mika and Martin. Standing on the set, the energy of her love radiant as the incubus held her.  
  
 _Mika._  
  
He couldn’t face it. Erik fled her name for the first time ever, turned away from those thoughts.   
  
_Martin._ Martin had held him, enthralled him and… Uzaeris, his demon side, laughed deep within Erik.   
  
_You liked it._ The incubus within him rose to stretch within his cage, ran his fingers along the bars of Erik’s mind. _You can’t stand the thought of her kissing him, yet in your heart you savored the incubus’ mouth on your own._  
  
It was the magic. It was the enthrallment leading him to do it. It was false.  
  
 _Was it?_ The darkness slid closer to the surface, the feeling of his mask brushing Erik's skin from the inside. _Keep lying. We were so good at it before._  
  
Erik closed his eyes, the empty foyer stretching around him. Memories of the room, of their first kiss, of Martin carrying Mika, flitted along the edges of his thoughts.  
  
He didn’t like it. Erik forced himself to stay calm. He didn’t enjoy it.   
  
_Of course you did._ Uzaeris moved within him, golden behind his eyes. _We did._  
  
He hated Martin. He’d kill him if he had the chance. He would tear him apart and delight in his screams. Erik snarled, clenching his fists. The scattered array of reflected light from the afternoon sun hitting the chandelier rained down around him, sprinkled across the walls, but the light wasn’t touching him.  
  
 _Yes, but we know it isn’t about Love or Hate. It isn’t about him at all. We know what we are._  
  
No.  
  
 **It’s what we do. What we are. What they want.**  
  
 _The song of the flesh, it sings within us. It calls to them._  
  
No!  
  
 **When you see Mika on my arm, it will be because she wants to be there.**  
  
NO!  
  
 _ **I love you.**_ Mika’s voice filled Erik’s head as the tears slid from the corners of his eyes. _**Demon or not, I love you.**_  
  
 _ **They LOVE it.**_  
  
 _She knows what we are. Have you forgotten?_ Erik gave a small sob, dropped his head in his hands. He couldn’t silence Uzaeris’ voice. He couldn’t silence himself. _You can’t escape it._  
  
 **A lie you tell her every night as you lay with her.**  
  
He was lying to himself. Hiding. Pretending.   
  
**And in her heart, Mika knows it.**  
  
He was losing her, again.   
  
_**You** never really had her._ Uzaeris was right. Erik had denied himself, denied her. She’d never really seen him.   
  
**You’re not even giving her, or you, a chance.** Sam’s voice echoed from the past.  
  
But to unleash the beast, the insatiable hunger for lust… It would destroy him. Destroy them.   
  
Uzaeris laughed bitterly from within his cage. _Like we aren’t dead already._  
  
To feel her, to taste her, even just one more time. The darkness would consume him. He’d have to leave. He would return to the Plains, to where he belonged. But for one night, one glorious night, Erik would make Mika’s body sing for them. A spark he could hold onto when his own light went out.   
  
Erik dropped his head back, his eyes closed, his long neck exposed to the empty room. Mika’s energy surged within him. Energy that Martin had held until he passed it to Erik. It was like finding a pool after months in the desert. It had rushed into him, flooding him with the energy of his love. How it filled him!   
  
“Uzaeris.” The name passed his lips, where it had been trapped for so long, a whisper and a surrender.   
  
It released the incubus within.   
  
Thick red horns slid out from Erik’s hair to curl down alongside his head, wickedly sharp. His eyes filled with gold, shining out into the room as the shadows gathered. His glamour dropped away, marks flowing over his bare skin, blood red and twining over his shoulders, his chest.   
  
Erik let himself go and Uzaeris strode forward into the depths of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit:   
> Bring me to life - Evanescence  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YxaaGgTQYM


	21. I’ll follow the flame into the night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the darkness comes the light, I've been searching all my life.

  
The sun was setting in the distance as the cab pulled out to join the traffic. Mika watched the city go by, the people walking along the street. The orange light of dusk flashed as it broke through between the buildings, showing her silhouette to the cab driver. Recognizing a girl with troubles, he glanced at her in the rear view mirror but she never met his eyes, never said a word except to give the address. She only stared out into the distance. A girl like that, you wanted to help but it was best if left alone. The traffic was bad enough as it was.  
  
Something felt wrong, terribly wrong to her. Mika rarely had these feelings, but when she did, she didn’t ignore them. She tried calling Erik as she waited, tried texting him as the sun went down and the cars crawled along the streets. There was no answer. She wanted to scream. She wanted to get out, pick the cab up, and carry it as she ran. It would have been faster.  
  
_Why didn’t you tell me?_ Mika thought. _Erik, why didn’t you say anything?_ Martin was a demon, an incubus, just as Erik was.  
  
_No. They aren’t the same._ God only knew Martin’s thoughts on using his powers. Mika suspected it was more along the lines of Erik’s mother, but Erik…  
  
Erik had been fighting against his nature all his life as his brothers stood with him. They didn't understand his regret. Unlike the other brothers, Erik's mother had pushed him to use his powers. Not just to get energy but to become skilled in manipulating the emotions of others so he would always have it available to him. Under her guidance, Erik would win them over by pretending he cared, knowing he was lying simply to consume their energy and then dropping them for the next challenge she set up for him. Unlike her, Erik knew it was wrong. Each broken heart had tainted him a little more in his eyes.  
  
When Mika’s curse forced Erik to use his powers before the Demon War, it was too much. She had been possessed. The hateful words of that spirit had come from Mika’s lips, fallen on Erik’s ears as he regarded its scorn on her face. Mika couldn’t grasp how hard it must have been for him to watch her go from openly despising and ridiculing him, to begging forgiveness and insisting she loved him, simply by the power of his magic. It was perverse that his power of enthrallment, enrapturing her, was the only way he could help her reach past the spirit’s hold to even feel a little like herself. Neither had understood what was going on. Neither had really trusted themselves or each other. Not then.  
  
That night, when they broke apart, Erik had as well. It had taken Mika a long time to try and understand. Erik was a demon with the glamour of a man, but he treated his demon self as a half. It was a mask, a beast to be denied, abhorrent to him now. The part of him she had only heard about in broken whispers as they lay beside each other, holding each other as they had shared their fears, their regrets.  
  
Mika was with him when Erik made his decision to lock Uzaeris’ desires away and never enthrall her again. He had told her that he wouldn’t go back, wouldn’t ever be that creature again. She hadn’t agreed with his decision to cut away that part of himself, to forget his past life. There had been good memories too. But she hadn't known any other way to help him. Now Erik strove to be a man, one without the taint of the past. He couldn’t get nearly the energy he had before but he seemed happier, more relieved.  
  
It wasn’t right. Erik wasn’t two halves. He was one whole. Mika knew he had a dark side. She had her own. She had shown hers to him as well; it had caused its own share of trouble between them. But Erik’s confidence was so tentative, his joys so fragile. He was always worried, always held back from her at least a little.  
  
_How do you help someone put the pieces back together?_  
  
And now with Martin, another demon in the mix… Mika felt so stupid.  
  
Night had fallen when her ride finally pulled into the driveway. Erik was home, his Maserati parked along the left side, but Mika didn’t see any lights on. The cab’s headlights illuminated the front door but the rest of the house stood dark. Mika grabbed her bags, paid the driver and left, running up the stairs. The front door was unlocked.  
  
Unsettled, Mika stepped into the mansion, turning to quietly close and lock the door behind her. Pausing to look down, she whispered to herself for a moment of strength, pushed herself to do it, to find him, talk to him. She heard a creak of a floor board in the back of the house and looked over her shoulder, but couldn’t see anything in the shadows. Reaching out she flipped one of the light switches on and dropped her bags beside the door.  
  
Mika slowly turned around, wary as her instincts warned her again. Something was wrong. The chandelier in the foyer formed a single pool of light in the middle of the room, giving a soft glow that barely touched the walls. The dark had a physical presence as she stepped forward into the middle of the open room to look around. The wrapping staircases pulled the shadows forward to embrace the edges of the light, compact it about her like a spotlight. Mika was no witch, but she could tell magic when she saw it.  
  
A glide in the darkness of the hall before her, a shadow sliding amidst the others, had the hardwood creaking again. It was closer this time, slowly approaching.  
  
“Erik?” Mika called out into the darkness. Had something happened to him? Thoughts of Diana, of the imps that kidnapped her, came to mind.  
  
Mika searched the shadows, not seeing Erik, not wanting to leave the light. _It was only right,_ he thought. Mika was the light, the soft glow within him holding the darkness at bay. She was his star and it was slowly shrinking, dimming as she moved away from him, pulled away by another to leave him alone.  
  
“Princess.” His voice was low, like a caress against her skin. “You’ve returned to me.” His words were distant, self-mocking. It made Mika pause.  
  
“Of course. Erik…” She tried to see him, needed to know what was wrong.  
  
“Shhhhh.” Erik shifted his weight, took another step forward, just enough for the edge of the light to show his outline, to show her where he was. Mika turned to face him, her eyes wide. Was that fear catching the light with such a bright green brilliance, the only color to fill his world?  
  
Gold flashed in the darkness, pierced it. Erik’s eyes flared in the shadows as they met hers. A warning shivered down Mika’s spine and her breath caught as she recognized it: his powers. Surprised, Mika felt Erik's magic flow through her. It carried an edge that felt as if it cut its way down into her core, even as it gripped her. Fear...and desire.  
  
Erik moved closer, the faint light reaching for him. It slid over his features to reveal him fully to her. His horns matched the wickedness of his tight-lipped smile. The lay of the light accented his high cheekbones, the slender musculature of his bare chest as he stepped towards her. His bare feet were silent as he moved across the floor. Tight leather pants clung to him, just beneath his hips, accentuating the shape of his body. Their coverage was more alluring, more suggestive than if he had come to her naked. Mika's blush felt hot on her cheeks.  
  
His hair fell over one eye as Erik tilted his head to regard her. The sly amethyst eyes that took her in held none of the insecurity, the sadness Mika had sensed that morning. Instead they caressed her with an arrogant hunger, an assertive desire that made her shiver, unable to look away.  
  
“You are so beautiful Princess. You shine so brightly for me.” His eyes raked over her, pleased as he saw her desire. The deep want was growing within Mika’s core, torturous. She felt the slow creep, recognized the enthrallment, knew it would slowly fill her as he watched.  
  
“Erik,” Mika murmured, frozen in the middle of the circle of light, trapped by his gaze.  
  
“Hmmh.” Erik gave an amused chuckle, lips splitting to reveal a smile like a white blade. He paced to the side, just within the shadow, as if the light kept him from her.  
  
It was Erik, a side of Erik Mika had never seen before. Sure he’d been sexy and seductive in their time together, but this presence... It was Uzaeris, the demon he was before she had met him, an incubus designed to seduce other demons. Mika felt small, fragile, faced with him.  
  
“Uzaeris,” she whispered. He paused, surprised for a moment before bowing his head in acknowledgment. Mika pushed her fear back. She was facing the demon. Finally.  
  
Mika hadn’t seen Erik in his demon form in almost a year, not since the Demon War when he had killed his father and freed the spirit possessing her, purging their corruption. Icy cold warred with burning hot within her as Mika took in the demon Erik had tried so hard to hide from her. She had seen the mask, but Erik had always kept the true player from her. Now Uzaeris stood before her, in all of his glory. It was terrifying, tempting, the power he was holding. He beckoned her with one hand. A spell passed his lips, and the sight of his magic emerged into her vision.  
  
“A gift, Princess. I want you to see, to know exactly what I’m doing to you.” he explained.  
  
His enthrallment spun out from his hand. This time, Mika saw it. A thin, flat golden chain extended to drape about her neck like the most expensive jewelry. It circled and closed about her throat. The slide of it against her skin felt like the brush of his fingertips. It was a view of the leash that he held within those curled fingers as need toyed with Mika’s mind. The warm desire, the want was creeping into her chest, pooling down into her core to flow about her hips. Mika’s lips parted and she gasped, unable to pull her eyes from his.  
  
She couldn’t step forward and she wouldn’t step back.  
  
Mika could feel the tug of the golden necklace as Uzaeris looked her up and down, his lips parting to purr her name. She gasped at the sound, her heart starting to hammer as her body warmed to him. Amused as Mika’s eyes softened, Uzaeris joined her in the light.  
  
A sparkle of red, the flash of gold, it didn’t come from his eyes. Mika blinked, slowly as if in a dream and reached forward. Threaded on a black silken cord, resting on Uzaeris’ _No! on Erik’s chest,_ were their engagement rings.  
  
Uzaeris lifted his hand to catch hers, kept her from touching the small gold and ruby-set bands resting against his skin. Mika’s eyes met his, confused, questioning. _Why?_ A moment of shame flooded through him. It was a feeling Uzaeris was well accustomed to, could easily smother, but one that tugged at Erik’s heart.  
  
He had so wanted to give it back to her. Erik had wanted to get down on one knee and ask Mika once more, see her eyes light up again. He had wanted to try again. He wanted to hold her hand and feel it there as a reminder of their love. He wanted to feel it gliding over his skin as she ran her hands over him. He wanted to feel the ring digging into his fingers once more as they clutched hands, her screams crying out as he drove himself into her. But that dream was over.  
  
**When she’s mine... you’ll realize what you’ve thrown away by denying yourself.**  
  
He wouldn’t deny himself tonight.  
  
Uzaeris would wear both rings this night. Erik wanted to feel them once more against his skin, between them, as he took her and gave himself to her. It was only fitting he wore them as he destroyed everything they had built, as he destroyed himself. She would never marry him now. Mika wouldn’t be the wife of a beast; she deserved better than a whore. It was best Mika knew the truth before she left him. She would have no regrets.  
  
She wouldn’t marry him and she would learn just what Martin was as well. He would show her just what they were, in intimate detail.  
  
_She will never be yours._ Erik vowed in his head to the incubus. _She’ll be the last thing I see before I rip you apart._ Dead, Martin wasn’t a threat. Banished, neither was Erik. James would protect the family as he always had.  
  
Mika looked up into Erik’s eyes, her heart hammering, her body trembling as she saw the darkness there. She glanced down at his mouth, saw his smile return with a lick of his lips as her gaze pulled him from his thoughts. Lifting his hand, he gently tugged at her leash and pulled Mika in for a kiss.  
  
The fire flared between them as their mouths met. One hand drew on the enthrallment binding her, the other plunged into her hair to tilt her head back and let him kiss her more deeply. Erik's tongue traced the inner edge of her lips before entering. It drew a moan from Mika as she clutched his shoulders, as her energy flowed into him. Her eyes cracked open to meet his as he pulled back to grant her a breath.  
  
Looking into Erik’s eyes, she saw it, saw her opportunity and went willingly. Mika slid her arms around him and pressed her mouth, her body to his. She answered his call with her offering. The demon paused for one second, surprised at how quickly her fear had fled. But Mika didn’t hesitate, leaning up to slide her mouth up to his ear, kissing that perfect spot behind before whispering to him.  
  
“I’m yours. All of me,” she murmured, nuzzling and nipping his neck again. Erik bit back a small moan before closing his eyes and accepting, giving her one gentle kiss.  
  
Then the moment was broken and he was pulling her roughly against him. Uzaeris' teeth nipped her lip and he chuckled at Mika’s gasp as his hand slid down her back to clutch her ass, delighting in the feel as her hips pressed against him.  
  
There were too many clothes on her and he was hungry, Uzaeris decided with a wicked grin.    
  
“It’s been too long, Princess. Too long since I’ve had more than a taste of you.” He purred in her ear, walking forward with her still clasped against him. Mika clutched at him as he kissed her again, her mind blanking as he enraptured her, her body sparking with lust as he guided her.  
  
Mika felt Erik’s magic dismiss the clothing from her body. She felt the hard edge of something bump against her from behind, He hefted her up and slid her back, the smooth cool surface on her bare skin making her jump and realize. Mika’s eyes flew open as he pressed her to lay back, seeing the chandelier above her as Erik’s magic turned on the lights.  
  
He’d brought her to the dining room. _Oh, God._ She had just enough time to think before his hands were spreading her knees, before he was leaning down to kiss her again, lower, even more intimately. She couldn’t keep the moan from her lips.  
  
“Erik...”  
  
Erik’s hands slid up her legs, her sides, reaching to splay his fingers over her chest. He held her down against the hard wood, his tongue following his kisses as she tried to arch beneath him. The sides of his horns slid against her inner thighs, making him purrr and tease her with the vibrations.  
  
Her energy was sweetness, her taste like the finest dessert. Erik savored the feel of his enthrallment running through Mika, blending with her energy to pull it out for him to dine. He’d spent a year with only the barest of tastes. Their times together were like licks.  
  
“Uzaeris...” Mika moaned again, writhing beneath his hands as he gripped her, his mouth as he delved deeper. His name was music to his ears as she called out to him.  
  
It had been so long. Now, now he could enjoy more than a mouthful. But first...  
  
Erik leaned forward to climb up onto the table over her as Mika panted beneath him. His leather-clad legs straddled her waist, his body straining at the leather with arousal. He flashed his wicked smile and wove more chains, letting them slide over her skin. They wrapped around her wrists, draped over her body like the queen she was to him.  
  
Uzaeris couldn’t tolerate the intrusion of the other incubus. Martin had awoken him, but he wasn’t welcome to Mika. Uzaeris wouldn’t have Martin’s scent or his signature here with them, between them.  
  
Catching Mika’s gaze with his own, Erik flooded her with his magic, his enthrallment returning all the energy the incubus had given him. Erik poured it back into Mika, filling her with fire, burning the touch of the other incubus away. He leaned down and kissed her lips, kissed her eyelids as she closed them. He ran his fingertips over them, letting his magic gently seal them, essentially blindfolding her.  
  
Surprised, Mika let out a small gasp as she realized she couldn’t open her eyes. Erik’s magic swirled within her, the pitch darkness heightening her senses.  
  
“You’re mine, Princess.” The incubus reminded her as he cooed in her ear, before giving it a nip. She felt a cool weight drop down to rest between her breasts. Their rings. They hung from the cord around his neck, landing on her as he leaned down over her.  
  
Erik’s fingertips slid teasingly down over her chest, his body shifting, the leather like a second skin over his hardness as it pressed against her belly. She could feel the crisscrossing chains of desire sliding against her skin. His magic, their energy, swirled and caressed her from the inside. He kissed her once more, hot, demanding, before pulling away from her. Mika struggled to sit up, to follow where she sensed Erik went, only to hear his chuckle as her golden bonds pulled taut.  
  
“Oh no. We’re not nearly done with this course of the meal, Princess.” She heard him tease before his mouth found her body again, his hands roaming over her skin as he returned to his previous pleasure. His lips, his tongue, his mouth on her had her panting. The magic within heightened her pleasure as she felt the draw of her energy, as Erik fed on her. He brought her to the very edge of her limits before he pulled back. Mika thought she was going to die at the stimulation, only to gasp in loss at the withdrawal. Chuckling, Erik ran one finger over her, making her feel like she was going to explode, before pulling back again.  
  
“So close.” He whispered in her ear, his breath tickling it. “Do you want it?” He asked, looking over her face, pulling back to watch her tongue lick her lips as her mouth went dry. “Do you want me?”  
  
“Yes.” Mika couldn’t hold back the moan. She squirmed against her bonds as his finger traced her again, circling.  
  
“And you would give yourself to me? All of you?” His finger dipped suggestively. Mika threw her head back against the wood of the table, her body straining for release, golden light flaring behind her eyes.  
  
“Yes! Everything!” She panted. “I love you, Uzaeris, Erik. I love every part of you. I love **you**. Always. Forever.”  
  
Erik stopped. He stared at her as she stilled, waiting to hear his answer. His magic, twined with her energy, was flowing through her veins, burning with the love in her soul. He realized he could feel it. She wasn’t lying.  
  
But he had seen her with…  
  
_**No!**_  
  
Uzaeris swept his hand through the air over Mika, shattering the chains of his enthrallment binding her to the table. He yanked her up into his arms and Mika cried out at his abruptness. Her voice was swallowed as they plunged through his teleportation ward.  
  
Mika felt the shift of magic, felt the strange falling sensation that happened every time Erik teleported her. She felt him release the seals from her eyes and they flew open to see that they were dropping, landing on their bed.  
  
Erik was on her in a heartbeat. His hands held her wrists down into the covers above her head, his legs slid between hers to pin her hips down to the bed. He grit his teeth, bent down to catch her mouth in a demanding kiss before Mika could say anything else. His eyes flashed gold, his anger flaring with his magic.  
  
“You’re mine.” He snarled against her lips, releasing her to plunge his hands into her hair. Their tongues twined. Mika answered his dominance with another moan before drawing on his tongue, his mouth, trying to pull him deeper, lifting her energy for him to take. Erik plundered her, his enthrallment rushing back into her to spark and send white hot desire through her. He finally broke the kiss, leaving her gasping for air.  
  
“You’re mine tonight. One more night.” He asserted, holding her head in his hands, searching her eyes before filling them with gold.  
  
“Yes.” Mika whispered, her heart yelling, trapped as he enraptured her. She would never break his enthrallment, never fight it. But what did he mean, one more night?  
  
Propping himself on his hands, Erik ground his hips against her. Mika’s heightened state made her moan and press harder against him. Her body begged for the intimate contact of his body within her.  
  
“Tonight, you’ll scream for me, Princess.” Erik vowed.  
  
He shifted onto one hand to reach down to the back of her thigh, pulling her leg up. Mika stretched, curling her leg around his waist. His hand dropped down between them, moving once more to rub before sliding in. Her head dropped back, Erik’s name a moan on her lips. She closed her eyes arching into him, her body already answering his inquiry.  
  
“No.” Erik snarled, pulling his hand away. “Look at me. Look at me and know it’s me doing this to you, making you feel like this.” Mika threw her eyes opened and leaned up to him, meeting his anger, his eyes, as she panted. Their rings were pressed between them. Golden energy spiraled, fine golden chains wrapping about the two lovers.  
  
“Uzaeris.” Mika spoke his name and the energy flared.  
  
Erik reached back up to capture her wrists again in one hand. He rolled his hips against her, dismissing his glamour to feel his body completely against hers. He kissed her as he shifted, thrusting into her before pausing, feeling her body embrace his. With a groan, his anger pushed him to thrust into her again, harder. Mika moaned at the pleasure.  
  
Erik looked down into her eyes. He didn’t want to ask but he had to.  
  
“Has he kissed you?” Erik demanded with a snarl. Mika’s eyes went wide, her cheeks flushing in anger more than anything. This time her body met the demand of his, her hips rising as he slid within her.  
  
“Yes.” She wouldn’t lie to him. She knew who he was talking about. Mika couldn’t keep her own growl from the word. A growl Erik didn’t understand, before he took her mouth in a hard kiss. Mika strained up to meet him, her mouth just as hungry to erase the past of Martin’s trick. The two broke it with a gasp as their bodies moved against each other, their demand growing as their anger fueled their passion.  
  
“Has he touched you?!” Reason was leaving him as Erik feared the worst. He thrust into her again, claiming her body even as he asked. “Has he had you?!”  
  
“No!” The truth rang through their magic as Mika clung to him, felt him ride her as she bucked up against him.  
  
“Do you want him?” Her body was so wet, so welcoming. Erik’s eyes bore into hers.  
  
“No!” Mika denied the other incubus, no hesitation. Their magic bound them, she wasn’t lying. Her body rose to meet his strokes, taking him deeper within her. Erik’s heart leapt as he finally realized it. He hadn’t lost her. She didn’t want Martin.  
  
“Who is it you want?” He almost hesitated to ask  
  
“You,” Mika gasped.  
  
“Who?” Erik wanted to hear it. Wanted to hear the name.  
  
“Erik...” Mika moaned as he took her harder. “and Uzaeris,” she added. Erik stopped, his body buried in her to stare at her.  
  
“I want all of you,” Mika answered him as she gazed up into his eyes. “My Demon.”  
  
Erik’s anger was extinguished by Mika’s love flooding through him, her acceptance of him, body and soul. He felt the bond forge between them even as she did. It was nothing like he imagined. It was everything, and more. Mika lay with a demon and she wanted him. Only him.  
  
With their love, their acceptance, the magic finally connected and linked their souls. A bond they had never known before.  
  
Erik’s wonder was reflected by Mika. He let her go and leaned down to rest his forehead against hers, panting with her as they gazed into each other’s eyes, feeling their love flow through them for the first time.  
  
“Erik,” Mika whispered as she looked up at him lovingly.  
  
“Yes, my Princess?” he asked, shakily, with a tender smile.  
  
“For god’s sake, don’t stop!!” Mika moaned before _she_ claimed _his_ mouth. She wrapped her arms around him, her legs twining with his, reminding him their bodies were still connected.  
  
With a wicked chuckle, Erik returned to their pleasure with a passion, delighting in the feel of her and their new bond as he rode her higher than they’d ever been. He didn’t hold back, the two of them relishing every scratch, bite, yell and scream.  
  
They worked each other up into a frenzy before burning it all down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit:  
> Save Me - Gareth Emery Unplugged (feat. Christina Novelli)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdzGa3QGXmo
> 
> Oh! And if you're interested in learning a little more about Martin:  
> http://fav.me/dai5mc0


	22. Your soul is as a moonlit landscape fair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day has finally come.

Mika awoke to find herself alone in bed. The sheets were still warm beside her, the room dark except for the faint moonlight outlining the curtains. She felt refreshed, wide awake despite the activity of the evening that brought a blush to her cheeks even as she remembered it. Glancing over at her phone, she was surprised to see that only a few hours had passed. It was the early hours of the day, well before dawn. She rose, stopping in the bathroom to pull her robe from its hook on the back of the door. She slid into the cool, deep red satin and tied the belt around her waist, warding off the slight chill in the air.  
  
Going out into the hall, Mika moved towards the stairs. She realized she knew where Erik was. That feeling, the magic that had filled them and connected them earlier, was still there. Only now it was more of a sense than a fire within her. Mika paused, her hand on the railing as she looked down into the room. Moonlight streamed through the windows, illuminating the foyer below. What had once been dark mere hours before was tranquil as the notes quietly drifted up to her.  
  
Erik was playing the piano.  
  
Erik’s music was only one of the many things she loved about him, but it reached into her heart like nothing else. He was creative, inspiring to her with his art, his fashion. His sketches hung with hers on the walls of their home. His cooking...Mika smiled thinking of her duck and the first turkey Erik ever tried to cook on his own. No wonder Matthew had been so mad that first night. Erik’s brothers had helped him hide that secret for over a month. At least they could be mediocre together when it came to cooking.  
  
But Erik’s music...It was a piece of him that made her feel like he was sharing his soul with her. He could make the piano sing, letting it express his emotions when words were not enough. Listening from the top of the stairs, it was soft and beautiful. The notes called to her and their bond drew Mika to Erik. She followed them to the conservatory.  
  
The tall windows, the glass dome in the ceiling, let the moonlight fall on him as he played. Night blossoms bloomed among the plants in the large room, filling the air with their subtle scent. Erik’s glamour was back in place, his vest unbuttoned to let him sit and play comfortably. The large grand piano was closed, its top down to soften the sound, Erik’s foot riding the left soft pedal. It gave the melody an ethereal effect as he played in the dark. There was no sheet music. His fingers danced lightly over the keys, voicing his feelings out into the night. Mika paused in the doorway, just taking in the sight, the sound.  
  
Erik felt her there. He knew when she awoke, smiled to himself as he sensed Mika coming down the stairs to him. Sam and Matthew had hinted at their bonds, but never really described them to their other brothers. Now Erik knew why. It really was indescribable. He let the final chord sound before releasing it and turning to her.  
  
“Princess.” Erik closed the lid over the keys and moved the bench back before raising his hand to beckon Mika to him. She went to him with a smile and he gently pulled her to sit across his lap. “I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you,” he explained as he brushed her hair back with one hand, his other sliding down her back to hold her steady.  
  
“No sorrys." Mika shook her head. "You didn’t wake me. I’m not really tired, either.” Mika couldn’t explain it but it was true. She laid her hands on Erik's chest, leaning in to lightly kiss him. She could feel his heartbeat beneath her palm, her own beating in a rhythm to match his. Erik savored the kiss before pulling back. He nodded, looking down for a moment in thought before lifting his head to her.  
  
“Princess, I...” He paused, looking at her tenderly as he met her eyes. His hands slid to clasp hers against him. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you, too.” she answered, their magic pulsing with the words to warm them.  
  
“Let me play for you.” Erik suddenly said, guiding her to stand as he did. Mika blinked as she slid off his lap, but didn't say anything. Erik moved the bench closer to the piano and turned back to her to take her hand before she could step back. She cast him a questioning look as he smiled. “Up you go.” He instructed her. Mika’s eyes widened as he ushered her up onto the bench.  
  
“Don’t worry, you won’t break it.” He lightly teased her as he guided her to sit up onto the top of the piano itself. With an excited smile, Erik quickly skipped around the side, indicating to her to move out to the middle of the large grand piano. Stepping back he turned and pulled a small, folded blanket from the back of one of the chairs in the room. It was where Mika usually sat to study and listen while Erik practiced.  
  
Mika carefully wrapped her robe about her and slid over, her legs curled up beneath her. It was like she was one of those jazz singers in the movies, only in a red robe with bare feet and tousled hair instead of an elegant shimmering dress. She blushed, feeling a little awkward.  
  
“Lie back.” Erik smiled, placing the folded blanket to pillow her head. His smile widened as Mika shyly did. Her hair fanned out around her, the robe slipping a little as she stretched out, to give him an alluring flash of leg. The high gloss of the piano reflected her in the black finish. It was a vision he would recall every time he played from now on.  
  
“Lie back and look at the stars, my love.” Erik whispered to her before he cast the incantation to let Mika see his magic. He wove his illusion spell to intensify the starlight and let it enhance her vision. Mika looked up, breaking into a delighted smile as she realized she could see the stars sparkling in the depths of the night sky alongside the moonlight.  
  
Moving back to sit at the bench once more, Erik uncovered the keys. He still hadn’t finished the song he was writing for her, but there was a particular piece he loved that fit the occasion so well. He let the first chords gently ring out and Mika gasped as she felt the vibrations of the hammers hitting the strings beneath her, as she heard the music roll up around her. The deep chords resonated through her. The starlight twinkled with the delicate upper notes flitting through the air, through her.  
  
As Mika watched, thin golden spirals of magic spun out into the night sky. It was Erik’s enchantment, his enthrallment. The fine gold chains wrapped about the stars, pulling some of their light in to form diamonds within the links. They sparkled as they twined through the room. She watched them drape down to brush softly against her, the feeling of their bond strengthening, Erik's power lighting Mika from within. She felt like one of those stars, floating in the sky. It was exquisite.  
  
Erik watched Mika as he played. He would no longer hide his feelings from her. Even at his darkest, Mika had accepted him. To share this, to use his powers to enhance what he now admitted they truly had, was the acceptance of himself. This power, it wasn’t the cause of what he had done. His mother could have that shame, he would hold it no longer. He wasn’t using Mika, not when the feelings were undeniable between them, not when their souls had finally found each other.  
  
They were linked. Erik would never leave her, never stop loving her and Mika would never leave him, never stop loving him. She would meet him in the demonic fury of his passion. She would share in his most gentle affections. He was whole. He was hers. Erik felt the truth of it all resounding in his heart. He let his feelings, his hopes, and his joy flow out to Mika, cherishing her.  
  
The last notes faded out into the stillness of the night. Mika watched as the magic sparkled and fell around her, slowly fading away as Erik ended the spells. Tears rose in the corners of her eyes. She would treasure this time together, forever.   
  
Silently, Erik rose and kicked off his shoes. He slid up to sit on the piano beside her, facing her as she sat up to face him.  
  
“Princess.” Erik gave Mika a tender smile and reached down into his collar to pull out the silken cord, letting the rings rest in the palm of his hand as he showed them to her.  
  
“Erik.” Mika whispered back. Her hand went to her mouth, but she couldn’t hold back the small sob that escaped her at seeing them. Tears slid down her cheeks as she looked down at them, as she saw the cord vanish from a wisp of his magic. Erik offered them to her and with a trembling hand, Mika reached down and picked his ring up between her fingers. She saw the moonlight flash along the band, the ruby’s warm glow illuminating as she held it. A spark of golden light ran from her fingers into the ring, bringing out the inscription within.  
  
_**Ever yours**_  
  
His own hand steady, Erik held her ring and gently took Mika’s left hand. She was crying as she looked up at him, her gaze such a mix of joyful emotions that she couldn't hold back and couldn't fully express.  
  
“Mika.” He paused in this moment with her, his own eyes tearing. He quickly looked down to see her hand in his. Blinking his own happy tears back, Erik returned his gaze to hers once more.  
  
“Mika, will you marry me?” He asked her softly, watching her, waiting.  
  
“Yes.” She answered before breaking into another sob at seeing his joyful smile. She felt him slip the ring back on her finger, felt the promise of their love in her heart.  
  
Mika took Erik's hand, her small hands holding his. She looked up at him as she slowly slid his band up onto his ring finger, sealing their promise once more. She could see it. See his happiness, what she'd so longed for, returned. It had been a long journey.  
  
Her home was in Erik's eyes.  
  
Their spirits soared as their rings met, their fingers entwined. Erik leaned forward and lovingly kissed Mika, his fingertips brushing her cheek as she tilted her head up to him. She answered his kiss, sliding her hands over his shoulders and around to lightly comb her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, sending a thrill through him.  
  
Erik leaned forward to kiss along her cheek. His hand slid down her throat, his fingers lightly tracing with a feather touch over her skin. It coaxed a pleasant sigh from between her lips before sliding lower to undo the belt at her waist. Erik kissed Mika's collar bone before catching the lapel of her robe in his teeth. He slid it over her shoulder as his other hand pushed the other edge of the fabric away. Returning to run lips and tongue over the exposed skin, Erik’s hands helped Mike slide out of the satin, the red material pooling around them.  
  
He laid her back, Mika's head resting on the blanket once more. Looking down at her, Erik saw the moon reflecting in a halo around Mika in the deep glossy finish of the piano. He shifted alongside her on the soft fabric of her robe, his body against hers. He worshiped her, moving to slide his hands gently over her, drawing out Mika's gasps and sighs like he was once again playing the piano. His kisses traced the paths of his hands, his tongue dipping down to lightly lap at her navel, making Mika squeak and bringing a smile to his lips.  
  
Erik dismissed his clothes and slid over her, leaving himself in the form of a man this time. Just as rough and hungrily as his incubus side had been mere hours before, Erik was now gentle and tender. His breath ghosted over her body, his fingers caressing her chest, his ring catching the moonlight. Mika murmured his name, her own hands running over his back, along his sides. She shifted beneath him and Erik looked up to meet her eyes, saw her lick her lips in a familiar gesture.  
  
Breath catching, Erik leaned back as Mika sat up and let her press him back into the silky fabric, let her lay him out on the piano that was so much a part of him. Seeing her soft smile as she echoed his caresses, he gloried in the vision looking down at him. She bent down to mirror his kisses, her mouth tracing over his body as he laid back. Her hair brushed over the bare skin of his chest, his abs.  
  
Erik gasped, his eyelids growing heavy as he felt her mouth on him. Mika's lips and tongue tempted and made teasing offers against his skin. She gently coaxed him, drawing him in, guiding him, letting his body respond and arch beneath her ministrations. She heard Erik breathe her name, sighing as he slid into her intimate kiss. His hands lightly brushed over her hair, his breath coming faster, his heart starting to race as everything within him focused on that warm pleasure. Mika consumed his straining body just as he had fed on her in the dining room, his muscles flexing beneath her. Erik held back his moan as she gave the barest of purrs, neither of them wanting to disturb the quiet reverence of each other in the night. She drew him deep and Erik felt himself close to shattering.  
  
"Princess." He gasped, suddenly curling his fingers over her shoulders and pulling Mika up to press that hungry, sinful mouth of hers against his own. He twined his tongue with hers as he sat up, pulling her with an arm around her waist to straddle him before rolling them. Gently he laid her back down on the piano to enter her in earnest.  
  
Mika’s hips undulated beneath him as he moved down into her. Their bodies slid and entangled to bring them together, to feel as close as possible, skin to skin, heartbeats uniting in a deep pounding rhythm that echoed with their movements. Arching and moaning in each other's ears, their pace was slow and steady. Erik’s chest rubbed against Mika's as he dipped and rolled his hips. Their gasps grew deeper, the feeling pushing them closer. Slowly, so slowly and tenderly, they coupled, Mika’s arms wound around Erik’s back.  
  
They took their time. They had all the time in the world that night to feel each other against them, to savor this connection as long as they could. Mika's body trembled, teetering on the edge. Erik groaned, feeling his pleasure swelling, increasing his pace just enough. Just enough to gently lower her over the edge, feeling her body tense and release with shuddering waves, before burying his own body deep within her to let go. Trembling with the after effects, Erik moved to lay on his side beside her as Mika turned to face him.  
  
The lovers remained there, their two bodies entwined on her robe, looking into each other's eyes and dreaming of their future as the lavender light of dawn filled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit:  
> (What Erik plays for Mika)  
> Clair de Lune – Claude Debussy (Claudio Arrau)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oxqETSDfpzc


	23. Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Erik pulled into their driveway and parked his Maserati. He waited a moment before sliding out, locking it, and heading to the front door. Erik half-expected Mika to run out to meet him but stepping up to the door, he realized their bond was quiet. She wasn’t home yet. He’d managed to arrive before her, for once. With a chuckle, Erik let himself in. He’d freshen up before taking her to dinner. It was early.  
  
The two new managers he hired this week were a relief. Ally already had one working on the Milan show and the other was starting on Nehraine’s expansion plan. It gave Erik some breathing room and he couldn’t help but stretch his shoulders with a sigh, enjoying the feel of the weight already starting to lift from them.  
  
Closing the door behind him, Erik tossed his keys on the silver tray lying on the small round table in the foyer beside the mirror. He reached forward and slid a finger down the side of the framed photo of Mika beside it, the ruby of his engagement ring flashing brightly in the late afternoon light. A black and white portrait shot, Mika was smiling, leaning her chin on one hand. Her hair was a glossy curtain flipped over to one side, her eyes dancing. She had been thinking of them, remembering the time they’d spent laughing and exploring New York before his show. It was one of the professional photos she’d taken that day. She might not want to become one now, but she would always look like a model to Erik.    
  
That day. Only a little over a week had passed, but it felt longer. Erik had been concerned at first, when he and Mika had shared what had happened to them and finally understood just what the incubus had done to them. Erik hadn’t been sure Martin would give up, but the demon had left them alone. Martin disappeared after Mika told him off. He hadn’t shown up to the last two scheduled photo shoots. He wouldn’t answer his phone. They’d had to replace him. Erik had chosen Gabriel for some and then mostly another model named Marcus to cover Martin’s shots. When the agency had recommended dissolving Martin’s contract a few days ago, Erik had happily complied. Good riddance.  
  
Erik washed up, checked his email and texts to make sure all was well with Nehraine, and kicked his shoes off to take a seat on the couch in the sitting room. He picked up the black sketchbook from the coffee table and flipped lightly through it as he waited. They were sharing it. Mika would draw a sketch and he would answer it, taking one piece from her sketch and using it when drawing his own. Then she would do the same with his. The progression was fun. The two of them were playing with shapes, themes, shadows. He flipped to the last drawing to see Mika had added a new drawing. A line art picture of a cat, derived from a shadow of a cat in the background of his drawing of James’ porch. It was cute and comical, its tongue sticking out, eyes squinted closed.  
  
Erik lifted the lid of the leather bound pencil box resting on the side table beside him and pulled one of his pencils out. With a chuckle he started sliding the lead across the paper in broad strokes, cutting them here and there with a detail, adding shading. He hummed as he drew. It was another song in the making that he would eventually pull forward and capture just as he was capturing a moment from their last vacation in the sketchbook.  
  
Time passed, the sunlight dimming around him until finally Erik dropped the pencil. It was a sketch of Mika in a bikini, licking an ice cream cone on one of the beaches they’d visited in Hawaii. She was frozen in place, her eyes wide with a bit of a blush. It was the moment when she had realized he was watching her and what he was probably thinking of. Erik chuckled. She’d probably blush again when she saw it. He looked forward to seeing what she’d draw in response.  
  
Blinking, Erik looked up and noticed the sun was setting. It was getting late. He checked his phone. No messages, no texts. He hadn’t seen any notes. Mika should have been home by now. Standing and stretching, Erik picked up his phone and walked into the foyer, hitting his speed dial.  
  
The phone rang. Worried, Erik was already thinking of the message he’d leave for her, when after the fifth ring, Mika answered.  
  
“Mika.” He sighed into the phone, relieved.  
  
“Erik? How are you?”  
  
“I…I’m fine, Princess, but where are you?”  
  
“Stop being such a flirt,” Mika laughed. “I’m home, of course.”  
  
“What?” Erik’s mind screeched to a halt.  
  
“Are you okay?” Mika’s voice sounded concerned. “I hope nothing’s wrong with the house.”  
  
“The house? No.” He managed to stutter.  
  
“Oh, good. I’m so glad you decided to rent it from us.”  
  
_Wait, what?_ Erik heard a voice in the background. He felt his stomach drop.  
  
“You want to talk to him? Sure.” He heard Mika speaking to someone there with her before returning to the phone. “Take care, Erik.” Mika dismissed him. It was a tone of voice he’d heard her use with strangers.  
  
“No, Princess, wait!” Erik tried to call out to her, get her back on the phone, but she was already gone.  
  
“Erik!”  
  
_No._  
  
“Are you stalking my girl? You had your chance.” The demon’s voice was smug.  
  
_Martin._  
  
“What is going on?!” Erik demanded, gripping his phone as his mind screamed. Something didn’t feel right. Something _inside_ him didn’t feel right.  
  
“It’s like getting a whole new life, isn’t it?” Martin's voice sounded giddy. “We’re happy for you, too. Nehraine will go far.”  
  
“What have you done to her?!” Erik practically shouted. His heart was racing. Somewhere, Mika was with the incubus.  
  
“Yeah, I made sure to clean everything up before leaving you the keys to the house.” Martin chuckled. “And I have to thank you for introducing Meeks and I. She really is a special girl.”  
  
“Don’t you dare touch her.” Erik growled at the incubus.  “If you touch one hair on her, I swear I will kill you. You have no idea what you’re dealing with...”  
  
“Yeah, yeah I do.” Martin taunted. Erik could hear the incubus’ smile on the phone. “I’m pretty sure you don’t, though.”  
  
Suddenly, Erik felt a stabbing pain in his chest. The room started to spin around him. He heard Mika laugh in the background, heard Martin give a hum of appreciation.  
  
“Down, girl!” The incubus’ voice echoed in Erik’s ear.  
  
“Get away from her!” Erik rasped out into the phone as he swayed on his feet. Devilish voices whispered around him as his eyesight wavered. Magic... Magic that shouldn't have been able to pass the house's wards. Or his own.  
  
“Looks like I’m needed, Erik. Happy housewarming! Enjoy.”  
  
The world tilted as Erik heard Martin hang up. He lost his grip on the phone. Its screen shattered as it hit the marble floor. Dropping, Erik saw his ring strike the stone, the ruby exploding into dust, as his head connected with the ground.  
  
Unconscious, Erik didn’t see his ring crumble and blow away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title credit  
> Any Other World – Mika  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JRvviNXmWY


	24. The deeper you get, the sweeter the pain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's fear.

**-Ten Days Before-**  
  
  
“Rêver?” Gabriel stopped on the sidewalk, surprised to see Martin walking back towards the studio so soon after running off after Mika, especially sans the girl. Mika had seemed to be enjoying herself. She had certainly looked better than Erik had earlier.  
  
Gabriel had found that he liked Nehraine. The demon was sweet to his girl and respectful with his workers. Professional, polite, Erik was a good man. He didn’t have to be. Many of the designers Gabe had worked with were temperamental, their drama as big as their egos and their talent not even close enough to warrant it. The fact that Erik was good in all aspects had gone a long way towards making him stand out among the support network of the fashion industry. Photographers, stylists, assistants, coordinators, the talk was nice to hear, for once. The designer probably didn’t know it, but already most of the contractors were considering him one of the best to work with.  
  
It was Erik who had talked Gabe into modeling for the catalog. The half-demon typically stuck to the runway. He loved the movement, seeing the motion in his life, more than the static of the studio. Gabe had been flattered at Erik's offer and he had to admit, working with Nehraine had already brought more to his table than any other job before.  
  
To see what Martin was doing to the two lovers... Gabe wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Either way there wasn’t anything he could do. What had been a bit of fun, a quick cuckold of the Boss’ girl, was starting to go well beyond that. Martin wasn’t letting go. Past experience had taught Gabriel to stay out of it. Martin would get into his little games, break some hearts, then everyone would pick up their pieces in the aftermath and go on with their lives. All Gabe knew was that he hoped it ended soon and Martin returned to himself again.   
  
“Martin?” Gabe placed a hand on the incubus’ shoulder, growing worried. “Are you all right?”  
  
“She knows.” Martin looked into the half-demon’s eyes, his own wavering.   
  
“Knows?” Gabriel looked Martin over carefully. There were a thousand things Mika could know, only one of which Gabe would fear.   
  
“She saw me, Gabe.”   
  
“I’m sure she did. You are very hard to miss, Rêver.” Gabe teased. Whatever it was this time, he’d help Martin get over it. Perhaps the game was finally over.  
  
“You aren’t listening.” Martin snapped, anger flaring. He was in no mood to hear Gabriel’s taunting tone. He knocked Gabe’s hand off of him. “She _saw_ me. Mika knows.”   
  
Surprised, Gabe pulled away as he realized what Martin meant. Mika was no witch to see through Martin’s glamour. She was just another human. “What? How?”   
  
“I showed her.” Martin admitted, “I told her.” The half blood stared at him in horror.  
  
“No.” Gabriel shook his head. He stepped back from the incubus, looking down, his long black hair swayed as he shook his head again. He couldn’t accept it. “No. You did not. C’est impossible.”   
  
“I did, Gabe.” Martin asserted.   
  
“And what did she do?” Gabe’s head whipped back up to meet Martin’s gaze. His gray eyes were cold, his saturnine features turning harsh as the fear ignited. “What did the human do? Tell me.”  
  
Martin blinked at his friend’s reaction. He knew he’d taken a huge risk in telling Mika. Gabe always tried to watch over him, but he didn’t need to deal with any of his mothering now.  
  
“Gabe...”  
  
“Tell me, Rêver!” Gabriel ignored the warning in Martin’s tone. This wasn’t a game anymore. “What did the little human girl do? Fall at your feet and declare love? Give you her heart?” Sarcasm colored his words.  
  
“She left me. She accepted it and then left me for him.” Martin answered quietly, fury in his eyes. He’d thought Gabe would sympathize with him, support him as he always had.  
  
“What did you expect?” Gabe asked him angrily, gesturing upwards with one hand. “Heaven to bless you?! The Family to applaud you?!” His anger met Martin’s as his voice lowered. “The girl to love you?”  
  
“Don’t.” Martin warned him again, his heart giving a painful stab. Martin’s expression was only unguarded for a second as the words passed Gabriel’s lips, but it was long enough. Gabe stopped dead.   
  
“No.” Gabe stared at his friend as Martin flushed. “Merde.”  
  
Martin turned away from him, folding his arms. He wouldn’t meet Gabe’s eyes.  
  
“You’re in love with the girl.” Gabe wondered aloud. It was slow to sink in, hard to grasp. After so many games, so many years, for it to be this one...  
  
“Forget it!” Martin snapped.  
  
“You love her.” Gabe’s voice dripped with the irony. It had Martin’s anger sparking.  
  
“It’s none of your fucking business,” Martin suddenly snarled. So what if it was true? Who was Gabe to judge him?  
  
“None of my business?” How many years had it been? How long had he stood by Martin’s side? Laid in his bed? Gabriel couldn’t stand it. He couldn’t stand to even look at Martin right now.   
  
“You know? Fine.” Gabe’s voice turned harsh. “Go play your fucking games. This time, you break. Je m’en fous!” He swore at the incubus before he turned and stormed off, Martin watching him go.   
  
“What _did_ you expect?” Gabe asked himself in French under his breath as he strode away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit  
> New Order – Shellshock  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zcB_IqzUEaA  
> Old but good, I've been in a synthpop frame of mind with how hectic work has been.


	25. Every whisper, every sigh, eats away at this heart of mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love has to mean something.

The music was thumping through the walls, the atmosphere half-rave, half-house party. Martin staggered through the crowded hallway, a bottle of Cristal in one hand, the other running through his hair to pull his bangs back from his bleary eyes. Guests spoke to him as he passed, girls cooing and reaching for him. He pushed through, annoyed, until he found a blank stretch of wall wide enough to lean back against.  
  
He’d forget her. He knew he could. He just wasn’t trying hard enough.  
  
“Yo, Martin! Where’s Gabe?” Martin turned his head at the rich male voice, but had no idea who asked.  
  
Gabriel was easier to ignore. At least when everyone wasn’t asking about him, that was.  
  
“Don’t know, don’t care!” Martin replied with a negligent wave of his hand before taking another pull off the bottle. He ignored the twinge of guilt that hit him. The half blood usually showed up to pull his ass home by now. It’d been a few days. Not like Gabe didn’t know how to find him…  
  
“Tell him I’m looking for him!”  
  
“Sure.” _Watch me run and do it._  
  
Martin rolled his head back and forth against the wall, feeling the world tilt pleasantly. _If only… No._ He wasn’t drunk enough. He lifted the bottle and drained the remaining champagne, feeling the buzz ramp up through him. Catching the gaze of a young model across the hall from him, Martin gave him a sly smile and reached out with his powers. He saluted him with the empty bottle before nodding his head back towards the kitchen. Eyes wide and with an excited nod, the other guest was off to get him more. _Handy little thing, magic._  
  
Come to think of it, it’s never a good idea to drink on an empty stomach. Martin watched the guests walking past him, not seeing him as he waited. _There._ He reached out to grab the arm of a passing girl giggling with her friends. They didn’t even notice as he wrapped her into his glamour and pulled her up against him. A flash of gold and he was leaning his head back again, eyes closed, savoring the fresh energy and the feel of her long black hair sliding against his jaw as she stretched up to kiss his neck.  
  
-  
  
**He’s holding everything that’s me within him.**  
  
Martin leaned back on the cold stone block, the breeze blowing back his hair. He looked away from the Lake to regard Mika. He couldn’t see her face, she was just a silhouette against the predawn sky.  
  
_Is that what you’re doing to me?_  
  
**You cannot be captured in an item. You are an experience, Rêver.** Gabe's voice whispered beside him.  
  
_Then why do I feel so empty?_  
  
Martin rose and turned around, turned away from Mika. He brushed the dust from the back of his pants not even noticing that his clothes had changed from the club to his suit from the photo shoot as his hands passed over them. Another dawn approached behind him.  
  
He stepped off the stone into the grass, walked over the lawn and through the bushes and trees. Martin could feel the gentle pull of Gabe’s magic, soon overwhelmed by the lure of the soft golden glow in the distance. The warm and tender energy he had been searching for was twining with magic. Its light rivaled the rays of the coming sun behind him.  
  
Flowers snapped beneath his feet as Martin came to a standstill outside the window. The two within never noticed him. They were too involved with each other. Magic and energy, power and love, had become one. None of it was his.  
  
Erik shifted atop the piano, his back to Martin. His left arm curled to pillow his head, his hand at the back of his neck. As Martin watched, Mika’s hand came up and draped over Erik’s bare shoulder, brushing it with a loving caress. It was the only part of her he would see, eclipsed as she was by her lover’s body. All Martin saw of her before he saw their rings, glowing with the power of their bond in the light of the dawn. A true soulbond.  
  
He was too late.  
  
-  
  
Martin opened his eyes, the beat of the music muffled in his ears, held back by the room's closed door. The party was still raging beyond it. Or was it a different one? No new bottle in his hand, but there were a couple at the foot of the bed. He tried to sit up, but the girl rubbing against his body, riding him under her short skirt with her hands up under his shirt, was in his way. One glance and Martin knew she wasn’t Mika. How did he even think this one would suffice? The smell, the feel, the taste. All of it was wrong. What was he doing?  
  
He let his head drop back into the pillows and felt the world spin around him once more. He’d drank way too much. Again. Or maybe not enough if the memories were still haunting him. Martin closed his eyes, taking in some deep breaths. The girl on him leaned back and moaned, another crawling up behind her to caress her and look hungrily over her shoulder at him. She was eager for her own turn as his enthrallment wove heavily through the room, heightening the girls’ arousal as Martin’s body fed. Her eyes weren’t even green.  
  
Martin caught the girl's wrists and shoved her away, ignoring her screech of protest. With a single thought and a glare he had her turning and leaving the bedroom. Once she closed the door, he pulled his compulsion from her. Her sneering mockery at being scorned echoed down the hall as she went in search of a new partner, her body still wanting. Martin didn’t care. Not even a distraction, she was nothing, meant nothing to him.  
  
The girl still on him didn’t even seem to notice, as intent as she was to find her own pleasure and his. She’d do well enough, he thought, realizing he was hungry. She’d tried. He’d give her a small reward in return. Grabbing her, Martin pulled her down onto the bed next to him. He sat up, shifted to his knees and bent her over, throwing her skirt up and sinking in with a smile. Her cries as he pushed her to her pleasure made him feel a little better as he stared at her long black hair fanned over her back. He took her twice before dismissing her from the room.  
  
Showering in the adjoining bathroom, Martin took stock of his senses. He had no idea where he was. His body was sore, his energy was high. He must have been binging on more than alcohol the past week. Gabe’s magic still held. It still drew him to Mika. Just like it had that fucking night.  
  
A true soulbond... that was sacred amongst demons. Even more so than Family. A rarity for demons with any race, to bond was to be bound for life. A powerful connection with its own magic. Something most demons only dreamt of. Something they tried to mimic through ritual and spell when marrying. Mika and Erik’s had formed on its own.  
  
To interfere with a true soulbond was a sin in the eyes of his race, to be met with the strictest of punishments. To not try would leave Mika unobtainable. Forever.  
  
Erik thought he won? He thought Martin was just going to give up? Forget about it? Forget about her?  
  
He loved her. That had to mean something.  
  
Martin called up his healing magic. It burned through his veins: purging the remaining alcohol, purifying his system, clarifying his thoughts. Straightening his clothes, Martin checked himself in the mirror. He was back.  
  
There had to be a way.  
  
And Madeleine owed him a favor.


	26. Don’t leave me alone, I’m falling in the black.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it all smoke and mirrors?

**Erik!**  
  
_Mika?_  
  
**Uzaeris!**  
  
Mika was calling him.  
  
“Mika.” Erik’s voice was a hoarse whisper. Had he been screaming? He cracked his eyes open. Lying in darkness, every muscle ached. He could barely move. Instinctively, Erik triggered his healing magic.  
  
" **Uzaeris!** " Mika was calling him but the magic wouldn’t respond. What should have been a summons to her side was just sound in the darkness. _How?_ It hit him. It was a dream.  
  
Erik pushed himself up from the smooth, cold floor. His body protested in agony. He felt as though he’d been ripped apart, then hastily pressed back together. The air was stale, coating his mouth and throat with dust. Staggering, Erik tried to orient himself, but he couldn’t determine where Mika was compared to him. No matter, he had to try. He had to reach her. The void stretched around him forever. Her voice echoed about him, from everywhere.  
  
“You said you would come to me. Why haven’t you come?” Mika’s voice broke. Her sobs echoed around him.  
  
“Mika, where are you?!” Erik shouted. The dreamscape around him was empty. She didn’t answer.  
  
He chose a direction and ran. Was this in his head? Hers? He jogged to a halt. Turning around in a circle, he once again searched for a hint. A feeling. Anything. Spreading his arms, Erik called on his magic and his body lit up. The magenta flames of his ethereal power flared in the darkness around him. Black marble tiles absorbed the light beneath him. The rest was bare.  
  
“Mika! Princess!” His call was swallowed by the dark. “Princess can you hear me?”  
  
“ **We** hear you, demon.” A sardonic voice hissed behind him. Erik spun and looked down to see a small pair of slitted yellow eyes open.  
  
“We hear you jusssssst fine!” Another, higher pitched, shrieked in his ear. Erik whirled, calling his ward up. The magenta circle flared beneath him; his shield knocked the creature back from him with a surprised squeal. A waft of acrid smoke crossed Erik’s face and he choked, coughing before spitting the foul taste away.  
  
Hissing laughter circled him as countless pairs of eyes opened, floating in the darkness all around him.  
  
“Uzaeris… don’t leave me here.” Mika whispered sadly.  
  
“No! Princess, I’m here.” Erik tried to call to her as he kept his eyes on those around him, as he slowly turned to try and watch everything around him.  
  
“Princess...” “Princess….” Those in the darkness hissed and jeered, snickering to each other around him.  
  
“The demon thinks he can find her!” One cackled.  
  
“We’ll get to her first.” Another dismissed him.  
  
“Yes! Yes!” The others cheered excitedly.  
  
“Leave us alone.” Erik warned. Past his patience, he called up a tendril. It lashed out into the dark towards one pair of eyes, illuminating one of his foes just before slicing through it. The eyes separated with a high-pitched shriek. A thick plume of smoke erupted as they flashed and died. The others quickly fled, scattering back into the shadows.  
  
_Smoke Mephits._ Vermin. Outsiders that drew their powers from another plain. The acrid, sulfurous stench told Erik exactly where these were from: Hell.  
  
"Demon." The first voice growled from the floor behind him and Erik spun again. He faced the creature, calling up a corona of tendrils. Ethereal shards broke away to hover and light the space. Erik could still hear Mika crying, but the sound was growing distant, faint.  
  
“You can’t find her. It’s too far. Too far for you!” The creature scorned him. A small construct of smoke with a humanoid-shaped body, it crouched on the floor, smug like a cat. There was the sense of wings shaped by whorls of fine ash in the air spread out behind him.  
  
“Who summoned you? Who controls you?” Erik raised his hands, ready to attack again. The tentacles threatened the creature menacingly, but it didn’t back away.  
  
“It’s a small piece. Only a small piece.” It sniggered to itself. “The last piece.”  
  
“Explain.” Erik commanded, light flaring over his fingers.  
  
“I don’t have to explain anything to you, Demon.” It hissed, amused. “We’ll find it. We’ll find it and smother it and the contract will be sealed.” It’s wings flapped, silent, swirling to lift it from the floor. Soot smeared the ground and the shielding wall of Erik’s ward.  
  
“And then we’ll get our reward!” It shrieked, delighted. Needle-sharp teeth spread into a white grin in the darkness.  
  
Erik threw his hands out, the fractured shards of ethereal power spraying through the air towards the creature as it slipped away, dispersing into the dreamscape.  
  
“Uzaeris.” Mika’s whisper was so faint. “Please. Answer me.”  
  
Erik felt himself panicking as he tried to circle around again, trying to ascertain where she was. Their bond was silent.  
  
Their bond… Erik reached for it, wove his magic along it. It was a tenuous thread that stretched forever. Much as he would focus his thoughts for Damien, Erik did so now, sending them with his magic along their connection.  
  
**_Mika! I’m here. I’ll find you._**  
  
“Erik?” She heard him. Relief coursed through him and Erik closed his eyes, thanking all the powers that be. The hope in that whisper was everything to him.  
  
**_Yes! Mika, where…_** And the tension, that thin connection, broke. Erik dropped to his knees, crying out.  
  
“I heard you! I know it was you.” Mika spoke the words for both of them. Used them to bolster herself. “I’m here. I heard you.” She sounded so fragile. "I love you." Barely a whisper, her voice died away to leave Erik alone.  
  
“I will find you.” He vowed. There had to be a way.  
  
The world rushed back with a burst of clean air into Erik’s lungs as he felt himself yanked into his body on the cold marble floor of the foyer. The bright light of mid-morning burned his eyes as he opened them with a gasp. A wave of nausea rolled over him.  
  
Shaking, Erik pulled his body into a ball and knelt as a coughing fit hit him. He was barely able lean over his knees in time as he retched. Black tarry bile splashed across the floor. Spitting the gross residue from his mouth, he leaned back to sit and look up while catching his breath.  
  
The house was different. He couldn’t tell any specific details, but it felt empty. Colder. White light and stark shadows.  
  
Erik spat again, staring at the ichor. It wasn’t just a dream. It was real. Looking down, he raised his hand and realized the house wasn’t the only thing to feel empty. A circle of soot stained his skin where once his ring had been. His bond, the magic that had connected Mika and him wasn’t just silent.  
  
It was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit:  
> Falling Inside the Black - Skillet (not official, sorry)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfY4OfUXiYU


	27. I’m gonna break your heart and get away with murder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin and Madeleine make a deal.

“Martin!” Madeleine smiled as she answered the door. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” She tried to hide how out of breath she was, one hand pulling the lapel of the hotel robe closer about her. Her hair was a little tangled, her make-up a little sloppy. No-doubt she’d hastily thrown herself together in the minutes between Martin walking past the concierge desk and his arrival at the penthouse.  
  
“Maddy.” Martin’s smile was sharp as he stepped past her through the doorway. The stench of cigarette smoke assailed his nose. With a cursory glance he saw the suite had a large central room, at least two bedrooms, and an open patio door that led out to a large deck with a hot tub. _How convenient._ “I’d heard you were still here.” Martin turned back to her.  
  
“Oh, it’s just a little business.” Madeleine waved a hand negligibly as she closed and locked the door behind him. “Nothing to keep me from being distracted by such a dear boy as you.” She crooned, stepping forward to take his arm and lead him further into the suite. “You just couldn’t stay away from me?” She teased before breaking into a coughing fit.  
  
“Never. I could hear your sweet siren’s song for miles.” Martin replied with nasty irony, pulling away from her to pour himself a whiskey from the wet bar as she recovered. Maddy frowned, not amused. While she enjoyed seeing it used on others, Martin hadn’t dared to turn his attitude on her before.  
  
“Well, you definitely know how to make me sing.” She tried again.  
  
Martin cocked a brow but didn’t answer. He wet his lips with the whiskey, but wouldn't drink again. Turning away from her, he instead moved to the center of the room to take a closer look.  
  
The tools of Madeleine’s true occupation were scattered across the coffee table. It was a methodical disarray of witchcraft on a black silk cloth. White chalk sigils were drawn over it, smeared here and there. Martin noticed the dark leather-bound notebook full of arcane scratches, placed to the side. _Her spellbook._ A small black velvet pouch was set beside it. Both were resting on an open journal, hidden from view beneath them. A handful of candles were placed about the edges of the table, one next to the overflowing ashtray where a cigarette still smoldered.  
  
Maddy’s tablet was across the room along with her phone, carefully set on another small table under an inverted glass bowl with more chalk around it. Martin supposed she didn’t want the electricity to mess with her casting. _She has such weird ideas about how the world works._  
  
Maybe she wasn’t as strong as he thought.  
  
Once again Martin had to remind himself of the frailty of humans. He was used to Gabe. Quiet power, subtle magic with near-demonic strength behind it. Gabriel’s spells were few, but when he cast, they were highly effective. They held. The spell drawing him to Mika tugged Martin with the very thought of it and he shoved it away. _Not now. Soon..._  
  
“You're here. So what do you want?” Maddy finally asked as she folded her arms over her chest. Her tone revealed her annoyance at Martin’s lack of response. The boy knew the game. If he was going to saunter in here, he’d better bring some sweetness for her. Tits for tat.  
  
“I think you know.” Martin looked at her levelly.  
  
“Not even a kiss?” Maddie asked with a tilt of her head.  
  
Martin ran his eyes over her. Madeleine was pressing her luck, not taking the hint. He wasn’t in the mood and she wasn’t going to get him there. She was bundled into a bulky robe over her nightgown. Her make-up had been hastily slapped on, her eyes were tired. Everything about her seemed dry and lined, her breath reeking of tobacco and smoke. Her age was showing. It disgusted him. He wasn’t the slightest bit hungry and the bitch had lied to him.  
  
“Nehraine.” Martin let the name fall from his lips.  
  
Madeleine’s annoyed expression turned serious. “What about him?” She asked him the same question she’d been asking for days now.  
  
“Exactly.” Martin answered, stepping past her. He dropped onto the couch in front of the coffee table, his arms stretched out along its back, crossing his long legs as he settled into it. He absently swirled the drink in his hand and purposely turned his gaze to the small velvet bag for a few seconds before returning it to her.  
  
Maddy placed a hand at her throat, flustered. She shut her eyes and shook her head. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. I don’t know anything about Erik and his brothers.”  
  
“Brothers?” Martin raised an eyebrow. He only knew of James.  
  
Madeleine flushed, caught in the lie.  
  
“Sit, Maddy.” Martin gestured to the couch across the table from him with one hand. He kept it polite. He wouldn’t coerce her. He needed her power, needed her clean to read for him. “Answer my questions.” Martin let the purr back into his voice with a lick of his lips, let his eyes flash without giving her the satisfaction of his ability touching her.  
  
Maddy bit back her annoyance, the temptation doing its job. Martin was a demanding brat sometimes, but he’d give her what she wanted in the end. Once again the thought passed through her mind that she could hold him. There was a circle outside beneath the patio. She could bind him and use him like the toy his kind were designed to be. Lilith only had one purpose, after all.  
  
Madeleine had caught Martin's grandfather. It was a memory that bordered on obsession. The incubi were addictive, their enthrallment magic the best drug to flow through her veins. Martin would be easier to handle than his grandfather. Maybe she could even keep him. His father didn’t have the balls to come after her if she did.  
  
Andril on the other hand… That bitch of his would figure it out if the demons went up in arms over the disappearance of the Crawford Heir. He was a brat but Martin was one of them. Madeleine wasn’t sure it would be worth it this time around. But if the boy needed to be put in his place, she’d be happy to teach him a lesson like his grandfather before him. And if he couldn’t learn, there were other uses for a demon in the underworld. Or pieces of him, anyway.  
  
Giving a conciliatory smile, Maddy moved to sit opposite Martin with the coffee table between them. She reached down and picked up the pouch, emptied the contents into the palm of her hand.  
  
The small bones absorbed the light, runes burned into them at odd angles. Smooth and warm, their surfaces were dry like static in her hand, as only human bones could be. Maddy couldn’t help but always acknowledge the irony. They were the finger bones of a witch; one who had cast such divinations over ten thousand times, just as she had. The devil who had given them to her had laughed. He would get them back and take hers as well on her deathbed. Not that she cared. She wouldn’t need them anymore.  
  
“What do you want to know?” The witch asked, holding her hand up with the bones balanced across it. Smoke slid from between her lips to caress the ancient dice. She hadn’t touched her cigarette.  
  
Martin leaned forward eagerly. “How many brothers?” he asked.  
  
Maddy looked at him for a moment before she gave a puff of annoyance and dropped the dice back in their bag. “Oh, for god’s sake.”  
  
She put them down and picked up the box of cigarettes from the table beside her, quickly tucking one in the corner of her mouth. If he didn’t give her pleasure, then she’d enjoy her nicotine. Martin clenched his jaw in anger but kept his mouth shut. He could be such a good boy.  
  
“There’s five of them.” Madeleine puffed out with the smoke. She leaned back and crossed her legs as well. “James, Erik, Sam, Matthew and Damien.”  
  
“Five?” Martin’s eyes widened but he quickly shut his mouth as she glared at him.  
  
“And yes, before you ask, they’re all here. They’ve been here for three years.” Maddy wondered how much she wanted to tell him. Ignorant as he was, it didn’t have to be much. Martin had pissed her off.  
  
Energy was slowly gathering here. It was why Madeleine had remained in Chicago, working remotely for the magazine, but mostly focusing on her main interest. The bones were casting that trouble and change was coming, but for whom she was still trying to decipher. She only knew that Nehraine was involved. And if she could garner some of that energy...  
  
“Their powers?” Martin pressed.  
  
Maddy shook her head. “Erik knows magic, that’s obvious. There’s wards on the brothers. Wards on their homes. They’ve got his signature stamped all over them. Their exact powers? I couldn’t tell you without some of their blood and by that point, you’ll already know.”  
  
Martin gave a dissatisfied grunt. “James is the oldest?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“And they haven’t established a Family here yet?” Martin was surprised. That uppity, and James wasn’t hip-deep in demonic politics?  
  
“You might consider them refugees.” Maddy drew off her cigarette again.  
  
“Refugees? What were they over there?”  
  
“Royalty” Maddy answered with a smirk. Martin blinked. He was so ignorant, she had to ice the cake. “Sons of the Demon Lord.”  
  
“No way.” Martin blanched. The witch gave a smug nod and dragged once more off her cigarette. He’d heard there were sons, everyone had. They were urban legends, rumors of them abounding in the underworld. They were real. But Erik? “And the Triarchs don’t know?”  
  
“Of course they know, silly little boy.” Madeleine laughed. “They’ve declared them Unknown and Untouchable. Not only do they not exist in your little community, Andril’s made them off limits to the rest of us. Whatever those boys did to secure that, everyone’s standing back. I shouldn’t even be telling you this.” She admitted with a conspiratorial smile and a rush of satisfaction. Of course Will wouldn’t have told him. Telling Martin no was like handing him a golden ticket to go fuck with them. She could practically hear the wheels turning in Martin's greedy little mind. _How entertaining it will be to see the boy knocked on his ass._  
  
“But...” Martin set his glass down and stood up. He remembered asking his dad if he knew Erik and James were in a family.  
  
**No, I can’t say that I do...stay away from them.**  
  
His dad had known. He’d known and he’d lied to him. Just as Maddy had. It was a blow. His own father didn’t trust him? What, did everyone love the fucking loser?  
  
“What is it you want with Nehraine?” Maddy asked, watching Martin start to pace in the room. She waved her cigarette to play with the whorls of smoke. “It can’t be a union. He’s out of your league. Erik’s the one that took his father down. He could return for the demon throne if he wanted to.”  
  
No. Erik couldn’t have that kind of strength, hiding it beneath the surface.  
  
But it could be a possibility. _Like me._  
  
“No matter how nicely you ask him with those powers of yours, in the true demon world you’re just a pretty face.” Maddy chuckled at him. Taunting him. "You'd make an awful queen."  
  
Martin flushed with anger at the witch's insult. “You’re wrong.” He growled. “I don’t care where he came from or what he’s supposedly done. Erik’s not that strong.”  
  
“Your blood is weak, dear boy. Face it. Your grandfather could command an entire industry, but you?” Maddy's lips made a little moue.  
  
She was enjoying how she could dig the knife in deeper. She’d seen Martin's little manipulations in their times together. None of the flair and machinations of his grandfather. If Martin wasn't using it getting into someone's pants, it was feeding some other form of hedonism. And how easy it was to manipulate _him_!  
  
_Come to think of it…_ Martin might just be the catalyst Madeleine needed to trigger the power around Nehraine. To finally lock down the future into a single path that she could divine and sell to the highest bidder. “Your grandfather’s power is long dead. Look at your father. You should be happy with how far you’ve gotten.” She pressed him.  
  
“The Crawford blood is not weak.” Martin turned to glare at Madeleine, finally halting in his pacing. His eyes flashed with the indigo of his real power. He’d hidden it. Hidden it from her, from his dad, from all but Trice. The two of them had. But what had it gotten him? Ridiculed? Lied to?  
  
Erik had everything. _They think he’s so great?_  
  
Maddy gave a rude snort. "Don't let it upset you. Go find yourself a nice little demon girl and maintain your precious bloodline. Leave the adults to play." She patiently explained, crushing out her cigarette. “Mind tricks are all well and good to get you your meal ticket Martin, but you are never going to get it to amount to any more than that.”  
  
“Is that what you think?” Martin’s voice turned cold. He was done. Done hiding. Done waiting. Done wanting. “Pick up the dice, Maddy.”  
  
Madeleine gave Martin a skeptical look. Was he kidding? She wasn’t even in the mood anymore.  
  
He set his hands on the back of the couch across from her and leaned over it. “Pick. Up. The. Dice.”  
  
She pursed her lips in refusal. The stubborn old bitch.  
  
“Roll the bones, Maddy, and I’ll take you. I'll give you as much as you want. I’ll send you to heaven screaming.” The air rang with Martin’s vow.  
  
Madeleine’s attitude changed like a cat’s. “Fine.” The diviner purred. “Offer accepted.” A twist of her magic sealed it. One roll was all he’d asked for. She’d keep him here for a week before she’d tire of him.  
  
Martin watched her avidly as she emptied the pouch once more into her palm. The bones clicked against each other as Madeleine rolled them between her hands. Eyes closed, words whispered between her lips. It was arcana that Martin didn’t know, didn’t care about. He only wanted results.  
  
A wind picked up in the room, spiraling around them, trailing the smoke passing Maddy’s lips again. Martin’s eyes were locked on the motion of her hands. She’d play up the little show, just to make sure he didn’t feel she’d cheated him. The candles flared, a little parlor trick that helped to build the atmosphere.  
  
“Ask your question of me, Demon.” Madeleine hummed, calling on her power.  
  
“How will I make Mika mine?” Martin asked as the witch cast the bones out into the air over the table.  
  
Madeleine’s eyes flew open. She'd underestimated him. She should have been the one to ask. Mika? Will? Too late she realized the wording of the question. Realized Martin’s trap...  
  
Time slowed as the dice spun through the air. She could feel it. Self-fulfilling. She could feel the future itself stop, turn, and look right at them. Madeleine screamed as a huge amount of her energy ripped from her body, draining into the dice in a microsecond. The flames from the candles extinguished as their power followed, the runes on the bones flaring with the fire. Their light was reflected in Martin’s eager demonic eyes. The power letting her see through his glamour.  
  
Time returned. The bones landed with a clatter against themselves. Scattering over the chalk lines, they smudged some while resting within others. Madeleine fought for breath, her hands reaching out to steady herself against the edge of the table.  
  
“What do they say?” Martin rushed around the couch to drop on his knees beside the table, his eyes running over the different symbols facing up into the night.  
  
“No.” Maddy’s eyes were wide, staring at them in horror as she shakily got to her feet. “I wouldn’t. I would never...” She turned to see Martin, really see him for the first time.  
  
No wonder she couldn’t divine it.  
  
Martin lunged up at the witch, grabbing her by the shoulders to give her a shake. “What do they say, Maddy?”  
  
Fighting back her shock, Maddy quickly uttered a few words in Latin, knocking Martin away from her with the power of a spell. It burned both of them as it pulled at her weak reserves.  
  
“Get out!” she shouted at him, her robe hanging open, her body old and frail beneath the silk of her nightgown. "I won't do it!"  
  
“Tell me, witch!” Martin reached out and snagged her by the wrist, pulled her back to the table. “We made a deal.”  
  
“I rolled the bones. I don't want you. Our deal is done!” She didn’t want him near her. She wanted him to leave. Madeleine clawed at his hand, took a breath to cast again.  
  
“Stop.” Martin's voice rang out. The command shattered what little remained of Madeleine’s shields giving him full access to her mind. He’d get what he wanted. He’d make her help him.  
  
Black fire suddenly erupted in the witch's head to burn him out. Maddy’s hands shoved Martin back, stronger than the woman he held.  
  
“Mine.” The growl was deep and harsh as Martin stumbled back. Her shields broken, Martin finally understood just where the diviner's power came from. Sulfurous smoke coiled out from the carpet beneath her feet into the room. The witch’s eyes rolled back to show the yellow eyes behind them, the slitted pupils narrowing. “Mine, little demon.”  
  
Martin stared wide-eyed as Maddy’s mouth stretched into a sharp-toothed grin. “You want to defeat the demon lord’s progeny? You don’t have the strength.” The devil laughed, the sound half Maddy’s voice.  
  
“How will I do it?” Martin asked again, refusing to give up. They had a bargain. This time he asked it of the devil itself.  
  
“You don’t have the strength.” The hellborne creature sneered. “You don’t have the strength, but I do.” Its voice lilted with a taunting offer.  
  
“That’s all I needed to know.” Martin smiled. He straightened and pulled at his cuffs. This time it was the devil’s turn to look wary.  
  
“I don’t have to be as strong as you.” Martin explained. “I just have to be stronger than your cage.”  
  
The incubus flared his eyes gold and his enthrallment shot forward to wrap Madeleine’s body in golden ropes. She arched within the bindings, her body responding as the devil screamed. It retreated into her, but it was too late. Martin had seen it and his power reached to claim them both.  
  
A tug and both were moving up against him, trapped in the physical realm of an incubus’ true power. Martin’s lips came down on Madeleine’s mouth and he drank of her, sought the energy of the devil within and claimed it for his own. He threw the witch to the ground, letting his enthrallment wrap about her and pin her down to the floor as he licked his lips. He was feeling stronger already.  
  
-  
  
Madeleine moaned as she opened her eyes. Her body was sore, drained. She felt so empty. Martin was once again sitting on the couch. This time he was in her place, whiskey in hand. He swirled it slowly as he stared at the dice.  
  
“It’s gone, Maddy.” Martin commented to her, offhandedly. He took a sip to try and wash the taste out of his mouth.  
  
“What?” She sounded like a small, scared child.  
  
“I promised I would take you, Devil included. So I did.” Martin explained without looking at her. “I took every ounce of energy I could consume, before it finally fled.” The hellborne energy of the devil rolled within him like no other. Powerful. Exhilarating. He could feel his strength, his power growing from its very presence.  
  
“It left me?” Maddy’s body shook. She stared at her hands, saw the age spots, the wrinkles.  
  
"Looks like it took your magic, too." Martin finally turned to her "I never realized just how old you really were.” Maddy flinched, trying to pull her robe back around herself.  
  
"I... I can't give you anymore. Will you go?" she asked, "Please, just go." She pleaded.  
  
"No." Martin answered her, his voice cold. His gaze sharpened, his eyes flashing gold once more. This time Madeleine answered it with a cry of fear, her eyes wide. He smirked in satisfaction before turning away, setting his glass down and tucking his hands into his pockets.  
  
“Now Madeleine, we had an agreement. Why don’t you tell me what the fucking dice say?”    
  
Powerless, she couldn't escape it. Maddy shuddered, slowly getting to her feet. She moved to kneel at the table, to look down on the dice. The bones of a dead witch, telling her future along with the demon’s. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. Moving her shaking hand slowly over them, she told him what each said.  
  
“Love is the pathway. The bond of two souls. It will break. The power of a witch." Madeleine's voice broke and she cleared her throat before continuing. "A ring for a key. What is called will come. The brothers guard the door. What is sought is found. He will kneel before you.”  
  
“Excellent.” Martin reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, shutting off its recording. He regarded Madeleine once more as she tried to move back. “The power of a witch.” He mused as he tilted his head with a smile. Standing, he offered her a hand up. Maddy didn’t dare deny him. She knew what he was capable of, now.  
  
Martin pulled her up, carefully. She was like a delicate bird. Holding her hand, he walked Maddy out onto the patio. She looked at him uncertainly before moving ahead of him towards the center of the deck.  
  
Martin gave an amused snort. Oh yes, he knew what was under those planks. During his cursory glance of the apartment in the very beginning, he had sent a small echo of his power out, waited to see if any would rebound to him. His family was quite familiar with the tricks of witches and warlocks. After his grandfather, they vowed it would never happen again. A flash of Martin’s new energy and the wood over the hidden circle burst into flame. Madeleine cried out in misery, realizing her last chance was gone.  
  
“Sorry not sorry, old girl.” Martin told her, turning her to him and pulling her close. Maddy turned her head away, but he ran a finger under her chin, forcing her to turn back to him. He studied her face for a moment. “You trapped my grandfather once. Did you think we’d forget? Did you think we'd ever let you do it again?”  
  
Maddy’s face filled with fear, tears sliding down her cheeks as she mumbled apologies, tried to beg him for forgiveness.  
  
“Shhhhh.” Martin rested his finger against her lips, his voice gentling as his magic brushed her mind to calm her. He tucked a stray tress back behind her ear. “Shh, Madeleine.” Martin leaned down and tenderly kissed her this time. He drew one more surge of energy from her, leaving her only enough to keep standing, only enough to take a few steps.  
  
Martin released his embrace. He backed up from her, his arms wide. “I promised to send you to heaven.” He lifted one hand out towards the night sky.  
  
“Fly, Maddy.” Martin gestured.  
  
The old witch’s body turned and ran the handful of steps, using a patio chair to vault over the railing and drop. Martin dismissed his compulsion and Madeleine’s scream echoed through the night until the ground silenced her.  
  
“Who knows, Heaven might take you.” Martin commented lightly as he turned away. He stepped back into the penthouse to scoop her books up from the coffee table before leaving, one hand snatching up a bone as the others disappeared in wisps of smoke. It was the symbol he most relished.  
  
**He will kneel before you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit  
> Get away with Murder – Jeffree Star (sorry not official)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blIluRcXdO8
> 
> My apologies for the delays in updating, but work is intense this time of year. Coupled with the challenge of this story, I'm trying to be careful in my editing before posting on AO3.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you're enjoying it!


	28. And now I’m stuck, you got me stuck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pact is made

Bare but for a pair of grey sweats, Gabriel stood in the kitchen. He leaned forward against the edge of the sink, the glass of water he’d poured himself half-drunk and resting on the counter. Sleep wouldn’t claim him tonight. His hair was pulled back into a knot at the nape of his neck. A few tresses still hung down to frame his eyes, having escaped during his run. Even the wind on his face, the motion of the world flowing past him as he ran along the night-quiet streets, didn’t help him feel any better. No matter how fast and far he moved, he was still very much frozen in place.  
  
“Gabriel? Gabriel Roche?” The voice called him from his past. Sixteen years before and an eight year old boy had been walking down the streets of Paris. Sweets filled his pocket from all the spare coin he’d found with his little “trick”. His friends may never play cache-cache with him, but they were happy to comb the paths of the boulevards alongside him and share in the rewards.  
  
“Gabriel?” The man had been Américain, his English quite impossible to follow with the little Gabe had been exposed to. Gabriel had mumbled his pardon and ran, not understanding the stranger, only to find him with his mother upon returning home.  
  
It was the first time he met Will Crawford. The day his mother gave him away.  
  
The world of the half-blood was a duality that couldn’t be. There was a line between the underworld and the human perception. You lived on one side or the other. For a young boy with the rare powers of both his demon father’s blood and his mother’s family line, witch or not, there was only one choice they could make for him.  
  
But who was he fooling? She hadn’t wanted him. Especially once she caught him sneaking through her spellbooks, dallying with the magic much easier than she ever would. Marie Roche had been full of bitterness. Jealous of the women she said lured his unknown father away, she resented her own son for being a constant reminder, resented his affinity to the one thing remaining in her life. Last Gabriel had seen her, she still made herself the martyr, though they had moved into civility a few years back. They still spoke. She even passed along a few of her books to him, but the connection of a mother was not there.  
  
Only Will’s wife Heidi had that privilege, Gabriel thought of the delicate demoness. While Will had never bonded with him, his wife had done everything in her power to make Gabe’s childhood a happy one. It was she who had learned French just for him, learning it from him. She had been right; to teach her his native language had given an abandoned boy more purpose and joy than anyone could have imagined. It had made those early years tolerable.  
  
It took much longer to establish his friendship with Martin. The same age, rivalry was only to be expected. Taunting, fighting, they made each other’s lives miserable at school and home. They’d both thought the same thing, Martin with resentment and Gabriel with hidden pride.  
  
He was fourteen when he’d finally had the courage to ask Will.  
  
“I’m not your father, Gabriel.” Will had denied it without hesitation, shattering years of dreams in an instant, crushing him. “I brought you here to give you a better opportunity than you would have had in the Laveau family. I had hoped that you would be a companion for my son. That you would stay by his side and protect him." Will had turned away from him, wouldn't even look at him. "I love my son, Gabe, but Martin’s a difficult boy. I need someone to be there for him as I cannot.” Will’s discomfort at having to explain it was overridden with the need to keep things clear between them.  
  
Gabe hadn’t wanted to hear Will’s soft reasoning. He hadn’t wanted to hear that it was out of love for Martin that his life even existed. He hadn’t wanted to understand just how cold life really was.  
  
“Why? Why me? If you’re not my father, why did you go halfway around the world for me?” Gabe managed to keep his tears from falling, but he hadn’t been able to keep the betrayal from cracking his voice.  
  
“You’ll be studying magic soon, Gabe. Maybe one day you'll understand. All I can say is that you were recommended to me by a family ‘friend.” Will’s description of the individual was an uncharacteristic smear of sarcasm.  
  
“So I am only here for Martin?” His life existed for a boy who hated him and taunted him as only a spoiled brother could? And now they were not even brothers! It was too much to bear. Gabriel had fled before Will could even answer him. Martin had seen him run past out of the house, before answering his father’s call through the doorway of Will’s study. Gabe didn’t care; it wasn’t like Martin would run after him anyway.  
  
That night Martin approached Gabe while he was sitting up against one of the cherry trees in Cupertino’s Memorial Park. Feeling so lost, it was Martin who found him. Feelings found their way awkwardly into words, the misunderstanding of it all almost funny between them. Their rivalry had broken, just like that. Martin had understood Gabe’s tragedy, had made an attempt to comfort amidst the roiling emotions.  
  
It was only natural that their lips had found each other’s in the dark.  
  
Gabe smiled at the memory of their shyness. It was a time before enthrallment, before either had any real experience in the realm of sexuality. That would come later when they had grown more into their bodies. Their emotions had needed an outlet, their first step towards friendship a small physical one. It was a step that led them to become inseparable in high school, only to be forced to step back in college. After all, there were expectations and he was only a half-blood.  
  
Gabriel wasn’t really a part of them. He was a result of Will’s kindness. Still, at sixteen he already knew what he wanted. Independent in the eyes of the demon community, he gave his blood oath to become a full member of the Crawford Family, one of over a hundred. But he did not pledge himself to Will that day. He would only give one that privilege over him. Gabriel gave his oath to Martin.  
  
Much as it hurt, Gabe would never leave him.  
  
Gabriel jumped at the sound of Martin’s key in the lock of their apartment. Relief flooded him along with trepidation. He stepped out of the kitchen just as Martin came through the door. Martin did not look any different, maybe a little rough, a little tired. At least he was alone. Gabe let out his breath, noticing Martin had a couple of books tucked under one arm.  
  
Then the wave hit him.  
  
Hell-borne energy. Taint. It swept about Martin like a cloak, overflowing past his shields. It had Gabriel reaching to steady himself against the archway, eyes wide as the dark magic moved towards him, recognizing one with magic.  
  
"I need you to help me with a couple things, Gabe." Martin’s keys flew past him towards the basket on the kitchen counter beside him. The scent of brimstone trailed in the air behind them. They missed, the sound harsh as they landed on the counter to slide past and drop on the floor. It broke Gabe out of his shock. Martin flashed him a sly smile and tossed the tomes at him.  
  
Gabriel barely caught them, glimpsing the arcane markings burned into the covers. He could feel the magic embedded in the pages, the power that covered the outside of them as if they were coated in blood. A chill ran through him.  
  
“Rêver, what have you done?” Gabe’s voice was hesitant, fearful as he looked from the books back to Martin. The fact that he didn’t need a spell to see it, that he could feel the taint rolling off of his friend, terrified him. “What have you done?!” His voice rose.  
  
“What? I borrowed some of Maddy’s books.” Martin gave a shrug, stepping past Gabe to slide off his jacket. He could do with another shower.  
  
“Don’t lie to me!” Gabriel demanded as Martin pulled his shirt off over his head. The incubus paused, his back to Gabe. He slowly lowered his arms, still wrapped in the fabric, and turned his head to look at the half-demon from the corner of his eye.  
  
“You want to know?” Martin’s voice was quiet with an edge of danger that had ice sliding down Gabe’s spine. “Why? So you can judge me even more? So you can have one more thing to hold against me?”  
  
The incubus’s words cut, but Gabriel refused to back down. “Rêver, these books… You...” The dark energy was brushing over his shields, coaxing Gabe’s own magic to the surface. Was Martin even aware of it? This much power, even a demon couldn’t contain it for long.  
  
Martin turned around to face him, dropping his shirt on the floor “What about them? What about me?” Gabe’s eyes went wide at the snarl as Martin stalked up to him. “What do you care, Gabriel? You’re the one who walked away from me. You could have found me anytime.”  
  
“I...” Gabe faltered. He’d been here; he’d been trying to go on with his life. Foolish, when his real life was finally standing in front of him once more. Gabriel flushed and turned his head away, the scent of brimstone assailing his nose as Martin leaned in to him.  
  
“Are you forgetting what you are? Who’s you are?” Martin didn’t touch him, he didn’t need to. His presence loomed and Gabe’s heart raced. It was as if Gabe could feel a collar around his neck, one he put there himself. The desire to succumb coursed through him without the influence of any of Martin’s powers at all. It was deeper, darker, and undeniable. It was the draw of his heart, poisoned with taint.  
  
“Are you mine?” Martin’s breath brushed Gabriel’s lips, the words paralyzing him as he realized just how lost he was. His eyes slid closed.  
  
“Are you mine or not?!" Martin roared. He grabbed Gabe by the shoulders, twisting to slam him up against the wall. Gabriel cried out, Maddy’s books dropping to the floor at their feet. Martin swept them aside with one foot, searching the half-demon's frightened grey eyes.  
  
“You're mine, Gabriel.” The intensity, Martin’s sheer possessiveness held Gabe tighter than any magic. “I have your vow: ‘til death takes you from me." Gabe's eyes widened as Martin invoked the oath he had made, the connection between them flaring, ripe with corruption.  
  
“You promised me, Gabe.” Martin’s eyes softened, his look turning desperate. “Always together. You said we’d always be together.” A promise made in brighter days, in golden sunshine, with the intensity of innocent youth.  
  
“Martin.” Gabriel’s voice was barely a breath. The incubus’ head dropped to his shoulder, his voice dropping down. His grip on Gabe’s shoulders loosened.  
  
“I needed you! I needed you and you left me.” It was a fierce whisper. The accusation, undeniable.  
  
“I couldn’t...” Gabe choked on the words. He’d been hurting too. Waiting. Pretending nothing was wrong. Martin ignored his protests and leaned forward to kiss his neck, the demon’s hands sliding over his chest. Gabriel closed his eyes again. His body leaned into Martin’s, ignoring the darkness surrounding them, adoring the feel of the incubus’ touch.  
  
“Gabe, you’re the other half of me. The only one who knows me. The only one who doesn’t think I’m worthless.”  
  
“You’re not...Rêver." Martin’s hands slid down his waist. “Please.” Gabriel pleaded.  
  
“I thought you loved me.”  
  
Gabriel’s eyes flew open as Martin closed his and kissed him. He pulled Gabe up against him. God he’d missed this. His heart… The words. Gabe had never said it. Not in all these years, but Martin did not hesitate to claim them from him. Gabe melted. He clutched at Martin, closing his eyes and answering with a kiss of his own.  
  
“Yes.” Gabriel’s voice broke on the word. Martin pressed into him, pinned him against the wall with his body, his mouth moving back to Gabe’s ear.  
  
“Then you know. You know how it feels.” Martin shifted against him, his fingers digging into Gabe’s hips. “The wanting.”  
  
“Yes.” Gabe gasped, reaching back to press his palms flat against the wall. He trembled in Martin’s grip.  
  
“You didn’t come for me.” Martin let him go, slid his hands up into Gabe’s hair at the sides of his head, pulled the tie out to free the curtain of black silk. “I thought I lost you.”  
  
“Never.” Gabe opened his eyes, his grey meeting blue mere inches away. He wasn’t the one that was lost. “Rêver, the taint, I can see it.” It broke Gabriel’s heart.  
  
“I’ve done terrible things, Gabe.” Martin slid one hand around the back of his head to cushion it from the wall, ran the backs of the fingers of his other hand along Gabe’s cheek. “Awful things.”  
  
“Madeleine?” Gabe didn’t want to ask. The witch would have taken advantage of the incubus. She would have used his desire for Mika to manipulate him. God only knew what she made him do. Martin hesitantly nodded.  
  
“She tried to trap me. She was possessed.”  
  
Gabriel slammed his eyes closed. He should have been there. Maddy was powerful; it didn’t surprise him, but she was only human. He could have shielded Martin, could have fought her off. He could have stopped Martin before he even decided to turn to the witch. “What did she promise you, Rêver? What did you give her for the books, for this power?”  
  
“Too much.” Martin shook his head, wouldn’t meet his eyes.  
  
“All for the girl?” Gabriel couldn’t keep the dismay from his voice, couldn’t keep the tears from his eyes. “Is she worth that much to you?”  
  
Martin shrugged before leaning forward to brush the tears from Gabe’s cheek. “I love her. I would do anything for her. I would rather die than not have her.” Gabriel stared at him sadly. “I’m already in Hell, Gabe. You of all people should know how it feels.”  
  
“Yes.” He let the word out in a whisper, his eyes beseeching Martin. The world shrunk down to just the two of them.  
  
“I’m not good, Gabe.” Martin’s voice cracked. “You should go. Leave me. I’ll only destroy you as I destroy myself.”  
  
“No.” The half-demon shook his head. “No, Rêver, I will never let that happen.”  
  
“Then help me, Gabe.” Martin pleaded. “Help me.”  
  
“I will.” Gabriel whispered against Martin’s lips. He was caught, wrapped in darkness, just as his heart was.  
  
Their mouths met, Gabriel’s desperate as he kissed Martin. The incubus let his enthrallment flare between them and Gabe pulled at it, reached for the taint, drawing it in to himself as well. He wrapped his arms around Martin and surrendered himself to it and him.  
  
–  
  
Gabe sat down on the edge of Martin’s bed. Whispering a word, he brushed the hair back from the dozing incubus’s eyes, traced a rune on his forehead to bind him in sleep. He did not want Martin to wake and see what he was doing.  
  
“I will save you, Rêver.” Gabriel vowed, caressing the incubus’ cheek one more time. He didn’t know what happened but he knew what he must do. He carefully unwrapped the bundle he’d brought with him, drew the small silver knife from its sheath.  
  
Laying it flat on his palm, he reached for Martin’s hand. He twined their fingers tightly as he held it with his own, palm to palm. A twist and slide of the knife and their blood mingled, mixing in their veins. His mouth uttered the syllables of old magic and he felt the darkness move, felt the corruption flow into him. There was so much… Gabe’s body felt like it was dying, the scent of brimstone flooding his nose, the taste of sulfur on his tongue. Black flames of hellfire ran over his skin as the energy filled him, his spell healing him even as it tried to char his flesh. He would have to move quickly. Taking a white silk handkerchief, he wrapped it around Martin’s hand and tied it off. Another word and Martin’s wound healed. He left his own bleeding.  
  
Gabriel paused one moment more to stare down at the demon. He let himself memorize Martin’s features, his innocence in sleep, before forcing himself to stand. Martin was right. Gabriel knew what it was like. Seeing the taint on the one thing he loved most in the world, knowing it was his fault, that he could have prevented it…  
  
**I'm already in Hell.**  
  
“I love you, Vaerian.” Gabriel murmured the Demon’s true name before he turned away.  
  
\--  
  
The circle was set in salt upon the kitchen floor, the power of their mingled blood strong. Gabriel held his own spell book. He would not touch Madeleines’ books, did not trust them. Magic came in many forms: Hell-borne, Demon, Celestial. Gabriel’s family, his human family, had followed the path of nature. Magic that was neither good nor evil, magic that just existed, ancient like the legends written around it here on the Prime world.  
  
The words of summoning fell from Gabriel’s lips, reaching out, searching for the one whose taint burned within him. Gabriel held his bloody hand out, let it drip upon the floor. He watched as the flow increased to run down his fingers, to pour upon the salt. The circle lit, black flames flaring up to scorch the ceiling.  
  
“You are not he.” The voice was dry and dusty. Gabriel steeled himself, forced himself to stand straight and wait for the devil to show itself.  
  
Darkness swirled within the circle, coalesced into the shadow of a humanoid as the flames dropped. Yellow eyes peered out through the wavering form. Gabe could catch glimpses of the room behind it, the devil still incorporeal in the realm.  
  
“By salt and blood and silver I summon you.” Gabriel recited the words.  
  
“The old magic. I have not heard it in sometime.” The figure approached to stand just opposite in the ring. The eyes solidified, floating within the shadow, veins visible in the sickly yellow irises, the black slitted pupils flaring wide. “Calling me with earth, and offering, and warning. There are not many left of your kind, druid. Not many so polite.”  
  
“I bring to you an entreaty.” Gabriel continued, meeting those uncanny eyes.  
  
“Naturally. I did not think it would be a social visit. You are much more than the one who earned the taint within you.” The devil sized Gabe up. “Do you know who it is you called? Do you know it is the remaining energy of my minion you carry?”  
  
_Minion?_ Gabe blinked. That shouldn’t have been possible…  
  
“Oh yes, your friend is strong. Underestimated. It hadn’t the strength to make it back to Hell.” The shadow paced the edge of the circle, looking about the room. “Do you know what happens when such unbound dark energy finds a host?”  
  
Gabriel remained silent. Devils were not to be trusted or listened to.  
  
The creature gave a huff and turned back to him. “Very well, what is your request?”  
  
“Remove the taint from him.”  
  
“You already did that.” It chuckled.  
  
“Transfer the lien to me.”  
  
“You?” The devil paused. Its eyes widened and a flash of teeth shone in a wickedly delighted smile. “Sacrifice?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“You know I cannot do that.”  
  
“There is a way.” Gabe was resolute.  
  
“No, I cannot. He isn’t worth it. Hell does not make ‘change’ for one who overpays.” Its look grew thoughtful. “But I can take you for a boon. Is there not something you want?”  
  
Gabe paused. Did he really want to ask it? Did he really want to do this to them? He didn’t. He couldn’t.  
  
“Ah, perhaps something he wants…” The devil’s grin widened.  
  
Gabriel paused, startled.  
  
“Oh, I can read you quite easily, half-blood. And the other is so greedy. We know his question. We know the answer. We know what he wants. He was clever, but hasn’t the coin you do. Or does he?” It asked slyly.  
  
“No! You’ll not have him.”  
  
“Of course not. But…would you have me break a true soulbond?” It asked. “Are you that cruel?”  
  
Gabe looked down, breaking eye contact with the creature. It was a mistake.  
  
Chuckling again, the shadow stepped across the circle, its body solidifying as it passed the threshold. It was a creature of flame and ash, stretching taller than the half-demon. Gabriel backed up, wide eyed. It shouldn't have been able to leave the circle. He bumped up against the counter as it leaned down to look at him.  
  
“I am that cruel.” The devil laughed. “Oh, your love will have his wish, like the parasite he is. A cuckoo in the nest of the Demon Lord’s progeny. We have a score to settle with them. The look on Nehraine’s face alone will be priceless.”  
  
Gabriel stared at it in horror.  
  
“It is a small thing to break a soulbond. You only have to separate them far enough and like anything it will snap. Humans don’t need a soul. Many destroy their own without any help from my brethren.” The devil raised one slender finger, tipped with a needle-like claw. It held it before its lips. With a breath, ash flowed out to circle, twine around it with flame. Another puff and it cooled, black and crusted.  
  
The devil pointed to Gabriel, the ring of charcoal sliding down its finger to swing at the end of its claw.  
  
“Here, druid. What you are too good to ask for. What will make him happy.”  
  
Gabe stared at it, refusing to touch it.  
  
“You can stay, for a time. Such a bond cannot be broken in an instant. Oh no, it takes time. And while it does, you can see just how happy your wish makes him. But once our bargain is complete, you are mine. A pact sealed in blood." The circle flared behind it.  
  
**Are you mine or not?**  
  
“She’ll be soulbonded to him?” Gabe asked, his heart giving a lurch.  
  
“She’ll be his.” It smiled.  
  
**You said we'd always be together.**  
  
“And he’ll be free of you?”  
  
“You'll take his lein. The bond is broken. The girl is his, and your love is free.” The devil affirmed.  
  
Gabriel’s hand reached for it, paused.  
  
“Going once. Going twice…” The devil laughed and tilted its finger to let the ring of soot drop.  
  
**Help Me.**  
  
Gabriel dove for it, catching it before it could shatter against the ground.  
  
_I love you, Vaerian._  
  
As his fist clenched around it, he felt his body light up in flames of Hellfire, this time without the protection of his healing. Energy was ripped from him as the devil laughed; the power Martin had stolen, along with Gabe’s own, pulled into the ring. He arched up in agony, nearly bit through his tongue as the pain sent him into seizures. It was only the beginning as the devil forged the ring that sealed their fate.  
  
Gabriel’s screams were loud enough to wake everyone in the building.  
  
Everyone but Martin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit:  
> Hypnotized – Mystery Skulls (I just like the lyrics video better.)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAM9lK4z67g
> 
> And I have been very lucky to win a commission from a fantastic artist on DA, who drew Martin as Vaerian in his demon form!  
> http://mistytang.deviantart.com/art/Vaerian-639025480


	29. But look who’s in your heart now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Ring for a Key

Martin woke to early afternoon sunshine. With a languid stretch beneath the sheets, he realized he felt different. Hungry as always, but brighter, lighter. He’d gone to bed with Gabe, the energy of that devil coursing through him, expanding his power so dark and rich. He didn’t feel that pressure anymore, that stretching. Now he just felt so… alive. His powers were thrumming in his veins. He’d changed, and it felt great!  
  
He went to brush his hair out of his eyes and noticed the bandage on his hand. There was dried blood on the fabric. Surprised, he unwound it where he lay and held his hand up in the air above him to look at it in the sunlight. _What?_ Martin quickly sat up and threw the sheets off of him. Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, he stared at his palm.  
  
_What the fuck? A scar?!_  
  
A thin white line ran across his palm, a little more than an inch below his fingers. It was healed, but visible. Anger flashed within him. A mark on him. A permanent mark on him.  
  
“Gabe!” Martin called the half-blood. Angry, he summoned his glamour around his naked form, his typical style: grey jacket, jeans and a black T-shirt.  
  
Maddy hadn’t marked him, nor the devil. Gabe wouldn’t mess with him while he slept…  
  
Martin paused at the doorway of Gabe’s bedroom. The half-blood wasn’t there, but Martin’s mood suddenly swung. His thoughts lit up with excitement.  
  
_He said he’d help me._ It would be just like Gabriel to jump right into it once he agreed to do something. He was practically an insomniac when he set his mind on a task. Gabe’s magic was something he typically didn’t like people seeing. Martin was a rare exception with the little spells. They’d traded energy back and forth last night, Gabe even more intense in it than their typical make-up sex.  
  
_That little satyr._ He was more incubus than he knew, drawing on Martin’s energy like that.  
  
Martin stretched his senses as far as he could. He felt a little magic in the air, like the hint of ozone after lightning strikes. Gabe _had_ been spell casting. Breaking into a smile, Martin hurried down the hall.  
  
The main room was empty, but the smell of something burnt hit his nose. The acrid tang of old ash and char. Martin turned towards the kitchen, noticing it was coming from there. Looking over the counter separating it from the room he was in, there was no sign of anything out of the ordinary. Gabe’s glass of water still sat next to the sink. But the sink…  
  
Staring at it, Martin moved around through the archway to enter the kitchen. The faucet was dripping, the sink pitch black. He stepped forward and looked down into it. Something was burned, a wet, black mass. Looking closer he saw a few pieces, bits of paper amidst the soggy fly ash clinging to the sides.  
  
_Maddy’s books._ Burned beyond any usefulness. Martin clenched his fists. He’d gone through all that, lost her divining skills, for nothing?!  
  
“You do not need them, Rêver.” Gabe’s tired voice rasped into the room.  
  
Martin whirled around, surprised.  
  
Gabe was on the floor in the corner of the cabinets, folded up as small as he could be. His legs were pulled in, his knees under his forehead, his arms wrapped around them. His hair was lank and draped over him as if to hide him from the world.  
  
“Gabe!” Martin blinked. “What’s up? Did you find something? Did you find a way?” He asked excitedly, offering a hand up to his friend.  
  
Gabe lifted his head to look up at the incubus. His eyes were bloodshot, the grey now a darker shade of ash. They felt hollow and sore, like the rest of him. Martin was practically glowing. His smile was bright, waiting for Gabe’s response. He didn’t even seem to notice anything was wrong.  
  
Maybe that was a blessing.  
  
Gabe leaned back, resting his head against the cabinets. He barely had the strength to hold it up. His face was gaunt, his sweats hung looser than before, his ribs stark in his bare torso, his arms and shoulders bony. One hand was still clenched in a fist that he propped up on his knees.  
  
The devil was gone but not far, taking the offerings and leaving without a trace of the summoning ever having occurred. _No, not far at all._ The pact was like hooks in his skin, a painful tension that kept Gabriel aware of it, constantly.  
  
For a moment, he thought to deny Martin. To prevent his love from ever obtaining his wish. The bargain couldn’t be completed then...  
  
A flaring pain erupted in Gabe’s hand and he cried out, tears sliding from the corners of his eyes, though his mouth was dry with dust.  
  
“You okay?” Martin crouched down in front of him, resting a hand on the half-blood’s shoulder. “What did you find?” Gabe had to have found something. There had to be someway that Martin could win Mika over. If anyone could find it, it was Gabriel.  
  
Gabriel stared at Martin, his heart twisting. More tears flooded his eyes as his throat clenched in despair. Slowly he uncurled his hand. He could feel his skin peeling from it, felt the crack and crumbling of the object he held so tightly that his stiff fingers released in jerks and spasms.  
  
Gabriel’s hand was bloody and blistered. Resting upon a nest of cracked and crumbled charcoal in his palm sat a plain golden ring.  
  
“Gabe...” Martin stared at it in wonder, his eyes alight. He reached for it and Gabe didn’t even try to pull away. He only flinched when Martin’s fingers brushed his palm, digging the soot into his wounds.  
  
“What will it do?” The incubus was already turning away from him, smiling as he studied the object.  
  
“Don’t put it on.” Gabriel warned him, his voice cracking. “Not until you’re with her. Then use your powers and put it on.”  
  
Martin turned back to him, beaming. “That’s all?”  
  
Gabe slowly nodded, his heart lurching as Martin smiled at him.  
  
“Gabe...” Martin clutched the ring to his heart, reached out with his other hand to brush Gabriel’s hair back, stroking his cheek lightly. Martin’s eyes softened. “Thank you.”  
  
He leaned forward and kissed Gabriel tenderly. It was almost like a goodbye.  
  
“Thank you, my friend.” Leaning back, Martin brushed his cheek once more before he stood back up. He pocketed the ring and strode for the door, snatching his keys from the basket where Gabriel had placed them after picking them up from the floor.  
  
Hand on the knob, Martin paused, turning back to his roommate.  
  
“Oh! You should get some sleep, Gabe.” It was almost an afterthought. “You look really tired.”  
  
Gabriel heard the door close behind him as Martin left.  
  
–-  
  
Mika sat cross-legged on the grass of the quad, her classes over for the day, her tablet balanced across her lap. Occasionally she’d tap it with her stylus, adjusting a line here or there as she zoomed in and out of the CAD work. The renderings were starting to look good. She’d have the 3D printed prototypes for the next line extension of the Teddy Bear Picnic to Matthew by the end of next week at this rate.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Mika looked up from her tablet at the gentle voice and smiled broadly as she saw him.  
  
“Damien, hey!”  
  
Erik’s brother dropped down to sit in the grass next to Mika, leaning over to bump shoulders with her affectionately, before sliding the strap of his satchel off the opposite side. Happy thoughts flooded him as his mindreading honed in on her: thoughts of the toys she was making, that she wanted to show him, but they weren’t quite ready yet.  
  
“That’s okay.” He laughed as he looked over at her. “I can wait if you want me to.”  
  
“No.” She made her mind up and voiced it at the same time. “You might be able to help me. You always have great feedback.”  
  
Damien’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he narrowed them and gave what she called his “happy cat” smile. It always made him chuckle to hear the name of it in her thoughts. She was so adorable at times.  
  
“Here.” Mika passed the tablet over to him to lay it across his lap, Damien’s feet and legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles before him. He tossed his head to shake his copper hair out of his eyes and looked down at the drawings avidly.  
  
It always amazed him what humans had made for themselves. Technology did so much more than magic, and for everyone. He would always be thankful to be here. Glancing sidelong at Mika he gave a half-grin. He’d always be thankful for knowing her.  
  
Her thoughts chattered along about things like injection molding and ultrasonic sealing. He had no idea what any of it meant; but the excitement on her face was enough to make him answer her enthusiasm. The little baby bear, holding a plate with a slice of cake, a sailor hat tilted on its head was too cute.  
  
“What do you think?” She asked, real desire to know his thoughts, his opinion, running through her head.  
  
“Hmm. I would have to say...” Damien looked up to meet her eyes, “very kawaii!”  
  
“Yes!” Mika cheered.  
  
He closed his eyes and rested his hand at his throat with a broad grin, savoring the happy excitement that coursed through Mika at his praise. Damien felt her hand close over his and opened his eyes to see her looking at him in triumph, her energy flowing into him as she naturally shared it with him.  
  
Damien laid his other hand on top of hers. Mika was so happy. She and his brother, both. It was like Erik had finally found himself, the dark thoughts finally silenced to leave the joy of life within him. It was wonderful to see, wonderful to know that they had finally connected. And so deeply it made Damien have hope, too, that such joy existed in the world. Maybe one day he would find it as well.  
  
A thought floated across her mind as they pulled their hands apart.  
  
“You’re getting hungry.” He chuckled. Ironic since she’d just curbed his hunger.  
  
“Well,” Mika gave a shy look but her voice echoed her thoughts as they came. “Hearing my toy is kawaii has me craving some sushi!” she admitted. It had been awhile and she missed lunch. A snack at Nusushi over in Norris Center was a good idea. She still had a couple of hours before she would be going out to dinner with Erik tonight.  
  
The thought of inari tempted Damien as Mika purposely thought of the treat and gave him a mischievous grin. His love for the little pockets of sweet rice was inexplicable and undeniable.  
  
“All right.” Damien nodded, capitulating in good humor. He passed her tablet back to her and got to his feet. Bending down to pick up the strap of his satchel, he paused, his eyes going back to her.  
  
Mika sat frozen on the ground, staring past him, her mind blank with shock before anger started creeping in.  
  
Damien turned around to see the man approaching them, walking along the same sidewalk he had just come down to find her. Looking closer, Damien saw through the glamour to the demon beneath it. Blonde hair, vibrant light blue eyes. Students were glancing at him as he passed, speaking to each other with whispers. Their thoughts of recognition of the supermodel, attraction and desire, became louder in Damien’s mind as they grew excited, making it harder for him to concentrate on Mika with all the noise in his head. One word did stand out in her thoughts, though.  
  
_Martin._  
  
The incubus. The model that had caused her and Erik so much trouble when he tried to break them up. Anger flared through Damien, his look growing hard as he watched the incubus approach. He picked up the thought, the rush of want and fierce victory when Martin saw Mika, then heard the wariness as the incubus noticed him. Martin spoke a word and suddenly his thoughts disappeared. It was like the shield Diana had used when they returned to the Demon Realm, encasing Martin’s thoughts rather than Damien’s mind.  
  
Mika slowly got to her feet, frowning as the demon approached them.  
  
“Mika!” The incubus called to her, looking pleased.  
  
“What do you want, Martin?” She glared. Thoughts of her shouting that she never wanted to see the lying incubus again ran through Damien’s mind.  
  
“You’re not welcome here.” Damien stepped in front of Mika, shielding her as Martin loomed over him. The model looked just like he did in the photos from the fashion show Erik had shown Damien, but he would never have guessed Martin was this tall. Martin rivaled James in height.  
  
“Of course I am.” Martin smiled at the other demon, a sharp edge to it. Damien, sensitive to magic, caught it’s feel as Martin looked past him at Mika. “Aren’t I, Mika?”  
  
The incubus raised a hand to her and Mika blinked, her features going blank before shifting to confused. Her thoughts of anger alternated with thoughts of welcoming Martin, wanting to talk to him. Damien looked back over his shoulder to see her wavering, putting one hand up to her head, before he whipped back around.  
  
“What are you doing to her?” Damien demanded. Stepping up to the incubus, his hands tightened into fists. “Leave her alone!”  
  
“Leave her alone?” Surprised, Martin turned away from Mika. He stopped his coercion and looked over to Damien.  
  
“Get out of her head.” Damien snarled, keeping his voice low as other students walked around them, keeping a distance as they noticed the two preparing to fight. Mika gasped from behind Damien. Her mind was fighting the incubus’ power, but it was harder this time, her thoughts still spiraling into confusion.  
  
“Really?!” Martin drawled the word, his eyes widening before he suddenly broke into a broad grin. He hummed looking Damien over appreciably. “What an interesting power you have there, my friend.”  
  
Damien flushed. “I’m not your friend.” He hissed, raising his fists.  
  
“But you’re her friend, aren’t you?” Martin reasoned, looking back at Mika. “And so am I.” His eyes flashed indigo. Damien moved to shove him back when he heard Mika behind him.  
  
“Wait!” She called, running up to put a hand on Damien’s arm. “Stop! I...” her thoughts muddied again.  
  
“I love her, in fact.” Martin admitted to Damien, turning his focus back to him. Noticing the weak shields, Martin’s power slid into the distracted young demons’ mind to wrap around it and insert a different compulsion into Damien’s head.  
  
“Just watch.” Martin whispered and Damien froze in place.  
  
“Damien.” Mika looked up at her friend, gripping his arm. “No!” She shook her head, putting one hand up to her brow.  
  
“I do love you, Mika.” Martin told her, stepping forward. With a gesture, he dismissed the students around them, wrapped the three in a strong glamour of disregard before reaching out to pull Mika’s hand from Damien’s sleeve. She gave a small sob as Martin’s power slithered through her head once more. “I love you so much. I can’t live without you,” Martin confessed. He pulled her towards him, reaching into his pocket. “And I know you love me, too.”  
  
_No, Mika!_ Damien was trapped, frozen in place as he heard the coercion of Martin’s power whispering throughout Mika’s mind: that she loved him; that she wanted only him; that they were meant to be together.  
  
_Erik!_ She screamed in her head, trying to force the incubus out again.  
  
Martin’s eyes flared, indigo and gold. Mika stopped, her body melting with a rush of desire for the incubus as Damien heard the two sets of thoughts in her mind overlap.  
  
_I love..._  
  
_**ERIK!**_  
  
A golden ring formed in Mika’s mind to encircle the thought, catching it and smothering it before it could reach their bond just as Damien watched Martin pull something from his pocket and slide it on his finger.  
  
It was a golden ring that flared with flame. Martin reached out and took Mika’s left hand. Twining their fingers, he held their hands up as the flames lit both their rings. As Damien watched, the fire died and the band morphed around Martin’s left hand ring finger, changed, to become a ring Damian recognized.  
  
It’s ruby flashed brightly in the late afternoon sun, switching places with another.  
  
A bond weakened, stretching.  
  
_**ERIK!**_ The thought fled, pulling away from the bond, a small piece of Mika’s soul breaking away to run as her mind flared with fire.  
  
Damien cried out. He tried to turn away as thoughts and memories played through his mind just as they flooded through Mika’s mind, running through the fire to forge into a different history.  
  
Damien’s power showed him all of it.  
  
Memories of another incubus where once one stood, laughed, and loved. His brother turning away from Mika, walking away from her to leave her kneeling, sobbing on the front lawn. Erik seducing her in his Limo after the show, only to laugh as he danced with a model at his after party. Mika staying with James until Martin found her again and danced with her the rest of the night, driving her back to her hotel room. Erik, seeing her attempt at modeling, stepping up to proposition the photographer’s assistant, kissing the woman and leaving with her, the last straw to break Mika’s heart from him and finally letting her open her heart to Martin. The memory of being on a piano. No. In a park beneath the stars, full of love with a ring sliding onto her finger. Golden chains spiraled and wove together to instead form binding ropes, tying her to the one beside her as he kissed her in the soft grass before looking down at her with loving light blue eyes.  
  
Twin rubies shone in the light of the afternoon sun. As Damian watched, the color drained from them to drip in the grass like blood, revealing two bright sapphires.  
  
Damien felt tears on his cheeks as a ring of magic, of pure power, came up around the three of them. A vortex of black smoke, it crackled with Hell-borne energy and a taint that had Damien flinching as he tried to turn away and close his eyes. He tried not to hear the tortured screams that echoed in the power, but the compulsion still held him. Building like a bubble, the spell drew energy in. The magic shaped it, whispering with the new memories that echoed in Mika’s head but with different views, different perspectives, different people. Thoughts, experiences were being re-built, rewritten, one after another and fed by fate.  
  
Martin looked over and met Damien’s eyes with a smile.  
  
“All but Nehraine.” Martin called out into the gathering power. “Let him remember. Let him remember what he lost and what I’ve won!” He commanded with a laugh, before pulling Mika up against him. He bent down to kiss her lips as she melted in his arms.  
  
The spell released, the bubble bursting with a roiling wall of smoke, a wave traveling out, throughout the world.  
  
One future, traded for another, and paid for by a third.  
  
\--  
  
Martin reveled in Mika’s kiss, the flavor of her energy, the feeling of her in his arms. Finally, after all this time.  
  
“I missed you.” She smiled as she pulled back from him, her eyes dancing. “They said they’d have my transcripts ready for whichever University I choose to attend in New York.”  
  
Martin’s smile widened. It was like a dream come true. Of course she’d be coming back with him now.  
  
“Are you sure you want to leave?” he asked, trying to hold back his delight, testing the magic. A giddy laugh still escaped him.  
  
“Of course! I want to be with _you_. I want to marry _you_.” Mika stressed the word, placing her hands against his chest. “You were right, it’s time I moved on with my life.” She admitted quietly. “And I’m so happy it will be with you.” Mika slid her arms around his chest, hugging herself to him.  
  
Martin looked down as Mika pressed against him and couldn’t hold it in any longer. He just started laughing. It was extraordinary! Gabe was a genius!  
  
“Are you alright? What’s so funny?” Mika looked up at him and pulled away, her smile turning concerned.  
  
“No. No.” Martin shook his head, the words still surrounded with chuckles he couldn’t suppress. “I’m just so happy. You’ve made me so happy!” He snatched up her hands and spun around with her. “We’ll head back, you can move in with Gabe and I, we’ll get married… It’ll be perfect!”  
  
“I would hope I can move in with you.” Mika teased, feeling dizzy. “Everything I own is all ready packed on a train and heading to New York. And we still have to pick a date.”  
  
“Today! How ‘bout today?” Martin stepped up to her, his hands sliding around the small of her back. “Marry me today, Meeks. Let’s just go now!”  
  
It was Mika’s turn to laugh. “You always say that! We’ll have to find a church, make the invitations… You’re just so impatient! Isn’t that right, Damien?” Mika turned to Erik’s brother with a smile.  
  
Damien stared at her, horrified.  
  
“Damien?” Mika’s smile dropped away as she looked at her best friend uncertainly.  
  
Martin put his hand on Mika’s shoulder, making her turn from the other demon. “Hey Meeks, how about you pack up and we’ll head home for dinner? I’m getting hungry.” The coercion was easy. She was wide open to him now. “I bet Damien’s just hungry, too. I’m sure he'll join us.”  
  
“Alright.” Mika nodded before turning away to crouch back down and pack up her tablet. Damien had wanted a snack. They could have sushi delivered. She bet some inari would cheer him right up.  
  
Martin approached the other demon, a smug smile on his lips.  
  
“So, Erik’s not the only one left to remember, is he?” He mused as he considered Damien. Martin leaned forward to speak in the incubus’ ear. “You won’t let anyone know what happened here today. You can’t tell anyone, you can’t show anyone, you can’t do anything about this. In fact, you’re only going to help me.”  
  
The words entered Damien’s mind, locking him into silence, forcing him into obedience and collaboration. Mika shouldered her bag and returned to Martin’s side.  
  
“Damien’s a good friend of yours. Isn’t he, Meeks?” Martin asked as he stepped back, pleased with himself.  
  
“Of course! He’s my best friend.” Mika reached for Damien’s hand. She held it as she had so many times before, offering him some of her energy. Whatever had upset him, she wanted to help cheer him up. Her thoughts filled with support and care for him as she looked up at Damien, hopefully. “You’ll come have dinner with us, won’t you?”  
  
Damien looked down at her tentative smile. He watched as Martin slid an arm around her shoulders possessively and cocked a brow at him. “I don’t think he’d miss it for the world.” The other incubus added in amusement.  
  
He couldn’t leave her with Martin. Damien had seen Mika’s memories change; memories that included his brothers. If the whole world truly had gone mad, if he and Erik really were the only two to know the truth, he had to go with them. He had to try and protect her. He had to wait for his brother to come.  
  
There had to be a way to stop this.  
  
Somehow, Damien found his voice. “Of course,” he choked out his agreement. He gave Mika a weak smile, before locking eyes with Martin.  
  
“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit:  
> Who is in your heart now? - Studio Killers  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRDj1cu0X-8
> 
> Oh! and I did a small B-Day gift for a watcher on DA. James and her sweet Anderson OC, if that's something you'd be interested in.  
> Since she's not mine, I won't post it here.  
> http://fav.me/dakku8k


	30. It seems you’ve forgotten about your man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brothers guard the Door

The food was like ash in Damien’s mouth. They all sat at the table. Mika was happily chatting away. Martin was eating it up: her energy, the food, his victory; with Damien forced to watch. Mika’s excited thoughts of the future, of moving to New York, kept circling in her head. She was happy. She was so happy to be with her best friend and her fiance… In her memories, Damien had helped her open up to Martin, had given her the courage to accept the incubus despite the pain Erik had caused her. Damien was bitter as he smiled and was forced to keep up the pretense.  
  
The dreams of Martin’s roommate, asleep in his room, rose up in Damien’s mind. They were twisted and fragmented, odd and frightening thoughts, before silencing as the one Mika called Gabe slid back into a deeper sleep. It had surprised Damien. He wasn’t sure what the thoughts meant, if anything. Humans couldn’t control their dreams and recognizing Gabriel as a half-blood, Damien realized he couldn’t either. But Damien was sure of one thing: the screams in the stranger’s nightmares were the same that he had heard when Martin had stolen Mika.  
  
Martin smiled as Mika rose, gathering the dirty dishes. He was pleased. She’d let them in with her own keys, already the cute little housewife as she ordered the food, checked on Gabe, offered them drinks. Really, he only had to sit back and enjoy. The spell was so handy, everything in place without putting him through the hassle of any of it!  
  
_All the cream with none of the cow._ Martin thought to himself with a lick of his lips as he caught Mika’s eye. She blushed and went into the kitchen.  
  
“What do you want with me?” Damien asked quietly, keeping his eyes on the girl. The compulsion in his head wouldn’t let him talk freely with Mika in earshot.  
  
Martin had made Damien tell him all about his powers as Mika arranged dinner. He’d forced him to talk about the mind reading that had ruined his childhood and made him even more of an outcast in the Demon Realm. Martin had enjoyed making Damien repeat Mika’s thoughts about him, enjoyed the sorrow in Damien’s eyes at how much she had changed.  
  
“You’re a very handy person to have around, Damien.” Martin smiled as he leaned back and took another sip of the green tea Mika had made them. Tame for his taste, she had pilfered it from Gabe’s pantry, but Martin didn’t mind drinking it today.  
  
“What makes you think I’ll help you?” Damien stayed where he was, moving his eyes from Mika to look down into his own mug of tea.  
  
“What makes you think you have a choice?” Martin laughed. Damien’s head shot up to meet his gaze.  
  
A burst of music rang out into the room and Mika hurried out from the kitchen.  
  
“Sorry!” She apologized as she ran for her backpack and dug through it, where it sat leaning against the couch. She pulled it out, freezing as she saw who it was calling her.  
  
_Erik._  
  
She didn’t want to talk to him, didn’t want to ever see him again. Her heart give a quick stab of pain, but it was smaller than the last time. She’d been grateful and heartbroken to rent the mansion to him. He could afford it and she needed someone to take care of the house while she was in New York; but the thought of him having other girls there, building new memories with them while the old memories of their happy times together still haunted her tore at her resolve.  
  
Damien, eyes wide, made a small choked sound that had Martin noticing. “Silence.” The incubus warned under his breath, resting his hand on Damien’s shoulder and driving the compulsion into him as he stood up from the table to join Mika. Damien twisted out from under him, glaring as his lips pressed together.  
  
“It’s okay, Meeks.” Martin nodded towards the phone. “See what he wants.” It would be the perfect test for the spell. He flashed her a supportive smile and she nodded, swallowing before answering it.  
  
“Mika.” Erik sighed her name the moment she answered, the familiarity making Mika want to flinch.  
  
“Erik? How are you?” She forced her voice to be light, carefree. Her eyes turned away from Martin’s as the familiar feeling of her stomach dropping filled her yet again. She didn’t care how Erik was, she told herself. _Really._ She didn’t care what he was doing right now.  
  
“I...I’m fine, Princess, but where are you?”  
  
The pet name cut at her. How he’d purred it the last time they were together! He’d purred it at the photographer’s assistant right in front of her...  
  
“Stop being such a flirt.” Mika made herself laugh. It was just a word, it didn’t mean anything to her. Not anymore. “I’m home, of course.” _With someone who truly cares about me._  
  
Damien clenched his jaw and tried to knock his mug over, tried to make any sound, but it was like trying to push a brick wall. This was worse than the possession Mika had been through during the War. She was meant to be with Erik. A small part of her still knew it, but her mind was following the path of the spell.  
  
“What?” The pang of surprise in Erik’s voice made her pause. He knew she’d moved in with Martin over a week ago, after their engagement.  
  
“Are you okay?” _Don’t let him back in, Mika, keep your distance,_ she reminded herself. “I hope nothing’s wrong with the house.” _Be strong._  
  
“The house? No.”  
  
“Oh, good.” _And I’m good._ Mika looked back towards Martin, felt herself smile. He looked so happy as he watched her. _He really loves me._ “I’m so glad you decided to rent it from us.”  
  
Mika didn’t notice as Damien put his head down at the table, fists clenched.  
  
“Let me handle him, Meeks.” Martin offered, putting his hand out for the phone with a wink.  
  
“You want to talk to him?” She asked, surprised. She saw the devilish glint in Martin’s eye, looked at his waiting hand. “Sure.” Relieved, she turned away for one moment more. Mika saw Damien lift his head and meet her eyes, no doubt unhappy with Erik, too. “Take care, Erik.” _I mean it this time. Goodbye, Erik._ She refused to wait for his response as she handed Martin the phone.  
  
“Erik!” Martin answered as he gave Mika another wink and reached out with his other arm to snake it around her and hold her close. Mika flushed and leaned against him. “Are you stalking my girl? You had your chance.”  
  
_It was true,_ Mika thought. Erik had his chance to marry her and he threw her away. She wore a new ring now, she reminded herself. She looked down at the matching ring around Martin’s finger where his hand rested against her waist. Mika reached for it and linked fingers with him, feeling his own ring with hers.  
  
“It’s like getting a whole new life, isn’t it?” Martin’s excited smile brought out Mika’s own. “We’re happy for you, too. Nehraine will go far.” _Away._ Martin mouthed the word at her and Mika held back a laugh, slapping at his arm playfully.  
  
“Yeah, I made sure to clean everything up before leaving you the keys to the house.” Martin chuckled, changing his grip on her hand and lifting both of theirs up to swing Mika into a spin that brought her back up against his chest. “And I have to thank you for introducing Meeks and I. She really is a special girl.” Martin felt her melt against him, no enthrallment required.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I do.” Martin teased, his hand sliding up the front of Mika’s shirt, pulling at it. “I’m pretty sure you don’t, though.” He got it just high enough to slide his hand under it and brushed his fingers up over her bra and lightly down her belly. Mika gasped before his hand tickled at her side. This time she couldn’t keep the laughter from escaping her as she squirmed against him.  
  
“Down, girl!” Martin’s look was wicked and Mika met it with a blush and small smile of her own. It was her turn to laugh, her turn to love again.  
  
“Looks like I’m needed, Erik. Happy Housewarming! Enjoy.” Martin hung up the phone and let it drop to the carpet before pulling Mika into a kiss.  
  
“You're mine.” He whispered against her lips.  
  
“Yours.” Mika answered before she kissed him back.  
  
“Come on, Meeks.” Martin stepped back from her, taking her hand in his. “We’ll be back, Damien. Stay here and make sure no one disturbs us.” He chuckled at Erik’s brother, his smug smile growing wider as he ushered Mika towards his bedroom.  
  
Damien watched, choking on his anger until the bedroom door closed behind them. He didn’t want to think of what was going to happen in the next room. Somewhere, Erik was dealing with this, too. Damien hoped his brother’s magic could free them all from this. If not, he’d wait for his chance.  
  
Martin better hope Erik got to him first...  
  
–-  
  
Three steps and Martin already had his jacket and shirt off, reaching for Mika and kissing her deeply. Everything was right: her look, her smell, her taste. It was her, Mika, there for him. Finally. Impatient, he reached for the button of her jeans.  
  
“Martin, wait!” Mika exclaimed, pushing at his hands and quickly stepping back from him.  
  
“What, are you nervous about Damien? He’s a big boy. He knows what we do.” Martin moved closer once more, hands reaching for her.  
  
“No! We promised to wait until after the wedding, remember?”  
  
Martin’s groping abruptly halted. “Wait?!” He stepped back. “You’re joking.”  
  
“No.” She searched his eyes. “Martin, please. It’s just that, after Erik, I… I just need some more time. I need to know it’s more than just sex, that it’s real. You told me you understood.” She looked up at him uncertainly.  
  
“Understood?” Martin’s look was incredulous, his voice rising. “I’m a fucking incubus! Why the Hell would I promise NOT to have sex with you?”  
  
Mika froze in place. Not just shock or surprise, she went perfectly still. The scent of brimstone hit the air as wisps of smoke swirled past from behind him.  
  
“Exactly.” An amused voice rasped.  
  
Martin whipped around to find himself face to face with a devil. A very large devil with bright yellow eyes. Similar to the one he had consumed, only obviously larger, stronger. A shade with very real eyes and teeth. Martin quickly retreated back a step.  
  
“No little deaths for you, murderer.” The devil taunted. “Did you think it would be so easy for you?”  
  
“What?!” Martin stared at the creature. A wave of the devil’s claws and a flare of hellfire burst from his engagement ring, making Martin cry out and grip his hand in pain.  
  
“You cannot force her, thief. You cannot take it from her. It must be given, freely.” The devil laughed as Martin stared at him wide eyed. “I cannot have you, but that does not mean I cannot ensure that you learn to beg at the table for scraps like the dog you are.” It explained, amused.  
  
_Wait... Beg? Fuck that._ Martin’s thoughts were written all over his face. If he had to, he knew he could tide himself over with someone else until the wedding.  
  
“Covetous liar, already planning infidelity. There is no law you will not break.” The devil commented with wonder. His attitude made it sound admirable. “Alas, my trinket will not let you.” It added, the raspy voice almost gleeful. The pain flared again, making Martin grit his teeth.  
  
“Gabriel will answer to me for this.” Martin snarled, more to himself. His fingers tugged at the band, but it felt as though it were fused to his bones.  
  
“He is not yours any longer.” The devil leaned down to Martin’s level. “The half-blood is mine now. Payment given.” Agony shot up Martin’s arm again, racing along his nerves.  
  
“Remove it!” Martin struggled to hold back the pain. He met the devil’s slit yellow eyes, throwing his compulsion behind the command. The creature only laughed, a dry wheezing cough, needle sharp teeth right in front of Martin’s face. Surprised, Martin changed tactics, his eyes flashing gold.  
  
“I have no human host, fool. You wear my ring. Your powers will not work on me.” It stepped around Martin with a look of contempt. “Howl all you want, dog. It will change nothing.”  
  
The devil ran one finger along Mika’s cheek as it studied her, locked in place as time stood still. “She used to be such a minx for Nehraine. She couldn’t get enough of him. How life changes a person...” It shook its head with mock pity.  
  
“You fucker!” Martin tried to summon his weapons but the ring only flashed, consuming the energy. Instead, he grabbed for the devil, his hand passing through it, the ring burning him once more.  
  
The devil’s eyes narrowed, its mouth twisting as it regarded him. “You are lucky someone else is paying your debt, demon. But a bargain is a bargain.” It glanced over at Mika once more. “I suppose I should be content with what I have coming to me.” It consoled itself. “They are worth so much more than you,”  
  
“How dare you?” Martin forced himself to stand his ground.  
  
“I dare a great many things. In the Abyssal Plains, you would have been royalty. More so than the one who calls himself Nehraine now. But here… Here, demons fear the brothers. Your father barely holds any respect from the other Families. The angels wouldn’t say boo if I took you and neither would your own kind.”  
  
“The last devil to say I’m weak paid for it.” Martin reminded the creature nastily.  
  
“You tried your paltry tricks, what else do you have?” It hissed nastily. “Right now, only that ring is mine, and I like where it rests. All you’ve ever had has been provided, paid for by others. You’re still nothing compared to Nehraine. But perhaps we can come to our own agreement? Unless you are not equal to the challenge?” The devil looked down on Martin.  
  
“Try me.” Martin’s pride stung along with the pain in his hand.  
  
“Prove yourself to me, little demon. Move the world around you, and I’ll remove the ring from your… finger.” It chuckled.  
  
“And if I don’t?” Martin asked.  
  
“Then you are left to have to wait for the girl to grant it.” It turned back to brush it’s claws over Mika’s hair. “I’m sure it will happen one day. Her broken heart will be nurtured back into trust by a betrayer like you,” it laughed nastily, “A celibate incubus. How very entertaining.” Martin’s face flushed in anger.  
  
“Deal.” He was already trapped in that situation; there was nothing for him to lose. He held his hand out as if to shake.  
  
The devil laughed at the human gesture. It reached forward, slashing with a claw and the scar split open across Martin’s palm. Blood welled up from it once more, before the devil clasped it. The wound stung at the contact, Martin quickly pulling away. Holding up it’s fingers, the fiend ran its tongue over them, licking Martin’s blood from its skin.  
  
“I look forward to seeing what you will do.” It laughed before a wind swept through the room, the devil’s visage twisting up into a curl of smoke that dissipated.  
  
“You do understand, don’t you?” Mika asked and Martin whirled around to find her staring at him, fear in her eyes. He looked back over his shoulder, but the devil was gone, as if he’d never even been there. “Erik hurt me so badly, Martin.” Mika tried to explain, almost pleaded with him to understand.  
  
“It’s okay.” Martin quickly answered, pulling her into a hug. “It’s okay, Meeks.” His eyes circled the room for any sign of the devil as a dry chuckle rang in his ears. “I understand.” He forced the comforting words out of his mouth.  
  
“It’s only until the wedding.” Mika tried to reassure him along with herself. She hugged Martin back, practically clinging to him. “It will mean so much more to us then.”  
  
_Yeah, right._ Martin bit his lip, rubbing her back as she slowly relaxed in his embrace. Finally he pulled back from her, met her eyes.  
  
“Don’t worry about it.” Martin ran a hand over her hair, the ring silent on his finger. “Just get some sleep, Meeks.” He planted the thought in her mind, leaving the room as she laid down on the bed. She was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.  
  
Martin grit his teeth. Even now, Erik was still keeping her from him.  
  
–  
  
Martin entered the hall only to see Gabriel standing in the doorway of his own bedroom, peering down the hall towards the main room, just barely able to see Damien where he still sat at the table.  
  
“Rêver, who is that other demon?”  
  
“Don’t even talk to me right now.” Martin snapped at him, anger flaring in his eyes. “I swear, if you say even one word...” His roommate stared guiltily back, a hurt look in his eyes. Gabe looked like shit and should. “How’d you get the fucking ring, Gabe?”  
  
“Rêver, the taint! I had to.” So Martin knew. He knew Gabe had sacrificed himself. "It was the only way I could save you and help you get the girl.” His words choked off as Martin turned away from him.  
  
“But that's just it. You didn't help me. She's still just as far from me as she was before and now I have to deal with this, thanks to you.” Martin noticed Damien watching him from down the hall. He turned back for one last look at his roommate. “I don't need anymore of your help, Gabriel. I’m done with you.”  
  
Martin stormed away, leaving Gabe to stare after him, dumbfounded.  
  
\--  
  
“Trouble in paradise?” Damien smiled nastily as the incubus approached.  
  
“You find this funny?” Martin strode up to him, grabbing Damien by the collar and yanking him out of his chair.  
  
Damien was more than ready for him. The younger demon snatched Martin’s hand, twisting it and pulling him forward and down to the ground before turning and following through with a swift kick to the incubus' ribs.  
  
“Stop!” Martin grunted as he landed. Sam’s training was true to its form, but Damien found himself suddenly releasing the incubus from the hold and freezing in place once more. Martin’s control on his mind was coming easier and easier, he realized with fear. Martin reached and pulled Damien down. Larger and heavier, Martin pinned him, a summoned stiletto suddenly in his hand and poised at Damien’s throat.  
  
“You can’t hold me forever.” Damien gasped. The blade bit lightly into his skin.  
  
“I don’t have to.” Martin’s eyes narrowed at him. “Your brother will be coming. I can play with you later, once I take care of him.”  
  
“Erik will stop you. He’ll finish you and get her back.”  
  
Martin paused. “You think so?” His regarded Damien, pulling the stiletto back and dismissing it. “But you’re her friend, Damien.” The corner of his mouth lifted as Damien looked up at him warily.  
  
“If Erik gets her back, that would be terrible, wouldn’t it? Mika would be hurt by it.” Damien felt Martin’s compulsion start snaking through his head, felt his own thoughts starting to change. "We can’t let her go back to him. Back to all those terrible things he did to her, remember?” Martin crooned.  
  
“Nnnaaaar… No!” Damien gasped, his eyes clenched as he fought to resist. Martin put his hands on either side of Damien’s head. The false memories crowded into Damien’s mind, making him scream.  
  
“She would be hurting inside, Damien. Just as you are now. She would be in misery.”  
  
“No!” Damien screamed again. He couldn’t think of her dealing with this pain.  
  
“You know what you’d have to do.” Martin patiently explained. “You would be there for her, Damien. You would end it for her.”  
  
“Mika.” Her name was a strangled sound coming from Damien as he looked up, memories of her heartbroken from Erik burying the originals. Mika, crying in his kitchen, wishing she were dead.  
  
“If Erik ever won her back, you would stop Mika from being hurt by him ever again.” Martin stared into the other demons eyes.  
  
"You’ll end it for her. Quickly, Damien. Painlessly." _If I can't have her, no one will._ Damien’s jaw clenched, his body shook beneath Martin as the commands buried deep, the compulsions embedding well below the surface of his thoughts.  
  
“You are best friends, Damien.” Martin explained.  
  
“Yes,” Damien gasped. Memories from before Mika and Erik’s break-up echoed in Damien’s head, memories of them talking, laughing, sliding down the banister of the mansion. Memories of her helping him learn how to read.  
  
“You love her.” Mika's smile flashed across Damien’s mind; Mika holding his hand and giving him energy. “You’d do anything for her.”  
  
“Yes.” Damien's mind snapped. His resistance faded away, leaving him limp. Martin brushed the hair back from his eyes.  
  
“That makes you my best friend, too.” Martin explained. “We’ve always been friends, Damien. I make Mika happy.” Her happiness at them being together today moved to the forefront of Damien’s thoughts. Martin had stepped in, taking the phone from her to help Mika finally break away from Erik. “We’ll keep her happy together, you and I. It's like we're brothers.” The incubus offered to him.  
  
“Yes.” Erik's brother met his eyes and agreed.  
  
Martin nodded back at him, getting back on his feet and pulling Damien up with him. He clapped the young demon on the back and gestured for him to have a seat on the couch.  
  
“Oh yes, we’ll keep Mika happy.” Martin affirmed as he sat back in his chair across from him. The ring on his finger flashed a brilliant blue as his hand curled over the armrest. Martin felt a flood of strength filling him, the ring loosening just a little as Martin's powers made Damien his. It was a step in the right direction.  
  
_Three more to go._  
  
“So, tell me about our brothers, D-man.” Martin’s grin answered the smile that broke out across Damien’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit:  
> Quicksand - La Roux  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kErEUhlPoMU


	31. When I get up this is what I see. Welcome to reality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik's call for help.

  
Erik reached for his phone but broken, it would do him no good. Leaving it where it lie in pieces, he stood and looked around. What had first been a general feeling of unease became more apparent. Mika's picture was gone from the foyer’s table. Their sketches no longer hung along the walls of the hallway. Erik looked into the sitting room. He strode over and snatched up their sketchbook, flipping through it. Only his sketches remained. Every other page was blank.  
  
This wasn't possible.  
  
Erik's heart raced in his chest, the blood pounding in his ears. He ran through the house, pulling open drawers, throwing open doors. He ran into their shared closet. Only his clothes remained; not even an empty space to tell where hers had been. Everywhere Erik looked, nothing. Not a trace of her. Not only was Mika missing, it was like she had never been there. The house was cold, barren around him, but for the few items that were only his. Nothing remained of Mika but his memories. The taste of soot was on his tongue. His world had turned to ashes, blown away as he held it.  
  
After all that had happened, all they'd been through…  
  
Erik stalked through their bedroom, his anger sparking. He stepped out into the hall, sweeping his hand across a decorative table. Its random trinkets shattered as they hit the floor. He snatched a small bud vase from a shelf and turned, whipping it against the wall to see it explode in a burst of shards. His anger triggered his magic, disintegrating the table itself with a blast of ethereal energy as he screamed.  
  
Staring at the scoured wall, Erik clenched his shaking hands. He fought to steady his breathing and quell his rage. He needed to contain it. It wouldn't help him now. He'd hold it inside, restrain it until the incubus was before him, then he'd use its power. Right now, he needed his head clear. Taking a deep breath, Erik pressed his hands to his eyes and forced himself to calm.  
  
Only when he'd collected himself, did Erik step into the study. His eyes carefully scanned the room before opening his vision to the magic and scanning it again. Here at least, everything was as he had left it. Harold's protections were still in place alongside his own. The house's external wards may be defunct, but here their magic stood firm. Erik fought the tears that threatened. He couldn't protect her, but somehow these had held true.  
  
Magic had broken them apart, again. No, not magic. _Martin._ Martin had used it. The hell-borne residue coating the rest of the house bespoke it. But Erik could wield it as well. It was part of his skill, his powers. Magic had taken Mika from him.  
  
Now, it would bring her back.  
  
Erik keyed the physical release for the desk's drawer through the laptop on the desk before uttering the words over it, his hand twisting to release the arcane locks that sealed the tomes as well. Harold's books were locked in the desk, Erik's own spellbook beside them. Whatever magic Martin had done, it hadn't touched them. They shone with demon magic. His magic.  
  
Erik lifted them out of their drawer, laying them on the study's workbench before he brought down a couple of reference books from the shelves around him. The glamour on the walls disguised them as novels until he pulled them from their places, muttering the dispel. What had looked like a typical study wavered, revealing everything Erik had been able to garner in his lifetime, along with everything the human warlock had been able to obtain.  
  
Somewhere on these shelves, within these pages, there had to be a clue around what Martin may have done, spells to counter or reverse it. Harold had studied magic for decades; there was bound to be something.  
  
A pity he couldn't just kill Martin. While that may work some of the time, there was a chance it might instead grant permanence. He couldn't risk it. Not yet.  
  
Erik paused. He shouldn't do this alone. Though no magician himself, James had the uncanny knack of being able to find anything he wanted in a book. If there was ever a time Erik needed his brother, it was now. Mika was his soulmate, his bride to be. Martin was messing with the family. His family. And his brothers would want a piece of the demon, too.  
  
“Raestrao.” Erik summoned James, his brother’s true name echoing with his urgency. The room flashed with demonic power, the eldest of the brothers arriving beside him only seconds later. James appeared before his brother, one golden handgun already summoned and held up as he prepared for the worst.  
  
“James.” Erik held his hands up as he looked down the barrel of his own brother's gun. He waited as the older demon took stock of the room, the pile of books on the desk and workbench. Just as quick as he’d formed it, James dismissed his weapon.  
  
“Erik, what’s wrong?” James asked, straightening his cuffs. He took in the shadows around Erik’s eyes, the grim determination in his brother’s countenance and frowned.  
  
“It’s Mika.”  
  
“What about her?” James asked, his frown deepening.  
  
“Martin’s got her. We have to stop him.” Erik turned away to start organizing the books as he explained.  
  
“Stop whom?” James looked at his brother warily.  
  
“Martin Crawford, the incubus I hired as a model for Nehraine. The one who was trying to break Mika and I up. You met him at the party in New York.” Erik snatched a few more books, pulled out a leather-bound notebook to record anything he might find.  
  
“Of course I met him, Erik. So did she.” James folded his arms.  
  
“We have to find her, James. We have to get her back.” Erik continued his frantic searching.  
  
“No.” James’ voice was sharp, the word echoing through the study. Erik stopped dead in his tracks, turning back to his brother. “Haven’t you done enough damage, Erik?” James looked down at his younger brother. “Can’t you just let her be?”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Erik asked quietly, dread in his eyes.  
  
“Erik, don’t.” James’ voice cracked on his demand. He hadn't wanted to believe this of his brother. “You left her. She was ready to try again and you left her there, crying in the grass.”  
  
“James, I didn’t...” Erik shook his head. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It finally struck him.  
  
That day. That god-awful day. It was like they had actually separated.  
  
“I was the one who had convinced her to try again, to try and hold on to you." James met Erik's eyes. "At least I thought to check on Mika and found her. I held her there, in the dark as she wept over you, Erik. Do you have any idea how hard that was for me?” James' voice burned with the intensity of his eyes before he looked away, turning away from shocked understanding in Erik's eyes.  
  
“I will be forever grateful to Martin for bringing that smile back to her face. God knows I couldn't do it, much as I tried." James’ voice was bitter. "We're lucky she finally let one of us back in to love her."  
  
_One of us?_ Erik felt himself grow cold.  
  
“Stop with your games, Erik. Just leave them be. Let her be happy.”  
  
“James, no. No! We were together. Mika and I bonded!" Erik gripped his brothers arms, tried to convince him. "We celebrated at your home! It’s magic, James. Somehow, Martin is making her think she’s his. Somehow, your memories are wrong. He’s stolen her from me!”  
  
James looked down at him sadly, unmoving. “Erik, he can’t steal what wasn’t yours in the first place. You've denied her for the past year, except for the little games you played. Think! If all of us saw it, all of us know it, you're the one who's wrong. Mika’s finally found someone she can love. And yes, **they** will be bonded. It’s too late for you to regret it now.”  
  
“They can't! We're true-bonded James. Mika and I.” Erik clutched at James’ sweater.  
  
James took Erik's hands and firmly removed them before pushing his brother away. "You're delusional."  
  
Erik shook his head. “I’m getting her back, James. Whatever magic he’s using on you, I’ll find a way to counter it.”  
  
“Erik, stop it!” The command slammed into Erik, making him pull back from James in surprise. “We knew this might happen: Sam, Martin, Matthew, Damien, and I. We knew you might not accept it. We thought you might go territorial and try to interfere. It’s in our nature, after all. But we can’t allow that to happen.” James’ voice was hard as it lowered into a threat. “ _I_ won’t allow it to happen.”  
  
The power of James’ intimidation rolled over Erik, striking fear through him. It was something his brother had never known before, never felt directed towards him before. James had vowed never to use that power on anyone he loved. “Raestrao...” Erik couldn’t believe what was happening. All of his brothers? Had Martin snaked his way into Erik’s family? The incubus was stealing his entire life! Muttering a word in Latin, Erik shifted his vision again, searching for the magic holding his brother captive.  
  
“You’ve used Mika enough.” James snapped. He stepped back from Erik, ignored the hurt on Erik’s face. “Let them be. They’re part of the family now, whether you like it or not.” Erik hadn’t seen how Mika had looked for the past year, waiting for him to want her again, watching as he jumped from bed to bed. He’d been too busy glutting himself on the models in the industry.  
  
“Just stay away from her, Erik. Enjoy your success as Nehraine. The Andersons will take care of their own.” James declared, the power of his intimidation backing his words.  
  
“James, wait...” Erik stared at his brother, his eyes wide. There was no hint of magic on him, no trace other than James’ own. Even the wards that Erik had placed on him to keep him safe, that James had carried for over three years, was gone. It was impossible. Was he going crazy? “Wait, let’s talk...”  
  
But James turned away.  
  
Erik looked down, confusion mixing with his hurt. That was when he finally saw it. He saw the faint, black writhing ring around his own finger, the residue of taint on him. His Arcane vision could barely pick up. He heard the snickering of the Mephits in his mind. He wasn't imagining this.  
  
"James..." Erik looked up to see James reaching into his pocket. "James, wait!" If only his brother could see it.  
  
The laughter sounded again and he looked down to see even the wisp of taint fade away, gone.  
  
“I have a meeting with Andril, Erik.” James dismissed his words, refusing to look back at him. “Do not summon me again.” His command struck Erik, his power brooking no further argument. Erik watched in silence, as James lifted his phone to his ear. The eldest brother let it dial and sent a sharp command before he disappeared in a flash, summoned from the house to somewhere else.  
  
Erik let his breath out as James disappeared. He was scared to summon any of his other brothers. He didn't want to know how they had been affected. Didn't want to see the same scorn, or worse, in their eyes. Whatever had happened, for now, he was on his own.  
  
Refusing to give up, Erik reached for one of the books on his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit:  
> REALiTi - Grimes  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9XKLqGqwLA


	32. You got me blinded by love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agreement has changed.  
> Erik isn't as alone as he thought,  
> and perhaps Gabriel isn't, either.

Andril raised his head from his paperwork as the herald announced visitors. He wasn’t expecting anyone. He definitely wasn’t expecting the Anderson brothers to enter his study. The head of the demon Triarchs glanced to his bodyguard Ionna, where she stood in the corner beside him. Her concerned look met his before both returned their gazes to the visitors, their expressions going stoic. Ionna moved to stand in front and to the right of his desk, putting herself directly between Andril and Matthew, the most obvious threat in her eyes.  
  
Matthew gave a half-smile in acknowledgment as he met her eyes, his hand in his pocket just as hers rested on the hilt of her own blade.  
  
“Anderson, how may I assist you?” Andril stood as James stepped forward to approach him, giving the eldest brother the respect due a Triach, though they were declared Unknown.  
  
“Andril.” James nodded a brief greeting and stopped at the other side of the desk to face him. “We have some business to discuss.”  
  
Andril’s brow furrowed. He hadn’t seen the brothers since that day at the gathering, though he’d kept track of their movements, much as he was sure James kept track of the demon community’s politics.  
  
“I thought we had an agreement.” Andril reminded James, a sinking feeling filling him as the three other brothers spread themselves out around the other half of the room.  
  
“The agreement has changed.” James informed him.  
  
Andril’s eyes passed over all of them once more. The brothers looked older than the last time he’d seen them, three years before. There was a harder edge to them. It was not unexpected. They had been in a war, after all. Interesting, though, that the one who supposedly won it was the very one missing. Aside from the two brothers that he recognized as James’ guards, Sam and Matthew, the mind-reader Damien was watching him intently. Andril carefully reined in his thoughts.  
  
Ionna shifted, catching the eyes of the guards by the door, silently instructing them to keep it open in case more were quickly needed from their positions in the waiting room beyond. Calister was with his Family today, the absence of the magician causing Ionna more concern until she noticed James’ own wasn’t present.  
  
“You’re missing one,” the leader of the Triarchs commented as he turned back to meet James’ eyes. The oldest brother’s lips thinned. Andril was purposely ignoring James’ statement. It was only an agreement if both parties accepted it and James knew it. He hadn’t yet given any show of force this time, the only threat their presence. Andril stood his ground, much as James would if he were in the leader’s position.  
  
“No, there’s just a new one.” Martin answered for James as he stepped into the room. The incubus moved to half-sit on the left-hand corner of Andril’s desk, one leg up, one foot on the floor. He gave a small shrug as James gave him an annoyed frown. James had wanted Martin to wait outside, saying he’d handle it, but Hell if Martin would do that. There was too much at stake.  
  
Andril eyed the upshot demon. He was not as old as James, but he looked familiar.  
  
“The Crawford heir.” Ionna commented to remind Andril.  
  
“Ionna!” Martin smiled at her. His eyes slid over her tall, willowy frame. She looked as pretty as she had at the last major gathering of the Families, despite her working garb. “Still as delicate as ever.”  
  
“Martin.” Ionna frowned, taking umbrage. The hand on her dagger tightened and Sam glared at her.  
  
Andril was beginning to remember some of the stories he’d heard of the son of the American Triarch, no few from Ionna herself. Martin was a womanizer and way too prominent in the human public arena. Movement from the corner of his eye had Andril noticing Damien’s frown and he quickly stopped that chain of thought.  
  
“Why are you here?” Andril held his anger in check and decided to address James. The sooner he could satisfy the brothers, the sooner they’d go back into hiding.  
  
“We require official status of the Anderson Family, with myself as Triarch.” James informed him. The young leader maintained eye contact and Andril let his confusion show.  
  
“You didn’t want official status, James. You agreed you would not involve your family in the politics of the Triarchs, so long as we left you in peace. That was our agreement. This isn’t changing it, this is breaking it. What has happened?” _Besides a missing brother…_  
  
“We merely want our Family’s prominence re-established. I’m not asking for an active seat amongst the peerage.” James folded his arms, his expression turning stern once more, giving the leader nothing more to work with.  
  
Andril maintained his own neutral expression. It would be difficult. The angels were still riled from the Demon War and the concerns of the ramifications such a conflict may have wrought on the human world. To move the Demon Lord’s Heir into a position of prominence, even if only by name, was still a step closer, still granting a level of influence. And with the first step, how many more would follow?  
  
“Why the change? Why now?” Andril’s eyes shifted towards Martin again. “Has someone interfered?”  
  
“What are you implying?” Martin asked, not liking the look the head Triarch gave him or the thoughtful expression on James’ face as the eldest brother considered Andril’s words.  
  
“Actually, in a way, someone has interfered.” James let the corner of his mouth lift in a rare show of humor. “Mr. Crawford is marrying into our family.” James explained to Andril’s surprise. “He is engaged to our sister, Mika, the original Anderson Heir.”  
  
“The human girl?” Ionna’s brows furrowed as Andril’s rose. The Crawfords were one of the few pureblood demonic families left in the community; the only true incubus line to originate directly from Lilith residing on Prime. From what he’d heard of the War’s aftermath, Martin could quite possibly be one of the last of his line.  
  
“And now you want known status? Are you implying an alliance of the Families? Didn’t you agree not to?” Andril asked carefully. An alliance would have to involve two demons, not a demon and human pairing, and a petition to all the Families by the Triarchs of the houses involved. James had specifically stated they would not ally themselves to any house, either. Their “bargain” was getting worse and worse.  
  
“It’s only an alliance of our hearts.” Martin smoothly replied. “Just a marriage. I wouldn’t dream of breaking the rules.” The incubus picked up a small figurine from Andril’s desk. It was a wooden stag, carved by Andril in his spare time.  
  
“Mika is special to us. The Crawfords are already a prominent Family on Prime. It is only proper that both Families be established before the wedding, to pay her proper respect.” James recited the words as if teaching Andril etiquette.  
  
Martin turned the carving over in his hands and the leader blinked as the sapphire of Martin’s ring flashed with the firelight in the study’s small fireplace. The incubus’ smile widened as his power slid into yet another mind, adding to the increasing number around him.  
  
_Of course it isn’t an Alliance._ Andril thought. _There is nothing wrong with the two marrying, nothing wrong with having the Anderson family established prior to it._ The girl obviously knew of the underworld; the Angels already accepted it if they hadn’t wiped her memory. _In fact, it should happen right away._ He wouldn’t want to keep the Crawford Heir waiting.  
  
“I see nothing wrong with it.” Andril agreed. “We can gather the Triarchs and vote on the petition immediately, if you’d like.” Ionna turned her head in surprise to regard her partner, but he waved her inquiry away.  
  
“Andril,” Ionna pushed. The meetings were tightly scheduled. Such an action was only to be made in an emergency, not to fulfill the whims of an incubus.  
  
“We would not wish to impose ourselves upon your, and the other Triarchs’, time.” James interceded. “We could wait for the next gathering,” he offered.  
  
“No!” Martin exclaimed, startling everyone in the room. He quickly recovered himself. “I mean, I’d prefer not to wait. Mika’s just too impatient for the wedding, and with how I feel about her, how can I deny her?” He gave a shrug of helplessness for the folly of love.  
  
James gave a small half-smile at the demon he considered more a brother than one of his own. Not an hour earlier Erik had tried to break the two up, wanting his help to do it, when Martin’s care for Mika was obvious. He’d made the right choice siding with the incubus. Martin was right, they should hurry with the wedding. Then James could work on bringing Erik back into the fold. The wedding would go far in helping Erik accept it and James was sure his brother would come around to see it really was for the best.  
  
“Of course.” Andril chuckled with the brothers in the room.  
  
Ionna flushed as she noticed Martin watching her with a hopeful expression. She hadn’t noticed the ring on his finger before, it’s stone sparkling in the light. She knew she was just being difficult. Martin had changed, a demon in love. She and Andril had been that way too, before their own commitment to each other. How could she deny them?  
  
“I can have the Heralds send out the summons to meet tomorrow.” She offered.  
  
“Then tomorrow it is.” Andril extended his hand to James and the two shook before the brothers left peacefully. Ionna watched them go.  
  
"It's nice to have something cheerful to deal with, for a change." Andril admitted to her and she chuckled before bowing her head to him and leaving as well. She'd handle the arrangements and they may be able to address some of the other items on the docket before the next actual gathering.  
  
Andril stared at his desk for a moment. Was something missing? With a shrug, he went back to work. He hadn’t noticed Martin tossing the figurine into the fireplace on his way out.  
  
The flames consumed it, turning it to ash and smoke.  
  
\---  
  
Erik poured through Harold’s notes, searching for any knowledge that might be useful. A part of him screamed to go find Mika, but he knew he had to prepare before he approached her. With Martin’s powers, he might only have one chance.  
  
Time flew unchecked until the doorbell broke the silence, startling Erik from his focus. Frowning, he left the study, using an arcane lock on the door to safely seal it before heading down the stairs. A figure shifted behind the window beside the door, one that looked familiar as Erik checked through the curtains.  
  
Gabriel Roche.  
  
Surprised, Erik opened the door to find the model. Gaunt and pale, Gabriel leaned against the door frame, his eyes weary as he looked up at Erik. He'd run the minute Martin and the other brothers left, leaving Mika on her own. He knew she'd stay, awaiting Martin's return, so he mumbled his own excuses and left.  
  
“Nehraine...” Gabe reached for him, relieved, before his eyes rolled up in his head. Erik caught him before he hit the ground.  
  
“Gabriel.” Erik tried to revive him, but the half-blood had passed out.  
  
Smelling salts from one of the small first aid kits James had placed in every bathroom in the mansion did the trick. It made Erik even more determined as it reminded him of how his older brother had been taken from him as well. The half-blood came to with a gasp on the sofa and Erik placed the small packet back into the kit on the coffee table.  
  
“Gabriel, why are you here?” Erik stepped back from him, looking down on him as Gabe coughed and leveraged himself up into a sitting position.  
  
“I’m sorry, Erik.”  
  
“I’m sorry too, Gabe.” Erik admitted to him. Erik spoke a word and a circle flared up around the sofa and the half-blood seated upon it. Gabriel’s eyes widened as he recognized the sigils: the wards to contain hell-born and demonic magics. Erik was taking no chances.  
  
“It’s only what I deserve.” Gabriel replied as he saw the look of inquiry in Erik’s eyes and nodded as they both realized it: one magician addressing another.  
  
“What do you mean?” Erik asked as Gabriel dropped his shields completely before he even tried to probe them. What had been a feeling of taint from the unconscious half-blood before was an outpouring now that the shields were down. Erik could practically see it pooling within the circle. He took an involuntary step back while strengthening his own wards.  
  
“It’s my fault. It’s all my fault.” Gabe dropped his head. “He was obsessed with her, Erik. You didn’t see it; but Martin, he’s gone insane. Nothing matters anymore, nothing but her. He killed a witch, destroyed the devil possessing her. He didn't just send it back to Hell, he consumed it! He was tainted...” Once the words started flowing it was like he couldn't stop. Gabe's panic was rising with it.  
  
“Hell is exactly where that bastard belongs.” Erik spat causing Gabriel's chain of thought to snap.  
  
“I had to help him.” He blinked, his voice becoming small as he shrunk in on himself. "I had to save him."  
  
“What exactly did you do, Gabriel?” Erik's voice was stern. He refused to fall into the paralyzing, emotional morass that Gabriel had sunk into.  
  
“I made a pact,” the model whispered.  
  
“What sort of pact?”  
  
Gabriel looked up at the demon, sorrow in every part of his being. Erik’s stomach dropped as he saw the look the half-blood gave him. He didn’t...  
  
“What did you do, Gabriel?” Erik’s fists clenched. He stepped up to the edge of the circle, his eyes flashing magenta, his powers calling up a writhing mass of ethereal tentacles behind him.  
  
Gabe stared in fear, his mouth going dry. “I…”  
  
The realization hit Erik. “You know the truth. You know he stole her. What did you do?!” he demanded. One tendril reached out to pick up one of the chairs around them, lifting it and crushing it to splinters.  
  
Gabriel jumped. He covered his head with his hands, though the shards of wood bounced off the wall of the barrier around him to leave him untouched. Slowly, he lowered his arms, desperate for Erik to understand. “I offered myself in his stead. The devil, it added giving Mika to Martin as well. I thought... I thought if Martin did get her, he’d return to himself. He’d be happy. Even going to Hell, I’d at least go knowing he was happy.”  
  
“And what about us? Did you even think about Mika and I?!” Erik couldn't keep himself from yelling it.  
  
“I... I didn’t want to do it. It was the only way! Without the bond, I thought you could find someone else. I loved him, Erik.” Gabriel explained, pleaded with him.  
  
“And you couldn’t find someone else?” Erik mocked him, throwing Gabe's reasoning back in his face. The model flinched as another tentacle ripped a mirror from the wall, slamming it to shatter on the ground. The shards lifted, encased in ethereal energy as Erik’s anger rose.  
  
“I should have.” Gabriel’s voice was barely a whisper, before he choked back his weakness. “He doesn’t care.” It was a revelation for Gabe, though it never should have been. “I’m damned and he doesn’t care.”  
  
Gabriel’s eyes met Erik’s. “Kill me if you want. I deserve it and more, but I came to help you. I do not expect your forgiveness, nor am I asking for it. I will pay my debts. But if you let me, I want to right the wrong I’ve committed to you both.”  
  
Erik looked down on him, his power crackling around him, the tendrils reaching for the circle. Finally he took a breath, pulling his magic back, drawing it back inside to wait until he faced his real enemy. He kept the circle intact. He would not trust Gabriel. Not yet.  
  
“Then tell me, Gabe. Tell me everything you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit:  
> Blinded by Love – David Guetta ft. Sia  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vEAB7VrWa6o


	33. There’s nothing left to say now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweater and keys.

Gabriel sat quietly in the cab, the window lowered a little to let the wind blow on his face. It was dark already, his absence sure to be noticed. He pulled the thick grey cardigan sweater Erik had given him tighter around him. He was glad he had something to touch, something that was real. Everything else felt like smoke and mirrors. His life was slipping away.  
  
He told Erik everything. From the moment he’d laid his hand upon Mika’s shoulder at the fashion show to the moment he dropped on Erik’s threshold, he told all of it. The anger he’d seen was justified, but when it had turned to pity in Erik’s eyes… That part of Gabriel, what he used to call his heart, had died. It was oddly freeing, in a horribly ironic way. But it was a start.  
  
Their plan was solid.  
  
The fact that Erik trusted him this much was no less than a miracle, necessary as it was. Erik couldn’t get close to Mika without his thoughts alerting Damien, but Gabriel could. Even with his magic on the verge of being extinguished, they were able to build his shields and he could keep them intact. A human warlock could block Damien’s mind reading with mental shielding and for once, Gabriel’s half-human blood was actually a blessing in his eyes.  
  
He only had to get into the apartment, into his room, and sleep.  
  
When Gabe awoke, he would get the girl... No, Mika. If their plan worked, Mika would be free and hopefully Gabe could get Mika out of there before they had to confront Martin. Thinking on it now, maybe he could get Damien out, too.  
  
Martin’s power of persuasion was stronger with humans than demons. It had a permanence in the human mind, but needed to be maintained with demons through proximity and reinforcement. It was why the youngest brother was now living with them. With how much Martin had needed to manipulate him, he didn’t dare let Damien out of his reach for long.  
  
Not to mention, if the Triarchs knew… But who was he kidding? Using his powers on another demon like that was just another sin on Martin’s pile. He had gone to meet with the very head of the Triarchs today, bringing the brothers with him!  
  
Erik’s other brothers were a different matter. The rewriting of history had laid the perfect foundation. What Gabriel had garnered from the conversations, as Damien summoned his brothers one by one for Martin, was that somehow Martin and Erik’s lives had switched.  
  
Time was like water, slowed but never stopped, finding the path of least resistance and then following it or carving a new path when the pressure became too great. History or fate followed in its wake. The pact, the wish, had placed Martin where he needed to be to win Mika in the time line and in the memories of everyone but Martin and Gabriel, who cast it, and Erik and Damien. Erik was purposely excluded, but Damien? Perhaps his powers had something to do with it.  
  
Either way, the world thought Erik had broken their engagement and left Mika, while she still loved him. The brothers were living in a twisted reality where Martin’s sins were now Erik’s and Erik’s blessings were Martin’s. Any manipulation he placed on them was easy, compared to Damien. Half of the time, Martin didn’t even need to use his power. Erik’s friends, his family, his love were in the hands of a cruel, manipulative madman. That they trusted.  
  
Gabriel stopped himself from flinching again. No more. Erik had been right to make him face it as they figured out what they could. Gabe had made mistakes, terrible mistakes that he couldn’t take back. He could only work to stop it and try to repair the damage. Once broken, a glass was never really whole again.  
  
The cab pulled over at the curb and Gabriel thanked the driver, getting out and looking up at the building. He would save Mika at least.  
  
–  
  
Erik set the circles in the study after pushing all of the furniture to the walls. It was easier to keep the wards stronger here to protect him, than to try and rebuild the protections on the house. He checked and re-checked everything. He was as ready to do this as he’d ever be. He’d memorized what spells he could in such little time. Energy worked differently in the dreamscape and he’d use every weapon he could.  
  
Mika, his Mika, was hiding somewhere in there. The mephits had told him more than they intended and Gabriel had helped him put more of the pieces together. Erik glanced at the dusty leather-bound book he’d found among Harold’s collection. It didn’t contain spells. It was a journal. The sketched depiction of a devil, the faded yellow ink of its eyes, looked back at him. The look on Gabriel's face when he recognized it...There was no doubt.  
  
_Insubstantial as smoke, the mephits do its bidding across the realms. They gather information, fulfilling the contracts it makes and bringing it whatever it wants._  
  
It was almost an irony. The Shadow Master of the demon realm had been an ally in the War.  
  
What would Shadow think, to know they were up against his counterpart? Somehow, Erik had a feeling the demon already knew it and was watching it all with great interest. Not that he’d intervene in matters of the human world.  
  
The asshole.  
  
Shadow was probably still mad that Mika had second-guessed his little conspiracy after helping Diana take the throne...  
  
Erik shook himself from those thoughts and closed the book. It didn’t matter. He had what he had. Mika wasn’t fully in the devil’s power, not yet. The dreamscape was a neutral land, much as the shadow world was, spanning across the realms. They had to find her first, before its minions could take her beyond Erik’s reach.  
  
"I will find you, princess." Erik vowed, his words echoing in the room.  
  
Erik loosened his collar and rolled his sleeves before picking up the piece of chalk and stepping into the circle. Kneeling, he scribed the sigil onto the floor and placed his hand upon it, chanting the words of arcana under his breath. Gabriel’s sigil, it would draw Erik to him, connect them despite the distance in the prime world.  
  
The half-blood could not summon him in the dreamscape. He did not want Erik’s true name and Erik would never give it to him. With this spell, Erik would find him, instead.  
  
As the last syllables passed his lips, Erik slumped to the floor, the circles flaring to life, a protective barrier about him as he slept.  
  
–  
  
“Gabe, welcome home.” Martin called as Gabriel stepped into their apartment. Locking the door behind him, he steeled his nerves and stepped down the short hallway, wondering what was waiting for him in the main room.  
  
“Come join us.” Martin looked up at him from the sofa with a smile. His arm was around Mika’s shoulders, Damien sitting cross-legged on the floor at their feet as they watched a movie. An open box on the coffee table revealed a half-eaten pizza. It made the half-blood stop and blink as they all looked up at him.  
  
"Hey Gabe!" Mika smiled at him sweetly.  
  
Damien only stared up at him.  
  
Seeing it, Mika tossed some popcorn down into Damien’s hair, breaking his concentration and making him lean back and shake his head to knock the kernels loose. Chuckling, Damien reached over and snatched Mika's bare foot, running a fingertip up her sole to make her laugh. Martin laughed with them before turning back to his roommate.  
  
_They look so normal._ Gabe thought to himself.  
  
Martin rose and approached him. He left the other two to their game, Damien trying to tickle Mika’s feet as she tried to pull away and stay out of his grasp, popcorn flying everywhere.  
  
"It's good to see you back." Martin told him, drawing Gabriel's attention back to him. He met Gabe's eyes. Gabriel fought to keep his composure, but he couldn’t keep himself from shying away as Martin put his hand on his shoulder. It surprised Martin, making him frown.  
  
“Look Gabe, I’m sorry.” He tried giving Gabriel their smile, the one they had shared since that first night under the cherry trees. “I know I’ve been a little… out of control. And I know I’ve been a dick to you, but things are better. You’ll see.” He indicated the two laughing. “I’ve got everything figured out. After tomorrow, we’ll move back to New York; we'll be a big, happy family.”  
  
“Martin...” Gabriel searched the demon’s eyes. Their smile, he tried to return it and Martin relaxed a little. “I.. I’m sorry; I’m just really tired.”  
  
“I know you’ve been working hard to cover for me.” Martin nodded to him. He turned away from Gabe, but kept his hand on him. Gabriel fought to stay calm as Martin caught Mika and Damien's attention. “I think it’s time you two turned in, don’t you think? I want to speak with Gabe alone.”  
  
The two looked up at them and nodded, Damien suddenly snatching Mika up in his arms and throwing her over his shoulder. She gave another bark of laughter. Damien's eyes met Gabriel’s as he walked past carrying Mika into Martin’s room, but he didn’t say anything. The sound of him tossing Mika on the bed was followed by him jumping onto it. More giggles filled the air from both of them.  
  
“They’re so cute together.” Martin commented aside to Gabe. “Get some sleep!” he shouted down the hall to them, like a father scolding his children. It was eerie to the half-demon how quickly the laughter quieted to silence.  
  
Martin’s smile dropped and he took a deep breath, his hand sliding from Gabe's shoulder as he realized he was tired as well. Tired and hungry. He turned back to Gabriel and ran his fingers down the half-blood’s cheek. Gabe closed his eyes and Martin stepped up closer to him. He couldn't use his enthrallment, couldn't indulge in any serious acts, but Martin could still kiss his partner. “I’ve missed you Gabe.” He whispered against Gabriel’s lips. “I hope you feel better soon.”  
  
It was a good kiss, it always was with Gabe, Martin thought. His arms slid around the half-blood, pulling Gabriel up against him.  
  
“I’ll be glad when this is over. All this waiting is killing me.” Martin admitted. Gabe was trembling like a bird, his energy weak. He hugged Gabe again, noticing how thin he was despite the bulky sweater he'd bundled himself into. Martin reminded himself to make sure the half-blood ate better, once they got home. The food around here was terrible.  
  
Martin released him and stepped back. “Get some sleep too, Gabe,” He whispered, "I'm worried about you."  
  
"Of course." Gabriel swallowed and tore his gaze away, nodding his head without looking at Martin.  
  
The incubus leaned forward once more, threading his fingers through Gabe's hair, making him turn back and face him. "Goodnight, Gabe." Martin gave Gabe one more kiss before leaving him, pulling the master bedroom door closed behind him.  
  
Gabe released his breath and looked around him at the mess that needed cleaning. The television was still on. He fell into the pattern once more: shutting things off, cleaning things up. He went to pick Martin's keys up off the floor to return them to their basket. They were already there. Gabriel stared at them for several minutes before finally turning off the kitchen lights and walking into his own dark room.  
  
Once the door was shut, he wrapped Erik’s sweater tightly around him. The bulky knit warmed his body and he laid down on his bed. Gabriel pressed his fingers to his lips in the dark. Martin had kissed him again, like the old days when life was sweeter: before enthrallment, before games.  
  
He hadn’t felt anything, except…  
  
_Goodbye._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit:  
> Nothing left to say – Imagine Dragons (unofficial)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4z7loNm_kw


	34. I used to think that the day would never come.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is called will come.

Erik found himself back in the dark expanse of the dreamscape. Dim light ran along the ground, a monochrome pre-dawn. His steps were loud in his ears as he walked on the black marble tiles once more.  
  
_Erik._  
  
He turned around in shock to see Mika’s silhouette in the distance, standing there, her arms wrapped around herself.  
  
“Mika!” He ran, his steps the only sound echoing around them as he approached her.  
  
Mika was smiling as Erik reached for her to pull her into his arms. His fingertips went right through her shoulder, his eyes widening in horror as he felt the soft ash give beneath his hand. Mika turned grey and crumbled away as he touched her, dropping in a rain of ash to a pile at his feet. A wide plume flared out before him as a strong wing came up from behind Erik to blow her away.  
  
“No.” His voice broke.  
  
_Uzaeris, I know you’ll come and find me._ Mika’s voice spoke again, as if right behind him.  
  
Erik turned. She was there, arms out to him, waiting for him.  
  
“Princess...” He didn’t even get close enough to touch her before she collapsed into ash again.  
  
_Erik, remember when we danced?_ Mika’s voice was wistful. _We danced so many times._ She chuckled at her silliness. _Of course you’d remember._  
  
A movement at the corner of Erik’s eye had him turning. He wasn’t alone. More Mikas, each of them in a different pose and all facing him. Five, ten, forty, he was in a garden of statues, all of her, all of ash.  
  
_But which is her?_ Erik thought frantically.  
  
_Dancing in the garden was always my favorite, even after…_ Mika’s voice quieted in sorrow. He could hear her clear her throat. Erik backed up a step only to bump into a statue of Mika. She was in her bikini, holding an ice cream cone, until she exploded into a cloud of soot. His memories of her, his dreams.  
  
_You always look so happy when we dance._ Erik could hear the smile in her voice. _It always makes me feel so happy, too._  
  
He turned away as the wind cut through again, shielding his eyes with the backs of his hands as it tore the statues down around him, peeling them away.  
  
“No!” He yelled, the darkness swallowing the sound and its echoes. He was left to stand alone once more.  
  
_I love you._  
  
“Erik.” A voice spoke from behind him and Erik spun, breathing heavily. What would he find this time?  
  
Gabriel stood there, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other as Erik faced him, concern in his eyes. He looked… normal. Gabe looked just as he had when Erik had first met him: lean, healthy, vibrant. As if Hell had never touched him.  
  
“Do not pay attention to them.” The half-demon looked him in the eyes. “They are not her.”  
  
“Gabriel.” Erik straightened and nodded to him in greeting.The model broke into a small smile at the sound of his name. They'd made it, Erik's spell had worked to bring them together in the dreamscape.  “I can hear her. Mika’s here.” Erik's impatience broke through.  
  
“She isn’t here, Erik.” Gabe told him, watching him intently.  
  
_Erik, I know you’ll find me._  
  
Erik bit his lip, but Gabe showed no sign of hearing Mika’s voice.  
  
_I’ll keep talking until you find me. I’ll speak, for both of us._ Her voice sounded weary and Erik could hear Mika’s sorrow. That was when it occurred to him. Mika was talking to herself. Ever since she had first heard him. She kept speaking in the hope that he was listening; that he might be hearing her words as well, that it might help him reach her, that it might comfort them both.  
  
“She’s talking to herself, hoping I hear it.” Erik’s heart flared at Mika’s devotion.  
  
“Merde.” Gabriel shook his head in regret. “She isn’t here Erik, I know it.”  
  
“How?” Erik’s eyes narrowed. Gabriel had only vaguely said he would help Erik find her once they made it to the dreamscape. Erik had thought he would help him with a spell, as he had Martin.  
  
“It’s my power.” Gabe slowly admitted. It was rare for a half-demon to inherit a demon power. When it happened, it was usually small, inconsequential. Gabe’s was slightly more useful than that, though he didn’t use it often and never liked to tell anyone about it. “I can find anything.”  
  
“Then, you know where she is?” Erik's tone was cautious. Hope was becoming a precious commodity for him now.  
  
Gabriel closed his eyes and thought of Mika. Not the Mika that was lying in Martin’s bed, the Mika he had seen at their photo shoot, smiling as she asked Gabe if he thought Erik would like her pictures. A spark lit in his mind, like a faint star in the sky.  
  
“She’s far.” Gabe admitted as he opened his eyes and saw Erik’s intense gaze.  
  
**It’s too far! Too far for you!** The memory of the mephit’s words taunted Erik. He shoved them away. They knew where Mika was, now to find a way there.  
  
Gabriel saw Erik's frustration. It pushed him to make a decision, one he'd deliberated for years. If he was ever going to try it, now was the time. He stepped back, raising his hands.  
  
“Gabe?” Erik asked him uneasily, recognizing he was about to cast. He hadn't seen the half-demon use his magic yet. Dream was different than Prime. On Prime, Gabriel was burned out, even the magic of his shields was painful, but here...  
  
“Trust me, Nehraine.” Gabe flashed Erik a smile. It was a real smile; one that left the demon blinking at the joy he saw.  
  
Gabriel turned his back to Erik and began speaking the words in the old tongue. He was a druid and he would celebrate it, just once. There were no trees, no water or fire to tap into, but there was wind.  
  
Just as Gabe thought it, there was a rustle around them and suddenly grass sprung up in a wave forward in front of the half-demon, stretching towards the horizon. Trees shot up around them. Gabriel laughed. That’s right! They were in the dream realm, and this was his one, true dream.  
  
He’d never dared the spell before, though he’d read it everyday from the ancient spellbook his mother kept trying to hide from him. The risk had been too great. The potential to lose himself had been too strong for him to have the courage to try. He could still lose himself; but now he knew he was already lost. If it was to be, he would lose himself doing what he had most wanted to do.  
  
Gabriel’s hands reached to the sky, his chanting growing louder as moonlight broke through the trees and a starry night shone down on them from above. Erik watched, wide-eyed. Gabe's human side was affecting the dreamscape, his magic tapping into it. Erik had never seen nature magic performed before and he shifted his vision to see the green energies, wisps and trails flowing into Gabriel from the ground, the trees, the very air.  
  
The beauty of it was shattered by Gabe's cry as he arched his back in pain. His hands grasped at nothing as he wavered on his feet. His long, black hair flung up over him as he arched again, the locks staying suspended, twining and wrapping about each other. His hands shook, blood running from beneath his nails. The shadow of his body elongated, swelled as his cry changed. A bellow filled the dreamscape.  
  
Cloven hooves cut the air as it stood rampant before Erik: a great black stag, a large rack of ebony antlers rising from the crown of its head. It dropped to all four legs, letting a loud huff of air out from its nostrils and turning a silvery-gray eye to Erik.  
  
_Shall we go?_ Gabriel’s voice in Erik’s head was amused, ecstatic.  
  
“Gabriel.” Erik stared at him in wonder. The half-demon had shape-shifted, changing his form. Nature was a harsh mistress, strict in the rules of balance, but she worked miracles.  
  
_Don’t you want to ride me, Nehraine?_ Gabriel’s voice teased happily, the words touched with innuendo as the stag gave a snort and pranced a little in place.  
  
Erik felt a blush break out on his cheeks and a delighted laugh rang in his mind.  
  
"You know, you are going to have to teach me that one day." Erik insisted, reaching to touch the stag's forehead.  
  
_Come on, handsome demon._ Gabe nudged Erik with his nose. _You have a beautiful girl to save and I have a mistake to correct._ This time Erik laughed with him before vaulting up onto Gabriel’s back. _Hold on._  
  
It was all the warning Erik had before Gabe took off running.  
  
–  
  
It was a dream and Gabe reveled in it. The feel of the wind of his passage on his face, the scent of the forest in his nostrils, his hooves tearing into the soft earth to propel him forward. It filled Gabriel. It was the pure feeling of motion, the freedom and liberty of it.  
  
Gabriel’s worries flew away behind him. He was following a star, racing for the dawn. Someone clung to him. The demon was leaning over his back to hug tightly against him with arms and knees. Gabe didn’t mind. His rider shifted with him as he jumped over fallen trunks. He leaned with him as he twisted around trees. Gabriel’s heart soared as he leapt over the verge at the edge of the forest to drop down into the tall grass of a field. It stretched before him and he realized they were at the start of a prairie, scattered copses of trees visible in the distance.  
  
Pairs of eyes rose from the grass, bright red, as snouts lifted to their scent. Lips curled to reveal massive jaws and sharp teeth. _Direhounds_ , searching, sniffing out their prey. They were looking for her; somehow Gabriel knew it. They were looking for the star that was growing ever brighter on the horizon.  
  
_Erik._ Somehow, he remembered the name of the rider on his back. He wouldn’t shake him off and flee.  
  
Instead Gabriel ran right for the middle of the pack.  
  
Sharp hooves slashed as jaws snapped. Erik vaulted from the stag’s back, moving to get clear and calling his magic up. Ethereal shards rained down through the air, their purple light revealing the grotesque beasts. Gabe lunged, piercing the side of one with his antlers even as one jumped for his back, claws raking at him to leave bloody slashes. The stag threw the impaled hound over his head, rearing, and Erik’s magic struck the other from his back.  
  
The remaining hounds circled and Gabriel felt a vibration beneath his hooves just before the large ethereal tendrils erupted up from the ground, snatching them even before they could run. His nostrils flared at the scent of blood as the rest of the pack was pulled apart.  
  
Bolt! His instincts screamed, but Gabriel fought it back. The rider. He needed the rider for the star.  
  
“Gabriel.” Erik reached for him and the stag sidled a step away, eyeing him. It took a moment before it snorted and moved back to him. “Gabriel, are you all right?”  
  
The stag could answer him. He could answer the rider. How, again?  
  
_The star..._ Gabriel’s body trembled, as shaky as his voice. He wanted to run again. Why was he holding back?  
  
Somehow Erik understood. Once more he jumped up onto Gabriel’s back, the stag bucking in surprise as he landed and clung to him. Healing magic filled Gabe, Erik's power repairing the damage the direwolves had caused, revitalizing him. Then his hooves were back on the ground and they were running to her again.  
  
\--  
  
It felt like hours passed, though time in the dreamscape was fickle. The stag sniffed the wind, but here in Dream, odor was sadly lacking. A sense of urgency was building within him, though it was becoming harder and harder to remember why. The star, she was ahead.  
  
“Gabriel.” Erik pulled his thoughts from Mika's voice in his head. He had sunk into the comfort of her words, the rhythm of the stag's pace, for quite some time.  
  
"Gabriel?" Erik leaned further forward to try and speak to him. The magician had stopped talking to him. His speech had become fragmented, then halted all together as they ran. “Gabe!”  
  
The stag’s ear flicked in annoyance and he gave a small buck in the midst of his steps, feeling his rider bounce and cling harder to him, slowing him down.They were close.  
  
Erik looked ahead, past Gabriel's antlers, seeing a figure on the horizon. A girl was standing on the far edge of the field, her shirt and vest billowing in the wind. She was looking away from them, looking out over an expanse…  
  
“Is that her? Is that Mika?” Erik shouted into the wind  
  
She turned and Erik saw her. He saw HER.  
  
“Mika!” Mika turned away from the edge to fully face them. Recognition bloomed on her face and she started running towards them to meet them, one arm waving in greeting.  
  
“Gabe, slow down!”  Erik shouted in the stag's ear, realizing Mika was standing on the edge of a precipice, looking out over a valley below. He reached for the base of the Gabriel’s antlers, gripping them like reins to try and pull the deer’s head back, to try and force him to stop.  
  
The stag bucked, fought against him, struggled to keep going. His instincts were screaming at him for flight. They were coming up on Mika quickly. Erik lunged forward to straddle the stag’s front shoulders. He adjusted a tighter grip on Gabe's antlers, the animal snorting and tossing beneath him as he was forced to dig his hooves in, as his body started to turn.  
  
The mephits that Gabriel had sensed shot past them.  
  
“Erik!” Mika called as she ran towards him only to see the two smoky blurs coming up on her. Clawed hands reached for her. “No!” She screamed, grabbing one and pulling it around, her martial arts training taking over as she grappled with it. The other came up behind her, slamming into Mika and knocking her down, off of the first. It reached down and snatched her upper arm, nearly wrenching it from its socket as its other hand grabbed the back of her shirt, lifting her from the ground.  
  
“Mika!” Erik lifted a hand and summoned his magic, sending a volley of shards towards the outsider, only to dismiss them quickly as the mephit twisted in the air to put Mika into the line of fire.  
  
Gabriel took advantage of the distraction to twist his head out of Erik’s other hand and ran straight for her. Another three mephitis dropped down from the sky, reaching for Erik. A large one dove and Gabe veered as it laughed, waves of snickering filling the air as the creatures shifted in and out of smoke and solid form.  
  
“Ours now, Demon!” Erik recognized it, the mephit that had taunted him during his previous time in the dreamscape. “You led us right to her!” It shot back up into the sky, its fellows harrying Erik and Gabe as Mika was lifted higher into the air. She struggled and kicked at the creatures, yelling for Erik.  
  
The stag screamed as it felt the world drop away under its hooves. Gabe had gone right over the precipice. Erik managed to jump free of him, but not in time to catch the ledge, the two rolling and skidding down the cliff. Erik called up a shield, encasing Gabe in one while enveloping himself in another to protect them from the worst of the protruding rocks and roots. A flash of magic within the other bubble and Gabe’s body was back. The shields slowed to drop them at the base of the cliff. Gabe sprawled in the dust, pulling himself up with a groan as Erik skidded to a halt beside him.  
  
The incubus looked up helplessly to see Mika back behind them, fighting her abductors in the sky. Above them the mephits finally managed to subdue her as more swarmed in around her. Erik scrabbled to think of a spell. It was too far away for his tendrils to reach her, too risky to try and shoot them from the sky. With one last scream, the cluster carried her off.  
  
“Erik.” Gabe croaked, his chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath. He reached out and gripped the demon’s calf, bringing Erik’s attention back to where they were. “Erik, we know where they’re taking her.” Gabe could sense Mika, two of her now, actually. The description of a piece was making more sense as he realized the one in the sky was fainter than the other.  
  
Erik looked down at the half-demon, followed his pointing arm to see it.  
  
A massive hole was in the very bottom of the barren valley they had dropped into, a wide ring of stairs leading down around its edge into a pit of darkness. Mephits and devils flew in and out of the hole; larger, bulkier devils stalking up and down the stairs themselves, bristling with weapons. It was a place of Hell, built here in the dreamscape.  
  
As they watched, the smoky cloud encasing Mika circled and dropped down, pulling her down into the pit.  
  
“No!!” Erik tried to run for her but Gabe jumped to his feet, grabbing hold of Erik’s arm.  
  
“Erik, no!”  
  
“Let me go, Gabe.” Erik’s eyes flared magenta, his powers gathering. Gabriel held onto him tighter.  
  
“You can’t help her.” Gabe grabbed for Erik’s other arm, pinning them behind his back as the incubus struggled.  
  
“You’d don’t understand!” He screamed, wrestling with the half-demon. “I have to save her! I’ll go to Hell for her if I have to."  
  
Gabe stumbled as Erik broke free of his grip, both of them falling back into the dust and gravel. “I know, Erik!” Gabe reached for him again, gripped the sides of Erik's head and pressed his forehead to his, meeting Erik's frantic eyes. “Believe me, I understand. Of anyone in this world, I am the one person who understands. But do not make my mistake!”  
  
Erik paused, trying to catch his breath with Gabriel, adrenaline pumping. He glared at the half-demon, but he was listening.  
  
“You cannot save her on your own.” Gabe’s eyes were intense.  
  
“What are you suggesting?” Erik asked, his fists clenching.  
  
“Mika is herself here. The spell hasn't taken her from you. She knows you in the dreamscape.” Gabe focused on Erik, tried to will him to listen. “The pact isn’t complete, not yet. Summon them.”  
  
Erik stopped dead. Them. _His brothers._  
  
“I can’t.” He shook his head. _James._ James had used his power against him…What would Sam do? Matthew? Damien?  
  
“Look, Erik.” Gabriel indicated the numbers before them, the mass of devils swarming the entrance to the pit. “We cannot do this alone! Summon them. You have power in the dreamscape, only you can do it.”  
  
Erik met Gabe’s eyes.  
  
“Hurry.” Gabe spoke with his heart before he turned away, stumbling along the slope, putting distance between them to prevent himself from hearing the brothers’ names. Erik watched him for a second more, before making his decision. He had to try. If he lost Mika here, now, he may never find her again.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he called them.  
  
“Raestrao. Aomaris. Zecaru.” Erik would not call Izroul. From Gabriel's description, his brothers had only been convinced by Martin, the change of fate providing the foundation. Damien had been controlled. He could not trust Damien, so deep within Martin’s power.  
  
A blinding flash warned him his brothers were actually answering the summons. James appeared before him, Sam and Matthew right behind him  
  
“Raestrao?” Erik eyed them warily.  
  
“Erik.” James stared at him, “What is going on? Are we dreaming?” An odd duality was filling James' head. Memories, one on top of another.  
  
“This doesn’t feel like a dream.” Matthew looked around them, confused, and Sam shook his head as if to clear it.  
  
“I need your help, James. I need your help to save Mika.” Erik had to try again.  
  
“Mika? You and her...” James’s eyes suddenly widened, the lies of the real world fading for the truth beneath. “Erik, did I...?” A look of horror came over James’ face, his voice choking off. Similar surprise shown in Matthew’s and Sam’s expressions.  
  
“Do you remember?” Erik let the hope into his voice.  
  
“Erik, what’s happened? Why? Why did I?” James couldn’t believe what he was remembering.  
  
“It’s magic.” Gabriel spoke up to address the brothers’ confusion. “A wish, changing reality.” He tried to explain.  
  
“You!” Sam saw Gabe standing back from them and sped to snatch him by the shirt collar, shaking him. “You’re with him! You did this to us, didn’t you?!” He threw Gabriel roughly to the ground.  
  
Matthew was on Gabe in a flash, a knife in his hand at Gabriel's throat, furious. With a snarl he pressed the blade in, letting it dig just a little into Gabriel’s skin, a trickle of blood welling up along the blade's edge before sliding down Gabriel’s neck. “Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you right now.” Matthew’s voice was cold, as distant as his eyes.  
  
“Do it.” Gabe met his gaze, tilting his chin up to dig the blade in deeper, himself. “It was my spell that did this, my spell that took her from him.”  
  
“Stop!” Erik shoved past Sam to place a hand on Matthew’s shoulder.  
  
“What did you do to us? Why were we acting like that?” James’ voice cut through it all, making everyone pause.  
  
“I made a pact.” Gabe went straight to the truth. There wasn’t much time. “The devil controlling it is down there. If he gets his hands on Mika’s soul, he’ll separate them and their bond will be broken, forever. There will only be one path of fate. Martin’s, with Mika.”  
  
“You fucker!” Sam went for Gabriel as well. Erik had to grab hold of him, using all his strength to try and pull his brother back.  
  
Matthew’s lips thinned. “And what if I kill you?”  
  
“No!” Erik struggled with Sam, this time Sam snatching him to prevent him from reaching Matthew.  
  
“Let him, Erik.” James’ voice declared coldly from behind him. The brothers all stared as they saw James, his eyes livid. “He deserves it and more.” His anger had his body shaking.  
  
Gabe closed his eyes, waiting for the knife.  
  
“No.” Erik snarled back as he faced his eldest brother. “It’s true, Gabriel cast the spell that took Mika from me, that switched Martin and I. But when I needed help, HE came to me. He was the one to stand by me.”  
  
Matthew blinked, looking down at the half-demon, lying prone with eyes closed. Gabriel wasn’t fighting the force of Matthew’s blade, he hadn’t fought him at all. “James...” Matthew hesitated.  
  
“I can’t accept that.” James’ voice was cold.  
  
“Can’t or won’t?” Erik pulled away to glare at his older brother. “He’s the reason you’re here. The reason I’m here and was able to find her at all. We’re going to save her. You can decide to come or not. Pass your judgment later, if you must, but turn it on yourself first.”  
  
James blinked at Erik, taken aback.  
  
“I’m with you.” Matthew agreed with Erik. He pocketed his blade, standing and giving Gabe a hand up. The half-demon nodded to him in surprise and Matthew gave an apologetic smile. “Sorry about that.”  
  
“Me too.” Sam eyed James for a moment before turning his back to flash Erik a smile. “Let’s kick some devil ass and get Mika back.”  
  
“Thanks Sam, Matthew.” Erik flashed them grateful smiles. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see James right behind him.  
  
“Erik… I, I’m sorry.” James’s eyes were haunted. “I can’t believe I… I promised I’d never.” The words faltered in James’ mouth; pride, anger, and sorrow tearing at him. “What I said, what I did to you...”  
  
“It wasn’t you, James.” Erik clasped James’ arm in return.  
  
“You’re wrong. It was me.” James shook his head. “I’m sorry. I should have believed you. I should never have...”  
  
“It’s alright.” Erik had to stop James before the guilt took away his brother’s capacity to fight. James was stern, hard at times. But at other times, he could be hurt so easily, spiraling into a whirlpool of guilt and self-doubt. “I forgive you,” James gave Erik a relieved look.  
  
“If we don’t...” James held his gaze. If they didn’t stop the pact's completion, they would turn from Erik again. When they woke, would they hurt him once more?  
  
“We will.” Erik swore it. The two met each others eyes and Erik saw James’ determination come rushing back.  
  
“Then let’s do it.” James pulled him into a quick hug before they turned and followed their brothers.  
  
–  
  
The devil’s didn’t see them coming. Erik wrapped them in a glamour, coupled with his power of illusion, building a scene of emptiness on the barren flat, stone and dirt leading up to the edge of the pit. It concealed their approach and the brothers summoned their weapons, Sam taking the lead to break through the front of Erik’s spell to hit the first set of guards on the stairs.  
  
He took them by surprise, sending both over the edge of the stone steps to plunge down the hole into the darkness. Their screams trailed upwards after them until seconds later, they hit. Chaos broke out as mephits flew and fled, as the larger devils rushed up the stairs to meet them.  
  
A golden handgun in his grip, James' anger gave him deadly accuracy as he systematically started shooting any of the devils that appeared to be giving orders or summoned their own guns to return fire. Sam rushed down the stairs, bowling the guards over. He knocked them over the edge when he could or knocked them out when he couldn't. Matthew summoned his throwing knives, his power materializing them in his pockets between his fingers. He flung then out into the mephits trying to swarm them, the deadly blades slashing at their wings and sending them back into oblivion. The air was filling with smoke and their chittering screams.  
  
Erik's eyes flared magenta as he called upon his magic. He summoned his wards once more, setting them upon his brothers, shielding them from the hellfire bullets that the snipers along the rim fired.  
  
“How do you plan to find her?” James called out over the noise as Mephits began swarming them. The brothers practically flew down the steps, Gabe in their midst. The half-demon couldn’t cast any offensive spells, but Matthew had passed him a knife and he wielded it well enough if anything came within range for him to reach it.  
  
“Gabe?” Erik shouted.  
  
“Straight down!” Gabe yelled back, dodging as James swung around to spray the mephits overhead with bullets.  
  
Subtlety was no longer an option and Erik quickly peered over the edge, the depths showing a deep red light with flares of orange as if a huge bonfire burned below. Did he dare it?  
  
“Can you do it again?” Gabriel asked, reminding Erik of the shields he had used on them when they slid off the precipice above. Erik was hesitant to try it again, not knowing what awaited them at the bottom, when a thought occurred to him.  
  
“I can do something better.” Erik’s grin was truly demonic as his eyes flared magenta, the brothers pausing to see him drawing in power.  
  
The stairs shook and all of the sudden ethereal tendrils burst forth from down below, rushing upwards towards them. Gabriel gasped as the tentacles wound up the stairs, several flowing straight up through the center. Devils scattered, screaming as they were overcome.  
  
One tentacle wrapped around Erik’s waist, twining around under his feet, to lift him from the stairs. Another reached for Gabe. The half-demon scrambled backwards only to find himself gently snatched up off his feet by another tendril before being pulled down the center of the stairway into the pit as well.  
  
“WooHoo!” Gabe heard Matthew's shout, the brother laughing as Gabe saw him sliding on his own down another tendril that was holding Sam. James stood atop a third as it lowered him with them.  
  
In seconds, they were on the ground staring at a huge gray stone archway leading into a massive underground room. Sickly red light shone from flaring braziers along the walls within, the far wall covered in a floor-to-ceiling mirror. Mephits darted back and forth through the air, using tunnels carved into the walls along the ceiling. It was an elaborate hive.  
  
“Princess.” Erik stepped forward as he saw her.  
  
Mika was standing still, facing the far wall as the larger mephit hovered beside her. It spoke to her, it’s wicked grin full of needle-sharp teeth. Her eyes were wide in shock, locked with her image in the mirror.  
  
Erik saw her raise a hand to the mirror, he could see her reflection as it raised its hand with her. Mika’s fingers touched the surface and it rippled.  
  
Gabe saw them. Two stars: a faint one here and a bright one on the far side, reconnecting. The shadow of the devil loomed up behind Mika within the mirror, smoke swirling around behind it. That was when Gabe and Erik both realized it.  
  
It wasn’t a mirror; it was a portal. A portal to hell. Fingers met and Mika's reflection suddenly leaned forward and gripped her wrist. The final piece of Mika’s soul was pulled through its surface to merge with the rest of her on the far side.  
  
“Mika!” Erik yelled. Mephits rushed out of the walls and hellgate to attack the demons.  
  
“No!” Gabriel shouted feeling the taint well up within him as well.  
  
“She is whole, half-blood,” the devil laughed at them through the gate, “and in my realm now. My soul. Granted to me by you, traitor.”  
  
“That wasn’t the bargain!” Gabriel grit his teeth, trying to invoke the rules of the pact as the hellfire twisted back into life within him.  
  
“Just because you didn’t listen to the details doesn’t mean they weren’t there, slave.” It taunted as more dark energy tore through Gabe. This wasn't supposed to happen. He had agreed to break the bond. The sacrifice of a soul was his and his alone.  
  
“You cannot take her too!” Gabriel shouted, shaking.  
  
“How else did you expect to pay for all of this? Fate is not a cheap date.” The devil laughed. It raised a hand and the portal began to close. "I'll let you say your goodbyes," it chuckled. "After all, I promised that you would see just how happy your love is."  
  
“No! It’s my debt to pay!” Gabe broke free from the group and ran. He slid past the mephits that tried to grab for him, dodged the grasping claws with Erik following in his wake. He ran straight for Mika. Her terrified eyes met Gabriel's through the portal. "I cast the spell!"  
  
“Sam!” James tried to signal their fastest brother, but Sam was stymied by the mephits around them, back to back with Matthew as his younger brother's knives slashed through the air, barely holding them at bay.  
  
Erik sent a rain of ethereal shards pouring down as he ran, disintegrating the mephits between them and the portal. The tendrils behind them blocked the entrance from the stairs, holding the larger devils at bay for now.  
  
Gabriel reached it first, diving into the closing maw. Through the rippling surface, Erik saw him grab Mika by the shoulders as he went past her. He saw Gabe twist and shove her, launching her back through the gate towards him.  
  
Mika stumbled back out into the dream realm, landing in Erik’s reaching arms just as the portal snapped closed behind her. The mephits scattered, screeching and disappearing in wisps of smoke as a blast of red hell-born energy erupted at the closing of the gate, scouring the entire structure clean of any sign of the devils' presence. Erik's body shielded Mika from it, James and the others bracing against the wave of energy as it passed over them, protected by Erik's wards.  
  
They were left standing in an empty room. Where once the portal had stood, now there was only a blank, grey stone wall.  
  
“Erik!” Mika clung to him as Erik wrapped his arms around her, sobbing in his embrace.  
  
“Mika. It's all right, I've got you.” He held her close, leaning down to nuzzle her hair, kiss her cheek, kiss her as her face rose for her lips to meet his.  
  
_Mika._ She was back. She was back with him. Her energy and love flooded Erik, her body pressed tightly against him as her soul reached for his. Erik almost sobbed in relief.  
  
“I knew you’d come.” She whispered as she clung to him. “I heard you and I knew you’d find me.”  
  
“I heard you too, Princess. Gabriel...” Erik paused, leaning back from Mika. The half-demon’s name echoed in the room as Erik looked back up at the wall where the portal had been, realizing it.  
  
“He’s gone.” James was the first to speak, his voice echoing.  
  
“What do we do now?” Matthew asked, dismissing the blades from his hands and meeting with his other brothers where Erik and Mika held tightly onto each other.  
  
“Was it enough? Is the pact broken?” Sam asked.  
  
“I’m not sure.” Erik met his brothers’ eyes.  
  
“We might return and still be under Martin’s influence.” James grimly admitted. “We need a plan.”  
  
“If it’s broken, Mika will definitely remember.” Matthew reminded them.  
  
Erik looked down at Mika as she looked up into his eyes.  
  
“That’s true. Princess, we need you to,” and the world dropped away in the midst of Erik’s words.  
  
Mika woke with a start. Sunlight was filtering into the room through the blinds. She was in Damien’s arms, wearing his shirt. Her cheek rest against his bare chest, feeling it rise and fall, his heartbeat slow and steady as he slept curled protectively around her in the middle of Martin’s bed.  
  
She had been dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title credit  
> True Faith - New Order  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfI1S0PKJR8 
> 
> I just really like this song.


	35. You took it all but I’m still breathing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is sought is found.

Erik woke, his protections still intact around him. The mansion’s study was warm from the sunlight flooding in the window, the wood floor hard against his hip and shoulder. He pushed himself up with a groan as he looked around.  
  
It had worked. The plans he and Gabe had made together had led them to find Mika. Not just the part of her running in the dreamscape, they’d freed the other half of her soul from hell. Erik looked down at the smeared chalk sigil. It just hadn’t worked as they’d planned. He had no idea whether Mika would wake fully captured by the spell or knowing the truth. Gabe would no longer be able to free her from the apartment.  
  
_Gabe._ Erik’s fingers hovered over the symbol for a moment. _Thank you._ The half-demon had helped them, as he said he would. Erik couldn't hold back his regret. He’d argued with Gabriel in this room, before they’d last parted ways.  
  
“I won’t survive this, Erik. If something happens, just know that I accept it.” The half-demon had said as Erik copied the incantations they’d found into the circles that surrounded him now. Gabriel had taken to looking at the journal page with the devil’s description, reading it over and over as he sat on one of the workbench’s stools.  
  
“You don’t know that. We’ll save her and we’ll break the pact, too.” Gabe may have accepted it, but Erik wasn’t about to.  
  
“I appreciate your concern. I’m… not used to it,” Gabriel had admitted. “I’m a half-blood. To other demons, we’re just servants, lessers.”  
  
It was then that Erik had fully understood. “Is that how Martin treats you?” He’d asked as carefully as he could. Gabe wouldn’t meet his eyes, he’d remained silent.  
  
Erik’s own mind resonated with the model’s low self-esteem. “You do not deserve it. You are not ‘lesser’. Not every demon is like that, Gabe.”  
  
“I know.” Gabe had played with the cuff of the cardigan Erik had given him. The mansion was cold and the model couldn’t keep from shivering in his weakened state. “Your family is very different. I almost wish your brother had chosen to lead us.”  
  
Erik had started at the reminder. Damien and his brothers had shared so much of their private lives with Martin. Gabe had been there to hear it all as well. It was terrifying to think about the amount of information that deceptive snake had garnered.  
  
Pulling himself from his memories, Erik erased Gabe’s sigil. He had the character memorized. If there was a way to get Gabe back, they’d find it and he’d use it again.  
  
Erik wasn't sure what he should do. Mika had disappeared, leaving them behind as she woke. James had vowed to summon Erik if he regained his true memories, just before they’d all scattered into their own sleep. With the dreamscape’s distorted time line, there was no telling when each of them would return to the waking world or in which state. Erik could only hope Mika would summon him first.  
  
He pushed himself up off the floor and checked his watch. The meeting of the Triarchs would be starting soon.  
  
James hadn’t summoned him.  
  
\--  
  
Mika blinked as she lie against Damien. The bedroom was quiet, bright bands of sunlight cutting the air to show the dust swirling lazily in the light. The incubus was deeply asleep, his head tilted to rest his cheek against her hair, his embrace lax. It should have grounded Mika back in the waking world, should have reassured her. It was so peaceful.  
  
Her mind was anything but. The fragments of her dream loomed: a sense of darkness and despair coupled with hope. She was in Damien’s arms, but in her dream Erik held her.  
  
**It’s all right, I’ve got you.** Like so very long ago.  
  
The gates of Mika’s confusion broke wide open. Thoughts rushed out, crowding in the forefront of her mind. Her head ached as if she could feel the physical pressure of them.  
  
It had been a long time since Erik had walked in her dreams. It had been only a few days since Erik had last held her in her dreams. He’d left her. He’d given her a second chance. He’d been with all those women. He’d rebuilt their relationship with her, piece by piece. He’d toyed with her, laughed at her. He’d supported her, celebrated with her. He’d taunted her, ridiculed her. He’d seduced her, embracing her. He’d hurt her so deeply, giving her only pain. He’d asked her to marry him once more, giving her the stars and his heart.  
  
Through it all, one thing clung to her just as Damien was. The feeling of her dream. _Erik loved her. She loved him._  
  
Mika’s head gave a sharp stab of pain and she pulled away from Damien with a gasp. He murmured in his sleep, letting her go to roll onto his back. One arm slid up to shield his eyes from the light. His breathing resumed, sleep still holding him.  
  
Mika froze. Thoughts of Damien helping her prepare for her birthday with Erik, celebrating their engagement in his home, collided with the thought of him carrying her to Martin’s bed. The memory of waking drowsily to Martin kissing her as he joined them came to mind. Martin had tried to tempt her again, Damien moving to caress her from behind. He’d pulled her against him as her fiance watched them.  
  
Her fiance. _Martin. Erik._  
  
Eyes wide at what was going through her head, Mika slid back off the bed. She almost fell on the floor, her head throbbing. Clutching it, she knelt, hiding.  
  
_Martin._ He’d saved her. He’d lied to her. He’d found her at the party and danced with her. He’d tried to get her drunk. He’d celebrated her birthday with her, made her feel special. He’d tried to seduce her, tried to break Erik and her apart. He’d found her in the park, shown her his true self and she’d accepted him and his ring. He’d found her in the park, shown himself and she’d rejected him and his lies. He’d met her at school and…  
  
A memory of Damien’s terrified eyes as a strong wind howled around them claimed her. Martin had slid his ring on her finger. He’d given it to her beneath the trees. In the park? At school? How?  
  
Mika looked down at the gold band. The sapphire seemed dark in the early light. It should be a ruby. No, the blue proved Martin’s love for her, shining like his eyes.  
  
_Martin loved her._ He was waiting to marry her, wanting her and loving her.  
  
_Erik loved her._ He was so happy to marry her, so scared he’d lost her.  
  
**She’d always loved Erik.**  
  
Looking down at Damien’s red shirt covering her, Mika gave a strangled sob and pulled it off over her head. Shivering in her underwear, she grabbed her clothes scattered about the floor where they’d been thrown while she’d given her energy to Damien and Martin. The temptation to break her vow had almost been too great until Erik’s brother, her best friend, had shifted between Martin and her. Damien had moved to the middle, kissing Martin before turning and claiming Mika’s lips. He’d drained her to unconsciousness while Martin laughed at his greediness.  
  
Mika held her clothes tightly and rushed to the door, carefully turning the knob. She paused to make sure Damien’s breath was still even, still slow. He hadn’t woken. Giving him one last look, Mika slid out of the room and pulled the door closed behind her.  
  
The hall was dark, the apartment silent. Martin had said he’d be going to a meeting with James today. How long would he be gone? She didn't know. She didn't know what she should do. She loved him. She hated him.  
  
Shaking, Mika pulled her jeans on along with the rest of her clothes. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons, her eyes tearing as the headache flared, blood rushing behind her eyes.  
  
Part of her wanted to climb back into bed with Damien to wait for Martin’s return, to break her vow and lose herself in both of them. Part of her wanted to scream her head off and get the hell out of there.  
  
The hell.  
  
_**Hell.**_  
  
Mika’s eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands, blocking her strangled sob. She’d seen it. Hell was real. It was real and it was pain and longing and taunting and emptiness and… Her mind quickly shied away from the torment. But Gabe had been there.  
  
Mika looked up at the closed door across the hall.  
  
Her memories of Gabe weren’t mixed up. He had pat her shoulder at the fashion show. He had smiled and posed with her in the photos. He’d given her such a sad look last night when he got home, before she’d gone to bed. He’d been there in her dream. He’d been with Erik. He’d know if it was true.  
  
Mika approached Gabe's door, her hand curling around the knob. Her head felt like it would burst. It was his bedroom, his privacy. She didn’t want to knock, didn’t want to risk waking Damien. She’d never seen Gabe angry. It should be okay. She’d apologize if she had to.  
  
“Gabe?” Mika whispered as she slipped in, closing the door. He didn't answer and she turned to face the dark room. Gabriel didn’t have a window in his bedroom. It was silent, but she could just see the dim outline of him lying on his back in bed.  
  
“I’m turning the light on.” She warned and flipped the wall switch that lit the small reading lamp on his bedside table. The light reflected on Gabe’s wide eyes. As Mika watched, his body twitched, his blank gaze staring up at the ceiling.  
  
“Gabe!” Mika ran to him and another seizure went through him. His eyes didn’t blink. They didn’t move. His pupils were blown wide, even in the lamplight. He was so thin! Nothing like when they’d taken their photos together. Had he been like this last night? Mika couldn’t remember, she hadn’t noticed. She couldn’t feel his heartbeat.  
  
His lips parted as his head fell back and she heard it, faintly. A sound instead of the breath she was expecting. A sound she recognized from her dream, from part of the nightmare.  
  
The distant sound of screams. Lost souls.  
  
“No!” Mika clutched Gabe’s cold, limp hand. The scent of brimstone rose from him.  
  
The dark half of her dream rushed back to Mika. A dream of suffering and being the caged amusement of a devil, of calling and searching. She’d searched for herself while she searched for Erik. He’d found her but devilish monsters had carried her away, bringing her to a mirror.  
  
Mika had been beautiful in it, wearing a vibrant red silk dress. But she’d felt so empty. She was nervous, unsure. She wanted to be perfect for him, like the woman in the mirror; but fractured into pieces, she wasn’t.  
  
She could be whole again, the little fiend had told her. She just had to claim it. Mika had touched the mirror just as she heard Erik behind her, and she had become whole once more. In Hell.  
  
Mika reached up to try and shake the half-demon awake. Her hands closed on his shoulders.  
  
"It’s my spell!" Gabriel had shouted at her, his eyes locking with hers as he came through the mirror at her. His hands had grabbed her shoulders, pulling her off-balance towards him.  
  
“Give it back to me.” He’d whispered fiercely in her ear. His eyes were intense as he'd twisted, turned, and shoved her back past him, away from him. He had sent her falling through the mirror to be caught in Erik’s arms.  
  
He’d trapped himself in hell, saving her.  
  
Mika stared at Gabe. Comatose, his body lie beside her. She knew his soul was far, far away.  
  
Mika’s head pounded with pain. It was hard to think, her eyes watering. She couldn’t call Erik. She had no idea which Erik would answer her. Damien? She couldn’t tell what he’d do. Gabe? He was dying right beside her and she was helpless to stop it.  
  
It was crushing her from the inside out. She felt so helpless.  
  
_Helpless? No._ There had to be a way.  
  
Mika clutched Gabe’s hand, letting her tears blur her vision when she saw the shimmer of the gold band on her finger.  
  
**It’s my spell.**  
  
Martin had taken her hand in the whirlwind... She’d already worn a ring. A ruby. A sapphire.  
  
**Give it back to me.**  
  
_Oh, no…_  
  
Mika gripped the band. It was tight, as though she’d worn it for years. Who’d really put it on her finger?  
  
It slid a little, only to catch on the bone of her knuckle. A pale white strip of skin was revealed from beneath it as the end of her finger swelled, turning purple.  
  
_No.No.No.No.No!_  
  
Mika tried twisting it, tugging at it. She felt the joint shift, giving a sharp pop as she cracked her knuckles. The ring barely moved. She’d break her finger at this rate. She didn't care. She'd rip it off if she had to.  
  
**Get off!**  
  
Her hand hurt as bad as her head, taking over her body’s pain center, clearing her mind. One last burning twist and the band slid the last millimeter of resistance. It suddenly let go to fly from her hands. The ring struck the headboard and dropped down behind the bed to the floor.  
  
Scrambling, Mika dropped off the edge. She reached, half-crawling under the bed as her hand raked through the plush carpet. Searching. Sweeping. Finally it’s cool surface rubbed her fingertips as they brushed it. It was nestled between the edge of the carpet and the wall. Stretching that last inch, she snatched it.  
  
Cold. She’d just been wearing it and it was icy cold to her touch. Mika recognized the feeling of magic.  
  
She quickly got back up onto the bed, turning the ring in her fingers. She saw the script, the engraving standing out within the narrow band.  
  
_Ever yours._ Erik’s words. Their promise. A promise shared before the war, before possession, before the pain between them. Before she’d ever met Martin.  
  
The sapphire flashed. Martin’s stone. Another of Martin’s lies.  
  
It was magic at work; Mika knew it now. Just as she’d known it in the foyer with Erik, just as her mind had fought Martin’s enthrallment. Yet it was different; it felt different. She looked back on Gabe.  
  
**It’s my spell. Give it back.**  
  
Mika took his left hand and slid the ring onto his finger.  
  
The flash was blinding. The chime of the ring shattering accompanied it.  
  
Air rushed back into Gabriel’s lungs as he felt himself forcefully pulled back. The landscape of the devil’s domain, the torment he’d experienced by their hands, the burn of the very taint in the air eating at his skin; all of it disappeared in an instant. It left him panting and shaking as the magic was freed.  
  
The re-connection gave a surge of energy stronger than anything Gabriel had felt before. It was too strong to hold. The magic, his magic, broke through his shields to flood through him. A storm, it was the fury of nature. It felt as though the coarse salt of the ring he’d used to summon the devil ran through his veins, flowed with his blood; to slice through him, burning and cauterizing.  
  
The magic scrubbed away the taint, shredding the pact and taking it along with it. A promise broken and unfulfilled disturbed the balance, not to be tolerated on either end of the fulcrum. It was not allowed. Gabe felt as though he were caught in the current of a river. He was pulled forcefully down into the bed, the energy slamming down through the building, down into the earth.  
  
It was like the stampede of a herd rushing down into the ground. Gabriel was reminded of the cerf, the deer, he’d transformed into, the feeling of freedom he’d craved and dreamed of his entire life. That rush of euphoria when it had come true and he’d laughed at Erik, danced in the new grass. He wanted to go with it the energy, wanted to change and gallop again.  
  
And then it was gone.  
  
His magic was gone.  
  
Nature, his harsh mistress, had revoked her gifts to him.  
  
Mika leaned over to hug him, calling his name, telling him he was back. Coming back to himself, Gabriel reached to hold her, staring up at the ceiling. His body was his once more, restored. His soul was his once more, the pact destroyed. Hell was already becoming a distant memory, his mind rejecting it.  
  
“Mika.” The two looked up, surprised to see Damien in the doorway. His hands were white knuckled, clutching the knob and frame on either side of him. He looked down at them, his mouth grim.  
  
Realization struck all three of them differently.  
  
Mika’s head was clear, her thoughts intact once more. _Erik._ They had to stop Martin, stop the incubus from manipulating Erik’s brothers and from doing any more damage. _I have to get back to Erik,_ she thought as she met Damien’s eyes.  
  
Gabriel remembered the compulsion he'd seen Martin plant in the demon's mind, watching Martin set yet another coercion as he peered from his hiding spot in the hallway.  
  
Damien gave a strangled cry and dove for Mika.  
  
Mika screamed, ducking and dodging off the bed. She just slipped out of Damien’s grip as he reached for her head, her own training with Sam telling her exactly what move he’d attempted. Damien was trying to break her neck. Gabriel grabbed him.  
  
“Damien! What are you doing?!” Mika turned to the demon who was her best friend, saw him grappling with Gabe.  
  
“Stop me.” Damien gasped, meeting Gabriel’s eyes as Gabe launched up from the bed. He knocked the demon back onto the floor, falling with him. They rolled, both of them struggling. Gabriel didn’t have the training or strength that Damien did. He could barely hold him, but he still fought to.  
  
“Run Mika, summon Erik!” Gabe called out, Damien’s behavior shifting between entreaty and rage.  
  
Mika ran out the door, Damien trying to snatch her ankle and missing as Gabriel grabbed his wrist. Surprisingly, Gabe managed to pin Damien on his back, pinning his other arm down as well, much as Martin had when he’d set this trap. He could see the turmoil of Martin's coercion being fought in the demon’s eyes.  
  
Gabriel didn’t have his magic anymore. He couldn’t help Damien, except to hold him. He couldn’t let Damien hurt Mika. He couldn’t let any of them be hurt any further. Martin’s cruelty had never been more apparent than turning this friend towards murder. The last straw, Gabriel’s determination took the place of his magic.  
  
“Fight it, Damien. Focus on me.” Gabe gripped him tightly. He felt Damien try to twist his body out from under him as he straddled him. “Hold on!” Gabe urged, staring into the demon’s frantic eyes as the compulsion tore at Damien’s mind and the demon snarled.  
  
Gabe had to stop it. He had to distract him.  
  
Damien was an incubus, like Martin. A creature whose nature the former druid was well aware of.  
  
Without hesitation, care and concern in his thoughts for the mind reader, Gabriel brought his mouth down on Damien’s. He offered his energy to him, the power he’d so recently recovered. He trusted Damien not to drain him dry, to use it to break Martin’s hold.  
  
No incubus could deny their bestial hunger, not when driven to such a state. Gabriel's body was pressed hard against Damien, his energy was right there on his lips.  
  
With a flash of gold in his eyes, Damien took Gabriel’s offering.  
  
\--  
  
Mika ran down the hallway, breaking out into the main room. She skid to a halt. She didn’t want to leave Gabe, didn’t want to leave Damien.  
  
“Uzaeris!” Mika screamed, praying Erik answered her.  
  
The flash was blinding. Erik appeared, magic already at his fingertips from the sound and emotion of her summons. Never had anything sounded so good, or terrified him so much, in his life.  
  
“Erik! Damien and Gabriel...” Mika tried to explain but Erik shook his head.  
  
“Show me, Princess.”  
  
He followed her back towards the bedroom.  
  
–  
  
A summons resonated through Damien as he held Gabriel to him.  
  
_Izroul._  
  
Martin’s voice.  
  
Damien broke the kiss, pulling back his enthrallment. “He’s calling me.” He gasped to Gabriel, the coercion to help Martin adding to the others already trying to rip him apart. A sob escaped his lips.  
  
Gabe leaned down to press his forehead to Damien’s. “Go,” he answered. “You won’t be able to hurt her there. I will fight beside you.” He returned the demon's embrace and felt Damien pause, saw the shock before Damien lost his battle and followed the summons.  
  
Gabriel went with him, still locked in the incubus’ arms.  
  
–  
  
The room flashed just as Mika and Erik made it to the doorway. Damien and Gabe were gone.  
  
_Uzaeris!_ James’ call came to Erik and he met Mika’s eyes. She knew what was happening. Their brothers were summoning them.  
  
“Take me with you.” She insisted, her mouth a stubborn line.  
  
Erik’s love for Mika, for her determination and strength, rushed through him. He pulled her into his arms, giving her a quick kiss. “Then let’s go.” He smiled at her.  
  
“And let’s end this.” Mika vowed.  
  
Never had Erik agreed with her more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title credit  
> Alive - Sia  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhshMjRNhs0


	36. No one can touch me, nothing can stop me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the verge.

Martin straightened his tie and the cuffs of his suit as he checked himself in the mirror. Erik would choke to know it was one of the Nehraine originals he’d worn for the New York Show. _It’s only fitting he attend in spirit,_ Martin thought.  
  
He had yet to see the other demon. Was Erik cowed so easily? Soul bonds must not be as great as they claimed to be. Then again, Erik had never really treated Mika as he should. She was wasted on him. The minute he got this ring off, Martin would make sure she forgot all about the other demon. And Erik would be on his knees, begging.  
  
Martin reached into his pocket and pulled out the small knuckle bone he’d taken from Maddie’s place. Smooth and warm, he’d taken to fidgeting with it. He spun it between his fingers until the symbol came up.  
  
Martin licked his lips as he studied it. He’d enthralled a few demons in his life until his mother asked him to stop, his dad nervous about “tension between the houses”. His grandfather would have laughed. If anything, it _broke_ the tension to take them to bed.  
  
**He will kneel.**  
  
He’d tasted Erik, experienced the demon’s hesitation first hand. _Oh, to see him break._ Maybe if Erik asked _really_ nicely, Martin would kiss him again. After all, he’d offered to help Erik forget. How ironic it would be if he had the two and still kept them apart, his affection their only connection.  
  
Pocketing the die once more, Martin stepped back into the master bedroom. Mika lie curled in Damien’s arms, the demon wrapped about her in an enticing cuddle. A sinnamon bun waiting for him in his bed.  
  
Things would be different when he returned. Much different.  
  
_Vaerian_ The Herald called his name, right on time, summoning him for the meeting.  
  
Anticipating the changes to come, Martin answered.  
  
–  
  
“Martin.” James stepped up in his own suit, double-breasted, and offered his hand in greeting as Martin entered Andril’s study. He was such an old man, but it suited Martin’s purpose.  
  
“James, what’s with the wait?” Martin glanced around the room. Matthew was poking around the books on Andril’s shelves. Sam was standing off to the side, arms folded in annoyance. He looked how Martin felt.  
  
“They’re still assembling.” James slid his glasses back up his nose with a huff at Martin’s impatience. “They’ll call us when they are ready.”  
  
“When they’re ready.” Martin’s lips thinned. That wouldn’t do. The eldest brother was deferring to Andril again. Then again, this could be just the opportunity he was looking for...“James, you know this could be your office.” He mentioned offhandedly as he stepped past the demon towards the fireplace. He turned back, striking a pose out of habit.  
  
“I already have an office.” The eldest brother frowned. Martin saw Matthew look back at them.  
  
“Of course, CEO of Mika’s toy company.” Martin nodded. “You take such good care of her. I only hope I get the chance,” he sighed.  
  
“What do you mean?” James turned to face him.  
  
“You know they’re going to reject my marriage.”  
  
“Reject it?” Concerned, Matthew stepped back to them.  
  
“Who gives a shit what they think? Let’s just get this Family thing done and get out of here.” Sam growled.  
  
“I care.” Martin looked away, felt his throat suddenly closing. It was the truth.  
  
_He wanted a human wife._ He knew that even if the world had worked in his favor, even if Mika had chosen him right from the start, his father still would have said no. Even Gabe had ridiculed him, scorned his love for the “little human girl”. The upper tier didn’t mix blood. Ever.  
  
Martin turned back to Sam, blinking as he realized he’d started pacing in front of the fireplace. “I love her.” He admitted. It felt good, saying it to others who understood. He had to reconcile with Gabe. He would, once he got the ring off. He missed having someone he could talk to.  
  
“I love her, Sam, and they think she’s nothing. Just an entertainment, something to use. You know how they feel about humans.”  
  
“Just like home.” Matthew added.  
  
“Fuck ‘em. We have nothing to do with them.” Sam was stubborn, but his eyes sparked with anger.  
  
“Easy for you to say. You’re already married. My father, he can stop the wedding. He can pull rank on me.” Martin looked to James, beseeching. “You understand, James. We, she deserves to be happy.” Martin wove a little coercion into the words before pausing; Matthew was watching him.  
  
“What would they have done to Mika on the Abyssal Plains?” Martin asked the blue-eyed brother, instead. “How would they have treated you if you came home with a human for a bride?”  
  
“I did.” Matthew answered him grimly. “He has a point,” the young demon conceded to his brothers.  
  
“What are you suggesting?” James asked, wary.  
  
Martin had to keep himself from smiling. Always the conservative, moving James was like moving a mountain. But he knew what lie at its heart; James still carried a torch. And once you got that mountain moving...  
  
“Could you stand by and see us parted James? What if they deny her, deny us?”  
  
“You’re worrying over nothing. This isn’t an alliance.” Sam griped.  
  
“But it is, in a way.” Matthew met Martin’s eyes. “Martin’s family is the last of the Liliths here. It’s a big deal to them.”  
  
“It isn’t an alliance because they won’t let it be, Sam.” Martin turned back to James. “What if they take offense and decide to harm her?”  
  
“It’s why Damien’s staying with Mika.” James admitted. “He’s protecting her.” He looked down for a second, straightening his tie. There was a chance Erik would try something, but also a chance the Triarchs would. He’d given the youngest brother strict instructions to summon Sam if the demons showed and to summon him if their wayward brother did.  
  
“What do you mean?” Sam’s eyes narrowed.  
  
“Dead, Mika isn’t a threat to the Families.” James commented meeting Martin’s eyes.  
  
“No way.” Sam shook his head.  
  
“How do you know, Sam?” Matthew asked. He didn’t want to think of how his own mother had taken his marriage to a human. “You know what we went through, back home.”  
  
“The bloodlines are guarded, even more so here,” James explained. “They’ll lose rank and power if Martin marries outside of them. Surprisingly, Andril accepted it, but the Triarchs?”  
  
Martin felt the feelings in the room shift. The ring on his finger warmed and his strength grew a little stronger. He was getting closer.  
  
**Move the world around you.**  
  
Oh, he would, Martin knew. He had to. There was a whole room of demons, the most powerful leaders on Prime, just down the hall. Already in fear of the brothers, they would be no match for James and him. If there was any trouble, Sam and Matthew would “handle” it. And his own father? Well, if the Andersons were powerful enough, his dad couldn’t say no. Martin just had to make sure they were.  
  
“I just want to be with her.” Martin let his frustration out with a groan. He ran his hands through his hair. He was pacing again.  
  
“Don’t worry, we’ll handle it.” Sam tried to comfort him. “Right, James?”  
  
James looked at his brothers.  
  
“If anyone deserves to be happy, its Mika.” Matthew added.  
  
A small pang of regret went through James. There were only three of them, when there should have been five. Regret for what should have been Erik’s, for what should have been his, if not his brother’s. The thought of Erik hardened James’ resolve. He could still do something for Mika. He’d accept Martin, for her.  
  
“I’ll take care of it.” James met Martin’s eyes, determination behind the lenses. The incubus answered it with a relieved nod.  
  
“Thank you, brother.”  
  
The door opened and a Herald stepped into the room. “They’re ready for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit:  
> Unbreakable - Fireflight  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWRJAHaOrYg


	37. I took just one misstep and now I’m hanging by my feet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected consequences

“James has petitioned that Anderson be a recognized house among the Families.” Andril’s announcement echoed through the large room. Once again the Triarchs were assembled. Talk broke out up and down the long table: arguments, questions, and approvals echoing through the chamber.  
  
Calister’s eyes narrowed as he regarded James, Sam and Matthew behind their brother on either side. “The Sons of the Demon Lord want to be an established Family now?” His tone was sardonic, the sneer of his bright white teeth prominent against his dark skin. “Why have you changed your mind?” the Nigerian demon demanded.  
  
“What is it you really want?” one of the Triarchs of China, interjected.  
  
“The rebel queen defeated your father. Have you come to try for Prime, now?” Another questioned.  
  
“No!” Calister stood, briskly waving a hand to silence them all. His magic dispelled as quickly as he cast it; he only wanted their attention. He stood his ground as Andril’s right hand, but this time he would lead in the opposition. “The Rebel Queen did not defeat the Demon Lord.” He turned back to regard James. “Your brother is the one who slew him.” The mage met James’ eyes, his countenance grim. “The magician, Erik, where is he? Why is he not with you now, he and your mind reader? What trick is this?”  
  
“Why is it everyone keeps asking about Erik?” Martin took the excuse to stride into the room and make his own entrance.  
  
“Martin!” Will Crawford stared at his son. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Why is your son here?” Another demon asked of him as Will regarded Martin with anger. The room broke out into speculation. Martin met his father's gaze in silence.  
  
“Enough!” Andril brought his fist down on the table, the loud slam echoing through the room and drawing the eyes of all within. “James?”  
  
James had stood through the entire tirade, arms folded, quietly regarding the Triarchs as though they were bickering children. His carriage insulted some, but impressed more. “The Demon War is over. We wish to continue residing in peace.” The whispering started and James frowned, raising his voice. “However, it is time our status returned. Our sister will be marrying and it is only right the two houses meet as equals.”  
  
“Sister?” The murmurs went up and down the table “The human?” At the word ‘human’, chaos erupted throughout the room. Triarchs were yelling, demanding, while others defended the right to unite with humans.  
  
Will’s eyes went wide as he regarded his son. “No. Absolutely not.” His words were fierce, cold. They cut through the noise, silencing the room as if he had cast his own spell.  
  
Martin flushed and glared back at his father, moving to answer when James caught his eye. The eldest brother gave a brief shake of his head.  
  
“Your Heir wants to marry a human?” One of the Triarchs across from Will broke into laughter. A burly Demon with tusks rising from its bottom lip, it sneered and taunted. “The pure blood Prince wants to marry its pet?”  
  
Suddenly its chair fell back to the floor, its bodyguard stumbling back to knock its head against the wall. The brute found itself dangling by the throat as Sam held him up, the other bodyguards circling in a stand off.  
  
“That’s my sister you’re talking about.” Sam growled.  
  
“Stand down.” James’ command cut through the chaos, his intimidation rolling through the room to shake the guards, moving them back against the walls. “Sam, drop him.”  
  
“Fine.” Sam gave a small smile, releasing the brute to drop it on the floor. The cowed demon scrambled back to sit beside its own unconscious guard. “Any one else got a problem?” Sam taunted.  
  
“You’re not doing this, Martin.” Will met his sons eyes, anger mixing with worry. He flushed as James’ intimidation pushed him to obey, to sit and be silent as the brothers glared at him. “Tell me you’re not.”  
  
“I’m marrying her, dad. No matter what you or anyone else says.”  
  
“I forbid it.” Will’s mouth curled in disgust. “Where’s Gabriel? Don’t tell me you’re doing this without him.”  
  
“Doing what?” Calister’s eyes grew suspicious as he looked between Will and his son. He looked back at Andril and Ionna, saw their lack of concern, saw how the brothers were watching Martin. His eyes widened and he raised his hands, gathering his magic.  
  
“Matthew.” James barely finished uttering his brother’s name before the assassin came up behind the magician, the point of his blade resting against Calister’s pulse at his neck.  
  
“Ah, ah, ah.” Matthew taunted in his ear. “You’re going to have a little trouble unless you’re planning on blood magic.” The demon shifted to raise his hands in surrender as Matthew chuckled.  
  
Martin met his father’s eyes and felt Will’s own power brush against his shields. He froze as he realized it. His father was trying to coerce him. In all of his years, Will had always taught Trice and him never to use their powers on each other. Not on the family. It was for the humans, for survival. It was more than just the Rules. It was love and respect.   
  
Martin paused. Mika. Love and respect. Shame, guilt, anger tried to bury him. No! This was all for her! He did what he had to, for her.  
  
It broke the last straw. Will’s power was weak. Pathetic. Martin turned away from him, wondering why he’d worried. Why did he even care about his father’s approval in the first place? It didn’t matter. He didn’t need to win his father’s respect. He could make him give it.  
  
“James?” Martin asked, his smile returning as he released his power, gesturing at the Triarchs.  
  
James straightened, glaring down the table. “You will grant us the status of a Family.” The terror rolled through them, the demons turning submissive, practically cowering as they looked up at him.  
  
“Jesus, James.” Martin laughed. “Tone it down a bit.”  
  
“Son...” Will stared at Martin, realizing as he felt another power join with James’, as he saw the smile on his son’s face. It was the same look his own father had as he conquered the western world in the heart of Hollywood. But those were humans… He felt his mouth go dry, dropping back in his seat as Martin ignored him, his own shields starting to crumble. Will only had time for one last thought. Heaven help them, because only the angels could stop his son now.  
  
“The Andersons are a strong house, deserving of a union with Lilith’s line.” Martin released his charm, his coercion speeding through the air. Indigo comets, sliding in and out of the minds of those sitting at the table, twining about those standing guard along the walls.  
  
“The Crawfords acknowledge the status of the Andersons.” Martin called out, meeting James’ eyes.  
  
“The Baus acknowledge the status of the Andersons.” The roll call started, making its way down the table with Martin’s influence.  
  
“The Tsai Family acknowledges the status of the Andersons.”  
  
“The Zambranos acknowledge the Andersons.”  
  
The pace sped, the Triarchs hurrying to add their voice to the affirmations. Martin watched them all, nearly eighty, as James stood silent by his side, Matthew and Sam ready to address any resistance.   
  
Finally, Calister was the only member left. His shields were tight, holding the incubus’ influence at bay. He saw the others, watched how they were taken and let his mouth break into a wide grin in imitation.   
  
“The Shonibare acknowledge and gladly welcome the Anderson Family.” He bowed his head and Martin’s smile grew.   
  
“As leader, I welcome you, James Anderson, to the Triarchs. May your Family and ours benefit from this partnership.” Andril led the applause.  
  
The ring on Martin’s finger was overflowing with energy, the power a steady current feeding his control. He felt it shift, swelling on his finger. He was so close…  
  
James looked to him and Martin reached out with his power. He nudged the pride, shifted the training, fueled the arrogance. James’ eyes strayed towards his brothers Sam and Matthew. Martin blocked it, drew his attention back. James was the eldest, the brothers followed where he led.  
  
“Though they’ve accepted you, they still will not accept her, not yet. You could change that, James. You could change everything for the better.” Martin leaned over to speak in James’ ear over the applause, his left arm wrapping around the demons’ shoulders. James’ head cocked to look at Martin from the corner of his eye behind his glasses. “Lead them, brother. Take Andril's place. Grant us an alliance to join our houses. A true Demon Prince to rule them all.” He buried the compulsion deep in James’ mind.  
  
James’ eyes flashed amber, the wave of his influence flowing out over the room once more. Sam’s flared green in answer, Matthew’s blue lighting up with them. The captive room watched in blind ignorance. Martin stepped back, feeling his own power flare and infuse the brothers.   
  
_One of them._  
  
His left hand extended to shake James’.  
  
**Move the world around you.**  
  
James could handle the details for him, Martin would own the fucking world.   
  
A tug on Martin’s magic, his power, pulled into the ring. He saw it expand, felt it sliding on his finger as he took James' hand.  
  
It exploded in a burst of energy sending him, James, everyone flying back. The chime of the ring shattering filled the room, followed by the roar of it’s power. A whirlwind of dark energy rolled down the table. Triarchs, body guards, all, were running to get out of the way. Ionna shoved Andril aside only to turn and have it strike her, throwing her against the wall before slamming into her.  
  
“Ionna!” The other Triarchs were running to get out of the room, but Andril went for her.  
  
“Don’t!” Sam grabbed his arm, pulled him back from the maelstrom of dark energy. They heard her scream before it was cut off by the screech of metal. The two dropped to their knees to cover their ears.  
  
Iron rails shot sideways from the vortex, embedding into the walls. Bars topped in wicked, sharp finials slid along them to form gates. For one instant the world was silent; then the gates burst open with a wave of devils rushing out to cut the demons down, mephits pouring out overhead, filling the room with smoke.  
  
The demons’ sanctuary, their seat of power, was being invaded.  
  
Martin opened his eyes from where he sprawled on the floor, James lying beside him. Demon’s were running past, hurrying to the doors. The sounds of weapons clashing were muffled by the ringing in his ears. The miasma of smoke, sulfur, and brimstone was strong enough to make him cough. Shifting to sit up, Martin saw the other demon’s glasses were cracked, blood pooling under his temple. Martin gripped the demon’s shoulder to give him a shake.  
  
“James!” Martin yelled over the screams, the sound of battle as guards and demons alike clashed with the devils at the gates on the far side of the room. “You’ve got to stop them.”  
  
James’ eyes opened, dazed. He blinked at the incubus shaking him and reached for Martin’s arm.  
  
“You!” James roared as he saw him. The eldest brother dove for Martin, shoving him back on the floor. He closed his hands around the incubus’ throat as Martin stared up at him, bewildered, realizing only too late that the spell and his coercions, were gone. “I will end you right now.” James snarled, tightening his grip to crush Martin’s windpipe, the force of his intimidation slamming into the incubus.  
  
Panicking, Martin summoned his stilettos, stabbing one between James’ ribs. The demon on top of him cried out, releasing Martin as the blade vanished from his side, blood pouring. James gripped the wound with one hand, trying to staunch the blood with his healing magic, while his other fought to hold Martin’s second blade at bay. Using the distraction, Martin summoned his stiletto again for another attack.  
  
“Watch out!” The knife Matthew threw spiraled through the haze in the air, knocking Martin’s own from his hand, taking his smallest two fingers with it as the blade severed them. Martin screamed in pain, his knife dropping to vanish as James cocked a fist back and struck him in the face.  
  
Pain coursing through this jaw, Martin threw James off, adrenaline giving him the edge. The two were back on their feet in an instant. Clutching his bleeding hand, the incubus backed away. James glared at Martin, only to hear Sam shout over the chaos. “Fight, dammit!”  
  
“James!” Andril’s voice called from the front of the room. It caught the eldest brother’s attention. James turned to see an outline of Sam with his sword and Andril with an ax, meeting the front line of devils as some of the guards bolted. A roiling cloud of smoke swallowed them.  
  
The demons of Prime weren’t used to fighting soldiers, not like those in the Demon world. They never joined the human’s wars, unable to interfere under the angels' scrutiny. The most they encountered were small fights, skirmishes between the houses. They could defend themselves, but they weren’t trained warriors.  
  
They would be slaughtered.  
  
Martin scrambled back while James was distracted. Demons were summoning weapons all around them to fight off the devils as more tried to exit the gate. It was difficult to see the far end of the room, the smoke encroaching. He shook his head and turned for the doors. The Heralds could get his ass out of here. He ran for it.  
  
“Shit.” James turned back to find the incubus bolting. It couldn’t be helped, he had to do something. Guns wouldn’t work. Visibility was rapidly dwindling and stray bullets could kill friends as well as foes until he made it to the front. Summoning his own sword, James ran for his brother’s side.  
  
“Going somewhere?” Martin spun to find himself face to face with Matthew. “I saw your powers. What you did to James, to everyone. It took me awhile to figure it out, until the spell broke really. You’ve been playing with us for far too long. Now, it’s my turn.” The younger brother smirked and lifted his hands, blades fanned between his fingers.  
  
“Izroul!” Martin called upon the youngest brother, throwing as much compulsion as he could into the summons. Let brother fight brother. He had to get out of here.  
  
“Don’t you dare!” Matthew threw. Martin was barely able to twist out of the way of the spinning blades, desperately reaching for the assassin’s mind. “Get outta my head!” Matthew growled between grit teeth as he stumbled back to clutch his temples. Martin felt shields slam up between them. Solid shields. The little viper’s mind held magic he wasn’t even aware of. And something else...  
  
_No._ Martin looked at the younger brother. Really looked, for the first time. Matthew’s bright blue eyes, the line of his jaw. His carefree nature, known for comforting his brothers, cheering them up so easily. A wife already bound to him.  
  
_Shared blood._ Martin stepped back, denying it.  
  
The room flashed, Damien finally answering the summons. He wasn’t alone.  
  
Martin’s eyes widened as he recognized Gabriel pulling back from an embrace with the young demon. He let go of Matthew’s mind, in shock, stumbling backwards. Gabe’s eyes met his and Martin fled back into the chaos.  
  
“Uzaeris!” The sound of James calling his nemesis filled Martin’s ears, too close as he moved through the choking smoke. Erik was coming. He stumbled over a body, a fallen demon dead beneath his feet, only to have a shadow shove him back before he fell as well. He turned back around, the smoke thick around him, and found himself against a wall. Martin slid down it, gulping for air.  
  
He was feeling dizzy, shaking. Martin groped in his pocket for his handkerchief. He moved to try and wrap it around his bleeding hand, using his teeth to try and tie it off. Something moved beneath the bandage. He pulled at it, just in time to see the knob of bone. It was the die, the one he’d carried in his pocket since he’d taken it from Maddie’s apartment. The knuckle bone that proclaimed his victory.  
  
Martin watched in horror as thin red tendrils of magic, spidery legs, extended from the it. It lifted and crawled over his hand until the bone slid into place where his ring finger used to be. The snap of it connecting made him flinch before red magic swirled up: healing, rebuilding, regrowing. Martin stared in wonder as his hand became whole once more, as the pain and shock faded. He flexed it. It was as if his hand had never been hurt. The symbol he had memorized, that foretold of his victory, blossomed up through his skin to mark him with a black taint where once a sapphire had sat.  
  
“We meet again, little demon.” The devil of the ring laughed as it looked down on him. “You certainly do not disappoint.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit:  
> Bad Guy - Set it Off  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rPeUAsUezw


	38. I’ve got to fight today to live another day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos

“Sam.” James made it to his brother’s side, the smoke turning everything and everyone to shadows around him.  
  
“This shit’s getting too thick. I don’t know who I’m hitting.” Sam growled beside him.  
  
A voice snarled out in front of them. A burst of wind and lightning blanched some of the smoke and cleared a space to reveal Calister. Arms spread wide, his eyes shone with the orange ward beneath him. Mephits were swirling above him, the tattered remains of a devil at his feet. He swept his arms and it were as though invisible claws cut through the air. Two more mephits were caught and ravaged before disappearing, their smoke joining that in the room. With a growl he turned and faced the brothers.  
  
“Are you still under his control?” He didn’t bother with niceties, only went straight to the point as he tried to snatch more of the vermin from the air.  
  
“No.” James answered, just as direct.  
  
“Good.” With another word, Calister called down another bolt of lightning as another group of devils, bearing machetes, came at him. “It is a direct Gate. They’ve anchored it. They will keep coming unless we can close it.” Calister let out a volley of bolts. The smoke crackled and sparked, ozone mixing with the brimstone. They were moving closer, James could just see the outline of one of the gates. “I will not be able to hold forever. Where is your brother? Where is Erik?”  
  
James looked startled. How had he forgotten? He’d promised Erik. “Uzaeris!” James called as another demon passed him through the smoke to get closer to the gate. The flash of the summons was swallowed as more lightning crackled from the mage. James dispatched another devil trying to get to them.  
  
“James,” Erik answered as he appeared. “You’re all right?”  
  
The elder brother pulled his sword from the body, flicking it to shake the excess blood off the blade. He looked up to find Erik studying him. James met his eyes sadly. “I remember.” James answered instead.  
  
“It wasn’t your fault.” Erik reassured him. “What is going on?”  
  
“We can add ‘opening a Hellgate’ to Martin’s list of sins. From what I could surmise, his ring was set to trigger it if it ever came off.”  
  
“Convenient.” Erik frowned grimly. He took a look around and quickly threw wards over James and Sam before turning to see the Nigerian casting. The mephits were pushing to overwhelm him. The demon was using a huge amount of energy, the main force holding back the devils from overtaking the room while Sam took out the stronger devils trying to power through.  
  
“We’ll have to get closer and try to disrupt it.” James stopped, finally noticing Mika as he turned from his brother. “You, you brought her?!”  
  
Erik looked over his shoulder to his eldest brother and gave a sly smile. “Sorry. I just can’t keep her from coming,” he answered with a shrug before summoning a wall of tendrils in front of the encroaching devils. Calister acknowledged the assistance with a nod, using the break to catch his breath.  
  
“He didn’t have a choice.” Mika stepped up, putting a hand on James’ arm. Erik's brother couldn’t help but be grateful as a rush of energy flowed into him from her, replacing what he’d used to heal himself.  
  
“Miss, thank you, but please...”  
  
“Couldn’t stay away, eh?!” Sam laughed as he saw them. He kicked out, shoving the line of devils he was fighting back into the tentacles his brother summoned. Using a burst of speed, he circled back and scooped Mika up in a hug. “It’s good to see you back.” His eyes flashed green as he set her down, rejuvenated himself. “You’re going to make them worry, though.”  
  
“It feels like the old days.” Mika quipped and Sam gave a bark of laughter.  
  
“Hell yeah, but get under some cover. We’ve got devils to kill.” Sam flashed her another smile before heading back into the fray.  
  
Mika turned to Erik. He was already deep in concentration, his magic working in concert with Calister to try and thin out their enemies. The protections he had on her would help keep her safe, but Sam was right.  
  
\--  
  
“Zecaru.” Damien turned to his older brother, his eyes sad. “I can’t let you hurt him.”  
  
“Snap out of it, Izroul. He’s messing with you! You don’t want to do this.” Matthew took a step back from his younger brother. He didn’t want to fight him, didn’t want to risk hurting him.  
  
“Damien...” Gabriel turned away from where he thought he had seen Martin, only to find the two brothers in a stand off.  
  
“Gabe!” Matthew’s eyes lit up as he recognized the half-demon. The two shared a moment of relief, realizing each was okay, only to have the peace shattered.  
  
“You can’t help me.” Damien snarled, raising his hands. His eyes flared deep purple and shadows, clones of himself, rose up around them. Damien shook his head. He’d been fighting it for so long. Too long. “You can only stop me.”  
  
Matthew’s mouth was grim. He’d sparred with his younger brother; they’d trained together with Sam. He never imagined it would come to this.  
  
Startled, Gabriel watched as several pairs of the same eyes turned towards him and the other brother. The malice in them struck him to the core. He raised his hands, calling up his wards.  
  
Nothing. Nothing happened.  
  
He had forgotten. He had no defense, no weapons, no magic and Hell was opening up around them.  
  
The terror on his face warned Matthew. “Get back, I’ll take care of Damien.” Numbly, Gabe nodded and backed up before turning away. “Izroul.” Matthew met his brother’s eyes, getting his full attention.  
  
“I can’t.” Damien swept his hand and Matthew was mobbed.  
  
\--  
  
The room was smokey, Mephits darting overhead. Gabriel couldn’t see it, but he could hear it. A Hell gate. The sound terrified him. Disorientated, he bumped up against the large, heavy table before he recognized it. He was in the meeting hall of the Triarchs.  
  
“Gabriel!” The snarl caught him off guard and the half-blood found himself face to face with Will Crawford.  
  
“Why aren’t you with Martin?” The demon shook him. Will was bleeding from a gash along his jaw, claw marks slashed through the fabric on his shoulders and arms. His weapon of choice, a summoned pistol, was clutched in one hand. Gabe shied from it and Will shoved him away, disgusted. “You’re supposed to protect him!”  
  
“Sir… Please.” Gabe held up his hands, trying to placate him. He couldn’t protect anyone now. Not even himself. “You need to leave. The Heralds, they can summon you out of here. You have to go.”  
  
“And leave my son? Never. Where is he?”  
  
“Sir…”  
  
“Where?!” The gun’s barrel raised. Gabe clamped his eyes shut to block his vision of it. He had no doubt Will would use it if provoked.  
  
“He’s near the Gate.” Gabriel didn’t have to use his power. With all that had happened, he wasn’t even sure he could, but he had seen which direction Martin went. Towards the Gate. “But Martin isn’t who he used to be. He’s changed, tainted.”  
  
“I know, but someone has to save him.” Will’s eyes were stern. “I’m going to find him.”  
  
“Will, no!” Gabe tried to stop him, but the demon disappeared back into the smoke and chaos.  
  
“Gabe!” It came from beneath the table behind him. Gabriel dropped down to find Mika staring at him with wide eyes. She pulled him under it with her, the one place that appeared to be safe in a room of chaos. The smoke hadn’t made it this low and Gabe’s eyes widened as well as he saw the bodies, the feet of those fighting within the room.  
  
The battle was bigger than he thought, the entire back half of the room choked with devils and demons. He saw the flash of magic, heard the crack of lightning. Somewhere Calister was unleashing the elements. An eerie pink glow emanating from the area nearest the gate.  
  
“The spell broke, but there’s a gate...We have to do something!” Mika hissed at him, trying to stay quiet despite all the noise. It was smart. If the mephits found them down here, there wouldn’t be enough room for them to move and fight them off.  
  
_Do something?_ Gabe stared down at his shaking hands.  
  
“I can’t do anything.” His whisper was harsh. “I have no magic.”  
  
“We still...”  
  
“Mika! I have no magic.” He enunciated every word, stressing his uselessness. “I have nothing. I am nothing!” Gabe’s voice cracked. “I might as well be human, for all that I can do.”  
  
Mika’s look hardened. “I’m human.” She grimly reminded him. “And I’m going to find a way to help them.”  
  
“In a world of demons, of devils? We’re victims, nothing more.”  
  
“You’re right.” Mika met his eyes, anger sparking in hers. “ **You** are a victim, but it isn’t because of your humanity, Gabriel.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You heard me.” Mika continued to glare for a moment more before she looked down at her own hands. She wasn’t able to summon the weapons she had fought with in the demon world, she’d tried, but she had kept up her tae kwon do. She had continued to train with Sam along with the brothers. She could still help.  
  
“Erik’s out there fighting, along with his brothers.” If she tried, Mika could make out the sound of his voice, casting in the midst of all the noise. “You fought in the dream world, I saw you. You can fight here. I don’t have magic, but I have energy. That counts as something. I can find a weapon. I can find out what’s going on. It’s what humans do. We find a way. We find a way and make a difference.”  
  
“How can you stop now?” Mika asked as she met his eyes once more.  
  
Gabe stared at her.  
  
“Forget it. Just stay here then.” She turned away.  
  
“No! No, you’re right.” He put a hand out to stop her. _We find a way._ He no longer had magic, but Mika...“I have an idea.”  
  
–  
  
The devil’s smoky form chuckled as Martin quickly stood. The pink glow, the flashes of magic, the bellowing of brute devils; all warned him that Erik and the other brothers were close. He was trapped, between this devil and their wrath.  
  
“My, you are a busy one. And to make it this far...” The fiend taunted.  
  
“We had a deal.” Martin forced himself to stand up to it. No weakness.  
  
“So we did. Do not tell me you didn’t notice.” It gave a dry laugh. “The ring is no longer on your person.”  
  
“But the spell...”  
  
“The spell? Or do you mean the girl? The brothers are free, so also is the girl. I had a feeling that particular pact wouldn’t come to fruition. The brothers have a way of changing plans, you see.” It’s mouth opened to reveal its sharp, white teeth in a vicious open smile. “But that wasn’t _your_ contract. Besides, the cost really didn’t meet the payment and in such matters, the balance must be maintained. Naturally.” It chuckled, puffs of smoke following its breath. “Your value just keeps going down, at least to them.”  
  
Martin flushed and the devil’s smile widened to cut through the darkness.  
  
“But this?” Hazy claws waved through the air. “This is the true balance to tip. Surely you see my point. Your kind has been begging for this, complacent as they’ve grown in this world. Unlike you.”  
  
“You used me.” Martin growled.  
  
“Of course. It’s what we do. What we are.” Martin stared and it laughed at him, the scent of brimstone heavy in Martin’s nose, its harsh yellow eyes making his own want to water. “The lien has returned. You took one of mine, not to mention the witch that held it is nowhere near as useful to me below.”  
  
“Lien?” Martin raised his hand to stare at the mark on his finger.  
  
**Rêver, the taint! I had to.**  
  
_**You are lucky someone else is paying your debt, demon.**_ </b>  
  
“The taint of Hell looks so much better on you. I am sure it feels better as well, so fitting.” The devil gestured towards him and Martin looked down.  
  
For the first time, he could see it. The taint, sinister and pooling around him, even denser than the shadowy smoke. This was what Gabriel had tried to tell him, what he must have seen after Martin returned from Madeleine’s. Gabe said he had to do it. He'd tried to save him.  
  
_Gabriel._ Martin felt his heart lurch.  
  
_Vaerian._ The summons filled Martin’s head. The half-blood was calling him, saving him from this devil. Relieved, he followed the call.  
  
The devil only laughed.  
  
\--  
  
The shadows mobbed him and Matthew ducked, blocking them with his blades. They bore stilettos, like the blade Martin had attacked James with. Matthew remained defensive, dodging and blocking more than anything as he tried to think of a plan. The clones were more distractions than anything. Damien was using his power to make illusions of himself, but then the first corporeal stab connected with his thigh and Matthew hissed, dropping down before it went deep.  
  
“Come on, Zecaru, fight.” A chuckle, almost a giggle, echoed around him from the illusions of his brother. One of them was the real Damien. A blade clashed against one of Matthew’s and he dismissed his other knife to reach for the wrist holding the stiletto, only to pass through the illusion. Damien’s laughter circled him again.  
  
“What’s real and what’s not? That’s always the question, isn’t it?” The mind reader's voice taunted sweetly, almost in the tone of his childhood. Matthew’s stomach dropped. Damien sounded as if he had gone mad.  
  
“Izroul...”  
  
“Am I mad?” Damien asked, his voice sounding pleased. “That would explain it. It would explain everything.”  
  
Another stab from behind and Matthew felt it score along his shoulder blade as he tried to lunge forward, out of the way. His blades flashed out again to slash, to fend them off, without trying to kill.  
  
“She kissed so sweetly, Zecaru. I tried to keep her from him, him from her. There was only me. I tried to protect her. But now...now I have to keep her from Erik?” Damien’s giggle twisted to a sob. “Will you keep me from her? I’ll end it for her.” His voice dropped low. "Please...Keep me from her.”  
  
“You can fight it, Damien.”  
  
“You don’t have to say it. You think it and I hear it. But I can’t fight it, Zecaru. Not any more. But I can fight you.” One of Matthew’s arms was gripped from behind, tugging him back, opening him to another blade that flashed towards his chest. He kicked out, knocking the knife away before it disappeared.  
  
“Breaking, broken, pieces. But they’re whole again. I hear it. They’re together again. He’ll hurt her again...” Another sob broke free, just behind him and Matthew wrenched free of the hold on his arm. He whipped around, his blade meeting flesh this time, slashing an arm.  
  
Damien just stood there, blood welling from the cut, surrounded by his clones. “I’ll hurt her.” He whispered. Their blades lifted to stab, but they weren’t aimed at Matthew.  
  
“Stop!” Matthew yelled and he dove for his brother. Damien’s eyes widened as he felt every muscle freeze, as every clone was instantly dismissed. He felt himself falling back, Matthew dropping down next to him as they fell to the floor, a bright blue flash cleansing his mind.  
  
“You won’t hurt her. You won’t hurt me.” Matthew’s power took the edge of a compulsion as he gripped Damien’s shoulders. His brother cried out, his pupil’s dilating, and Matthew started. “No! I mean… no more. Push them out. All of Martin’s commands, mine…Let them all go.” Matthew caught his breath. He felt them, the coercions lodged in his brother's mind. He saw the indigo spiraling in Damien’s eyes. He gathered his own power and used it to draw Martin's energy out, taking the compulsions with it and dispelling them.  
  
Damien fell back, gasping. His eyes closing, he laughed again. But this time it sounded normal. This time it was in relief. “Thank you.” he managed as Matthew's smile returned.  
  
Even with all the noise in his head from the fight around him, his mind felt quieter than it ever had. It was easier to push all of the noise away, easier to pick out which voice was whose. He heard each of them, his brothers, no longer trapped in Martin’s spell. _And Mika,_ Damien paused. He met Matthew’s eyes.  
  
“We need to find Erik.”  
  
\--  
  
“Mika, Calister is the Triarch’s head mage. His spell component bag should be here. He sits at the head of the table with Andril.” Gabe tried to remember what it had looked like when he’d first noticed it. “Small, embroidered with runes. We need that bag.”  
  
Not wanting to sit any longer, Mika nodded. She dodged under the table through the chaos, Gabe right behind her. Crawling, she finally saw their target. The bag was resting against one of the table’s legs. A narrow pouch, hand-stitched with an elaborate African pattern that matched Calister’s clothes. It was small, a packet the size of a hardcover book.  
  
“I’ve got it!” She called over her shoulder as her fingers closed over the strap. She pulled it towards her, instinctively ducking her head and throwing it over her opposite shoulder to let it hang across her body.  
  
Gabe searched, the view of the scuffling feet, the bodies, the blood; it was a different world below than above. Too many things were in the way. There were no other doors. “This way! We’re going back!” Gabe turned away from her, keeping under the table as long as he could, Mika’s hand on his leg to let him know she was still with him.  
  
The distance to the door was choked with fighting, guards trying to keep the mephits from escaping. Gabe looked at her from where they both crouched. He had no idea how they’d get through it.  
  
“Get her out of here!” A slam on the table above them had both of them jumping. Gabe saw Sam leap down and head for the crowd before the door, scattering half of them, the other half lunging after him. It was the distraction they needed. The two ran for it.  
  
It was quieter outside in the halls, only a scattering of guards and mephits. The fighting really hadn’t made it out of the room yet. The smoke was faint in the air. Gabe grabbed Mika’s hand, pulling her towards the waiting rooms. It had been awhile since he’d last been here, when Martin was declared the Crawford Heir and when he gave Martin his oath.  
  
No. He wouldn’t think about that.  
  
Gabe found the room he was looking for. It was large, bare but for a wooden bench along one wall. It was where the half-blood petitioners waited. Furniture and comforts weren’t wasted on them and that served his purpose today. He turned to Mika to rummage in the bag.  
  
“Gabe?” She moved to take it off, but he shook his head.  
  
“Listen to me.” He found what he was looking for and pulled back from her, a thick stick of white chalk clutched in one hand. It comforted him that it wasn’t charcoal, that it wasn’t salt. Pure Arcana. Calister’s motives were questionable at times, but not now.  
  
Erik was skilled with wards. He could drop circles where he wanted to, laying the lines with his magic, holding them with his will and power. It was how he’d trapped Gabe in the sitting room. Erik could drop a circle, but Gabe couldn’t. Not any longer. Nothing in him reacted to the symbols as he systematically began stepping around the room, scribing with the chalk at the focal points. He bent down, walking and etching a circle, ten feet across. Mika stepped back as the half-demon dropped to the floor, adding the final runes.  
  
“You have magic. You know this?” he asked her.  
  
“No.” Whatever he was thinking, she couldn’t, didn’t want to do this. “No, Diana took it.”  
  
Gabe looked up at her from where he knelt. “The rebel queen’s a demon, Mika, not an angel. She cannot take it. Only drain it, block it from you.” He paused to be sure she was listening before he went back to scribing, the scrape of the chalk harsh in the silence between his words. “You have energy and power. She drained the latter, perhaps sealed it, but over time the seal breaks down. You haven’t used it. You have trained yourself not to, crippled yourself.”  
  
“I don’t want it.” She whispered.  
  
“That is your choice, but I need that power. Just once. Like a match. Then no more magic, yes?” Gabe waited for her agreement. Mika only watched him, wary, silent. “It won’t hurt you,” He asserted. “No taint, no price. Just show the power in the room where it should go. “  
  
“There’s always a price, Gabriel.” Mika frowned. “For everything we do.”  
  
“I know.” Gabe dropped his head. He finished the circle, but wouldn’t meet her eyes. Instead, he explained the word for the spell, the gesture. Mika recalled she’d seen Erik do it a few times as he practiced. She could mimic him. Still, she hesitated.  
  
“Mika.” Gabe brought her out of her thoughts. “There is a price for not doing something as well.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“No.” He met her stare, his face grim. “But I believe Martin’s taint is the anchor holding the gate open. He is how the devil is holding the gate here, how it is able to pass Calister's wards. We need to stop him; this will cut off that connection. I need you to do as I ask. Then get one of the brothers.”  
  
“But how do you know we’ll catch him?”  
  
“I know.” Gabe turned from her and stepped into the circle.  
  
“What are you doing?” Mika asked, panic rising in her voice.  
  
“When he comes, do as I told you. Then promise me you will go.”  
  
“Gabe...”  
  
He refused to listen. “Vaerian.”  
  
Mika heard the name and her mind pulled Martin’s demon form up from her memories. How he had stood in the park, revealing himself to her. How lying in his bed, he had released his glamour as he kissed her, Damien doing the same behind her. Anger flared up in Mika: that Martin had touched her at all, that he’d involved Damien in it as well.  
  
Gabriel waited, Martin’s name on his lips, his heart in his throat.  
  
The room flashed. Vaerian answered him.  
  
To Gabe’s relief, he heard Mika shout the word, her hands gesturing. He couldn’t see the spark of her power, but the ring flared to life around Martin and him. The magic answered her, closing the door on the cage, severing them from the world, before he saw her run from the room. Martin turned around slowly, taking in the circle around them before meeting his eyes.  
  
“Hello, Gabriel. Et tu?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit  
> Skillet - Hero  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGcsIdGOuZY
> 
> Hey guys, I'm wrapping this one up and rather than put it out bit by bit, the next update will be all the rest to close it out. I have all but the outtakes written and am editing so should be within the week.  
> 'Close it out', meaning finish it. I'll master edit this one over the Holidays so if you ever come back to it and notice it's different, that's why. I did it with Needing already.  
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you're enjoying it. Take care.


	39. Cause one of us is going, one of us is going down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He will kneel

The brute devils stood at the Gate in force. What had been the initial harriers, the scouts and forerunners, had now become a score of soldiers. Erik stepped up, James and Sam moving up beside him, Calister and Andril on his other side. He could see the energy of the gate, like claws reaching from the maw to grip this world. Its fingers were buried deep, resonating with an echo on this side. To sever them would take more energy than he had, even before he’d joined the fight.  
  
“There is a pin holding it here.” It was a grim admission from Calister. Erik never would have guessed the mage’s strength. He was lucky to have taken him off-guard when they first met. The fact that Calister hadn’t come after them afterward spoke volumes of the demon.  
  
“Martin.” Erik spoke the name, vehemence mixed with disgust. He could see the faint indigo veins running through the dark magic. It was the incubus’ signature, getting them past the wards. The dark power inched in a little further. The longer the gate stood open, the stronger it became.  
  
“He is no mage, but the power of those influenced…” Calister shook his head.  
  
 _He might as well be one._ Erik thought of Gabriel, of his brothers falling to the demon’s coercion.  
  
“Even stronger than his grandfather,” the Nigerian observed, “I did not know. The potential for corruption in that Family is too great.”   
  
“None of us knew how strong he was.” James grit it out.   
  
“Unprepared, anyone can be taken by surprise and subdued.” Calister reminded them. He saw James look away as the brother remembered how he had used such a tactic on the mage, though without such rapacity and detriment to others.  
  
“Less talking, more fighting.” Sam broke into their conversation, reminding them of the battle at hand.   
  
A bellow sounded through the portal. The soldiers parted as an enormous devil, almost as tall as the ceiling of the Hall, rose out of the gate. The juggernaut laughed with little sign of intelligence and every intention of crushing them. “Now that’s what I’m talking about!” Sam laughed.  
  
“Mika and Gabriel are setting a trap for Martin.” Damien ran up to join them, Matthew with him.  
  
“What?” Erik‘s head whipped around to face them.   
  
Suddenly the entire room shook, the gate creaking ominously. They all braced themselves, the devils rushing over the threshold from behind the beast. A loud groan of metal sounded from the gate and Erik turned to see the indigo flash out of existence, the demon’s energy no longer anchoring it. The orange glow of Calister’s wards flared to life.  
  
“Clever girl!” The mage laughed, catching Erik’s eye. “You find the incubus.” Calister’s smile was vicious. “I will handle this with your brothers.” He raised his hands, lightning crackling over his fingers, before lashing it out towards the dark energy of the gate and the behemoth before it.   
  
“Find them, Erik.” James nodded his agreement and lifted his sword, Sam grinning behind him as they moved to meet the next wave of devils, Matthew already melting into the shadows.  
  
“Damien.” Erik met his brother’s eyes, clasping his arm for a moment. Gabriel had warned him about his brother, told him what Martin had done to him. The half-demon had hoped to release him along with Mika; to find Damien free of Martin’s grip was a relief.  
  
“I’m going with you.” The hate that flashed in the youngest brother’s eyes was unlike anything Erik had ever seen before. It was startling, Damien has always been the gentle one of their group. Whatever Martin had done...  
  
 _Don’t let it change you._ Erik thought fiercely, _Don’t let it take you away from us._ He tightened his grip for a moment before letting Damien go.  
  
“It won’t.” Grim determination met his thoughts.   
  
“Erik!” Mika’s call echoed in the distance and both turned away from each other. Together, they ran from the hall.  
  
\--  
  
Martin forced his model’s smile onto his face. Gabe wasn’t trying to save him, after all.   
  
He should have known. Martin had seen their embrace. The half-blood had never touched another demon in his life, would have never even dreamt of it. His loyalty had been above reproach, until now.   
  
Gabe never learned the art of lying, except to himself, and he couldn’t hide it. The look in Gabe’s eyes when he’d kissed him last night, the embrace he hadn’t returned, the old sweater he was still wearing that Martin didn’t recognize; they were all signs. And now Gabriel had brought him here, trapped him here, in a circle of his own handwriting. It could only mean one thing.   
  
“Damien, eh?”   
  
Gabriel remained silent.  
  
“Humans are one thing, but another demon? You can’t be serious.” Martin shook his head. He moved up and Gabe stepped back against the wall of the barrier around them.   
  
“Where did you get that sweater, Gabe? Where were you yesterday? With Erik?” The half-blood started and looked away. Martin’s lips thinned. “So, you’ve been with him too.” He reached out and turned Gabe’s head to meet his gaze.  
  
“It is none of your fucking business.” Gabriel threw Martin’s own words back at him and shoved his hand away. He would think what he wanted. It was too close to the little whispers in the back of Gabe’s mind.  
  
The incubus couldn’t keep his jaw from dropping before the anger rushed in. “Just how long has this been going on?” The thought of them… “You know what? I don’t even care.” Martin sneered. “Erik.” _Again. Always that fucking demon, and Mika thought he was so wonderful._ He gave a dry laugh. “It’s only fitting that he’s the one to brand you with that scarlet letter.”  
  
Gabe’s blush flared brightly.   
  
“No one will love you like I did, Gabriel.” Martin’s words were quiet, deadly in their accuracy.   
  
The half-demon shook his head, denying him. He choked back the pain, refused to shed another tear. "You stopped loving me a long time ago, Rêver. You just needed me to make your life a convenience.”  
  
“And now its over?” Martin taunted. “Did you forget? I’m the one you gave your fucking oath to!” Martin raged, his words echoing. The half-blood moved back along the barrier, out of his reach as the incubus stretched a hand out to accuse him. “Are you so faithless? _You_ gave yourself to **me**. I was the first to touch you, the first to fuck you.” He spat the words, making them ugly.   
  
“Does that mean nothing to you?” Martin’s voice cracked. He slammed his fist into the barrier beside them, the magic flashing and sparking. Without a warlock to maintain it, the circle wouldn’t last for long.   
  
“Of everyone, Gabe, you were the one who was supposed to stay by my side. The one to share my life! My brother, my lover... I trusted you!” Martin threw the words at Gabriel, the confessions drowning in the sea of anger and grief between them. “I depended on you.” His voice dropped to nearly a whisper.  
  
“I thought you would save me. That you would always be there for me.” The incubus turned away, stared at the wall. “Instead, you left me alone in my misery. You gave me a ring darker than your fucking heart and bound me to a devil. And now?” Martin’s voice rose once more, “Now, I find you in the arms of my enemies?!” he screamed, turning back and storming up to him.   
  
Gabe scrambled back, flush up against the barrier, as his own anger sparked. “Think what you will. No one can change it! Are you going to beat me? Kill me?” He stood up to Martin, defiant. “Like Maddie?”  
  
“Don’t tempt me.” Martin snarled and Gabe’s eyes went wide as cold fear struck him.  
  
For a second Gabe was speechless. Martin wasn’t the least remorseful; his callous disregard for someone he had called a friend was unthinkable. This wasn’t the demon he knew, or thought he knew, but then his voice came back to him, stronger.   
  
“You say you loved me. If so, then why go after Mika? Why are you trying to take her from Erik?” Gabe demanded an explanation.   
  
“I want her.”  
  
“But they were bound! If you feel love between us, how could you do this to them?!”  
  
“ _I_ didn’t.” The incubus smiled nastily. “You’re the one that did it, Gabe. You’re the one that broke their bond. How could you?”  
  
“But,” Gabriel faltered, his eyes wavering.   
  
“You make your own choices, half-blood.” Martin’s grin was cruel.  
  
“No. You made me do it! You coerced me, did you not?!” Gabriel thought of all the compulsions he’d seen the incubus cast over the years, all the suggestions he’d forced into people’s minds to get what he wanted while Gabe watched.  
  
“I’ve never used that power on you, Gabriel.”   
  
“Not once.” Martin leaned down towards him, saw Gabe tilt his head up for him in reflex, despite his anger.  “I’ve never had to.” His breath ghosted over the half-blood’s lips, saw his lids start to drop in anticipation.   
  
Martin pulled back in satisfaction, without touching him, denying _him._ The demon paced away with a sardonic chuckle as the half-demon flushed. “You were always there for me. Always with me. You’ve always helped me. It’s why I...”  
  
“You manipulated me!” Gabe shouted, cutting him off, his voice echoing in the bare room.   
  
Martin turned back to see him shaking, face red, fists clenched. The little half-blood would probably start spouting French at any moment. _No tears yet._ “Why does everyone say that? Why is everyone so surprised by it? I’m a fucking incubus.   
  
“All I ever did, Gabe, is give you what you want.”   
  
“I did not want this.” Gabriel’s voice cracked. “How can you say that?”  
  
“You wanted to make me happy.”   
  
Martin’s smug words struck Gabriel, knocking the anger from him. It was true. He would have done anything for the incubus. He had.   
  
He’d cast the spell that led Martin to Mika. He’d occupied Suzu so they could be alone together. It was only when he’d pushed Martin away in his anger, his jealousy, that the incubus had gone to Maddie. And then Gabe had summoned the devil, bargained for the ring that he gave to Martin. His actions had brought all of this on them both. On them all.  
  
He slid down the wall as Martin looked down on him. The incubus’ crystal blue eyes were cold.  
  
“It’s all your fault. You’re the one that betrayed me. You’re the one that broke us.” Martin turned away, shunning him.   
  
“Remember _that_ the next time he fucks you.”  
  
–  
  
The mephit dropped down from above, its claws digging into James’ shoulders as he buried his sword in the chest of one of the devils. James cried out as it bit his ear. Shoving the body off his blade with a kick, he reached up and snatched one of its wings with his free hand, crushing it and pulling it off of him. The little fiend screeched, the resistance of its body suddenly giving way in his fist to become a curl of acrid smoke. James looked back over his shoulder to see Matthew whipping knives at the others in the air, while Sam threw the devil he was fighting into another.  
  
The behemoth bellowed at them, raising one fist and the brothers scattered.  
  
“Take it out, Sam!” James commanded.  
  
“Already on it.” The brute brother laughed, putting on a burst of speed and dodging as its fist crashed into the floor, splintering the hardwood. Sam gripped its arm and swung up onto it, giving a running kick to the side of its head.   
  
The devil reeled, bellowing again as the demon slid around to hang on its back. It turned around, it’s arms trying to reach him. Dodging the groping fingers, Sam summoned his own sword. He pulled himself up with one arm before burying the blade deep in the devil’s muscular neck. Black ichor gushed from the wound as he twisted it.  
  
The devil roared in pain, snatching up one of the remaining soldiers from the ground in front of Matthew. It’s fist crushed it before swinging the body over its shoulder, trying to use it to knock Sam from its back.  
  
“Man, devils are dumb!” Matthew laughed to Andril, wheeling to throw one more blade. It embedded in the throat of the last soldier standing between them and the portal. Seeing the behemoth occupied with Sam, Andril took his chance. He rushed towards the gates.  
  
“Wait!” James put a hand out but couldn’t reach him as the leader of the Triarchs ran past. “Calister!” James called for assistance as he ran after Andril, but the mage was occupied. Each time his magic leveraged one of the claws of dark energy from the ground, another moved to take its place. His energy was tied, just blocking the portal from letting any other soldiers through.  
  
Andril ran at one of the gates, his ax shifting in his hands to form a large hammer in mid-swing. Yelling, he let its momentum, coupled with its weight, guide it in a wide arc that struck one of the main posts. The iron shattered with a clang, shrapnel flying.  James rolled out of the way, dodging as the other demon spun, the hammer shifting back to an ax again before Andril ran for the other side to repeat it.   
  
The shrill screech of twisting metal was met with a roar. James heard the cry from the behemoth and turned to see it start to topple, Sam standing astride its shoulder blades. His brother spun his sword before driving it down, and up, into the back of the beast’s head, riding it to the ground.  
  
The metal groaned around them again and James’ eyes widened as he saw the tension, just as Matthew did.   
  
“Get down!” Matthew’s voice cut through the chaos and James dove for Andril just as the Lead Triarch’s hammer connected once more. The post, the last stanchion holding the Hellgate open in this world, exploded with the force of the blow as James shoved him, both falling off to the side.   
  
With a shriek, the gates folded in on themselves. Calister’s magic chased the dark energy as it fled back, wrapping about it and crushing it. It compressed it until it disappeared in a shower of sparks, the wards flashing back into position.  
  
The sound of silence was almost deafening as the smoke thinned and dissipated. The Hall stood in shambles, the table the only thing left standing. The bodies of Triarchs and their guards in their demon forms, lie scattered across the floor.  
  
Through the distorted vision of his cracked glasses, James met Adril’s eyes. “Is it over?” The demon leader asked the brother.  
  
James couldn’t answer him.  
  
\--  
  
“Mika.” Erik ran to her, Damien close behind. It was quiet here, the Heralds had sent everyone they could back to their Families, the remaining guards helping James and Andril in the fight or hunting any stray Mephits.  
  
“They’re back there.” She pointed down the hallway towards the chambers at the far end. “Gabe has Martin in a circle, we have to help him.”  
  
“Princess, I need you to stay here. Help James and the others once they close the gate.”   
  
“Stay?” Mika took a breath to fight him when Erik lifted his hands.  
  
“Please, love. If Martin gets back into your mind, he could hurt you. I can’t risk that.”  
  
“He’d use you against us.” Damien interjected quietly.  
  
“You’re right.” Mika let the air out of her lungs with a sigh. “But be careful.” She kissed Erik’s cheek and he gave her a brief hug. The feeling of her energy, of their bond, filled him before he stepped back and watched her turn to Damien.   
  
Erik felt his stomach sink when he saw how Damien tried to move away, how he couldn’t meet her eyes. Mika didn’t said anything. She just pulled his brother into the tightest hug. Erik turned away as he heard Damien’s sob, as he saw his brother’s arms finally lift to return it. He let the two make their peace with a semblance of privacy until Damien put a hand on his shoulder. The determination that met Erik’s silent inquiry as he turned back to his brother bolstered him.  
  
“Let’s go.” Damien moved past him to follow Mika’s directions, Erik giving her one last look to see her nod, before going with him.  
  
–  
  
“Martin.” Erik stood inside the door, Damien just behind him.  
  
“Nehraine!” Martin’s mask fell back into place, the model’s amused smile shining with a nasty edge. He gestured down at the half-blood.  “Come to join the party? We could all share him this time,” he offered.  
  
Gabe looked over at the brothers for a second, shame burning his cheeks as he met their eyes. Instead of the scorn or disgust he thought he’d find, he saw their concern, their worry for him as they realized he was trapped with the incubus.  
  
“Come on, Damien.” Martin gave the brother a smirk “He wouldn’t be our first.” The model’s eyes shifted to Erik. “Mika definitely enjoyed it.”  
  
“Liar.” Damien hissed. He heard the shock hidden behind Erik’s eyes.   
  
_It’s all right._ Erik thought quickly towards his brother. _She understood and so do I._ The thought of the hug Mika had given Damien just minutes before proved it. Whatever had happened, they were okay. Martin on the other hand…  
  
“Nothing to say, Nehraine?” The incubus chuckled as Erik refused to be baited. “Still having that ‘little problem’? Your brother definitely doesn’t hold back. She couldn’t keep up with him.”  
  
“You’re nothing but an animal,” Damien growled. “A soulless beast to be put down.”  
  
“A soulless beast?” Martin’s humor flipped back to anger. “You should know. It was your new friend here who made me one.” He gestured to the half-demon on the floor behind him. “He’s the one that sold me off to those devils.”   
  
“No.” Gabriel ground the word out and slowly got to his feet as the incubus turned back to face him, surprised. “You made your own choices too.  
  
“I tried to help you, Martin.” He would no longer use the term of endearment. It struck the incubus, the realization showing before his mask covered it again. “I tried to take your taint, tried to take your place. I would have gone to Hell for you.”  
  
“You did try.” Martin’s eyes were cold as he admitted it. “I know you did.” _So this was how it was going to be._  
  
 **He is not yours any longer.**  
  
Martin glanced over at the demons on the other side of the circle: Erik’s grim determination, Damien’s open animosity. _You would choose them over me, Gabe?_ He turned back to the half-blood.  
  
“Try again.”   
  
The shot rang out and an indigo bullet hit Gabe in the stomach. He clutched the wound in disbelief as he saw Martin lowering the summoned handgun, pain searing through him. The hurt in his eyes made the incubus glare as Gabe fell to the floor. Distantly, he heard his name called as Erik quickly dismissed the circle.   
  
Erik and Damien rushed to Gabe’s side, Erik’s healing magic already trying to staunch the blood flow.  
  
“’Til death takes you from me!” Martin raised his arms and called it out into the room. “Your words, not mine. I free you from your oath, Gabriel Roche! I free you from my house!  
  
“I’m done with you.” Martin spat down at him.   
  
Damien pulled Gabe up against him, clutching his hand over Gabe’s on the wound in the half-demon’s stomach. He called up what little healing magic he had as well before turning to Erik, who knelt beside them.   
  
“Stop him.” Damien warned, his haggard expression reminding Erik of the danger they were all in now that Martin was no longer within the confinement of the circle.  
  
Erik turned back to see Martin looking down on him with a satisfied grin.  
  
“’He will kneel.’ You look good down there, Erik!” The incubus taunted as he turned his gun on him.   
  
Erik glared back at him. He shot to his feet, dodging to the side as more shots rang out. His hand gestured with a flourish behind him, laying a ward beneath Damien and Gabriel. It was a circle of protection from demon magic, the bright purple glow vibrant in the room. Martin’s powers would not reach them again.   
  
Martin didn’t care. Erik was the one he wanted, anyway.  
  
“So now you want to play?” Martin chuckled. “I’ve been waiting for you to come to me, Nehraine.”  
  
“I’ve come for you.” Erik’s magic flared and he dropped his hands to his sides, gathering it in his palms as his magenta power spiraled up around him. Tendrils broke through the ground behind him, the bright pink horrors curling around him to hover menacingly. He growled, sending a blast of ethereal shards at the incubus. Martin dropped and rolled to the side, dodging as they shot past him. The bullets he fired went astray as the shards sliced at his arm, his back, leaving thin lines of blood to soak into the fabric of his suit.   
  
“Not yet,” Martin sneered. His eyes flashed gold as he dismissed his gun and rolled back up onto his feet, striding towards Erik. They’d fight on his terms, he decided, knowing he was no match against the other demon either physically or magically.  
  
Erik felt the enthrallment slide over his skin, saw the golden ropes coil out from the incubus towards him and tried to strengthen his shields, too late. His own ethereal tendrils were helpless against the encroaching power. A shudder ran through him and Martin smiled, waiting for him to try to pull back, knowing he would succumb, anticipation making his power flare.   
  
Instead, Erik moved to meet him, his own eyes filling with golden fire. Delicate chains shot out to meet the ropes. Power met power, flashing as their wills battled. Their glamours dropped as the two stopped mere feet from each other. Incubus facing incubus.  
  
“Why do you fight me, Nehraine?” Martin asked, pushing for dominance, leveraging his mastery to take Erik as he had before. The energy he’d garnered from the ring, from the devil and the brothers, rushed to obey, wrapping around Erik’s power.   
  
“Mika doesn’t.” Martin gathered the energy he had taken from her and wove it into the enthrallment. It rose off of him, Erik’s eyes widening as he saw it. A golden ghost of Mika, it arched up, arms lifting towards him, reaching for him. He could almost hear her sigh as the golden fingers beckoned.  
  
“We could be together, the three of us.” The incubus tempted, one hand rising in offering as he gathered his power.  
  
 ** _”Uzaeris.”_**  
  
Mika’s voice touched Erik’s ears at the same time as his name came through their bond and he turned.   
  
She stood, braced in the doorway; James, Sam, and Matthew right behind her. The bond between them connected once more and her energy roared into him. Bright white, it filled him; bleaching the gold, the indigo, even his magenta.   
  
“Meeks...” Martin called out to her. He looked to Damien and saw the brother’s answering glare. Even that last compulsion was gone. No, he couldn’t allow it. He couldn’t reach her, but Erik stood right before him.  
  
The rush of power from the two lovers sent Martin stepping back, the summoned stiletto in his hand dropping before he could strike the other demon. He tried to shield his eyes, the mark on his finger flaring to life where the knuckle bone lie beneath his skin.    
  
Uzaeris turned back to him, unleashing his own enthrallment once more. Diamonds and gold wrapped about Martin, filling his eyes as his body succumbed. His mind screamed as he felt his control shatter; as the liquid pleasure, the love he wanted for his own, rushed through his veins. Everywhere it touched his taint, Martin burned.  
  
“You tried to break us.” Uzaeris purred, watching the chains of his power spiral up Martin’s arms. They coiled up and around the incubus’ legs, binding him. Martin gasped, unable to turn away from Erik’s eyes. The want, the desire, flooded through him painfully. It was like nothing he’d ever known. It tightened to a sharp clarity, a razor’s edge, as Erik’s power claimed him.  
  
“You talk of love when you know nothing of it.” Uzaeris ran a fingertip over Martin’s lips, the incubus’ eyes glazing at the touch. Magenta magic spooled out, sewing them shut. No more lies. No more manipulation.  
  
“You use it as an excuse for your actions, as a game for your amusement, as justification to take what you want and hurt those around you. Love? A true soul bond? It could have been yours. It was waiting for you, right outside of yourself.” Uzaeris swept a hand towards Gabriel, the half-demon watching them as Damien held him.   
  
Martin’s eyes met his.   
  
“No.” Gabriel pulled away from Damien and shook his head as he met Martin’s gaze. “It was true, once. I loved you. But no longer. It will never be.”  
  
“Adieu.” He meant it.  
  
Hate flared in the incubus’ eyes, bright red. It snapped the binding from his lips, burned the enthrallment from him. Expanding, it hit the energy in the room and ignited it, burning it away into smoke faster than they could flinch.   
  
“Never?” The demon raged, the power of the devil he’d consumed running through his bones. Vaerian arched back, roaring in anger as the black flames of the Hell-born power within him rose. The dark magic tainted his skin black even as it expanded his power, the indigo marks of his demon blood glowing over it.   
  
“You are mine, all of you, to use as I wish!”    
  
So many devils were dead. Vaerian could feel it, their energy still lingering in the air around him. He laughed as their power found him, filled him. Nothing stood in his way. Erik had light, but the darkness? Now the darkness was his. He’d have his fill, he’d take it all. He’d...  
  
A crack erupted in the ground, spidering across the floor beneath Vaerian. Sickly orange light shone up through the gaps, painting the incubus as darkness dropped over the room. Recognizing it, Uzaeris turned to Damien, the demon catching his thoughts and scooping up Gabe to carry him from the room as the circle dropped from around them. Uzaeris followed, backing up towards the doorway.  
  
True flames, the element of fire, erupted up from the ground as it opened. Fire licked over the incubus, the howls of the damned rising up through the cracks, with it. Vaerian’s laughter changed to screams as the pain hit him. The ground was crumbling. He dropped, his hands gripping the edge, desperately trying to pull himself up. It was a pit to hell, claiming a soul who was long overdue.  
  
Joining his brothers, Uzaeris threw a ward over them all. He hugged Mika to him, turning her away from the sight. She trembled in his arms, memories threatening; and he held her close, whispering his love for her in her ear as his eyes watched over her shoulder.  
  
Gabe pulled away from Damien, smothering his own terror at the opening maw of Hell. He made himself watch as the flames engulfed the incubus. He saw the hands burn away, sending up a thick cloud of ash as the demon fell. For a second, Martin’s scream joined the others rising from the lost souls below before the gaping hole snapped shut, the floor returning to normal as if it had never happened.   
  
Ash fluttered down in the room to reveal a single white bone hovering, spinning in the air for a second, before dropping to bounce across the floor. It was the knuckle bone, Madeleine’s die, a single symbol facing upwards. A snicker filled the air. A small dark hand curled out from nowhere to snatch it up. It disappeared in a wisp of smoke, leaving the room empty.  
  
Martin was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title credit
> 
> Sick Puppies – You’re going down  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=liW-kWFiXtQ


	40. Riding the aftershock beside you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then what happened?

The threat finally over, the group separated, each of them going to find their own peace and to recover from the days past. Matthew and Sam hurried back to their families; thankful that no harm, that none of this, had touched them.  
  
James returned to the Hall of the Triarchs. What guards remained were working with the Heralds, beginning the long, grim task of sending those who had fallen back to their families. Calister had taken on the task of leading them, his brusque efficiency getting the job done quickly and respectfully.  
  
James saw the face of the one they were preparing as he passed. _Will Crawford._ The Crawford family would mourn two of their own tonight. Or perhaps they would have relief. His own father’s death had been a blessing. James paused and couldn’t help but wonder where it had all gone wrong for this family, but he had no regrets. He only wished his own father had been stopped sooner, like Martin was.  
  
“James.” At the sound of his name, James turned away and approached the demon. Andril looked up from where he sat cross-legged against the far wall, his hand holding another beneath a clean, white sheet.  
  
“My condolences.” James couldn’t keep the sorrow from his eyes as he bent down to sit beside the Head Triarch, leaning his head back against the wall.  
  
“You know, when I took this role Ionna insisted on being my bodyguard. She trained so hard.” Andril’s eyes were distant, a sad smile on his face at the memory. “She said ‘I don’t want to live without you. This way if something happens, at least I will know I tried to protect you and I will go first.’  
  
“She was right.” Andril admitted as he turned his head to study James’ profile. “It is a small comfort.”    
  
James nodded. “Martin’s gone.” He could at least give the demon some peace. James reached up and pulled his broken glasses off, dismissing them with a small gesture. “Hell took their own.”  
  
“We should summon the angels,” Andril admitted with a frown.  
  
“No.” James rubbed his eyes before turning to meet the demon’s gaze. “This was our business and we handled it.”  
  
“But surely they know.”  
  
“They know and they didn’t come to fight. Don’t give them any more power than they already have.”  
  
Andril sighed and leaned his head back as well. “You should be the one leading, James, not I.”  
  
“I appreciate the offer.” James looked away, summoning another pair of glasses. He slid the lenses up over his eyes, hid the small piece of pride that sparked through him. Instead, he thought of his brothers, of their families that were now under his protection, the toy company, everything under his care. “But I must decline. I think I am quite satisfied with what I have.”  
  
“What if I need you?”  
  
“Should you need me, you know where to find me.” It would take time to rebuild the Triarchs. There would be many young, inexperienced leaders thrown into the politics of the Families before they were ready for it. He would help. James gave a small smile and pulled himself back up onto his feet. It was time he went home as well.  
  
Consulting sounded like a much better option.  
  
\--  
   
Gabriel sat on the hard wood bench, staring at the floor. He was tired, exhausted. His body was still shaky, even after Erik had healed his wounds. Absently, he fingered the fraying edges of the cuffs of the sweater he still wore. Almost ten years ago he’d sat here, making a choice before pledging his oath. He knew his path then, so convicted in his beliefs. Sound heart, sound mind. Never did he imagine this would be his future.  
  
“It wasn’t right, what he said to you.” Surprised, Gabe looked up to see Damien was still in the room. The others had left the two of them alone. The demon walked over and sat down next to him, a safe distance away.    
  
Gabe looked him over. Damien was still in his jeans, no shirt, bare feet. There hadn’t been any time, from the moment he’d woke to find Mika in Gabe’s room. Clothes were an afterthought for most demons from the Plains. He slid out of the sweater, leaving himself in his t-shirt, and draped it over the young demon’s shoulders. Satisfied Damien would be warmer, he pulled his feet up onto the bench, tucking his knees under his chin and wrapping his arms around his legs.  
  
“It was the truth,” he finally answered.  
  
“That doesn’t mean it was right.” Damien pulled the sweater on, smelling the scent of the man beside him as it enveloped him, feeling the warmth of his body against his skin, and hearing his thoughts gently circle with Damien's own as their awareness of each other grew.  
  
“No. What he did was wrong. What I did was wrong, and it will never be right. But it is over.”  
  
Throughout the short time he’d been around Gabe, trapped in his own mind by the incubus’ power, Damien had listened to his thoughts. Martin set no protections against his partner and he became a hope in the darkness when he went to Erik and came back shielded. Without his magic, Gabriel's thoughts were unguarded once more. Patient, Damien remained silent. As he knew they would, he let the half-demon’s thoughts unfurl in his mind as Gabe spoke them aloud.  
  
“My magic is gone. My demon power is weak, if it still works. I am no longer part of their Family. They will not welcome me, if I try to go home. Not now. I will never belong again.” Resigned, he stared out across the floor.  
  
“Gabriel, you would be welcome as part of my Family.” Damien’s voice was quiet.  
  
“You do not know me.”  
  
“I would like to.” The shy admission was almost a whisper.  
  
Gabe gave a dry laugh and shook his head. “All of you… I’m just a half-blood.”  
  
Damien stood and turned to offer Gabe a hand up. “You are amazing to me, Gabriel Roche.” Everything Damien learned, through thoughts and deeds, only made him admire the model more.  
  
Gabe stared at his hand for a moment before looking up at him. “How? How could I possibly be so wondrous to you?” He asked, his tone self-deprecating.  
  
“You’re half-human.” Damien’s smile was genuine and Gabe blinked at him.  
  
_Half-human?_ He had never heard it said that way, nor with such admiration. Something shifted inside him, as if he had found a piece of himself. This time he took Damien’s hand and let him help him to his feet. Keeping his head down, Gabe saw their hands together.  
  
_Martin and I, we never held hands._ The thought struck him.  
  
“No.” Gabriel quickly released the demon’s hand and pulled back from him, shaking his head. “No. I can’t.”  
  
“Gabe?” Startled, Damien watched the half-human move away from him, heard his thoughts pushing him away.  
  
Gabriel chose the one thing he knew. The one thing he was still good at.  
  
He ran.  
  
Damien let him go.  
  
–  
  
“Princess.” Erik locked the front door behind them and turned back to Mika in the foyer. He pulled her close, hugging her as she embraced him. The feel of her in his arms had him closing his eyes, savoring how right it felt. She was back, she was safe, they were home; he reminded himself once more.  
  
“Erik.” She smiled as he didn’t end the hug, didn’t gently push her away like he used to. He was content to just be, as she was, together.  
  
Comforted, they finally moved apart to look at the house around them once more. Erik saw Mika’s photo on the table, their pictures back up on the walls and smiled in relief. He knew that as the spell faded, so too would her memories of their ordeal. She’d forget the false past, the dream world, Hell. It was a part of human resilience; she would be fine.  
  
“Oh!” Mika moved into the sitting room. She reached down to pick up the leather bound sketchbook from where it sat on the sofa. “You drew another one?” Her eyes lit up with anticipation.  
  
“Maybe,” he teased. Erik moved up behind her, his arms sliding around her waist. Nervous, he watched over her shoulder as Mika flipped through the pages.  
  
_They had drawn so many sketches,_ she thought, _they were nearly at the end of the book. They would need to buy a new one soon._ She flipped to the last picture, saw herself sketched from one of their vacations.  
  
A soft blush covered her cheeks as she recalled what followed that moment in their lives. “Really?” she laughed.  
  
“Do you remember it?” Erik asked quietly in her ear.  
  
Mika hummed and ran her hands over his arms, pulled them even tighter around her. “Among other things,” she admitted. She leaned back against him. “Let’s make some more memories, good ones.”  
  
“Whatever my Princess desires.” Erik’s sly whisper tickled Mika’s ear and he released her to scoop her up, like the bride she would be. He took the stairs two at a time as she laughed in his arms.  
  
They would be fine. His world was right once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title credit
> 
> Lifehouse – Between the Raindrops  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dG6-bU6esKo


	41. It’s like Magic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue
> 
> Love is the path

The room was bustling, excitement high as everyone prepared. Nehraine had flown them all in for Milan’s Men’s Fashion Week. His entire team would enjoy the city for two more weeks, at the height of summer.  A vacation, well-deserved, he had said. But for now, their minds were on the business at hand. The stylists, handlers, and the models all wanted to make this show the best. It was a special occasion, after all.  
  
Erik, himself, hadn’t shown yet. Allyce turned from her review of the walk, a crowd already gathering outside. Lighting, music, the rehearsal, all had gone perfectly. _After the hundred or so adjustments,_ Ally thought with a smile. Erik truly strove for perfection and through hard work, he always achieved it. She walked through the room, checking the suits for him, trying to mimic his critical eye. A stylist looked over at her and gave her some room as she reached to smooth a lapel.  
  
“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Sam growled, tugging at the tuxedo and Allyce realized his cuff links weren’t quite right, either.  
  
“Come on, it’s for Erik.” Matthew chuckled as they put the finishing touches on his wavy hair.  
  
“It’s only once, Sam.” James voice cut off their bickering before it could start. He was already impeccable in his tux. He had a new pair of glasses, Allyce noticed, giving him a saucy wink when the brother saw her looking at them. James turned away with a weak cough to hide the pink on his cheeks and she chuckled. Not many managed to fluster the man and Gustavo laughed beside him.    
  
Allyce moved on, giving a nod to her husband and checking her tablet. They were still missing a couple.  
  
-  
  
Damien walked along the Duomo’s roof before pausing to lean forward on one of the walls. He looked out through the buttresses at the city below. Already wearing his tux, he knew he had some time before he’d be considered “late” by James’ standards, which would still be ten minutes early.    
  
“You look like you’re doing well,” He commented to the man already standing at the rail, his eyes picking out the roof of the Galleria.  
  
“Yes. As you, too.” Gabe ran a hand through his hair, short now, the wind making it tease his eyes. His accent was a little thicker. He’d taken time, and a few jobs, in Paris; remembering his past after packing up his apartment in New York.  
  
“I wasn’t sure you’d come.” Damien admitted and Gabe gave him a small smile.  
  
“Not so easy, without the thoughts, is it?”  
  
“No.” A hand found his and Damien’s own smile broke as he looked down at his shoes. Their shared messages, texts, emails; they’d only shown him pieces of the half-human once Gabe finally replied to him in January. Their first reunion in Chicago, the next day, had been awkward and exciting, both of them different, changing, in a good way. This time...  
  
“I couldn’t share me, if I didn’t know me, could I?” Gabriel reminded him, gently. He hadn’t wanted the demon to be there, hearing his thoughts, as he recovered. He’d been a mess, learning to love himself, rebuilding his life. The half-human turned and tugged the demon to face him, giving Damien time to hear all of his thoughts, the hopes running through his head as he looked at him.  
  
“I could say the same,” Damien admitted. It had taken him awhile, as well, to let go of some things and reach out for others.  
  
“You made an offer, before I could answer.” Gabe tried to ask, nervous. He remembered when he’d hurt the demon by running; when he, himself, had been hurting just after Martin’s fall.  
  
It was Damien’s turn to tug him closer, to meet his eyes. “I know what you’re thinking, now.”  
  
“And?”  
  
Damien’s kiss was sweet, something imagined for months and now a startling reality.  
  
\--  
  
The two ran in through the door, Damien gasping for breath and Gabriel laughing. Allyce quirked an eyebrow at the model. He was practically glowing. He was going to look fabulous on the runway. James gave them a stern look before breaking into his own relieved smile.  
  
It was time.  
  
The music started and they walked out in a duel line, handsomely dressed. All eyes turned to them.  
  
This time, Erik was the one to stride between them, walking down the middle of the aisle, resplendent in white tie and tails. He reached the end of the lines and stepped forward, turning with a flourish. Mika followed him, flowers in her hair, the elegant train of her dress sliding over the floor behind her. She caught the eyes and returned the smiles of the men in her life as she passed them on either side of her.  
  
Mika stepped up to take Erik’s hand and he smiled, pulling her to him. The flash of the photographers’ cameras filled the room as they met each other's eyes, the applause of their family and friends loud around them.  
  
The priest cleared his throat but Erik couldn’t help himself.  
  
He just couldn’t wait to kiss his bride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title credit
> 
> Magic - Mystery Skulls  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-TqfBEX6QtE&t=55s
> 
> Thank you, every single one of you, who have taken the time to read even a little part of this story. I appreciate it and I hope you found some joy, some entertainment, something that made it worth your while. I had a really fun and challenging time writing it. Please feel free to comment, especially with anything you liked or didn’t, I’m still learning and I need your help to get better at it! ^^
> 
> Thanks to Michaela and her team for some great games, whose characters inspired me to keep writing. I can only hope I’ve done right by them (aside from completely tormenting and twisting their characters.)  
> And if anyone whose read this far hasn’t played the Seduce Me games, please...please go try them. Steam, itchio, wherever. There’s a ton of DLC, fan stuff, go, have fun!
> 
> If you're interested in my notes / prompts / thanks etc. on this story they're here  
> http://erlenmeyerkat.deviantart.com/art/Fire-and-Gold-in-our-Eyes-Notes-647499241
> 
> Sorry, I messed around with outtakes but frankly I'm sucking at them. If I figure them out I may post them, but outlook not so good.
> 
> BTW I’m still taking prompts, comment or note me on Deviant Art if you’d like me to try and write something.
> 
> Take Care,  
> EMK


End file.
